Folles correspondances
by Cerulane
Summary: Fic de EnglishMuffin. Quand Sirius décide de se méler de la vie amoureuse d'Harry, ça ne peut que conduire à la catastrophe. Slash HPSB
1. Default Chapter

**Disclamer : **Tous les merveilleux personnages de _folles correspondances_ ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à la géniale JKR. De même que l'histoire appartient à EnglishMuffin, qui a avoué s'être librement inspiré du film _Vous avez un message_.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans des chapitres lointains, est un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Sirius Black/Harry Potter

**Note de l'auteur :** Ignorer le cinquième livre est bien. Ignorer le cinquième livre est amusant. Ignorer le cinquième livre profite à tout le monde ! Ok, Sirius… euh, sérieusement (_NDT : jeu de mot, Sirius sérieux en anglais)_ pour les besoins de cette histoire Sirius n'est pas mort. Je n'écrie pas de nécrophilie et je dois slasher Sirius et Harry par n'importe quel moyen ! Pour tous ceux qui aurait pu involontairement tomber là-dessus, cela traduit une relation homosexuelle, un homme et un homme amoureux, basiquement, si vous n'aimez pas ça, cliquez sur le bouton précédent. De plus, prétendons qu'Harry a eu le bon sens de rester loin de Cho Chang. Outre le fait qu'elle m'ennuie, je ne peux pas avoir un Harry seul et sans rendez-vous, qui n'a jamais eu de relations, s'il a eu, en fait, une relation. Finalement, j'ai vu _Vous avez un message_, une fois de trop. A part ça, les reviews sont appréciées. Bonne lecture.

**Résumé** : Harry Potter est seul. Il a dix-sept ans, à quelque mois d'être diplômé, a en fait survécu en défaisant Voldemort – mais n'a jamais eu aucune sorte de relation. Donc, quand Sirius décide d'être son admirateur secret et tombe vraiment amoureux de son filleul, les choses échappent à tout contrôle.

**Note de traduction** : Si la plupart des noms français d'Harry Potter me hérissent, ça tourne à l'urticaire pour Severus Rogue. Aussi, pour mon bien être, il va garder son nom anglais, Severus Snape.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Désespéré à Poudlard**

Un mois, 12 jours, 12 heures, 37 minutes et 14 secondes.

Harry Potter soupira et se cacha avec son oreiller.

Putain, étaient-ils tous fous ? Il y avait plus d'un mois jusqu'à la Saint Valentin et, déjà, ils en gloussaient tous, choisissaient des cadeaux, et regardaient profondément dans les yeux de l'autre.

Assez honnêtement, ça lui donnait envie de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et de passer le reste de la journée à vomir.

Il s'en était bien sorti jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. A chaque fois qu'il voyait un couple marchant la main dans la main et se lançant des regards désespérés d'attraction, il faisait un commentaire, et Ron le soutenait de tout son cœur. Ils riaient du couple et continuaient leur quête, quelle qu'elle soit.

C'était jusqu'à ce que Ron le trahisse.

Voilà où en était Harry, dans son lit, son livre d'enchantements ouvert à côté de lui, sur le point de se tuer parce que Ron et Hermione étaient dans la chambre roucoulant tous les deux et préparant un dîner romantique. Apparemment, Ron avait offert à Hermione quelque cadeau extrêmement romantique qui avait quelque signification spéciale pour tous les deux et, à présent, ils étaient tous les deux de guimauve. C'était assez dégoûtant. Puis, il y avait eu Dean et Parvati qui étaient devenus un couple au début de l'année, ils semblaient eux aussi si amoureux que c'en était écoeurant. Même Neville était parvenu à conquérir par quelques moyens Lavender ! Le seul de ses amis qui demeurait célibataire était Seamus. Mais ça ne comptait pas parce que Seamus était seul dû au fait qu'il avait quelque but personnel à accomplir en baisant avec tout et tout le monde à Poudlard. Harry n'aurait pas été surpris s'il s'était dirigé vers les professeurs, à présent que c'était légal.

Harry réalisa qu'il semblait un peu amer à propos de toute l'affaire, Merlin, il _était_ amer à propos de toute l'affaire. Il était en septième année à Poudlard, ça voulait dire qu'il avait dix-sept ans, et il n'était jamais sorti avec personne. Le putain de Survivant ne pouvait pas trouver une petite amie ou un petit ami. C'était triste, vraiment.

Pour la plupart des années d'Harry à Poudlard, ça n'avait pas été un gros problème qu'il soit célibataire. Après tout, combien de personnes sont vraiment dans quelque sorte de relation sérieuse en première, seconde, troisième ou quatrième année ? Aucune. Vrai, il avait eu le béguin pour Cho Chang pendant un moment, mais après la mort de Cédric, il avait rapidement brisé ça. Puis, avec Voldemort gagnant du pouvoir à un rythme toujours plus rapide, il avait dû se résigner au fait que la personne avec qui il sortait pouvait aussi bien avoir une gigantesque cible tatouée sur son front.

Cependant, maintenant, Voldemort n'était plus. La bataille finale avait eu lieu près d'un mois auparavant et Harry avait miraculeusement réussi à le vaincre. Harry était devenu assez puissant au cours des ans et un _Avada Kedavra_ bien placé avait réussi une fois encore à expulser Voldemort de son corps. Cependant, cette fois-ci, ils étaient préparés, et tout esprit qui aurait pu rester fut emprisonné dans une pierre et détruit. Et donc, Harry était là, plus en danger et toujours seul. C'était extrêmement déprimant.

Soudain, il entendit un gloussement et sentit un haut le cœur. « Oh, Ron ! Un dîner à Londres serait merveilleux, mais je ne pense pas que nous pourrons vraiment réussir ça. »

Ron rit avec Hermione. « Bien sûr que nous pourrons, amour. Nous pourrons juste emprunter la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, nous glisser jusqu'à Pré-au-lard, et transplaner vers le Chemin de Traverse. Puis nous pouvons aller à Londres et trouver un restaurant. »

Utiliser sa cape d'invisibilité ? Et bien, s'ils pensaient qu'il allait contribuer à cette horrible démonstration, ils risquaient d'être déçus…

Hermione soupira. « Oh Ron, ça semble merveilleux »

« Bien sûr que ce sera merveilleux. Tu seras là. »

Hermione soupira encore et Harry entendit l'immanquable bruit de lèvres s'écrasant ensemble. Ils avaient vraiment à apprendre que d'autres personnes ne voulaient pas entendre ça. Il rejeta les rideaux de son lit et grogna. Urgh.

« Est-ce que je vous dérange ? J'essaie de lire mon livre d'enchantement. » Pas un complet mensonge. Il _lisait_ son enchantement avant qu'ils n'interrompent sa paix.

Hermione se retira vivement, rougissant. « Désolée, Harry. »

Harry remarqua alors leurs mains jointes et leur étreinte amoureuse et décida qu'il devait sortir pour le bien de sa santé d'esprit. « Ca va, je m'en vais de toute façon. »

Hermione eut l'air embarrassée et Ron lui lançait un regard qui disait clairement 'bon choix'. Hermione, cependant, ne le remarqua pas. « Oh, Harry, non, ne t'en vas pas. Ron et moi pouvons bouger, je ne veux pas que tu quittes ta chambre à cause de nous ! »

Harry se leva et commença à remettre ses cheveux en place et à lisser ses vêtements. Rester n'était pas une option. « Non vraiment, ça va. Je pense que je vais aller voir qui de l'Ordre est encore dans le coin. Peut-être que Sirius sera là et que je pourrais aller avec lui chercher à manger. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le remercier pour mon cadeau de Noël de toute façon. »

Ron donna à Harry un pouce en l'air derrière le dos d'Hermione et Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Eh bien ok. Oh mais Harry, je déteste que tu ais l'impression que tu doives partir »

Rester agacé contre eux devenait assez difficile avec l'inquiétude croissante d'Hermione. « Vraiment Hermione, j'ai besoin de manger. Ca va. »

Hermione semblait sceptique et sourit. « Et bien d'accord. Embrasse Sirius pour nous si tu le trouves. »

Harry sourit et sortit pratiquement en courant. Merci Merlin, il était dehors. Son sentiment de victoire, cependant, eut la vie courte alors qu'il tomba sur Lavande et Neville se bécottant dans la salle commune. Harry secoua juste sa tête et passa discrètement à côté d'eux.

Il n'avait pas vraiment de projet particulier pour la journée mais la perspective de chercher Sirius n'était pas mauvaise. Il ne l'avait pas vu de toute la semaine et il voulait vraiment le remercier personnellement pour son cadeau – un nouvel Eclair de Feu B 3000.

Même avec la guerre, Dumbledore avait autorisé le Quidditch de continuer. Au début, Harry avait été surpris, mais il supposait que Dumbledore ne voulait pas que l'école entière soit complètement déprimée par la guerre et que tout le monde aimait le Quidditch. Cependant, alors que c'était une bonne nouvelle pour Harry, ce ne fut pas une bonne nouvelle pour son bien aimé Eclair de Feu. Quelques jours avant le dernier match, quelques Serpentards s'étaient introduits dans le Tour de Gryffondor et avait démoli son balai. Il avait été horrifié. Non seulement que son balai ait été démoli mais que des Serpentards soient entrés dans la Tour _et _dans sa malle. Harry avait mis plusieurs sorts sur la malle juste pour éviter que quelque chose comme ça n'arrive, cependant, ce jour là, elle n'était pas correctement fermée vu qu'Harry avait été pressé, et il était retourné dans sa chambre et avait trouvé son Eclair de feu en miette. Il avait voulu pleurer. Ce n'était pas seulement son balai mais le premier cadeau que Sirius lui avait jamais offert. Mais, à présent, il avait un nouveau balai et quand la rumeur se serait répandue à travers l'école que c'était un Eclair de Feu B3000, les Serpentards allaient sûrement en mouiller leurs pantalons graisseux. Harry devait avouer qu'il était ravi du résultat. Bien qu'un peu ennuyé que Sirius ait dû dépenser une somme d'argent innommable pour lui.

Sirius.

Harry supposa qu'il devrait probablement commencer à le chercher. Remus saurait probablement si Sirius était quelque part dans l'école. Si non, alors il supposait qu'il pourrait traîner dans la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et aider Remus. Il était revenu comme professeur de DCFM l'année dernière, pour le plaisir de presque tous les troisièmes années et au-dessus, particulièrement Harry et ses amis.

Harry atteint finalement la salle et frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

Il l'ouvrit et scruta l'intérieur de la pièce. « Hey, Remus »

Remus lui sourit et l'invita d'un geste à entrer. « Hey, Harry, quoi de neuf ? »

« Rien de spécial. J'espérais que tu pourrais me dire si Sirius est dans le coin. »

« A ton service. »

Harry se retourna pour voir Sirius émerger du bureau de Remus. « Hey, tu te caches de moi ? »

Sirius embrassa Harry sur la joue et s'affala sur une des tables. « Jamais. »

Remus grogna. « En fait, il essaie de se cacher de Severus. A n'importe quel moment, Snape devrait réaliser que ces cheveux et tous ses cachots ont, d'une manière ou d'une autre, pris une couleur rouge et or. Curieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry rit et s'assit à côté de Sirius. « Tu n'as pas fait ça ? »

Sirius leva les mains et s'appuya sur sa chaise. « Ca devait être fait. Il y a des moments dans la vie où certaines personnes ont besoin d'apprendre une leçon et d'être remis à leur place. Pour Snapy, c'est tout le temps. »

Harry rit et secoua la tête, ses précédentes réflexions amères oubliées. « Idiot, je ne peux pas croire que tu ne m'ais pas laissé le faire avec toi. »

Sirius sourit et passa un bras autours des épaules d'Harry. « Mon cher Harry, c'est loin d'être la dernière blague que je fasse à Snape."

Remus grogna à son bureau et poussa une pile de papiers sur le côté. « Reste loin de lui, Harry. »

Sirius grimaça. « Bien sûr qu'il devrait rester loin de Snape. Tout le monde devrait rester loin de Snape. »

Remus lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus dans la direction de Sirius. « Pas de Snape. De toi. »

Harry rit et Sirius le rapprocha encore plus près de lui. « Hey ! Il est venu pour me voir, pas toi, alors ferme-la ! » Sirius se tourna alors vers Harry et le regarda avec curiosité. « Alors, pourquoi tu me cherchais ? »

« J'espérais que je pourrais te convaincre de me laisser te payer à déjeuner, et je voulais te remercier pour le balai. »

Sirius le regarda et sourit. « Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Harry. A quoi à est-ce que je vais dépenser mon argent ? J'ai 15 ans de compensation de la part du Ministère en plus de l'argent que j'avais déjà. Alors quelques bâtards ont saccagé ton balai et tu avais besoin d'un nouveau. Simple. »

Harry se pencha et lui donna une rapide étreinte. « Pas simple, Sirius. Ca fait deux fois que tu m'achète le meilleur balai du marché. Alors maintenant, je t'emmène déjeuner dans une tentative pathétique de te montrer ma gratitude. Allons-y. »

Harry se leva et remis Sirius sur ses pieds, puis il regarda Remus. « Tu viens ? »

Remus secoua la tête. « Non, j'ai des devoirs et des trucs à noter, mais allez-y. »

« D'accord, salut Remus. »

« Salut Lunard. »

Harry tira Sirius hors de la salle et ils commencèrent à marcher vers la statue de la sorcière borgne qui menait à Pré-au-Lard.

« Hey Harry, pourquoi est-ce que nous n'irions pas simplement dans les cuisines ? »

L'interpellé s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils de confusion. « Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas être vu avec moi ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Sirius rit. « Et bien, oui en fait. »

Harry eut l'air choqué, mais baissa rapidement son visage pour que Sirius ne puisse pas voir son expression. « Oh aucun problème. Nous pouvons manger où tu veux. »

Sirius rit et fit se tourner Harry. « Merlin, Harry ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça ! J'ai juste pensé que c'est les vacances et que la dernière chose dont nous ayons besoins est de se balader à Pré-au-Lard avec tout le putain de monde magique aux alentours. Alors vient avec moi dans les cuisines maintenant et je considérerais le fait de te laisser m'acheter à déjeuner plus tard. »

Harry rougit, se sentant extrêmement stupide, et réussit un petit rire. « Bien, mais ne pense pas que j'oublierais que tu m'as dit ça. »

Ils marchèrent tous les deux vers les cuisines dans un silence confortable. Finalement, ils atteignirent le portrait et Harry chatouilla la poire.

« Harry Potter, monsieur ! »

Dobby vint en courant vers le portrait et s'écrasa droit dans Harry. « Dobby est tellement soulagé de voir Harry Potter ! Dobby est très reconnaissant pour les chaussettes de Noël et les gants de cuisine. Dobby les porte ! » Dobby montra à un Harry souriant et à un Sirius confus mais amusé qu'il portait, en fait, les chaussettes.

« Ce n'était rien, Dobby. »

Dobby regarda soudainement Harry et fondit en larme. « Rien ! Si grand, Harry Potter est si grand. »

Harry eut l'air alarmé et attrapa Dobby avant qu'il ne commence à se blesser. « Alors, euh… Dobby, comment va Winky ? »

Dobby sourit et essuya les larmes de ses yeux. "Winky va bien, Harry Potter. Elle a aimé les chaussettes que vous lui avez envoyées. »

Sirius regarda Harry avec confusion et murmura : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec les chaussettes ? »

Harry sourit. « Je te le dirais plus tard. Dobby, voici Sirius. Sirius, voici Dobby. »

Dobby regarda Sirius puis Harry. « Est-ce un ami de Harry Potter, monsieur ? »

« Oui, un très bon ami. »

Dobby sourit à Sirius. « Alors vous devez être un grand sorcier aussi, Maître Sirius, monsieur, si vous êtes amis avec le grand Harry Potter. »

Sirius rit. « Merci Dobby. Harry est assez grand, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dobby sembla prêt à fondre en larmes à nouveau. Harry décida de prévenir un autre épisode de pleurs. « Dobby, peux-tu aller nous chercher de quoi déjeuner ? »

Dobby se ragaillardit et courut vers la nourriture avec impatience. « Bien sûr, Harry Potter ! »

Sirius commença à rire alors qu'Harry dressait une table. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? Je suis souvent venu aux cuisines quand j'étais à l'école mais je n'ai jamais vu les elfes de maisons faire de tels efforts. »

Ils s'assirent tous les deux alors que des coupes de jus de citrouilles apparurent devant eux. « Ouais, eh bien, Dobby est un ami depuis ma seconde année. Il appartenait aux Malefoy. »

Sirius sembla réfléchir profondément pendant une seconde. « Oh, ouais. Je me souviens que tu me l'as mentionné. Tu sais, tu ne m'as jamais dit grand chose de ta première et deuxième année. La plupart des choses que je sais, je les sais de Dumbledore. »

Harry prit une gorgée de son jus de citrouille. « Ouais, et bien, à part ce que tu sais, c'est assez ennuyeux. »

Sirius rit. « J'en doute. Alors, quoi de neuf ? Que faisais-tu avant de m'honorer de ta présence ? »

L'agacement précédent d'Harry revint avec toute sa force alors qu'il pensait à Ron et Hermione se léchant mutuellement le visage. Il grimaça légèrement mais parvint à offrir un faux sourire. « Pas grand chose… Je lisais juste des enchantements. »

Sirius remarqua le changement de comportement. « Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Harry prit une autre gorgée rapide de son jus de citrouille. « Rien, vraiment. »

Soudain, Dobby et Winky apparurent avec la nourriture d'Harry et de Sirius. « Voilà pour Harry Potter et Maître Sirius. »

Sirius rit. « Tu peux m'appeler Sirius, Dobby. »

Une larme solitaire s'échappa de l'œil de Dobby. « Ami de Harry Potter… Sirius... si grand. »

Harry sourit. « Merci Dobby. Tu en veux ? »

Une autre larme s'échappa. « Non. Dobby et Winky doivent y aller. » Il se hâtèrent de s'éloigner alors que Dobby semblait sur le point d'avoir une autre crise.

Sirius grogna. « Il semble que ton ami elfe de maison ait une petite amie. »

Un air sombre passa sur le visage d'Harry. « N'est-ce pas le cas de tout le monde ? »

Sirius posa sa fourchette et regarda Harry avec inquiétude. « Harry ? »

Harry secoua la tête et prit une autre gorgée de jus de citrouille. « Rien. Oublie. »

Sirius bougea sa chaise près de Harry et lui tourna la tête de façon à pouvoir le regarder. « Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Harry regarda Sirius et ressentit le besoin de tout lui dire. Il avait toujours eu des problèmes à se dominer complètement quand il s'agissait de Sirius. « C'est juste… »

Il s'arrêta comme s'il essayait de trouver ses mots. « Siri, j'ai dix-sept ans et je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie ou de petit ami ou quoi que ce soit. »

Harry laissa cette seule admission planer dans l'air. Aussi énervé qu'il essayait d'être à certains moment, il était juste vraiment embarrassé par toute cette situation. Il s'attendait presque à ce que Sirius commence à se moquer de lui dans une seconde. Finalement, il releva la tête pour regarder dans les yeux de Sirius, soulagé de ne pas trouver le moindre amusement ou mépris en eux.

« Ok, donc tu n'as pas encore eu de relations. C'_est_ compréhensible Harry, tu as été un peu occupé ces dernières années. »

Harry soupira et mit sa tête dans ses mains. « Oui, je le réalise. C'est juste que tout le monde semble avoir quelqu'un sauf moi. Je veux dire, la plupart des gens ont commencé à sortir il y a plus de deux ans ! Je sais que ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas trouver quelqu'un, parce que je peux. Mais presque personne ne _me _connais vraiment Sirius. Tout ce que la plupart des gens voit, c'est cette putain de stupide cicatrice, mon statut de célébrité, et le fait que j'aie quelque argent. » Harry s'arrêta et soupira. « Je me sens seul. Je suppose que je suis juste un peu bouleversé, parce que je ne pense pas que je puisse jamais trouver quelqu'un qui me regarda et ne verra que Harry, et pas Harry Potter. »

Sirius se rapprocha et passa un bras autours de lui. « Hey, ne t'en fait pas à propos de ça, ok, Harry ? Bien sûr, il y aura des gens qui ne vont voir que Harry Potter, mais tu es étonnant Harry. Tu es intelligent, et amusant, et agréable, et loyal, et digne de confiance, et un million d'autres choses merveilleuses. Quelqu'un va finalement voir _ça_. »

Harry fit un faible sourire et acquiesça contre l'épaule de Sirius. « J'espère Sirius. Je suppose que c'est juste que toute ma vie j'ai été seul. Je sais que je ne parle jamais de ça, je n'aime vraiment pas en parler, mais quelque fois, je me sens si vide. »

Sirius regarda Harry avec inquiétude. « Et Ron et Hermione ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je sais que j'ai l'air ridicule, Sirius. Mais ils sont ensemble. Je les aime, ils sont mes meilleurs amis, mais je me sens tellement comme si j'étais la troisième roue du carrosse. Sans mentionner que tous mes autres amis sont également en couple. Sauf Seamus… mais il est juste perpétuellement excité. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils en pensant. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Que Ron et Hermione t'aiment. Mais je vais entrer en jeu ici. Et moi ? »

Harry regarda le sol, mais continua de s'appuyer contre Sirius. « Tu as Remus. »

« Ouais, mais Remy et moi ne sortons pas ensemble… la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié en tout cas. Secrètement, je pense qu'il ressent quelque chose pour Snape. »

Harry grimaça de dégoût et rejeta sa tête en arrière pour regarder Sirius. « Ugh, Snape ? Pourquoi ? »

Sirius grimaça aussi. « Je ne sais pas. C'est juste une intuition que j'ai. Je me suis torturé le cerveau, essayant d'imaginer une raison pour laquelle il pourrait aimer Snape, mais tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit sont des images d'un humour épouvantable, d'une personnalité pourrie et de dégoûtants cheveux gras. Pas du tout attirant. »

Harry secoua sa tête comme s'il voulait faire disparaître des images. « Snape ? »

Sirius soupira et acquiesça. « Yep, je ressens ta peine. Mais de toute façon, ce que je voulais dire c'est que Remus a Snape. Donc, toi et moi pouvons être parfaitement seuls, ou tous les deux. »

Harry acquiesça et prit une bouchée de son sandwich. « Ouais, je suppose. Je suis juste fatigué, Sirius, c'est tout. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je veux que quelqu'un me connaisse et m'aime parce que je suis moi. »

Sirius soupira et pressa un baiser léger sur les cheveux d'Harry. « Je te promets que ça t'arrivera, Harry. »

Les deux finirent leurs repas entre un silence confortable et un silence gêné. Harry ne voulait pas du tout parler. Il se sentait plus qu'un petit peu embarrassé d'avoir laisser ses sentiments se déverser comme ça. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Sirius, mais il avait toujours été capable de gérer tout par lui-même et n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'avoir des gens essayant de l'aider avec ses problèmes les plus personnels.

Sirius fut profondément plongé dans ses pensées pendant le reste du repas. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Harry comme ça. Qu'importe ce qu'Harry disait ou pensait, Sirius l'aimait simplement parce qu'il était Harry. C'était cependant vrai qu'au début Sirius avait vu Harry comme 'le fils de son meilleur ami'. Mais à présent Sirius voyait un garçon merveilleux – non, un homme merveilleux – dont il se sentait chanceux d'être l'ami. Sirius était arrivé trop tard pour être un père pour Harry, mais il se sentait plus que privilégié d'être son ami. Autant Sirius détestait l'admettre, autant Harry avait probablement raison sur toute la longueur. Les chances pour lui de jamais trouver quelqu'un qui ne le voie pas comme le Survivant était probablement mince. Il pourrait toujours chercher un Moldu, mais ce serait dur pour Harry d'être avec quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun moyen de comprendre ce par quoi Harry était passé ces dernières années – une personne qui n'avait même jamais entendu parler de Voldemort.

Sirius lui-même avait songé à sortir avec une Moldu. Mais il avait rapidement réalisé un problème qu'Harry était sûr d'avoir aussi. Ce serait agréable d'être avec quelqu'un qui entendrait son nom et n'aurait pas le réflexe de sortir une arme ou de se recroqueviller de peur, avant de réaliser qu'il est innocent. Cependant, ce serait juste parce qu'elle ne comprendrait pas, et ne le pourrait probablement pas. Azkaban avait été une partie gigantesque de sa vie, comme Voldemort l'avait été pour Harry, et Sirius ne pourrait jamais se voir être vraiment avec quelqu'un qui devrait lutter pour comprendre même ce qu'Azkaban est.

Non, ce serait mieux si Harry restait dans le monde magique.

« Je suis désolé, Sirius »

Les mots d'Harry le tirèrent immédiatement de sa rêverie. « Désolé pour quoi ? »

Harry soupira. « Pour ça. J'ai ruiné ta journée avec ma misère, n'est ce pas ? »

Sirius secoua fermement la tête. « Tu ne pourras jamais ruiner ma journée, Harry. »

Harry prit une dernière bouchée de son sandwich et se leva. « Ecoute, merci de m'avoir écouter. J'apprécie vraiment. Mais ça ira. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre ; avec un peu de chance, Ron et Hermione auront fini de se bécoter. Tu peux aller voir si Snape se déchaîne quelque part. »

Harry se pencha et donna à Sirius un rapide bisou sur la joue. « Merci Siri – pour le balai et pour écouter. Je te parlerais plus tard. »

Harry se redressa et sortit précipitamment des cuisines avant que Sirius ne puisse répondre.

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas avec Harry Potter, maître Sirius, monsieur ? »

Sirius regarda Dobby et se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Ne t'inquiètes pas Dobby. Je vais y remédier. »

Dobby acquiesça. « Dobby ne veut pas voir Harry Potter malheureux. Il est toujours un si bon sorcier. Si Maître Sirius a besoin d'aide, il peut demander à Dobby. Dobby sera plus qu'heureux de remonter le moral à Harry Potter. »

Sirius rit et donna un sourire à Dobby. « Merci Dobby. Je m'en souviendrais. Merci pour le repas aussi, c'était délicieux. »

Dobby sourit, fier d'avoir été complimenté par Sirius pour le déjeuner qu'il avait fait. « Pas de problème, maître Sirius. Tout pour Harry Potter et ses amis. »

Sirius se leva et les déchets disparurent immédiatement. « Bye Dobby. »

Sirius quitta rapidement les cuisines, une mission et un plan bouillant dans son esprit.

Ce qu'ils étaient exactement, il n'en était pas encore sûr. Il le saurait bientôt cependant. Peut-être que Remus pourrait l'aider. Il savait que Remus serait plus qu'heureux de l'aider avec quoi que ce soit qui ait à voir avec Harry.

Sirius marcha rapidement vers la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais s'immobilisa avant d'atteindre la porte. Il pouvait entendre deux voix distinctes hurler. Sirius ne put empêcher un sourire narquois.

Snape.

« LUPIN ! JE SAIS QUE TU AS QUELQUE CHOSE A VOIR AVEC CA ! »

Sirius put entendre Remus laisser échapper un lourd soupir. « Severus, je te promets que non. Sans vouloir t'offenser, tu n'es pas le professeur le plus populaire de l'école. Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein d'élèves qui auraient pu réussir cette supposée blague. »

« JE NE SUIS PAS POPULAIRE PARCE QUE J'OSE VRAIMENT ENSEIGNER ET PAS DORLOTER LES ELEVES… »

'Non, pensa Sirius, tu n'es pas populaire parce que tu es un sale con graisseux et méchant. »

« … CONTRAIREMENT A CERTAINS QUI SE PRETEDENT PORFESSEURS ICI ! »

Sirius soupira. D'accord, c'était assez. C'était amusant pendant un moment mais à présent il devait s'occuper de choses plus pressantes, comme Harry. Sirius entra rapidement dans la classe, un large sourire au visage.

« Jolis cheveux que tu as là, Snapy. Tu as changé de shampoing ? » Sirius fronça les sourcils une seconde. « En fait, je veux dire, tu as acheté du shampoing ? »

Snape tourna sur ses talons et fixa Sirius avec toute la haine qu'il put rassembler. « TOI ! BLACK ! J'AURAIS DU SAVOIR ! »

Sirius sourit. « Pourquoi ne le saurais-tu pas ? Bien sûr que je suis Sirius. Tu ne deviens pas aveugle, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que c'est toute cette noirceur dans les cachots… Tu devrais vraiment penser à redécorer. »

Remus ne put empêcher un grognement de s'échapper et mit son poing dans sa bouche pour empêcher tout autre rire. Snape passa juste à côté de Sirius et le fixa méchamment. « Je t'aurai Black. Retiens mes mots, je t'aurai. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. « Et mon petit chien aussi, Snape ? J'ai des choses à faire, va trouver une douche. Je sais que ce pourrait être une dure tache pour toi puisque tu ne l'utilise jamais, mais je crois que tous les professeurs ont leurs propres salles de bains, équipées d'une douche, dans leurs appartements. Regarde y et elle devrait être là. Au revoir. »

Avec un craquement du poignet, Sirius claqua la porte au visage de Snape et mit un rapide sort de fermeture dessus.

« Bien, ça règle son problème. »

Remus s'assit sur son bureau et secoua la tête. « Je suis surpris qu tu l'ais laissé partir si vite. J'aurais pensé que tu voudrais te délecter de ça aussi longtemps que possible. »

Sirius prit une chaise et mit ses pieds sur le bureau de Remus. « Oui, j'ai des choses plus importantes à régler que Snape. »

Remus se pencha, intéressé. « Comme quoi ? »

« Harry. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Harry ? »

Sirius mit sa tête dans sa main et commença à masser ses tempes. « Ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dit, mais il est vraiment bouleversé. Il se sent assez déprimé et seul récemment. Il semble penser qu'il est la seule personne célibataire au monde et qu'il ne trouvera jamais personne qui va le vouloir pour lui-même. »

Remus soupira et commença à tapoter ses doigts contre le bureau, plongé dans ses pensées. « Eh bien, Patmol, je déteste l'admettre, mais il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. »

« Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose, gémit Sirius, si j'avais su que tu allais dire ça, je n'aurais pas demandé. »

« Et bien, vraiment, Patmol, nous ne pouvons forcer personne à sortir avec lui. En plus, il a raison à propos des gens ne le voyant que comme Harry Potter. »

« Je sais ça, Remus. J'ai pensé à tout ça, mais j'espérais que tu aurais quelques idées. »

Remus soupira encore. « IL n'y a rien à faire. Qui va-t-il trouver que ne le voit pas un tout petit peu comme le Survivant ? Ron ? Hermione ? Toi ? »

Sirius grogna. « Merlin, ça lui foutrait une de ces frousses. Je pense que ça lui ferait plus de mal que de bien. »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et rit. « A moins que tu ne sois son admirateur secret, là, au moins, il serait épargné de savoir que _tu_ es cet emmerdeur qui n'arrête pas de l'ennuyer. »

Remus rit mais remarqua que Sirius était étrangement silencieux. Il regarda son ami pour voir que celui-ci avait quelque lueur d'excitation dans le regard et frottait presque ses mains ensemble d'anticipation.

« Brillant Lunard. »

Remus sentit sa mâchoire se fracasser au sol. « Patmol, non ! C'était une blague ! Je plaisantais ! Tu ne peux pas vraiment penser que c'était une bonne idée ! »

Mais Sirius ignora son ami et commença à faire les cent pas dans la salle. « C'est parfait. Il va vraiment savoir qu'il u a quelqu'un quelque part qui l'aime pour lui-même. Il sera heureux de nouveau. »

Remus secoua la tête. « Sirius non ! Les conséquences à long terme ne sont pas bonnes ! Seules des mauvaises choses vont arriver. »

Sirius ne lui prêta pas d'attention te se dirigea rapidement vers la porte. « Brillant, Lunard, merci. Je dois y aller ! J'ai une lettre à écrire. »

Sirius bondit pratiquement hors de la classe et Remus se tint là, se cognant la tête contre le mur en pierre.

Aucun bien ne pourrait ressortir de ça.


	2. Lettre d'amour et décisions cruciales

**Disclamer : **Tous les merveilleux personnages de _folles correspondances_ ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à la géniale JKR. De même que l'histoire appartient à EnglishMuffin, qui a avoué s'être librement inspiré du film _Vous avez un message_.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans des chapitres lointains, est un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Sirius Black/Harry Potter

* * *

**Zick** : Je suis ravie que le début t'ait plu. J'ai bien peu malheureusement que les confrontations Sirius/Sevy ne soient pas très nombreuses dans cette fic. 

**Fofolleuh** : Oui, je me rappelle vaguement en avoir parler dans mes réponses aux review du dernier chapitre de « l'espace entre les étoiles ». C'est vrai, tu as aimé ? Tant mieux alors. Quant à Remus, il ferait mieux de se taire des fois… Quoique ! Allez, à plus sur msn.

**Aurélia** : Slt. J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes, toi aussi. Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé. C'est vrai que des Harry/Sirius, on en voit pas svt, mais je pense que ça tient aussi bp de la relation père/fils qu'ils entretiennent… En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre.

**Alinemcb54** : Ravie que ça te plaise. J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer.

**Le goyou sauvage** : Merci, mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas mon idée, puisque ce n'est qu'une traduction. En tout cas, je suis contente que le début t'ait plu et je peux t'assurer que je ne laisserai pas tomber : j'ai horreur de commencer les choses et de pas les finir. Quant à la vitesse de publication, tout de suite, on aborde un autre sujet ;…

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Lettre d'amour et décision cruciale.

* * *

**

Ugh, est-ce qu'ils devaient vraiment être si heureux et joyeux dès le petit matin ?

C'était le premier jour après les vacances ! On aurait pu penser qu'ils trouveraient autre chose à faire que de se bécoter et de se tenir la main et d'être si foutrement couple-esque.

Harry n'était pas heureux.

« Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait se détacher de l'autre et me passer les œufs ? »

Parvati s'écarta de Dean en gloussant. « Tiens Harry, désolé pour ça. »

Harry serra les dents et soupira. « Aucun problème. »

« Tu sais Harry, nous devrions vraiment faire quelque chose à propos de ça. »

Harry redressa la tête, choqué de voir que Ron s'était, en fait, écarté d'Hermione aussi… et lui parlait.

« Faire quelque chose à propos de toi ! »

Harry étrécit ses yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? »

Hermione donna à un coup de coude à son petit ami et continua où il s'était arrêté. « Et bien, nous avons pensé, il est vraiment temps qu'on te trouve quelqu'un, Harry. »

Harry ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment en train d'essayer de le caser, n'est-ce pas ?

Ron continua : « Tu sais, Ginny vient de casser avec Colin. »

GINNY !?!? Est-ce qu'il était devenu fou ?

Ron eut soudain l'air indigné. « QUOI ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ma sœur ? »

Harry eut l'air confus pendant une seconde. « Merde, je n'ai pas dit ça tout fort, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione mordit sa lèvre et Ron avait l'air d'être de plus en plus en colère.

« Ecoute Ron, ce n'est pas que quelque chose ne va pas avec ta sœur, c'est juste que.. »

Harry n'eut jamais la chance de finir puisqu'il fut rapidement couper par le courrier arrivant le matin, et, à sa surprise, une lettre tomba juste devant lui. Il regarda la chouette mais ne la reconnut pas.

« Etrange », murmura-t-il.

La précédente dispute presque oubliée, Ron et Hermione se penchèrent par-dessus la table avec excitation, curieux de voir ce que la lettre mystérieuse contenait.

« Alors, le pressa Ron, ouvre-la. »

Harry ouvrit la lettre avec hésitation. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer tout ce truc de hibou anonyme, pour ce qu'il en savait, ce pouvait être une menace de mort d'un Mangemort dégoûté.

_Très cher Harry_

_Je sais que ça doit te sembler étrange, recevoir une lettre comme ça. Je te promets que je ne suis pas quelque psychopathe ou Mangemort et que cette lettre ne va pas t'exploser à la figure. Je sais que ça doit être dur à croire pour toi, vu que c'est anonyme et que je pense qu'il y a certainement plein de raisons pour toi de t'inquiéter. Mais je suppose que tu devras juste avoir un peu la foi. Je pense que maintenant tu te demandes certainement qui je suis, et bien, pardon, mais je ne peux pas te le dire. Te le dire serait une grande source d'embarras pour moi, et je ne pense pas que je puisse le faire encore._

_Je t'écris ceci parce que j'ai enfoui quelque chose en moi pendant un moment et que je ne peux plus le supporter. Moi, personne dont tu ne sais pas le nom, suis amoureuse de toi._

Harry se sentit sur le point de rire. Est-ce que c'était une plaisanterie ? Malefoyétait probablement tout excité par ça à la table des Serpentard.

_Je sais ce que tu penses maintenant. Que soit a) c'est une blague malsaine et que si tu lèves la tête maintenant Malefoy sera en train de te montrer du doigt et de rire avec son lot d'amis tordus._

'Ok', pensa Harry, 'c'était un petit peu bizarre.'

_Ou tu penses b) que je suis quelque fan rempli d'illusions qui est obsédé par toi et qui vénère son autel de photos et d'objets d'Harry Potter toutes les nuits. Et bien, je peux t'assurer que je ne suis certainement pas Draco Malefoy. Si je l'étais, je devrais me tuer de pure détresse pour être un tel trou du cul sans cœur. Je ne suis également pas un fan obsédé et je ne possède pas d'autel. Je crois que Colin Creevy et Ginny Weasley en ont le monopole._

_Je suis juste quelqu'un qui est amoureux de toi. En fait, je te connais, crois le ou non. Je te connais depuis un moment maintenant et j'admire et respecte la personne étonnante que tu es. Malgré tout ce que tu as traversé dans ta vie, tu es resté quelqu'un de gentil, aimant, agréable, amusant, fort, loyal et étonnant. Je respecte ça, et toi._

_Tu te demandes probablement pourquoi, si je te connais comme je le prétends, je ne viens pas juste vers toi et te dis ce que je ressens._

_Simplement, j'ai peur._

_La première chose que je sais, c'est que ça dois être dur pour toi d'être qui tu es. Je ne me sens pas comme si je pouvais te révéler mes vrais sentiments pour toi en face et que tu crois qu'ils sont sincères. La seconde raison, c'est que je sais que si tu devais découvrir qui j'étais, mes sentiments ne seraient pas retournés. Donc je suis anonyme dans mon amour pour toi._

_Je suis avec moi-même dans ma véritable vénération de ta beauté et de ta gentillesse. De combien merveilleux sont tes yeux verts brillants quand ils reflètent le soleil et la lune. De comment un rire ou un sourire de toi peut éclairer une salle entière. De comment ta présence soigne mon âme._

_En ça, je suis seul, protégé de le partager avec toi par un bouclier à l'apparence d'une feuille de parchemin._

_Je n'attends pas que tu répondes. Je suis sûr que tu dois être circonspect quant à la validité de cette lettre et la sincérité de mes sentiments pour toi. Je voulais juste que tu saches qu'il y avait quelqu'un quelque part avec ces sentiments. Qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui t'aimait pour tout ce que tu es._

_Sincèrement et vraiment tien,_

_P._

Harry fixa la lettre complètement sidéré. Ce devait être quelque blague. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que quelqu'un lui écrive vraiment quelque chose comme ça. Même si c'était vrai, ce serait sûrement une de ces personnes qui étaient obsédées par lui à cause de qui il était.

Mais elle disait que non. Elle agissait comme si elle comprenait qu'il penserait ça.

Peut-être, cependant, qu'elle était une de ces personnes et agissait comme si elle ne l'était pas juste pour convaincre Harry qu'elle ne l'était pas quand en réalité elle l'était.

'Ok' pensa Harry, 'maintenant, je deviens ridicule.'

C'était tout ce qu'il voulait entendre, cependant – une personne qui ne plaisantait pas, qui l'aimait pour lui-même. Qui faisait attention à des choses comme sa personnalité et était vraiment émue juste par lui. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Mais c'était anonyme.

Cette putain de lettre était anonyme ! Comment pouvait-il croire quelque chose comme ça ? Pour ce qu'il en savait, ce pouvait être quelque Mangemort furieux qui essayait de le tuer en gagnant d'abord sa confiance à travers une lettre d'amour et puis, une fois qu'Harry le croirait vraiment, il bougerait pour le meurtre et attaquerait avec un groupe de copains Mangemorts furieux, et Harry serait mort.

Ou peut-être que c'était vraiment Malefoy ou quelqu'un d'autre lui jouant quelque blague cruelle. Qui que ce soit, il était peut-être en ce moment assis quelque part avec ses amis, riant de combien Harry devait être stupide pour vraiment croire quoique ce soit de ce que la lettre disait.

Il y avait tant de 'peut-être', et, avec la lettre restant anonyme, toutes les possibilités improbables devenaient probables parce qu'après tout, il était toujours Harry Potter.

Il détestait ça, mais il y avait toujours des gens dehors qui voulaient sa tête, ou un peu de célébrité, ou avoir ses faveurs, ou un peu d'argent, ou tout et n'importe quoi. C'était horrible. N'importe lequel d'entre eux pouvait avoir écrit cette lettre.

Mais il y avait toujours une petite voix dans sa tête qui disait 'peut-être pas'. Après tout, la lettre mentionnait Drago, Ginny et Colin. Alors qu'il était vrai que tout le monde pouvait probablement deviner que lui et Drago ne s'entendaient pas bien, et qu'il connaissait Ginny, puisque Ron était son meilleur ami, tout le monde ne savait pas à propos de Colin. De plus, tout le monde ne présumerait pas que Colin et Ginny le traquaient presque à moins qu'il soit en ce moment, ou qu'il ait été à un moment, à Poudlard avec lui.

Puis, il y avait le fait que la lettre dise qu'Harry ne répondrait probablement pas. Est-ce que c'était quelque forme bizarre de psychologie inversée, ou est-ce que la personne ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il réponde ? Comment pouvait-il même répondre avec tous ces doutes à l'esprit ?

Soudain, Harry sentit quelqu'un secouer violement son bras, osant le sortir de sa rêverie.

« HARRY ! ALLO ! »

Harry releva brusquement la tête pour regarder le visage amusé de Ron et celui inquiet d'Hermione. « Hein ? Quoi ? J'écoute, j'écoute. »

Hermione le regarda étrangement. « Harry, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu fixes cette lettre depuis presque 10 minutes. Ron t'appelle depuis plus de deux minutes. »

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête. Il supposa qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à laisser ses amis lire la lettre. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un peu d'aide pour décider quoi faire avec ça, et ils semblaient être la plus immédiate forme d'aide. Il poussa la lettre à travers la table. « Tenez, lisez ça. »

Il regarda alors qu'ils prenaient la lettre, impatient de lire les expressions sur leurs visages alors qu'ils lisaient. Il regarda alors qu'au début leurs visages reflétaient de la curiosité, puis du choc, puis du scepticisme, puis de l'amusement. Ron fut en colère pendant un moment.

'Il doit être rendu à la partie à propos de Ginny' médita Harry.

Ron resta sceptique tout le long du reste de la lettre alors que le visage d'Hermione sembla s'adoucir alors que la lettre continuait. Finalement, ils la posèrent tous les deux et le regardèrent, les yeux ronds.

« Oh, Harry, murmura Hermione, est-ce que tu sais qui c'est ? »

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête. « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Ils restèrent une ou deux minutes à contempler la lettre. « Je ne sais pas, commença Harry, si je suis juste paranoïaque. Mais, il y a cette partie de moi qui veux juste répondre, vous savez ? Découvrir si c'est vrai, si cette personne m'aime comme elle le clame. Si c'est réel. Mais il y a cette autre partie de moi qui connaît toutes les possibilités. Que peut-être c'est un Mangemort, peut-être c'est une blague, peut-être que c'est quelque fan obsédé, et qui ne veut pas le risquer. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Et bien, je pense que tu devrais être inquiet, Harry. Ca pourrait être n'importe laquelle de ces choses. »

Ron ajouta finalement ses pensées. « Et bien, je ne sais pas. Ca semble bizarre. Mais quel mal répondre une fois pourrait faire ? »

Hermione se tourna vers Ron et commença à exprimer sa désapprobation. « Beaucoup de mal, Ron ! Si ce n'est pas sincère, tu veux vraiment qu'Harry commence une série de lettre avec quelque anormal ? »

Ron leva les yeux aux ciels. « Bien sûr que non Hermione ! Je pense juste que peut-être ça pourrait être sincère, et, si ça l'est, il devrait répondre ! »

Harry décida tout de suite de prévenir une dispute imminente. « Ecoutez, il doit y avoir un moyen de trouver si cette personne me connaît vraiment, ou si elle est après ma tête. Je pense que c'est au moins quelqu'un qui est ici. Comment saurait-elle à propos de Ginny et Colin autrement ? »

Le visage de Ron s'assombrit momentanément, mais Hermione le coupa avant qu'il n'ait pu commenter le statut de traqueuse de sa sœur. « Et bien, c'est vrai, je suppose que la personne doit soit t'avoir connu ou être allée ici pour savoir à propos de Ginny et de Colin. Ce n'est pas comme si l'un d'eux a été important dans la guerre, donc personne ne pourrait avoir remarquer les noms, encore moins savoir qu'ils sont quelque fois un peu trop enthousiastes quand il s'agit de toi. »

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent et son visage s'éclaira. « Ecoute, j'ai une idée. Pourquoi tu n'écrirais pas une réponse à cette personne et tu l'envoies. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Non Ron ! Nous ne pouvons pas juste envoyer une réponse ! »

Ron se tourna et la fixa avec colère. « Laisse-moi finir. Ecris une réponse et envoie-la. _Mais_, ajouta-t-il avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Hermione, envoie la avec Hedwige. Dis lui que si la personne est bien, elle peut la donner, sinon, elle ne la délivre pas et fait demi-tour avec la lettre. Elle est une chouette intelligente, elle sera capable de faire ça. »

Harry sembla considérer l'idée, mais Hermione resta sceptique. « Je ne sais pas, Ron, nous ne savons même pas qui est cette personne, comment pouvons-nous espérer lui envoyer Hermione ? »

« Elle est très intelligente, cependant, dit Harry. Elle n'a eu aucun problème à trouver Sirius tout ce temps où il était en cavale. J'aime ça. »

Hermione soupira. « Bien, je suppose, mais sois prudent Harry. »

Harry sourit. « Je le suis toujours. Ou en tout cas, aussi prudent que je peux l'être, et il est assez dur de déconner avec ça. »

Hermione frappa légèrement le bras d'Harry à travers la table. « Langage, Harry ! »

Ron grogna et leva les yeux au ciel. Il se pencha vers Harry et murmura : « Imagine quand tu sors avec elle. »

Harry rit, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit comme si tout pourrait aller.

* * *

_Cher_

'Non', pensa Harry, 'trop personnel. Comment est signée la lettre déjà ? P. ! Quoi que ça veuille dire.'

_P.--_

_Merci pour la lettre._

Merci ?

Harry continua de cette manière pendant une bonne heure, rayant et rajoutant phrase après phrase et mot après mot. La vérité était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi écrire à cette personne. Il n'était pas encore trop sûr, et ne voulait pas en révéler trop, mais si cette personne était réelle, il ne voulait pas sembler trop froid non plus. Il avait finalement une copie finie. Il se sentait plus comme s'il venait d'écrire une dissertation de potion qu'une réponse à une lettre d'amour.

* * *

_P. –_

_Je dois dire que ta lettre a voulu dire beaucoup pour moi. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un reçoit une si belle lettre déclarant une flamme. Je sais que tu m'as dit de ne pas répondre, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Si tu lis cette lettre, cela veut dire que tu as été jugé normal et pas sur le point de me tuer. Si tu avais été soit un psychotique, soit un obsédé, soit un Mangemort en colère, cette lettre ne t'aurait même pas atteinte. Donc, comme tu peux l'imaginer, j'espère une réponse. Donc, je vais écrire cette lettre assumant que tu es sain d'esprit et quelqu'un que je connais vraiment, puisque tu ne seras jamais capable de jamais lire ça autrement._

_Il est amusant que tu doives m'écrire cette lettre maintenant. Je commençais vraiment à penser que je devrais passer le reste de ma vie à passer toutes les personnes que je rencontre au crible, pour essayer de déterminer qui m'aime pour moi et qui pense que je suis juste Harry Potter, quelque sorte de but ultime et de prix à gagner._

_C'est pourquoi j'aimerais vraiment que tu te présentes à moi, puisque tu dis que tu me connais. Je suis sûr que tu as les meilleures intentions, mais tu dois me pardonner si je reste un petit peu sceptique quant à ta lettre. Quelques fois, je crois que même les amis que j'ai me voient un peu comme le Survivant, donc, tu peux comprendre pourquoi je ne suis pas très sûr de toi alors que je ne sais même pas qui tu ais._

_Je dois cependant me demander cependant si ce n'est pas un peu arrogant d'automatiquement assumer que tous ceux que je rencontre sont intimidés par mon statut de célébrité ? Je pense ça quelque fois, et puis je me demande pour qui je me prends de penser que tout le monde est à mes pieds. Puis, quelqu'un de l'école vient vraiment vers moi et me demande un autographe et je semble me rappeler. Est-ce que le monde entier est comme ça ? J'aime penser qu'il y a quelques personnes au dehors qui s'en contrefichent. Mais, en même temps, j'ai l'impression que le monde m'a mis sur un tel piédestal qu'il serait pratiquement impossible pour qui que ce soit d'être complètement immunisé._

_Donc, je suppose que ça m'amène à ma première question : comment peux-tu dire que tu n'es pas immunisé ? Honnêtement, qui es-tu pour moi pour que tu puisses me regarder et ne pas avoir les yeux qui vacillent vers cette cicatrice sur mon front ? Je sais que ça sonne un peu brutal, et je m'excuse si tu te sens offensé, mais même quelques uns de ceux qui me sont les plus proches ont cette image de super héros de moi à l'esprit. Alors comment peux-tu être totalement immunisé de cette image de moi qui semble être projetée au monde ? C'est juste vraiment important pour moi de savoir. Pas pour être présomptueux, mais je ne souhaite pas être avec quelqu'un qui a même la plus petite joie au fait d'avoir accroché Harry Potter. Ce qui me ramène à pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je ne vais jamais vraiment trouver quelqu'un._

_De plus, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'aimes-tu ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ma personnalité qui t'attire ?_

_J'espère que cette lettre t'atteindra et que je recevrai une réponse. Sinon, je suppose que je saurais que quelqu'un en a après moi. Mais, une fois encore, ces jours-ci, il y a plein de ces gens autours._

_Jusqu'à la prochaine fois,_

_Harry._

Oui, ça irait définitivement.

Harry appela Hedwige, qui était perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. « Hedwige, écoute-moi, c'est très important. Quelqu'un m'a envoyé une lettre d'amour aujourd'hui… »

Hedwige coupa Harry d'un hululement, presque comme si elle était aussi sceptique à propos de tout ceci qu'il l'était.

« Je sais Hedwige, étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est pourquoi c'est si important. Penses-tu que tu pourrais retrouver la personne qui me l'a envoyée et lui donner ma réponse ? »

Hedwige eut l'air indignée par le fait que son maître ne la croit pas capable d'accomplir cette tache.

« Non, non, Hedwige, je ne voulais pas dire çà personnellement. C'est juste que c'est une tâche difficile. »

Hedwige hulula sa réponse une fois de plus.

« Ok, ok. Mais voici la partie importante. Une fois que tu auras trouvé cette personne, tu devras décider si oui ou non cette personne me connaît et est bien, pas mauvaise ou obsédée par moi. Si elle est bonne, donne lui la lettre. Sinon, ne la donne pas et reviens directement. Ok ? »

Hedwige donna une morsure affectueuse à Harry et tendit sa patte, prête à recevoir la lettre. »

« Ok, merci Hedwige. »

Harry lui donna un gâteau pour hiboux, attacha la lettre à sa patte et l'envoya suivre son chemin.

* * *

Tap, tap, tap. 

« Ehhhh, non, va-t-en… »

Tap, tap, tap.

« Encore 5 minutes… »

Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap….

« OK !!! MERLIN !!! »

Sirius essaya de frotter les derniers restes de sommeil de ses yeux alors qu'il roulait sans aucune grâce hors du lit. C'était juste inhumain. Il était 6 :37 du matin, qui, exactement, avait un hibou qui délivrait le courrier à cette heure ? C'était vraiment ridicule. Ca avait intérêt à être important. Sirius ouvrit la fenêtre, les yeux voilés, pour permettre à l'ennuyeux hibou d'entrer dans la chambre.

Quand Sirius regarda vraiment la chouette, une expression confuse apparut sur son visage. « Hedwige ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Hedwige lui rendit son regard avec autant de confusion qu'une chouette pouvait rassembler avant de tendre sa patte pour que Sirius puisse la délivrer du parchemin. Elle donna à Sirius une morsure affectueuse avant de voler vers sa table de nuit prendre un peu d'eau.

« Hey ! J'allais boire ça Hedwige ! »

La chouette hulula d'agacement et Sirius commença à ouvrir la lettre. « Ca a intérêt à être important s'il me réveille aux aurores. »

Sirius déroula le parchemin et lassa sa mâchoire s'effondrer alors qu'il lisait la première ligne. « Putain de merde. »

Une réponse ? Sirius ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce qu'Harry réponde à la lettre. Tout d'abord, il y avait tant de raisons de ne pas le faire. Raisons que Sirius avait essayé de souligner dans sa lettre originale. Sirius savait également qu'Hedwige était intelligente, mais pas si intelligente. Il avait pensé qu'aucun hibou, pas même Hedwige, ne serait capable de le trouver. Cependant, elle l'avait fait et maintenant, Sirius avait un problème sur les bras.

Ne s'ennuyant même pas à lire la lettre, il courut vers la cheminée et lança un peu de poudre dans les flammes à présent hautes.

« REMUS ! LUNARD, REVEILLE-TOI !!!! »

Sirius pensa qu'il entendit un faible grommellement quelque part.

« REMY ! J'AI BESOIN DE TOI ! »

Soudain, une tête apparut dans la cheminée. « Merlin, Sirius, tu es dingue ? Il n'est même pas encore 7 heures. »

Sirius balaya le commentaire d'un mouvement de la main. « Je m'en fiche Lunard, j'ai un vrai problème là ! »

Remus soupira et grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe. « Bien. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Il a répondu. »

Remus avait à présent l'air extrêmement confus. « Quoi ? »

« Il a répondu à ma lettre. »

« Qui ? »

« HARRY, CRETIN FINI ! »

La réalisation sembla finalement naître en Remus alors qu'un air d'horreur, d'agacement et de frustration déferla sur lui. « Patmol, idiot ! »

Sirius acquiesça. « Je sais. »

Remus secoua la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu pensais qu'il allait arriver ? Tu lui as écrit une lettre d'amour ! Tu pensais qu'il n'allait jamais répondre ? »

Sirius soupira et baissa la tête de gêne. « Et bien, pour être honnête… oui ? »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Sirius secoua la tête impatiemment. « Ecoute Remy, on s'en fiche, je n'y aie pas pensé. Ce n'est pas la question maintenant, il a répondu, il est trop tard pour s'inquiéter à propos de ça. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

Un soupir fatigué et exaspéré échappa à Remus. Si Sirius pouvait voir plus loin que sa tête, il serait certain que Remus se tendait là avec sa tête frappée contre le mur. « CE QUE TU FAIS ? Ecoute, je déteste te le dire Sirius, mais je te l'avais dit ! Maintenant que tu as merdé royalement, tu veux mon avis ? »

Sirius lança à Remus un regard suppliant. « Oui ? »

« Putain, Sirius. Il n'y a rien que tu _puisses_ faire. Quel était ton but premier en faisant ça ? »

Sirius sourit. « Rendre Harry heureux. Lui faire savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un dehors qui pouvait l'aimer, même s'il ne savait pas qui c'était. Pour qu'il ne soit pas si malheureux. »

Remus acquiesça. « Et comment vas-tu te sentir si Hedwige rentre sans une lettre et qu'Harry réalise que son grand amour ne tient pas suffisamment à lui pour lui répondre. Ou, même pire, tu l'ignores et renvoies Hedwige avec la lettre originale, faisant penser à Harry que c'était quelque blague. Tu es coincé maintenant Sirius. Tu dois dire à Harry ce que tu as fait. »

Sirius secoua la tête. « Il ne peut pas savoir Remus, il ne peut pas. »

Remus soupira encore. « Il doit savoir, Sirius. »

« Je pourrais juste répondre. »

« Est-ce que tu n'as rien appris de tout ça, Sirius ? Que va-t-il arriver si tu réponds ? Tu vas seulement t'enterrer plus profondément. Harry sera peut-être un peu en colère maintenant, mais que va-t-il se passer dans un mois quand il réalisera qu'il est tombé amoureux de son parrain ? »

Sirius secoua la tête. « Je m'assurerai que ça n'arrivera pas. »

« Tu ne peux pas contrôler ça, Sirius. Ca peut arriver. Sans mentionner que si tu attends et qu'il le découvre, il sera furieux. »

Sirius se rassit et mit sa tête dans ses mains. « Tu as raison. Je dois lui dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus soupira. « Oui. »

Sirius secoua la tête lentement. « Qu'est-ce que je pensais ? Il va me détester. »

Le ton de Remus s'adoucit et il soupira. Il ne va pas te détester Patmol, il sera juste un peu ennuyé. C'est mieux dans le long terme. »

Sirius acquiesça. « Ouais, ouais. Merci Lunard, retourne au lit. »

Remus grogna. « Je vais essayer. »

Sirius s'allongea sur le canapé et ressentit l'envie de s'étouffer à la mort. Il merdait vraiment. Harry allait être furieux. Il n'espérait vraiment pas qu'il réponde cependant. Maintenant, Sirius devait juste dire la vérité à Harry. Il regarda la lettre reposant sur la table basse et soupira. Il devrait au moins la lire.

Sirius prit la lettre et la lut. Puis la re-lut. Puis la lut encore.

Il n'avait pas l'impression que ses amis l'aimaient ? Il était encore convaincu que c'était une blague ? Il pensait que les gens en avaient après lui ?

Sirius soupira encore. Harry semblait si peu sûr de lui, et si effrayé. Comme s'il ne trouverait jamais le vrai bonheur. Et, à présent, Sirius allait détruire le peu d'espoir qu'Harry avait pu trouver dans cette lettre. Il se détestait.

Il fouilla parmi ses affaires pour un peu de parchemin et s'assit à la table avec ses plume et encre. Il trempa la plume dans l'encre et la laissa planer par-dessus le parchemin pendant quelques secondes.

Il pensa au regard peiné sur le visage d'Harry quand il découvrirait que tout était un mensonge. Il pensa à ce que ressentait Harry, comment il ne pouvait pas être sûr de qui l'aimait pour lui-même. Comment il se sentait seul.

Ce fut comme si quelque chose se brisa et que tout contrôle ou sens commun s'envolait de sa tête. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour penser à ce qu'il faisait, ne s'arrêta pas pour réaliser ce qu'il écrivait, et ne considéra même pas aux conséquences. C'était comme si quelque chose avait pris le contrôle de son corps et il se contenta d'écrire.

* * *

_Très cher Harry,_

_Comme tu peux le voir, la lettre m'a trouvée, donc, avec un peu de chance, tu vas croire que je ne suis pas fou._

_Ok, pas assez fou pour qu'on diagnostique une vraie folie pathologique ou médicale, mais je peux t'assurer que j'ai une dose saine de saine folie. Est-ce que ça a même du sens ?_

_Je blablate maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je dois admettre que je ne me suis jamais vraiment attendu à ce que tu me répondes. Je suppose qu'il y avait tant de raisons de ne pas le faire, que les chances que tu le fasses n'ont jamais vraiment traversé mon esprit. Je suppose que tu te demandes alors pourquoi je t'écrirais même si je n'attendais pas de réponse ? Et bien, j'ai supposé que c'était bien de faire une lettre te faisant savoir que tu es aimé. Mais à présent je suis perdu, parce que je n'ai aucune idée par où commencer._

_Et bien, je suppose qu'un bon endroit serait probablement de répondre à ce que tu as écrit, n'est-ce pas ? (Comme tu peux le voir, je suis sain d'esprit et intelligent aussi.)_

_Je dois admettre que je suis soulagé d'avoir envoyé ma lettre quand je l'ai fait. Je comprends que ça doit être très dur pour toi. Tu m'as demandé ce qui me rend si spécial et unique que je sois capable de voir à travers ton piédestal ?_

_Et bien, disons juste que j'en ai un aussi. En fait, pas nécessairement un piédestal, ok, pas un piédestal du tout. Plus comme une sale boîte en bois que les gens désignent en hurlant « Regarde c'est... (insère mon nom ici… tu ne pensais pas que ce serait si simple, si ?) » Je suis sûr que tu es à présent suffisamment confus, mais je peux te promettre que tu peux demander à n'importe qui, la plupart connaît mon nom et mon visage. Donc, je comprends ce que c'est de se demander ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas. De se demander si tous ces gens qui se présentent à toi veulent vraiment te connaître et s'ils veulent juste dire qu'ils t'ont rencontré avant. J'ai malheureusement l'impression que la plupart des cas, c'est la dernière proposition, pas la première. Je pense que tu peux dire que de ce point de vue, nous ne sommes pas vraiment différents. J'aimerais trouver quelqu'un qui voudrait me connaître juste pour moi. Cependant, je déteste l'admettre, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible._

_Ce qui me rappelle une de tes questions – Non, tu n'es pas arrogant, loin de là en fait. Je peux t'assurer que pour quelqu'un qui est sans doute le sorcier le plus célèbre du monde, tu es extrêmement humble. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime tant. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui peut être chassé à travers tout Pré-au-Lard par des gens hurlant leurs noms et avoir un petit problème de confiance en soi (et je veux dire ça de la manière la plus charmante bien sûr – après tout, qui est parfait ?) Donc non, bien sûr que tu n'es pas arrogant. Il y a des gens qui n'ont jamais rien fait de leurs vies à part s'asseoir sur leur cul et être beau et qui pensent qu'ils sont le cadeau de Merlin au monde magique. Tu as une raison d'être arrogant mais tu es plus terre à terre que tous ceux que je connais._

_Donc, je suppose que c'est une bonne transition à une autre question que tu m'as posée – pourquoi je t'aime ? Pourquoi ne t'aimerais-je pas, Harry ? Je pense que tu as besoin de te regarder correctement et de ne pas te laisser abattre pour changer. Je t'aime parce que tu es étonnant dans tout ce que tu fais. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment décrire la manière dont on aime quelqu'un sur papier, j'ai toujours été une personne d'actions et pas de paroles, donc je suis désolé si tu penses que c'est une réponse de merde, mais c'est vrai. J'espère juste que tu peux réaliser ça._

_Juste pour parler d'une autre chose que tu as dite avait qu'Hedwige ici présente, qui attend patiemment, ne me tue à coups de bec ( pas que je veuille partir sur un autre déluge de parole, mais je dois dire qu'Hedwige est extrêmement intelligente. Comment elle m'a trouvé est au-delà de ma compréhension mais assure toi de la récompenser doublement pour l'effort.) Je sais que tu dois avoir l'impression quelques fois que même tes amis te voient comme Harry Potter. Je suppose que c'est vrai, je ne sais pas combien de personne peuvent être vraiment immuniser à ton image, comme tu dis. Mais qu'importe combien de fois Ron peut être jaloux ou combien de fois Hermione peut sembler en admiration devant toi, rappelle-toi que la plupart des gens n'ont pas des amis qui seraient près à mourir pour eux. A la fin, ce que vous trois avez est une réelle amitié. Donc n'essaie pas de te convaincre du contraire._

_Ceci était mes mots à moitié de sagesse, à moitié de réprimande, pour la journée._

_J'espère que cette réponse te trouvera en forme._

_Amoureusement,_

_P._

_

* * *

Avant que Sirius ait même une chance de penser, il prit la lettre, changea magiquement l'écriture, l'attacha à la patte d'Hedwige et l'envoya sur la route. _

Alors qu'il la regardait voler de la fenêtre, il sentit une boule se former dans son estomac et dans sa gorge et cogna sa tête contre le mur.

« IDIOT ! »

Il tomba doucement en arrière et frotta sa tête là où il l'avait juste cognée.

« Aïe, peut-être que je suis vraiment un putain de crétin malade. »

Sirius retomba sur le sofa et soupira, ignorant le grognement pitoyable de son estomac. Aussitôt qu'Hedwige fut partie, il avait réalisé qu'il avait royalement merdé – encore. Cependant, il ne sembla pas capable de s'en empêcher. Les mots avaient juste coulé de son esprit vers sa plume. Etonnement, il ne se surprit pas à mentir cette fois. Bien sûr, la première lettre était une déformation de la vérité, mais cette lettre était différente. C'était juste tellement facile de s'asseoir là, de simplement écrire et de répondre à Harry et de déverser tout ce qu'il ressentait. En vérité, une petite partie de lui-même attendait même la prochaine chouette avec impatience.

Merlin, dans quoi s'était-il fourré ?


	3. Faire connaissance

**Disclamer : **Tous les merveilleux personnages de _folles correspondances_ ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à la géniale JKR. De même que l'histoire appartient à EnglishMuffin, qui a avoué s'être librement inspiré du film _Vous avez un message_.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans des chapitres lointains, est un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Sirius Black/Harry Potter

* * *

**Alinemcb54** : Tu aimes vraiment ? Tant mieux alors. Et c'est vrai que les lettres sont biens, c'est aussi ce que j'ai préféré dans cette fic, avec les questions de Sirius sur comment il allait se sortir de cette merde.

**Crackos** : C'est sûr qu'il s'est un peu foutu dans la merde le petit Sirius ! Mais quel serait le plaisir de lire cette fic sinon ? Quant à savoir si ça va bien se finir... Va falloir lire ma grande !

**Le goyou sauvage** : Merci pour tout ces compliments !! Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir. Et c'est vrai que traduire est pas toujours facile, mais bon, là ça va encore... Quant à la vitesse de parution, le début dépend quand même de moi vu qu'y a 15 chapitres pour le moment en anglais... Mais je fais aussi vite que je peux.

**Kyzara** : Je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est ce sentiment de fermer les yeux devant un film en se disant qu'on veut pas voir la suite ? Si c'est ça, tu peux les garder encore un peu ouvert, car la grande confrontation est pas pour tout de suite !...

**Procne Aesoris** : Bah au moins c'est net et précis ! En tout cas, ravie que ça te plaise, et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Faire connaissance**

« Et bien, mec, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ca fait presque deux jours et il est déjà assez tard dans le deuxième jour. »

Harry soupira et commença à se masser doucement les tempes. « Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je n'avais pas les yeux en face des trous en pensant que ça pourrait vraiment être réel. »

Hermione sembla sur le point de le réprimander. « Je ne sais pas Harry. Je ne suis toujours pas sure que c'était une bonne idée de même envoyer la lettre. »

Cependant, la conversation mourut rapidement alors qu'Hedwige vint en volant dans la Tour des Gryffondors, un parchemin attaché à la patte.

La respiration d'Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge. 'C'est ça, pensa-t-il. Quand je déroulerais ce parchemin, je saurais.'

Harry se pencha pour soulager Hedwige de son fardeau et elle le mordit affectueusement, retournant vers la Volière. Harry déroula lentement le parchemin et lâcha une respiration qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il retenait quand il vit un griffonnage pas familier – une écriture qu'il n'avait vue qu'une seule fois jusqu'à présent.

Malgré toutes les réprimandes qu'Hermione lui avait adressées, elle bouillait pratiquement d'impatience. « Oh Harry, dis nous ce que ça dit. »

Harry releva la tête du parchemin et regarda ses amis avec un sourire. « Je ne sais pas ce que ça dit 'Mione, je ne l'ai pas encore lu. »

Harry put voir la réalisation se faire jour sur le visage de Ron et, malgré la désapprobation qu'il savait qu'Hermione continuait de ressentir, elle vint vers lui et lui donna une rapide embrassade.

« Donc, le poussa-t-elle, cette personne est pour de vrai ? »

Harry haussa les épaules « Et bien, Hedwige n'aurait pas délivré la lettre si elle ne l'était pas. »

Presque comme si on elle avait reçu un signal, Hedwige revint dans la pièce.

Ron fixa Hedwige avec des yeux ronds. « Tu sais quoi, Harry, quelque fois Hedwige me fait un peu peur. »

Hedwige donna un hululement d'indignation et s'installa sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Harry regarda Hedwige et soupira. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Hedwige ? Est-ce que cette personne est bonne pour moi ? »

Hedwige lui mordit l'oreille faisant rire Harry et Ron. « Et bien, voilà Hermione. Qui que ce soit, il a l'approbation d'Hedwige. »

Hermione eut l'air encore un peu sceptique. « Je ne sais pas, Harry. L'approbation de ta chouette fait difficilement de ceci une bonne idée. »

Hedwige poussa un second hululement d'indignation et Harry put presque jurer qu'elle fixait Hermione avec colère.

Ron haussa les yeux au ciel. « Tu viens d'insulter Hedwige, Hermione. Je reconnais qu'Hedwige s'est prouvée être très intelligente et être très fiable à travers les années. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Est-ce que vous pourriez s'il vous plaît ne pas vous lancer dans une dispute à propos de ma chouette ? Je suis cependant d'accord avec Ron, je ne pense pas qu'Hedwige aurait délivré la lettre si la personne n'était pas digne de confiance. »

Hedwige donna un hululement d'impatience, faisant se tourner vers elle trois regards interrogatifs.

« Je ne vais pas répondre tout de suite Hedwige, alors tu n'as pas besoin de traîner autours. J'aurais probablement besoin que tu en délivres une autre demain ou après-demain. C'est okay ? »

Hedwige lança un autre hululement et s'envola.

C'était à présent au tours de Ron d'être impatient et il se laissa tomber rapidement à côté d'Harry pour avoir une bonne vue de la lettre.

« Et bien, vas-y mec, lis-la. »

Hermione étrécit ses yeux et secoua la tête. « Ron, siffla-t-elle, Harry nous dira ce qu'elle dit plus tard. Laisse le la lire tout seul. C'est, après tout, _sa_ lettre. »

Ron fit taire Hermione d'un geste de la main. « Tu t'en fiches, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Harry rougit un peu et sourit d'un air penaud. « En fait, Ron, si ça ne te déranges pas… »

Avant que Ron ait même une chance de répondre, Hermione le tira loin d'Harry pour s'asseoir dans un autre coin de la salle commune.

« On se reparle tout à l'heure, Harry ! »

Harry sourit et secoua la tête. Il préférait vraiment lire cette lettre en privée. Pas qu'il voulait cacher quoique ce soit à Ron ou à Hermione, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment qu'ils sachent _tout_ non plus. Harry s'installa dans les coussins du fauteuil et commença à lire la réponse. Quand il eut finit la lettre, il dut admettre qu'il était suffisamment confus. Qui que ce soit, cette personne avait sa propre célébrité, apparemment. Et bien, ça, ça sidérait définitivement Harry.

Il pensa brièvement que peut-être, elle ne disait pas la vérité à ce sujet, mais pourquoi mentir là dessus ?

Normalement, la seule raison pour laquelle quelqu'un d'autre mentirait sur le fait d'être célèbre, serait pour impressionner quelqu'un d'autre. Cependant, qui que ce soit, son correspondant serait certainement capable de deviner qu'aucun niveau de célébrité ne pourrait jamais être utilisé pour impressionner Harry.

A part ce petit point, Harry devait admettre qu'il avait apprécié la lettre. P., comme cette personne s'appelait lui-même ou elle-même, semblait avoir un bon sens de l'humour et une vraie compréhension de la réalité. Jusqu'à maintenant, Harry se trouvait à assez apprécier cette mystérieuse personne. Maintenant, si seulement il savait qui elle était…

Le peu de patience que Ron avait réussi à montrer sembla s'envoler en fumée alors qu'il se précipitait aux côtés d'Harry, avec Hermione le suivant et levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et bien ? »

Hermione s'assit à côté de Ron et le frappa légèrement. « Je suis désolée, Harry, mais il apparaît que Ron n'a jamais réussi à développer de bonnes manières ou de la patience. »

Harry rit. « Ca va. Je voulais vous parler de toute façon, je suis un peu confus. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi, que dit la lettre ? »

Ron se tourna et lui adressa un sourire supérieur. « Qui est impatient, maintenant ? »

« Tais-toi, Ron. Maintenant, continua Hermione comme si Ron ne l'avait jamais interrompue, quel est le problème ? »

Harry se pencha vers eux pour être sûr que personne d'autre ne puisse entendre leur conversation. « Et bien, j'ai demandé à P… »

Ron fixa Harry avec perplexité. « P ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Oui, c'est comme ça que cette personne se fait appeler… P. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Comment le saurions-nous, Ron ? »

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

C'était à présent au tour d'Harry de lever les yeux au ciel. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Petit con ? »

Hermione roula des yeux une fois de plus. « Ron… »

« Ou peut-être que c'est un nom. Parvati, peut-être ? Ou Padma ? Ou, beurk ! Encore pire… Pansy Parkinson ? »

Harry eut soudain l'air malade. « J'espère pas. Ecoutez, vous voulez entendre mon problème ou non ? »

Ron rangea rapidement toutes ses réponses pour P pour plus tard et se prépara à écouter intensément. « Désolé, je pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Vas y. »

« Ok, bien, _cette personne_, accentua Harry avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus à l'attention de Ron, a dit qu'elle avait sa propre célébrité. »

Hermione eut soudain l'air intéressée par ça. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Et bien, dans la dernière lettre que je lui aie écrite, je lui ai demandé pourquoi je devrais croire que ce n'est pas une autre de ces personnes qui me regarde et ne voit que ma célébrité. »

Hermione et Ron acquiescèrent en réponse.

Harry poursuivit : « Ok, et bien, P a dit qu'il… »

Hermione et Ron interrompirent rapidement « Il ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. J'imagine juste P comme étant un homme, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Appelons ça quelque type d'instinct bizarre. Vous savez que je m'en fiche de toute façon. Pour des buts plus pressants et à cause de mon agacement grandissant de ne même pas connaître son sexe, P est à présent un il. Mais, pour en revenir au sujet, P a dit en gros qu'il comprenait ce que je ressentais et qu'il pouvait se distinguer de tous les autres parce qu'il avait lui aussi sa propre célébrité. »

Hermione continua d'avoir l'air intéressée. « Qu'est-ce que ça dit exactement ? »

Harry reprit la lettre. « Il dit ça :

_Je dois admettre que je suis soulagé d'avoir envoyé ma lettre quand je l'ai fait. Je comprends que ça doit être très dur pour toi. Tu m'as demandé ce qui me rend si spécial et unique que je sois capable de voir à travers ton piédestal ?_

_Et bien, disons juste que j'en ai un aussi. En fait, pas nécessairement un piédestal, ok, pas un piédestal du tout. Plus comme une sale boîte en bois que les gens désignent en hurlant « Regarde c'est 'insère mon nom ici… tu ne pensais pas que ce serait si simple, si ?' » Je suis sûr que tu es à présent suffisamment confus, mais je peux te promettre que tu peux demander à n'importe qui, la plupart connaît mon nom et mon visage._ »

Ron eut l'air confus et Hermione était profondément plongée dans ses pensées. « Qui connais-tu qui pourrait correspondre à cette description ? »

Harry commença à se masser les tempes et soupira. « Je ne sais pas. Malheureusement, probablement beaucoup de monde. Il connaît également le nom d'Hedwige, mais comment je suis supposé savoir qui connaît et qui ne connaît pas le nom de ma chouette ? »

Hermione se tira finalement de sa rêverie. « Et bien, nous pouvons essayer de réduire ça. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je pense que je veux en connaître plus sur lui d'abord. Puis, à partir de là, nous pourrons peut-être faire un genre de profil et essayer de deviner qui c'est. Qui sait, peut-être même qu'il me le dira. »

Harry bailla et commença à se lever. « Ecoutez, je suis fatigué. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher. »

« Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Harry grimpa les marches vers le dortoir des septièmes années et se changea rapidement en pyjamas. Même s'il avait réellement eut l'intention de dormir, le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir de lui ce soir là. Il avait trop de choses courant dans son esprit qui l'ennuyait. La principale étant bien sûr, qui exactement était P ?

Vrai, Harry avait dit qu'il avait beaucoup d'amis célèbres. Ce qui était exact. Il connaissait pratiquement toutes les personnes de l'Ordre et, alors que la guerre faisait encore rage, il avait eut quelques connaissances et contacts à la fois dans le Ministère et les médias. Donc, le fait que P soit célèbre était très possible, cependant, ça excluait presque entièrement la possibilité que P soit en ce moment à Poudlard.

Ce devait aussi être quelqu'un d'assez proche d'Harry par quelque aspect pour connaître des petites choses comme le nom d'Hedwige, sa haine pour Draco, et la traque continuelle de Ginny et Colin.

Peut-être que c'était le frère de Ron, Percy ? Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer à cette idée. Ca avait du sens cependant. Percy connaissait Harry assez bien, connaîtrait certainement le nom de sa chouette, saurait définitivement à propos de Draco, Ginny et Colin, et il s'était assez fait un nom au Ministère pendant la guerre.

Mais, là encore, pensa Harry, ça n'avait pas de sens non plus. P avait en quelque sorte impliqué qu'il était plus tristement célèbre que célèbre – disant qu'il était plus dans une 'sale boîte en bois' que sur un 'piédestal'.

Cette nouvelle réalisation rendit Harry encore plus confus alors qu'il commençait à avoir de moins en moins d'indices quant à qui pourrait être son admirateur secret.

Ce fut avec un esprit embrouillé qu'il parvint enfin à s'endormir.

* * *

Sirius avait passé la majeure partie de la journée à fixer le plafond. Il n'avait absolument aucun self-control. Il ne se considérait pas comme étant un homme égoïste à aucun niveau. Mais, pour quelques raisons, ses décisions irréfléchies et impulsives avaient toujours un effet négatif sur les autres. Cependant, il continuait dans son schéma semi-destructeur.

Aussitôt que Sirius avait renvoyé Hedwige avec cette réponse à la lettre d'Harry, il avait su qu'il avait fait une erreur. De la manière dont il voyait la chose, il y avait trois décisions majeures faisant des évènements marquants.

1) Envoyer une lettre ou non.

Et bien, cette occasion était déjà passée. Avec ça, venait le moment inévitable où Harry découvrait ce qu'il faisait. Cependant, il y a avait une légère chance de rectifier la situation. Cette chance serait l'événement numéro 2.

2) Si une réponse devait arriver, mettre un arrêt aux choses avant qu'elles ne deviennent hors de contrôle.

Et bien, une fois encore, cette occasion était passée. A présent, Sirius était coincé. Il n'y avait plus aucun bon moment pour faire connaître à Harry son erreur originelle. Bien qu'il supposait que le plus tôt possible serait plus probablement une bonne option. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas trouver en lui la force de briser le cœur d'Harry. Mais, résonnait-il, l'événement 3 arriverait finalement.

3) Harry découvrait quel crétin complet était Sirius Black une fois que les choses étaient déjà allées trop loin.

Sirius n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Il n'allait pas admettre ce qu'il avait fait à quelqu'un d'autre, et s'il disait à Remus qu'il avait une fois encore répondu à la lettre d'Harry, Remus le tuerait, et peut-être même le dirait-il à Harry lui-même.

_Tap tap tap._

Sirius grogna. Ca faisait trois jours depuis qu'il avait envoyé cette réponse. Il espérait qu'Harry serait officiellement terrifié.

_Tap tap tap._

Avec un soupir, Sirius se releva difficilement de sa position assise et marcha vers la fenêtre pour laisser Hedwige entrer.

« Hey Hedwige. »

Hedwige hulula en reconnaissance et atterri sur l'épaule de Sirius, mordant son oreille avec affection. Sirius soupira et enleva le morceau de parchemin de sa patte.

Dans quoi s'était-il fourré ?

Comme Hedwige s'envolait pour avoir un peu d'eau, Sirius s'affala sur le canapé et déroula le parchemin.

_P.,_

_Ok, je dois admettre que je suis réellement surpris d'avoir une réponse à ma réponse. Donc, tu n'es pas vraiment un psychopathe, un traqueur obsédé ou un fan rempli d'illusions ? Intéressant. Comme pour ta santé mentale incomplète, et bien… avec toutes les choses que j'ai faites au cours des ans, il doit aussi ne me rester que quelques noises sur un galion. Aussi longtemps que tu n'es pas bon à enfermer, je pense que nous irons bien._

Sirius grogna. Il commençait à se demander si, oui ou non, il _était_ bon à enfermer.

_Avant que je n'écrive vraiment quelque chose, il y a quelques trucs à propos de ta dernière lettre qui m'ont ennuyé. Pas 'ennuyé' en vrai, mais disons juste que j'ai perdu un peu de sommeil à réfléchir sur quelques trucs._

_Tu es célèbre ? Pour quoi ? Ou est-ce que répondre à cette question déferait en quelque sorte ta mission de rester anonyme ?_

Merde. Il avait en quelque sorte impliqué qu'il était célèbre, n'est-ce pas ? Oh Merlin, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'Hermione ne lise les lettres et commence à assembler les pièces ensemble. Il respectait grandement Hermione, mais quelques fois son intuition sur les choses, quasiment toujours juste, l'emmerdait foutrement.

_Si tu souhaites toujours rester anonyme alors ne t'en fait pas à propos du fait que tu ais insinué que tu sois célèbre… aussi égocentrique que ça puisse sembler, je connais suffisamment de personnes célèbres et influentes pour que cet indice soit sans valeur. Ca m'aide juste à réduire un peu ma liste de candidats potentiels._

Sirius laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement. Et bien, merci Merlin pour ça au moins. Attendez une minute, une liste ?

_Oui, il y a une liste. Je vais respecter ton droit de ne pas me dire qui tu es, mais j'espère que tu respecteras le mien de chercher, débattre et essayer de mon mieux de le découvrir. Après tout, je considère difficilement juste que tu sois capable de blaguer à propos de mes traqueurs alors que mon esprit est apparemment étouffé par les ténèbres de l'ignorance. Et oui, j'aime penser qu'il y a un esprit à étouffer._

Sirius grogna encore. Harry semblait beaucoup plus confiant dans cette lettre. Sirius supposait que c'était dû au fait qu'il prenait à présent ces lettres sérieusement. Sirius grimaça légèrement à cette pensée.

_Aussi loin qu'aille ta célébrité cependant, je dois admettre que ça a réellement chatouillé ma curiosité. Surtout depuis que je semble avoir l'impression que tu es plus tristement célèbre que vraiment célèbre (« sale boîte en bois »). Est-ce que je chauffe ? D'accord, je vais laisser tomber ça pour le moment et espérer que tu vas jouer avec l'idée de me donner vraiment quelque chose sur quoi extrapoler._

Sirius grimaça à nouveau.

_Maintenant, pour les autres trucs que tu as dits dans ta lettre. Je suis soulagé que tu ne me trouves pas arrogant. J'essaye de ne pas l'être, mais quelque fois je me sens comme si c'était inévitable. Peut-être que je confonds arrogance et acceptation (aussi retissant que je puisse être) de mon statut d'idole du Monde magique. Ce qui me rappelle… Comment sais-tu que j'ai été pourchassé à Pré-au-Lard ? Est-ce que tu as juste inventé ça ou est-ce que je te l'ai dit ? Je dois admettre que je ne pense pas que tu ais pu le voir comme je suis assez sûr que tu n'es pas un étudiant à Poudlard avec moi (c'est une autre allusion pour que tu me dises quelque chose à propos de toi)._

_Je ressens maintenant le besoin d'amener un nouveau sujet puisque j'ai l'impression que ce serait absolument horrible de passer une série de lettres à discuter des même choses encore et encore. Fais attention, parce que ce sujet est d'une extrême importance pour moi. Si tu clames être amoureux de moi et me connaître, tu dois comprendre pourquoi. Tu comprendras aussi que si tu ne partage pas mes sentiments pour ça, j'ai peur que cette correspondance devra cesser immédiatement._

_Le Quidditch._

Sirius sourit à ça. Voilà un sujet où il pouvait complètement se laisser emporter sans avoir jamais à révéler une seule chose à propos de lui.

_Je pense à ça maintenant car j'ai une partie dans deux semaines. Nous devons discuter de Quidditch. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce que tu joues ? Quelle position ?_

Ou peut-être pas.

_Maintenant, toutes les choses reliées au Quidditch sont mon obsession puisque Gryffondor va jouer contre Serpentard dans deux semaines. Je sais que tu ne peux probablement pas m'entendre, mais saches juste que je viens de laisser sortir un petit rire maniaque à l'instant. Quelques enculés de Serpentard ont détruit mon Eclair de feu un peu avant Noël. Ils se sont introduits dans la Tour de Gryffondor, mon dortoir et ma malle avant de complètement réduire le balai en miette. Bien sûr j'étais complètement dévasté. Tout d'abord, c'était un Eclair de feu. Ensuite, c'était légèrement sentimental puisque c'était le premier cadeau qui m'ait jamais été fait par une personne que j'aime profondément._

Sirius sentit son cœur se gonfler et un large sourire s'étendit sur son visage à cette déclaration. C'était pour ça qu'il faisait ça. Pour rendre Harry heureux.

_Cependant j'ai bien sûr un nouveau balai. Je me réfrénerais de mentionner ici quel type de balai de peur que cette lettre sois interceptée par quelques trous du cul de Serpentards qui voudraient savoir si oui ou non j'ai un nouveau balai, ou au cas où j'ai faux dans tout ce que j'ai supposé à propos de toi et que tu sois en fait présentement à Serpentard – auquel cas nous devrons aussi immédiatement cesser notre correspondance. Tu vois, c'était mon esprit._

Oh Merlin, non… Comment Harry pouvait-il même penser qu'il soit à Serpentard ?

_Je peux te promettre pourtant que l'air sur le visage de tout le monde à Serpentard (sauf bien sûr si tu es à Serpentard… je dois rester diplomate) vaudra presque la destruction de mon Eclair de feu bien aimé. Presque. L'air sur le visage de Snape sera assez cependant._

Sirius gloussa. L'air sur le visage de Snape vaudra le coup d'œil quand Harry descendra sur le terrain avec un Eclair de Feu B3000. Sirius fit une note mentale de ne rien laisser interférer avec sa vision du visage de Snape. En fait, peut-être qu'il s'assiérait même à côté de Snape et passerait l'après-midi à joyeusement le repasser dans sa tête.

_Et si tu es _Snape_… Et bien, je demande que nous arrêtions immédiatement cette correspondance. Cette fois, je ne plaisante pas. De plus, je connais quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait avoir vraiment un petit béguin pour toi (si tu es Snape)._

Sirius ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer à ça. Snape craquant complètement pour Remus était une chose, mais si jamais il regardait Harry de la mauvaise manière…

Sirius laissa échapper un léger grognement et retourna à la lettre.

_D'accord, j'ai peur que cette lettre ne devienne follement longue et maintenant, je dois la couper avant qu'Hedwige pique une crise. Comme tu l'as expérimenté, l'avoir agacée après soi n'est pas une chose plaisante._

_Jusqu'à la prochaine fois,_

_Harry_

Bien que Sirius sache qu'il ne devait pas faire ça, et combien de problème il savait qu'il créait, il attrapa pourtant un morceau de parchemin et prit sa plume.

* * *

Harry bondit pratiquement hors de son lit quand il vit Hedwige voler vers lui avec une nouvelle lettre. Il savait que c'était fou, après tout, il avait seulement écrit à _P_ deux fois et ne connaissait même pas son nom. Cependant, ça n'empêchait pas Harry de se tordre pratiquement d'anticipation pour les lettres de P. C'était quelqu'un qui était amoureux de lui.

Cependant, Harry n'était pas si naïf ou infantile pour tomber automatiquement amoureux juste parce que P affirmait l'aimer. Pourtant, c'était un sentiment agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous déclare sa flamme… même si vous ne ressentiez pas la même chose. Hedwige vola vers Harry, qui était à présent perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et tendit immédiatement sa patte. Elle semblait réaliser que son maître anticipait grandement cette lettre. Harry lui donna un biscuit et sauta vers son lit, ignorant les regards curieux que lui lancèrent Dean et Seamus. Il ferma les rideaux et déchira pratiquement le parchemin en l'ouvrant.

_Mon très cher Harry,_

_Tout d'abord, mettons quelques petites choses au clair. Je ne suis certainement pas à Serpentard ! Je suis à présent totalement insulté. J'ai débattu si oui ou non, je devais même te répondre. Cependant, mon amour pour toi m'y a poussé._

Harry pouffa à ça. Et bien, merci Merlin, P n'était pas à Serpentard. Harry avait toujours l'esprit ouvert, mais tous ceux qu'il connaissait et qui venaient de Serpentard étaient des cons finis.

_JE NE SUIS PAS SEVERUS SNAPE ! Je me fiche combien de personnes cette affirmation te fait rayer de ta liste. Si cette seule affirmation te fait réduire ta liste à une personne (qui serait bien sûr moi), alors ça vaudra le coup aussi longtemps que je ne suis jamais catalogué comme pouvant être Snape, plus jamais. Si j'étais sur le point de ne pas te répondre avant, cela aurait certainement conclu que tu aurais été sans lettre. Cependant, mon amour pour toi (qui, je dois ajouter, avec des affirmations comme celle-là, décroît rapidement) m'a une fois de plus forcer à te répondre._

Harry rit encore à ça. Il n'avait pas été vraiment sérieux dans sa déclaration que P était vraiment Severus Snape. Cependant, il trouvait la réaction de P à sa remarque désinvolte à propos de Snape extrêmement amusante. Haine des Serpentards et une haine extrêmement forte de Snape… intéressant.

_Maintenant que j'ai effacé deux malentendus qui vont me donner des cauchemars pour les années à venir, je vais vraiment répondre à ta lettre._

_Je souhaite rester anonyme, donc j'ai peur de ne pas être capable de te dire pourquoi je suis célèbre, puisque je pourrais aussi bien te dire mon nom si je te disais ça. Cependant, après quelques réflexions qui m'ont laissé me demander si j'étais bon à enfermer, j'ai décidé de mordre un peu à ton hameçon. Disons juste que je suis célèbre dans quelques cercles, tristement célèbres dans la plupart. Est-ce que ça t'a embrouillé plus que ça ne t'a aidé ? De toute façon, c'était mon indice._

Harry souffla légèrement. Indice de merde. Ca le rendait plus perplexe qu'autre chose.

_Maintenant, sur le sujet le plus important et sacré du jour…_

_Le Quidditch._

_Oui, je suis en fait un drogué du Quidditch. Coupable de toutes les charges, pour une fois. J'aime le Quidditch. C'est mon opinion que c'est le meilleur et le seul vrai sport. Je pense aussi que tu es le meilleur joueur jamais vu. Mais peut-être que je suis un peu biaisé là. Cependant, pas tant de personnes pourraient battre un dragon hongrois à crête sur leurs balais… et tu es le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch de Poudlard depuis un siècle._

Harry rougit à moitié sous la louange et se découvrit laissant échapper un sourire de soulagement au fait que son admirateur secret soit proprement obsédé par le Quidditch.

_Cependant, malgré mon amour profond et passionné pour le Quidditch… non, je n'ai jamais joué. Ce n'était pas parce que je n'ai pas réussi à intégrer l'équipe… Je n'ai même jamais essayé._

QUOI !?

_Tu te demandes probablement pourquoi alors, si j'aimais tant ce sport, je n'ai même jamais essayé de jouer pour mon équipe non-Serpentarde ?_

Et bien, oui…

_Et bien, je ne veux pas aller trop en profondeur ici, mais, autant j'aimais le Quidditch, autant je détestais encore plus ma famille. Le Quidditch était probablement la seule chose qui aurait jamais pu les rendre fier de moi, cependant, j'avais passé 14 ans à être haï d'eux, alors je ne voyais pas le besoin de leur donner quelque chose pour se flatter de moi. Je ne le voulais pas. Je sais que ça semble stupide puisque j'aimais tant ce sport. Et tu as raison de penser que je me suis probablement fait plus de mal qu'à mes parents, mais je peux prendre des décisions assez stupides quelques fois._

_Je ne me mets pas tellement en valeur à tes yeux, n'est-ce pas ?_

Harry put sentir son cœur se briser en un million de morceaux à l'admission de P sur la raison pour laquelle il n'avait même pas essayer de jouer pour son équipe de Quidditch. Harry ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était d'être coincé dans une famille qui vous méprisait…

_Et bien, ne te sens pas mal pour moi si c'est ce que tu es en train de faire. J'ai fait quelque chose d'autre. Quoi d'autre, je ne peux pas te le dire vu que ça me trahirait sûrement, mais crois moi… c'était complètement génial et en faisant ça, ne pas jouer au Quidditch valait presque le coup._

_Ok… sur un sujet moins déprimant à propos de Quidditch…_

_Gryffondor contre Serpentard…_

_TUE ! TUE ! TUE !!!!!!!!_

_J'ai une complète foi et confiance que tu vas complètement les battre à plates coutures dans ton match. Tu vas le faire parce que, d'une, ils sont à Serpentard et ont besoin d'être battus à plates coutures. Puis, simplement pour te venger de la destruction de ton balai. Même si tu es Harry Potter et qu'ils sont à Serpentard, faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible que d'abîmer ou détruire un Eclair de Feu mérite une sérieuse rétribution._

_J'ai moi aussi décidé que je devais imposer une fin à mes lettres. Ca sera maintenant. Si je n'entends rien de toi d'ici là, alors bonne chance contre Serpentard._

_Tout mon amour,_

_P._

Harry sourit légèrement à la fin de cette lettre. Il avait appris beaucoup de P dans cette lettre. Beaucoup plus que ce qu'il savait déjà, en tout cas.

« Harry, tu es là, mec ? »

Harry soupira. Il mourrait vraiment d'envie de discuter de ces nouvelles révélations avec quelqu'un.

« Ouais Ron, ouvre le rideau. »

A sa grande surprise, Harry ne découvrit pas seulement un Ron à l'air anxieux derrière le rideau, mais une Hermione à l'air anxieuse également. Hermione sauta pratiquement à côté d'Harry sur son lit et poussa un petit cri d'un ravissement à peine retenu quand elle vit la lettre. « Oh, Harry ! Seamus et Dean ont dit que tu agissais étrangement et que tu t'étais terré avec une lettre, donc nous avons pensé que c'était de P… ça l'est, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron grogna. « Tu sais, pour quelqu'un qui était si inquiète à propos de ça, tu agis comme une collégienne écervelée. »

Hermione souffla d'indignation. « Je ne suis _pas_ une collégienne écervelée, et je suis encore inquiète à propos de ça. »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et s'affala à côté d'Harry. « Et bien, tu n'agis sûrement pas comme telle. »

Hermione secoua la tête et regarda Ron avec indignation. « Et bien, je commence juste à penser que l'identité de P est un merveilleux mystère et je meure d'envie de le résoudre. »

Comme pour prouver ses dires, Hermione sortit vivement une plume, de l'encre et du parchemin de son sac. « Et bien, est-ce que c'est de P ou non ? »

Harry grogna. « Oui, c'est de lui. Tu vas être absolument ravie parce que cette lettre donne de merveilleux indices. »

Hermione poussa à nouveau un petit cri et Ron leva les yeux au ciel. « Est-ce que je peux la lire, mec ? »

Hermione se retourna et le tapa un peu sur le derrière de la tête. « Ron ! »

« Quoi ? Tu t'en fiches, Harry ? »

Ron espérait clairement qu'Harry lui tende immédiatement la lettre. D'une certaine manière, Harry ne le blâmait pas vraiment. Il avait toujours donné à Ron et Hermione un accès total à toutes les lettres qu'il recevait. Cependant, celle là était différente. C'était une lettre de quelqu'un qui clamait être amoureux de lui. Il y avait des choses qui étaient purement privées et n'étaient pas les affaires de Ron… comme la détresse familiale de P. Harry regarda son meilleur ami d'un air penaud, agrippant fermement la lettre. « Heu, en fait, Ron, il y a quelques trucs ici qui sont en quelque sorte privées. »

Ron eut l'air légèrement décontenancé mais Hermione se tourna vers lui et siffla : « Tu vois ? »

Désespéré de réduire le léger agacement que Ron ressentait à présent contre lui, Harry rétorqua rapidement : « Mais il y a des trucs, comme les indices dont je parlais, que ça ne m'embête pas de vous dire. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que vous lisiez tout, c'est tout. »

Ron sembla considérer la question pendant un moment. « Ok, quels sont les nouveaux indices ? »

Cependant, Hermione le coupa rapidement avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre. « Avant que nous ne réfléchissions aux nouveaux indices, commençons avec ce que nous savons de P. Pour commencer, elle utilise l'initiale P. »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. « Belle observation. »

« Tais-toi, Ron. Ok, et nous savons que P est célèbre. »

Harry la coupa rapidement, cette fois. « Ok, on en sait plus dans celle la, cependant. J'ai demandé à P à propos de ça et il a dit qu'il était 'célèbre dans quelques cercles, tristement célèbre dans la plupart'. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil. « Tristement célèbre ? Intéressant. Et aussi, savons-nous si P est un homme ? »

Harry sembla pensif pendant un moment. « Et bien, il ne l'a jamais vraiment dit mais… il doit l'être. Je peux juste le dire par le ton général et l'air des lettres. Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je serais choqué si P se révélait être une femme. »

Hermione soupira. Elle sembla l'accepter pourtant puisqu'elle l'ajouta à sa liste. « Ok, quoi d'autre ? »

« Ok, et bien… il déteste les Serpentards et il abhorre Snape. »

Ron laissa échapper un gloussement à ça. « Super type ! Il semble que tu t'en es trouvé un bien, mec ! »

Hermione écrivit ça et leva les yeux au ciel. « Il y a plus dans la vie que le dénigrement systématique des Serpentards, Ron. Quoi d'autre, Harry ? »

« D'accord, et bien, il aime le Quidditch. En fait, il a dit que c'était le 'meilleur et seul vrai sport'. »

Les yeux de Ron semblèrent s'éclairer encore plus alors qu'Harry continuait. « Hermione, peut-être que tu devrais étudier ces notes que tu prends à propos de l'admirateur secret d'Harry. Le Quidditch, anti-Serpentard, anti-Snape… »

Hermione étrécit ses yeux. « Calme-toi. Quoi d'autre ? »

« Et bien, bien qu'il aime beaucoup le Quidditch, il n'a jamais joué. »

Les yeux d'Hermione semblèrent s'élargir un peu à ça. « Oh… jamais joué ? Comme au passé ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Ouais, il n'est définitivement plus à Poudlard. »

Hermione sembla intéressée par ça et l'écrivit. « Ok, quoi d'autre ? »

Harry soupira. « Et bien, à la place du Quidditch, il a dit qu'il a fait quelque chose d'autre… mais il n'a pas dit quoi cependant. Il a dit que c'était presque aussi amusant, et que ça valait presque de ne pas jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. » Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Je pense que ça rend juste les choses encore plus confuses. Ignore ça. »

Hermione secoua la tête avec véhémence. « Non. Je vais l'écrire. Si jamais nous découvrons ce qu'il a fait, ça pourrait devenir utile. Quelque chose d'autre ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « En fait, non, ça doit être tout, vraiment. »

Ron secoua juste la tête avec stupeur. « Quelque chose qui valait presque le coup de ne pas jouer au Quidditch… Au nom de Merlin, de quoi peut-il bien parler ? »

Harry rit légèrement. « Calme-toi, Ron. Et écoute bien, car je ne vais le dire qu'une seule fois. Il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie que le Quidditch. Aussi incroyable que ce soit. »

Hermione sourit d'un air suffisant et fier. Ron tomba simplement du lit avec choc. « Est-ce qu'Hermione t'a payé pour dire ça ? »

Harry rit et secoua la tête.

Ron se releva en chancelant. « J'ai besoin d'air. » Avec ça, il fit une grande sortie, trébuchant faussement en franchissant la porte.

Hermione secoua la tête. « Oh, honnêtement ! Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en occupe ? »

Avant de le laisser, elle se retourna et regarda Harry. « Je vais travailler sur quelque chose avec ça. Je te vois plus tard. »

« Bye. »

Aussitôt qu'Hermione fut hors de vue, Harry se précipita vers un morceau de parchemin et commença à composer une autre lettre.

* * *

Sirius était assis anxieusement, pensant à la dernière lettre qu'il avait envoyée à Harry. Il devait admettre qu'il devenait plutôt osé dans ces lettres. Il avait probablement donné à Harry plus d'indices sur son identité qu'il n'aurait dû. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas répondre aux lettres d'Harry et ne pas offrir quelques informations sur lui-même – c'était difficilement juste. Sirius pensait toujours qu'il pourrait mentir, et comme ça, Harry n'aurait aucune chance de découvrir qui il était. Cependant, pour quelques raisons, cette pensée rendait Sirius extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas avoir à mentir à propos de lui-même, et il ne voulait pas être plus malhonnête avec Harry qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Sirius savait que ça devrait s'arrêter rapidement. Il savait qu'à la fin Harry allait le découvrir. Il savait aussi que quand ça arriverait, Harry serait furieux, dévasté et dehors pour sa tête.

Dans quoi s'était-il fourré ?

Sirius n'eut pas la chance de répondre à cette question alors qu'Hedwige fondit une fois de plus à travers sa fenêtre ouverte… une autre lettre à sa patte.

Sirius soupira et lui enleva son fardeau. « Hey, Hedwige. Il y a de l'eau dans la cuisine pour toi. »

Elle hulula avec reconnaissance et vola en direction de la cuisine pour chercher son eau.

Une autre chose qui avait embêté Sirius à propos de la dernière lettre qu'il avait écrite était les choses qu'il avait dites à Harry à propos de sa famille. Il n'était pas inquiet qu'Harry réalise que ce soit lui, il était juste un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir écrit ces morceaux d'information. Il avait confiance en Harry, mais des années de haine de la part de sa famille le poussait à se demander si peut-être Harry aussi serait déçu par ses décisions.

Prudemment, il déroula le parchemin et commença à lire…

_Cher P,_

_Tout d'abord, je dois dire que je suis très excité d'entendre que tu n'es ni à Serpentard, ni Severus Snape. Bien que je doive admettre que je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé que tu sois Snape. Après tout, tu sembles être avoir le sens de l'humour, être charmant et être une personne très agréable. Je devrais être torturé pour appliquer ces qualités à Snape (puisque tu me connais, je suis sûr que tu sais que Snape et moi ne nous entendons pas bien)._

Sirius gloussa et rougit un peu à ça. Donc, Harry pensait qu'il était marrant, charmant, et agréable ? Sirius sentit un petit sourire naître peu à peu sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lisait.

_Maintenant, à propos du sujet toujours important du Quidditch…_

_Tu aimes le Quidditch ? Vraiment ? Je brûlais d'excitation quand j'ai lu ça. Je dois dire que je ne comprends pas comment qui que ce soit peut ne pas être proprement obsédé par le jeu de Quidditch._

_Mais, sur le sujet de toi ne jouant pas au Quidditch, et bien, je sais que tu as dit que tu penserais probablement que tu ne te mettrais pas en valeur à mes yeux, mais tu avais tord. Je ne parle pas beaucoup de ça, avec personne, jamais…_

Sirius sentit un sourcil se hausser à ça. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce qu'Harry commente ça. Il pensait plus qu'Harry trouverait ses actions horriblement stupides et les ignorerait comme sa manière de montrer sa désapprobation.

Il pouvait sentir ses mains trembler légèrement alors qu'il lisait anxieusement pour découvrir ce que Harry pouvait possiblement avoir à dire. Ca semblait presque de mauvais augure.

_Je suppose que peut-être que c'est ton anonymat qui me fait me sentir plus à l'aise… je ne sais même pas vraiment. Mais crois-moi… si quelqu'un peut comprendre ce que c'est de mépriser sa famille, c'est moi._

_Comme je suis sûr que toi, ainsi que le reste du Monde magique, êtes au courant mes parents ont été tués quand j'étais un bébé. Et bien, évidemment, j'avais besoin de quelque part pour vivre après ça. Dumbledore sembla trouver bien de m'envoyer chez mon oncle et chez ma tante parce qu'il croyait que les liens de sang de ma tante avec ma mère me procureraient une protection spéciale. Je ne suis pas exactement sûr du raisonnement derrière ça, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le problème. J'ai dû vivre avec ma tante Pétunia et mon oncle Vernon, et leur grosse baleine de fils Dudley pendant dix ans, et passer tous les étés là-bas pendant cinq ans._

_Ils me détestaient tous._

_Mon oncle est juste une de ces personnes qui est terrifiée de tout ce qu'il considère comme hors de la norme. Basiquement, si tu n'es pas un homme blanc de la classe moyenne britannique, il te hait. Quant à ma tante, et bien, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'était son problème dans la vie. Je pense qu'elle était en quelque sorte jalouse de ma mère et de toute l'attention que ma mère a eu une fois qu'elle a reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard. Quelles que soient ses raisons, elle haïssait aussi tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la magie. Bien sûr, Dudley était juste leur progéniture._

_Je savais qu'ils détestaient que je doive vivre avec eux. Ils se sont assurés que je le sache. D'aussi loin que je puisse m'en souvenir (avant que j'aille à Poudlard), je devais vivre dans le placard sous les escaliers. Ma tante frappait à la porte et me réveillait tous les matins, et je devais alors faire le déjeuner de tout le monde. J'allais ensuite à l'école avec Dudley où lui et son stupide gang d'amis me pourchassaient et me battaient. Mon oncle n'était pas vraiment mieux. Il ne m'appelait jamais par mon prénom, m'appelant toujours 'Mon garçon !' ou 'Anormalité !'. Ils ont pratiquement tout fait sauf me maltraiter physiquement._

_Quand j'ai eu ma lettre de Poudlard, je pense qu'ils ont presque chié une brique. Au début, ils ne voulaient même pas me laisser aller, mais ils n'ont pas vraiment eu leur mot à dire sur le sujet. Hagrid (je suppose que tu connais Hagrid) est venu me chercher. Si ça n'avait pas marché, je n'ai aucun doute que Dumbledore serait venu lui-même._

_Je suis retourné là-bas les cinq premiers étés pendant Poudlard. Ils me traitaient un peu mieux parce qu'ils étaient un peu terrifiés que je les ensorcelle tous, mais je les haïssais toujours. Je devais toujours faire toutes les corvées pendant que Dudley s'asseyait sur son gros cul de cochon et devenait juste plus gros. Ils ont toujours aimé Dudley, ce qui est ironique, je pense, parce qu'il n'est rien de plus qu'une petite brute de la taille d'une baleine et avec un QI de 3, alors que j'ai sauvé le monde d'une domination complète._

_Je les hais. Je n'aurais jamais rien fait qui aurait pu les rendre fiers de moi. Je pense que j'ai abandonné l'espoir qu'ils m'aiment vraiment autours de l'age de 5 ans. Si jouer au Quidditch les avait rendus fiers de moi, je ne sais pas si, moi aussi, je l'aurais fait. Oui, je sais que ça semble infantile, et je sais que je me serais fait plus de mal qu'autre chose, mais je m'en fiche un peu. Juste aussi longtemps qu'ils ne pensent pas que j'ai jamais fait quelque chose pour eux._

_Maintenant que je me suis officiellement déprimé moi-même…_

_C'est vraiment la première fois que je parle même de mon séjour chez ma parenté. Ce n'est pas que je ne croie pas assez mes amis pour leur en parler vraiment, c'est juste que je ne veux pas voir la piété sur leurs visages si je leur disais. Et _sachant_ que je ne verrais pas ton visage… et bien…_

_Qu'est-ce que tu penses de me dire ce que tu as fait à la place du Quidditch ? Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de chance pour ça ?_

Sirius posa la lettre et sentit ses mains commencer à trembler encore plus. Il savait qu'Harry ne s'entendait pas bien avec sa famille et qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup, mais enfermer un enfant dans un placard ? Son cousin le battant ? Son oncle l'appelant 'Mon garçon' et 'Anormalité' ?

Sirius sentit lentement tout son corps commencer à trembler alors qu'il repensait aux vacances de Noël en première année, quand il était rentré à la maison pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à Poudlard.

Il avait l'habitude d'avoir une très belle chambre dans la maison. Tout était de soie et de satin et cher et antique. Il avait presque tout à son entière disposition… pas qu'il l'ait jamais voulu de cette manière. Cependant, l'option avait tout de même toujours été ouverte pour lui.

Regulus était plus jeune que lui de deux ans. Sa mère et son père les aimaient tous les deux de leur propre manière dérangée bien sûr, cependant, ils avaient toujours favorisé Sirius. Il était l'aîné après tout. L'héritier de tout, celui qui hériterait de tout l'argent, porterait le soi-disant honneur des Black. C'était comme une sorte d'héritage royal. Pour ses parents, le Roi et la Reine, Sirius et Regulus étaient tous les deux exceptionnels et extraordinaires. Cependant, seul Sirius serait Roi. Regulus serait toujours aiguillé sur le côté, comme un Prince des Black.

Cependant, tout cela avait changé quand il était arrivé à la maison cette année là. Sirius avait toujours été un peu prudent avec les croyances de ses parents depuis qu'ils l'avaient forcé à briser les liens avec son premier vrai ami à l'âge de six ans – simplement parce que le garçon n'était pas un Sang-Pur. Cependant, ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment cruels avec lui avant. A ce moment là, pourtant, ils avaient été furieux contre lui.

Il avait apporté la honte sur son nom de famille et avait été réparti à Gryffondor. Comme pour renforcer la honte, il avait été vu publiquement s'amuser avec des Sang-de-bourbe et des Demi-sangs. Sa cousine Bellatrix n'avait été que trop contente de rapporter à la maison comment il dénonçait la maison de Serpentard et tout ce qu'elle symbolisait. La manière dont il portait son badge de Gryffondor avec fierté.

Et bien ses parents avaient été ridiculement furieux. Sa mère l'appela un traître et l'envoya vivre avec les elfes de maison. Regulus se délectait du changement. Il était à présent le Roi de l'empire Black et ne manquait jamais une chance de railler Sirius. Aussi horribles qu'ils étaient, sa famille restait sa famille. Son sang. A la fin de cet été là, avec la montée du pouvoir de Voldemort, Sirius en était venu à réaliser que lui et le reste de sa famille étaient sur les bords opposés du spectre. Ils étaient irréconciliables. Et à la plus grande horreur de Sirius, il se découvrit ne même plus vouloir être un membre d'une famille comme celle-là. Ce qui avait été de l'agacement et de la perplexité face aux croyances de ses parents se transforma en haine pure et franche. Il les haïssait pour ce en quoi ils croyaient, il les haïssait pour la manière dont ils le traitaient à l'époque, il les haïssait pour la manière dont ils traitaient les autres, et il commença à les haïr simplement pour respirer. Les grommellements constants de ce stupide elfe de maison de Kreatur, qui était pratiquement le messager personnel de sa mère, n'aida pas leur cause non plus.

Sirius regarda la lettre à nouveau et tressaillit. Il essaya de repousser les souvenirs des nuits sombres dans l'aile des serviteurs, les souvenirs du moment où ses parents, juste comme la famille d'Harry, cessèrent de l'appeler même par son nom, et les souvenirs de combien de haine il continuait à nourrir au fond de lui.

A ce moment, il ressentait juste ce besoin irrésistible d'aller vers Harry et de le prendre dans ses bras. De laisser Harry pleurer sur son épaule à propos des injustices de sa vie, et de ressentir sa propre douleur diminuer, même pour un moment, parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait aussi.

Sirius frissonna légèrement. Autant il avait toujours voulu quelqu'un pour le tenir dans ses bras, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il y aurait quelqu'un qui comprendrait pourquoi il voulait être tenu. Il ne souhaitait pas ça pour quiconque. James et Remus avaient essayé de l'aider quand il s'agissait de sa famille… cependant, ils ne pouvaient jamais dire quoi que ce soit de vraiment significatifs pour lui. Il appréciait toujours l'effort, cependant.

Mais à présent Harry…

Sirius essuya son œil rapidement et reprit la lettre pour finir le peu qu'il restait.

_Je déteste finir cette lettre sur une telle note aigre, mais j'ai réussi à me déprimer et m'énerver complètement, et j'essaie d'imposer une limite à ces lettres pour que tu n'ais pas à te perdre à travers 50 pages de parchemin à chaque fois que tu me réponds._

_Amitiés,_

_Harry._

_PS : J'ai ma liste, merci beaucoup, et un nombre croissant d'indices viennent s'y inscrire. Ou tu pourrais juste m'épargner cette peine et me dire ton nom…_

Avec une main toujours tremblante, Sirius attrapa quelques morceaux de parchemin et s'installa pour répondre à Harry. Ca lui prit toute sa force et son self-control pour ne pas commencer sa lettre avec : '_Très cher Harry… Mon nom est Sirius Black…'_


	4. Interlude : les lettres manquantes

**Disclamer : **Tous les merveilleux personnages de _folles correspondances_ ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à la géniale JKR. De même que l'histoire appartient à EnglishMuffin, qui a avoué s'être librement inspiré du film _Vous avez un message_.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans des chapitres lointains, est un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Sirius Black/Harry Potter

* * *

**Lola Reeds** : Promis, promis, je dirais rien ! En tout cas merci pour ta review, moi aussi je pense que je suis en manque de reconnaissance ! Mais est-ce que tout les auteurs et traducteurs ne pensent pas ça ?... Une invétérée du SSHP ? Moi aussi j'aime bien, même si c'est pas les fics que je préfère. Quant au lémon, je peux absolument pas te dire. C'est pas moi qui écrit, je traduis. Même si j'avoue que le lemon n'est pas ma motivation première (même si je dis pas non ! Faut psa exagérer non plus !) en tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise. 

**Crackos** : Oulala, Que de suppositions ! Est-ce que c'est le moment où je dois te dire si tu brules ou pas ? Je pense pas, je vais te laisser continuer avec tes suppositions. Quant au P, non, ce n'est pas parrain. Mais là ça m'étonne que tu sèches, c'est quand même assez évident... Tu es une ancienne revieweuse de 'l'espace' ? ca fait plaisir ! Je crois que j'ai quand même perdu pas mal de monde entre les deux fics ! En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes, et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Ornaluca** : Voila pour toi. Je sais que c'est court, mais bon... Je pense que le prochain chapitre devrait quand même venir vite. Et merci pour la review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

**Kyzara** : Merci beaucoup, ça me flatte ! En espérant que la suite te plaise autant...

**Karo** : C'est vrai que des Harry/Sirius, y en a pas beaucoup... Quant au lemon, je peux pas vraiment te dire, parce que l'auteur de la fic en anglais est pas rendu là... On verra bien ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review, et voici la suite !

**Procne aesoris** : C'est vrai ! On comprend le message ! lol Pas que je critique ! Qunat au lemon, je ne suis pas une fan incontestée. Je dis pas non quand y en a un, mais quand c'est un lemon qui tombe de nulle part, comme un cheveu sur la soupe, ça m'énerve ! En tout cas, merci pour la review, et j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

**

* * *

Interlude : les lettres manquantes

* * *

**

_Mon très cher Harry, _

_Je dois dire que je ne sais vraiment pas où commencer après ta dernière lettre. Je savais que tu ne t'entendais pas avec ta famille. Cependant, je n'avais aucune idée que c'était aussi mal…_

_Je voudrais dire que je suis désolé. Mais je sais que tu ne veux probablement pas entendre ça. Quand j'étais encore à l'école, mes meilleurs amis savaient tout de ma famille. En fait, tout le monde savait pour ma famille. C'était comme entendre le nom de Malefoy. Juste la mention de ce nom de famille soulevait toujours des images de magie noire, bigoterie, haine et bâtards démoniaques. Et bien, entendre mon nom de famille avait à peu près les mêmes effets. De toute façon, ce que je veux dire, c'est que mes amis savaient comment étaient ma famille. Ils savaient que ma mère était une garce psychotique et que mon père aurait pu aussi bien être fait de glace. Tous les ans, juste avant l'été ou les vacances de Noël, ils me disaient toujours qu'ils étaient désolés. J'appréciais qu'ils s'en soucient, mais je riais toujours intérieurement. Désolés pour quoi ?_

_Est-ce que ça a un sens ?_

_Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne vais pas te dire « désolé ». Je pense que tu sais ce que je ressens, parce que tu le ressens aussi. Ce seul fait, cette compréhension que je n'ai pas à formuler, signifie beaucoup plus pour moi que « désolé »._

_Cependant, je ne souhaite pas du tout rendre cette lettre déprimante. Ce pour quoi je vais dire désolé, est pour avoir rendu ma dernière lettre déprimante et t'avoir fait, même par des moyens les plus détournés, ressasser ton passé avec ta famille. Donc la lettre d'aujourd'hui va être joyeuse !_

_Comment ferais-tu pour arranger un rendez-vous entre deux personnes ?_

_Sans rapport, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Il y a ces deux personnes que je connais. L'une d'elles est mon meilleur ami et l'autre est quelqu'un que je déteste. Cependant, j'ai ces soupçons de plus en plus grands que mon ami (appelons-le Johann) et cette personne que je déteste (Heu… nous pouvons juste l'appeler Nancy /_NdT : Terme péjoratif pour les homosexuels, équivalent de tante ou tapette/)_ ont cette sorte d'attraction inexplicable l'un pour l'autre ! Etrange, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Donc, de toute manière, pour le plus grand bien et le besoin que je ressens d'apporter quelque joie dans la vie de Johann… parce que, vraiment, Johann n'a pas assez de joie… j'ai décidé de les mettre ensemble. Cependant, je ne sais pas exactement comment faire._

_Je pense que mon premier problème serait de savoir exactement ce que Nancy ressent pour Johann. Tu vois, Nancy est une personne extrêmement conne. Je doute qu'il le dirait jamais à quelqu'un s'il avait un béguin (s'il était capable de le reconnaître)… encore moins à moi ! Donc, je ne veux vraiment pas faire du mal à Johann, qui, j'en suis sûr, aime Nancy, et le mettre avec un con complètement désintéressé._

_Des suggestions ? Plans ?_

_N'importe quelle aide offerte serait géniale ! Je suis presque complètement au point mort. Je ne veux pas non plus dire à quiconque pourrait m'aider ce que je fais, parce que je pense que Johann serait mortifié s'il y avait une rumeur comme quoi il aime Nancy. Nancy enfermerait probablement sa misérable personne dans un placard et n'en ressortirait jamais. Ce serait vraiment une option pas trop mauvaise, sauf pour tout le facteur Johann…_

_Tu sais, je viens juste d'avoir une idée. Est-ce que c'est dur de prendre mon histoire et mes problèmes sérieusement quand j'use de noms comme Johann et Nancy ?_

_Oh, et bien, je ne les change pas !_

_J'espère quelques idées géniales et au fait…_

_ALLEZ GRYFFONDOR !_

_Comme je suis presque sûr que cette lettre t'arrivera à temps pour ton match._

_Sournoisement et malicieusement tien,_

_P._

_PS : Laisse moi voir cette liste ! Je veux savoir ce que tu penses avoir sur moi pour pouvoir t'emmêler plus tard et réfuter ces faits dans les prochaines lettres._

_PPS : Mes couleurs préférées sont le bleu, le bourgogne et le noir. Je me sentais juste de te dire ça.

* * *

_

_Cher P,_

_Par la barbe de Merlin ! Je dois admettre qu'après ta dernière lettre, je t'ai officiellement classé comme dérangé._

_Même pire… J'aime ça._

_Maintenant, pour commencer… Johann et Nancy ? Tu avais raison… je ne te prenais pas au sérieux. En fait, je te prenais au sérieux, mais j'ai ricané tout du long._

_Ok, pour continuer…_

_Tu as sonné à la bonne porte. Pour une bonne partie de cette lettre, je vais t'assister de la zone de mon esprit que j'ai appelé 'La Cabane de l'Amour d'Harry Potter'. Ok, ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que c'est appelé. En fait, ça n'a pas de nom du tout. Cependant, j'ai participé une fois à la mise ensemble de deux de mes amis. Je dois dire que j'ai l'impression que leur union est assez réussie._

_A présent, comme je suis sûr que soit tu sais, soit tu as deviné… l'union prédestinée dont je parle est celle de Ron Weasley et d'Hermione Granger._

_Je le regrette presque maintenant. Tu n'as aucune idée de combien je suis malade d'être assis dans mon dortoir et de les entendre se bécoter comme si la réponse de toute la vie logeait dans la gorge de l'autre. Ca donne envie de les bâillonner._

_Cependant, je suis content pour eux._

_J'ai rencontré un problème similaire avec Ron que celui que tu sembles avoir avec Nancy. Comme Johann l'est plus probablement, Hermione n'aurait été que trop contente d'admettre ses sentiments si seulement Ron n'était pas un tel trou du cul des fois. Je savais juste qu'il avait des sentiments pour Hermione, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre ! Donc, ce que j'ai fait, c'est…_

_Si tu travailles pour le Ministère, arrête de lire ça maintenant, parce que c'est un peu illégal…_

_Ok, bien. J'ai drogué la boisson de Ron avec un peu de Veritaserum que j'ai volé à Snape. Je t'avais dit que c'était un peu illégal. Je lui ai fait admettre qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione et puis, je les ai enfermés ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise à elle._

_Illégal mais efficace._

_Donc, c'est mon plan de maître pour Nancy. Glisse quelque Veritaserum, découvre ce qu'il ressent pour Johann et enferme les tous les deux. Si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec le problème mineur de la légalité, alors j'ai peur de ne pas savoir du tout comment t'aider. Tu pourrais essayer la vieille méthode et parler à Nancy à propos de ça. Cependant, si tu le détestes comme tu le dis, je doute que ça marche._

_Ou…_

_J'ai en fait un autre plan !_

_Pourquoi n'écris-tu pas à Nancy une lettre de Johann ? Donne-lui un endroit et une heure pour un rendez-vous que tu organises et, si Nancy se montre, c'est un succès. Sinon, Johann ne sera pas blessé car il ne saura pas que tu lui prépares un rendez-vous et il n'aura pas vraiment écrit la lettre et ce pourra être prouvé !_

_C'est mon second plan de maître._

_Prends les tous les deux à cœur et délibère._

_Au fait…_

_Gryffondor 290_

_Serpentard 80_

_Brillamment tien,_

_Harry_

_PS : J'ai tant sur toi ! Ma liste d'indices : la lettre P doit être en quelque sorte importante pour ton nom puisque tu l'as choisi, tu es célèbre… pas seulement célèbre mais tristement célèbre, tu n'es pas à Serpentard, tu n'es pas Snape, tu es un homme (tu ne l'as jamais vraiment dit mais tu dois l'être… vas-y, nie ça !) Tu aimes le Quidditch mais tu n'as jamais joué, tu n'es pas un étudiant de Poudlard, tes couleurs préférées sont le bleu, le noir et le bourgogne, et tu es assez fou. Allez, refute._

_PPS : mes couleurs préférées sont le vert et l'argent. Je plaisante ! J'aime bien le vert et le bleu pourtant. Juste par curiosité… pourquoi le noir ? Et puis, le poulet est bien supérieur au porc… Je viens juste de dîner.

* * *

_

_Mon très charmant et merveilleux Harry,_

_Dérangé ? Moi ? Sûrement que tu plaisantes !_

_Si je n'avais pas perdu ma honte il y a longtemps, je serais des plus offensé. Comme ça l'est, je suis sans honte et juste chatouillé que tu me trouves sous standard dans la catégorie de la sanité d'esprit._

_Maintenant, sur des sujets plus pressants !_

_Je ne suis pas sûr que le Veritaserum serait faisable dans ce cas pour des raisons que je ne peux mentionner… mais je pense à ton idée de lettre de Johann à Nancy…_

_Oh ! Au fait, Johann est le second prénom de mon ami. Il est hautement embarrassé à propos de ça, alors je doute que ta connaissance conduise à révéler mon identité comme je suis en tout cas la seule personne vivante, à part Dumbledore, qui connaisse ce fait étrange. Nancy, c'était juste parce que je le déteste._

_Pour en revenir à la lettre…_

_J'aime ça. Je pense que je vais le faire. Pas tout de suite, cependant. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour aucun d'eux de se mettre ensemble tout de suite. J'ai parlé avec Johann l'autre jour et il a vraiment admis ses sentiments pour Nancy. J'ai essayé de lui faire discuter d'un rendez-vous prochain entre eux ou admettre ses sentiments. Cependant, Johann était ferme sur sa décision d'attendre l'été pour vraiment sortir officiellement avec quelqu'un pour des raisons que je peux quelque peu comprendre. Donc, je dois me soumettre à ses désirs et attendre de jouer les entremetteurs pour le moment. Bien que je croie qu'ils se voient peut-être sporadiquement derrière mon dos._

_Pour en revenir au Veritaserum… c'était un coup tordu, Monsieur Potter. Un coup tordu légèrement illégal ! Cependant, souviens-toi… je suis tristement célèbre. Une petite question d'illégalité dans une telle circonstance ne m'ennuierait pas !_

_Donc, quand l'été viendra, je vais m'occuper de Johann et Nancy. Je viens juste de réaliser que je devrais planifier un rendez-vous pour eux ? Qu'est-ce que tu suggères de faire ?_

_J'ai essayé de réfléchir à ce que j'aimerais faire. Cependant, j'ai réalisé que je m'en fichais aussi longtemps que je suis avec la personne que j'aime (appelons le juste Harry). Puis, j'ai essayé de penser à ce que je ferais si je planifiais un rendez-vous avec Harry. Cependant, un rendez-vous pour Harry et moi serait une expérience bien différente d'un rendez-vous entre Nancy et Johann. Donc, ça n'a pas vraiment marché._

_Gryffondor 290 et Serpentard 80 ?_

_Ah, doux, doux mots qui apportent une harmonie absolue à mon âme. Je dois cependant admettre que je savais déjà ça, avant que tu ne me fasses le grand honneur de m'informer. Je dois aussi admettre que tu étais incroyable. Mais tu es toujours incroyable donc je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait venir comme une surprise pour qui que ce soit._

_Toujours révérencieusement tiens,_

_P._

_PS : Ha ! Tu n'as rien ! J'aurais pu choisir P pour n'importe quelle raison. J'aurais pu le choisir au hasard. Je suis en fait célèbre, mais comme beaucoup de personnes que tu connais mon très cher 'Sorcier le Plus Connu sur la Face de cette Planète.' Je ne suis pas un Serpentard et pas Severus Snape… mais ça réduit difficilement ta liste. J'aime le Quidditch mais n'ai jamais joué… 90 de Poudlard. Ne suis plus à Poudlard… ça décrit la plupart du monde magique ! Les couleurs ? Que te disent-t-elles ? Tu n'as rien mon amour ! Rien ! Excuse-moi si je glousse démoniaquement…_

_PPS : J'aime le vert. Mais je préfère le bleu. J'aime aussi le noir parce que je pense que je suis sexy en noir. Je sais que tu ne peux pas en être sûr, mais crois-moi. Je suis chaud en noir. Le poulet est mieux que le porc mais j'aime le bœuf par-dessus tout. Le Bœuf est le leader de toutes les viandes ! Hummm… le steak…_


	5. Curiosity killed the dog ?

**Disclamer : **Tous les merveilleux personnages de _folles correspondances_ ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à la géniale JKR. De même que l'histoire appartient à EnglishMuffin, qui a avoué s'être librement inspiré du film _Vous avez un message_.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans des chapitres lointains, est un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Sirius Black/Harry Potter

* * *

**Crackos** : Oui, c'est vrai que c'est assez marrant. Dommage qu'on puisse pas vraiment le retranscrire en Français. Quant à Remus, c'est vrai que c'était facile. Si, si, c'est ça. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai été surprise que tu n'es pas deviné juste. Quant à ma perte de reviewer entre mes deux traductions, c'est vrai que je m'y attendais... Mais cette fic m'a tellement fait rire que je ne pouvais pas ne pas la traduire. Et puis, c'est bien que tu lises un peu tout, ça ouvre l'esprit. Comme tu peux constater, c'est aussi mon cas ! lol En tout cas, merci pour tes review, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant. Et il y a aussi quelques perles dedans...

**Onarluca** : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire.

**Alinemcb54** : Encore ! Y'en a vraiment marre des fois de En tout cas, merci pour les reviews, et en espérant que ça te plaise.

**Kyzara** : Merci beaucoup. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, alors je vais te laisser lire et me contenter d'un : 'enjoy'.

**Chibigoku2002** : Que de compliments, je vais rougir. En tout cas merci. Quant à te donner un rythme de parution pour que tu puisses deviner quand sortira la suite... désolée, mais je travaille un peu à l'envie, donc ya pas vraiment de rythme. Mais en général, une fois que j'ai commencé, je vais assez vite.

**Procne Aesoris **: C'est vrai que Sirius ressemble un peu à un ado attardé.. mais bon, c'est ce qui fait son charme. Bah voilà, on se comprend. Si le lemon n'est pas inclu dans une histoire, ça ne sert à rien et c'est pas intéressant. TJ/HP ? J'avoue que ça me laisse assez perplexe et que j'ai beaucoup de mal à les voir ensemble... mais bon, avec un bon scénar et un bon auteur, on peut tout faire. Quant aux RL/HP, c'est vrai que c'est mimi. Mais y en a quand même plus que des SB/HP non ? C'est mon impression en tout cas. Et pour conclure, merci pour tes review, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise aussi.

**Boo Sullivan** : Merci pour tous ces compliments et encouragements, ça fait très plaisir. Quant au fait que P sois Sirius, tu as raison, c'est parce qu'il n'y pense pas. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il aura la puce à l'oreille qu'il comprendra, une fois qu'il se sera dit, mais ça ressemble à Sirius, ce qu'il y a dans ces lettres...

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Curiosity killed the... Dog ?**

NDT : La traduction normale de cette phrase serait : 'la curiosité est un vilain défaut.' La formulation exacte en anglais est littéralement : 'la curiosité tue le chat.' Et là, pour le jeu de mot, ça a été changé en 'curiosité tue… le chien.'

* * *

Sirius Black était allongé sur son canapé et fixait la pendule sur son mur. Ca faisait exactement 3 jours, 8 heures et 10 minutes depuis qu'il avait envoyé sa dernière lettre à Harry. Ca devrait dire qu'une réponse d'Harry devrait arriver à n'importe quel moment.

Assez honnêtement, Sirius ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il savait que ça semblait ridicule, surtout puisqu'il connaissait Harry depuis si longtemps. Cependant, il avait l'impression qu'il refaisait complètement connaissance avec Harry. De connaître Harry d'une perspective complètement différente. Ils étaient amis, bien sûr, mais quelque part… c'était juste différent. Il avait l'impression de faire connaissance avec cette personne incroyablement loufoque, amusante, gentille, intelligente, sensible qu'il ne savait même pas qui existait en Harry. Sirius avait toujours su que ces qualités existaient, mais il ne les avait jamais vraiment vues dans cette lumière. Il ressentait aussi ce lien grandissant. C'était difficile à décrire, mais même s'ils avaient passé seulement quelques semaines à écrire une poignée de lettres, il avait le sentiment qu'ils savaient plus à propos l'un del'autre que la plupart des gens en savaient à propos d'eux. Aussi effrayant que ce pouvait être, Harry Potter se glissait dans son âme… et il aimait ça.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le son à présent familier d'Hedwige volant à traversla fenêtre constamment ouverte. Elle lâcha la lettre pour Sirius, lui donna une rapide morsure, et vola vers le comptoir garni avec des gâteaux pour hiboux et de l'eau.

Sirius se mit en position assise plus vite que l'éclair et ouvrit la lettre avec impatience.

_Cher P,_

_Hummm… éhonté, vraiment. Quelles seraient mes suggestions pour un rendez-vous ? Je dois admettre, P, que ça semble un peu comme si tu reniflais pour des informations. Cependant, je vais mordre à l'hameçon et te répondre._

Sirius cligna des yeux. Sirius cligna de nouveau les yeux. Et bien… il n'avait vraiment rien voulu dire par ça.

_Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce que j'aimerais faire si je sortais pour un rendez-vous amoureux. Ce que je vais te dire est très embarrassant… donc, ne te permets pas te moquer de moi ! Pas que je le saurais si tu le fais, mais si tu ris, qu'il te reste à l'esprit que je t'ai demandé de ne pas le faire. Ok, voilà…_

_Je ne suis jamais vraiment sorti avec quelqu'un._

Et bien, ce n'était pas vraiment une nouvelle information.

_Je sais, horrible n'est-ce pas ? Choquant aussi ! Imagine ce que Rita Skeeter ferait si elle découvrait que le Grand Harry Potter n'est jamais sorti avec quelqu'un ? Elle écrirait probablement que je suis encore amoureux d'Hermione (est-ce que tu as lu cet article pendant ma quatrième année ? Sinon, je t'expliquerai…) et, puisqu'elle a choisi Ron, je me suis promis à une vie de célibat._

'Merlin, j'espère pas…' pensa rapidement Sirius avant de secouer la tête comme pour bannir cette idée.

_Cependant, ne jamais avoir eu de rendez-vous n'est qu'une des nombreuses choses que je n'ai jamais faites dans ma vie. A part Poudlard, le Chemin de Traverse, la maison de mon oncle et tante et quelques endroits sorciers, je n'ai pas vraiment vu ou été dans beaucoup d'endroits. Je pense que presque tout me rendrait heureux puisque je n'ai pas fait grand chose. J'apprécierais même un dîner et un film, puisque je ne suis jamais allé à un vrai dîner ou vu un film moldu au cinéma. Mais tout ça pourrait être discutable. Que font les sorciers pendant un rendez-vous ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à ça avant, mais maintenant que je l'ai fait, je suis extrêmement curieux ! Puisque je suis encore à Poudlard, tous les rendez-vous que je connais consistent à sortir ensemble à Pré-au-Lard._

_Je pense que c'est la seule chose que je n'aimerais pas faire pendant un rendez-vous… aller à Pré-au-Lard. Quel ennui ! Je suppose cependant que je m'en ficherais avec la bonne compagnie. Cependant, je connais Pré-au-Lard de fonds en comble. Il y a tant que je n'ai jamais vu ! Je n'ai même pas vu les trucs normaux… les trucs que la plupart des gens tiennent pour acquis, comme une grande ville comme Londres ou une plage ou la campagne. Chaque fois que je m'en suis approché, j'étais sois avec ma famille (ce qui veut dire que tout le voyage était ruiné) ou rejeté chez un des voisins et pas autorisé à aller (l'option la plus probable), ou tiré pour quelque business sorcier important – rien qui ne constitue une journée pour mon amusement._

_Donc, je suppose que n'importe quoi me rendrait heureux. Presque n'importe quoi serait une nouvelle expérience, avec je l'espère, une compagnie merveilleuse._

_N'es-tu pas chanceux que je semble être le rendez-vous le plus facile de la terre ?_

_Et quant à l'aide que cela pourrait te donner avec Nancy et Johann… désolé parce que c'est définitivement aucune. En parlant de Nancy et Johann… Johann est son deuxième prénom ? Pourquoi ? Ils l'ont nommé d'après Bach ou quoi ? Un compositeur de musique Moldu… au cas où tu ne serais pas familier._

_A présent que je t'ai révélé mon sombre et ténébreux secrets concernant mes conquêtes, tu dois te confesser ! Il doit y avoir quelque chose que tu aimerais faire pendant un rendez-vous. Donc dis-moi, que ferais-tu avec cette personne spéciale… je dois me référer à ta précédente lettre pour me souvenir de son nom… Harry, comme tu l'as nommé de manière si intéressante._

Sirius grogna à ça. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait dessus. Il s'était arrêté après avoir écrit ce commentaire la première fois. Quand il avait commencé à écrire ces lettres, il avait juste voulu rendre Harry heureux. Cependant, il découvrait que ça commençait à devenir un peu un flirt éhonté. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une si bonne idée. Toutefois… il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

_Si Harry sortait avec toi, où l'emmènerais-tu ?_

Et bien, apparemment, il n'était pas le seul éhonté et suggestif là. Sirius réussit un étrange mélange entre un sourire et une déglutition, et il continua.

_Une dernière chose… Tu étais à mon match de Quidditch ? C'est une information très intéressante ! Vraiment très intéressante ! Je vais méditer là-dessus pendant un moment…_

_Ehontément et pensivement,_

_Harry_

Et bien, au moins il admettait que lui aussi était effronté.

_PS : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, je n'ai rien ! Je parie que tu trembles de peur ! Je remarque que tu n'as pas nié le fait que tu sois un homme (ou que tu sois fou, pour ce que ça compte). Je vais donc à présent prendre ces deux choses pour être des faits et plus de suspicions hautement probables. Comme pour les couleurs… je sais maintenant que tu n'es PAS Gilderoi Lockhart. Sa couleur préférée est le lila._

Sirius sourit aussi à ça. Il savait qu'il marchait sur des œufs. La plupart des choses qu'Harry avait listées étaient des bouts d'information assez généraux. Cependant, il y avait des trucs que Sirius avait laissés dans ses lettres qui n'étaient pas aussi génériques. Il était relativement sûr qu'Harry n'avait pas montré ces lettres à personne. Il était extrêmement sûr. Cependant, Sirius était presque certain que si Hermione mettait la main sur elles et les lisait chacune attentivement, il serait pris plus rapidement qu'un vif d'or contre Harry. Il savait qu'il ne devrait probablement pas en révéler autant à propos de lui. Il savait aussi que si Harry découvrait jamais qui il était… et bien… ça pourrait être et serait plus probablement un désastre.

Cependant, le désir de tout dire à Harry l'emportait sur le bon sens. Harry avait l'identité de Sirius entre ses mains, mais il avait encore à assembler les pièces.

_PPS : Tu es sexy en noir, n'est-ce pas ? Je devrais aussi ajouter un 'curieux manque de modestie' à ma liste d'indices. Et tu aimes le bœuf par dessus tout ? Et bien, assez franchement, je suis insulté. Cependant, je suppose que nous avons tous les deux de la chance que je puisse être considéré comme un beau morceau de viande. Je vais envoyer ça avant que je ne perde mes nerfs et que j'enlève la phrase précédente…_

Sirius sentit sa mâchoire s'effondrer puis ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en quelque sorte de sourire rêveur.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Harry ait dit ça.

Puis il se demanda doucement si c'était mal qu'il se surprenne à être d'accord.

* * *

« Vraiment, Harry… je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une si bonne idée. » 

Harry Potter leva les yeux au ciel pour ce qui semblait la millionième fois dans les cinq dernières minutes. Ron et Hermione avaient jeté Neville, Dean et Seamus hors du dortoir et lui avaient tendu une embuscade avant même qu'il ait pu sortir de son lit. Quelle manière merdique de passer un samedi matin. « Pourquoi Hermione ? S'il te plait, dis-moi quel problème tu as encore ? »

Hermione s'immobilisa et fixa Harry avec colère. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de le rembarrer, mais, contrairement à Ron, il n'allait pas se recroqueviller dans un coin. « Quel problème je peux encore avoir ? Oh, je ne sais pas ! Peut-être que c'est le fait que tu écrives à une personne sans nom ni visage depuis des semaines ! Tu n'as toujours aucune idée de son identité et tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rapprocher ! C'est une situation stupide et dangereuse et tu sembles perdre toute objectivité que tu aurais pu avoir ! C'EST mon problème ! »

Ron grimaça et Harry renvoya un regard qui rivalisait celui d'Hermione. « Ecoute, Hermione… Tu n'es pas celle qui reçoit les lettres… c'est moi. J'apprécie ton inquiétude, mais assez franchement, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Oui, je lui écris depuis des semaines… donc je pense que ça me rend capable de mettre de côté un peu de mon objectivité ! »

Hermione souffla. « As-tu même pris du recul pour considérer que si P ne t'a pas dit son nom, c'est parce que, si tu savais, alors peut-être qu'il n'aurait aucune chance d'être vraiment avec toi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? Ecoute, si, et j'accentue le si, je décide d'avoir une relation avec lui de quelque sorte, ne devrait-ce pas être parce que je l'aime ? Pas à cause de l'apparence, de l'argent, de la position ou de la célébrité ? »

Hermione sembla se calmer légèrement à ça. « Et bien, oui, bien sûr Harry, mais… Ecoute, calme toi et écoute-moi d'abord. Qu'importe comment tu peux voir la situation, tu dois admettre que tu n'as aucune idée de qui P est vraiment. P pourrait être n'importe qui. Qu'importe ce que tu veux dire, tu dois admettre devant moi que tu n'as aucune idée ! »

Harry massa un peu ses tempes et soupira. « Ok, ok… tu as raison. Je ne sais pas vraiment qui est P. »

Hermione se calma encore plus. « Ok alors. Donc regarde ma logique pendant une seconde. Pourquoi P ne te dirait-il pas qui il est, à moins que pour quelques raisons… il ne veuille pas que tu saches ? Pour tout ce que nous en savons, il pourrait être un employé du Ministère de cinquante ans qui t'écrit tous les jours après le travail. Tu réalises pourquoi c'est dangereux, n'est-ce pas ? Pas seulement dans un sens physique. Que se passe-t-il si ça continue Harry et que ça devient sérieux ? Que se passe-t-il si tu tombe amoureux de cette personne ? Puis quand tout est dit et fait, tu découvres que c'est quelqu'un qui a cinq fois ton âge ? »

Harry grommela un peu et retomba sur son lit. « Tu sais, Hermione, l'âge n'est pas vraiment un gros problème dans le monde magique. »

Hermione reprit son regard colérique. « Oh, arrête ! Tu ne peux pas me dire que si tu découvrais que le magnifique P avait quelque 90 ans, çà ne t'embêterait pas ! »

Harry regarda droit devant sans ciller et ignora Hermione.

« Harry Potter ! Réponds-moi ! »

Soudain, Harry tourna la tête et répondit avec brusquerie. « Très bien ! Oui, ça m'embêterait ! Mais P n'est pas quelque rebut de 90 ans du Ministère ! »

Ron, qu'Harry et Hermione avaient tous les deux presque oubliés, fit finalement écho à sa petite amie. « Et bien, on ne peut pas savoir ça, mec. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Ecoutez, les gars. Je sais que je ne sais rien de concret ! Je le réalise, et j'apprécie votre inquiétude, vraiment. Et vous avez raison, je n'ai aucune idée de quel age a P… mais vous devez croire mon sixième sens, là. Il n'a pas 90 ans ! »

Hermione secoua la tête. « D'accord. Oublie à propos de l'âge, Harry, ce n'est pas le seul problème ici, c'était juste un exemple et tu le sais. »

Soudain, Hedwige vola à travers la fenêtre, avec la lettre à présent familière et très anticipée à sa patte. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer au timing impeccable.

« Hey, Hedwige. Merci. » Elle hulula légèrement et atterrit à côté d'Harry pour être soulagé de son fardeau. Harry avait espéré que peut-être Ron et Hermione le laisseraient et le laisseraient lire sa lettre en privé, mais il ne semblait pas qu'il serait si chanceux. Secouant sa tête, il ouvrit la lettre et commença à lire.

_Mon très cher Harry,_

_Moi ? Renifler pour des informations ? Pourquoi, je suis insulté !_

_Honnêtement, amour. Je ne voulais vraiment rien dire par cette question que ce que ça apparaissait demander à la surface. Cependant…_

_Je suis soulagé que tu l'ais pris de la manière dont tu l'as fait. J'attends toutes les lettres que je reçois de toi parce que j'aime la manière dont je découvre constamment des choses sur toi que je n'ai jamais sues. Même si je te connaissais avant que ces lettres ne commencent, j'ai vraiment l'impression que j'apprends à te connaître réellement maintenant. Et je dois admettre que c'est définitivement une bonne chose._

Harry sentit le rouge commencer à lui monter aux joues avec ce compliment. Il devait admettre qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu quelqu'un qui trouvait Harry, la personne réelle, suffisamment intéressante pour qu'il anticipe la prochaine lettre. Cependant, c'était définitivement agréable.

_Maintenant, à propos de ta « vie amoureuse »…_

_Honnêtement, Harry, ce n'est pas du tout une mauvaise chose que tu n'ais jamais vraiment été à un vrai rendez-vous ou ais jamais vraiment eu une vraie relation. Quand est-ce que tu aurais fait tout ça ? Entre les combats contre Voldemort ? S'il y a une chose que je sais à propos de toi sans avoir besoin d'une série de correspondance pour me le dire, c'est que tu es un homme bien, Harry. Je sais que tu ne mettrais jamais qui que ce soit plus en danger qu'il ne le serait déjà… qu'importe la raison. Je suis sûr que pour toi, toute relation avec qui que ce soit était une chose dangereuse. De plus, tu n'as pas eu tant de temps pour te relaxer depuis la défaite de Voldemort ! Sans mentionner que ça doit être extrêmement dur pour toi de faire le tri entre tous tes petit(e)s ami(e)s potentiel(le)s !_

_Dis-moi Harry, que se passe-t-il à Poudlard pendant que je t'écris ces lettres ? Hummm ?_

_Sérieusement, Harry, ne pense pas à ça. Tu es incroyable et tout le monde serait chanceux de t'avoir. Le fait que tu ne sois sorti avec personne n'est rien dont tu doives être honteux. En fait, ça indique ton caractère et que tu es fort et souhaites attendre pour le vrai amour. Pas le premier idiot qui se jette sur toi. Je respecte ça, et toi._

Harry pouvait à présent sentir le rouge sur ses joues _s'_approfondir. Parmi toutes les lettres que P aurait pu choisir d'être charmante et à tomber dès les tous premiers paragraphes, ça devait être celle là… et à ce moment là…

_Sur une note plus légère, oui, je connais cet article de Rita Skeeter auquel tu fais référence. Mais je doute que quiconque croirait vraiment que tu as voué ta vie au célibat dans ta dépression. Au moins, je ne le croirais pas. Ce serait une telle honte…_

_Si tu pouvais me voir maintenant, j'hausserais mes sourcils de manière suggestive dans ta direction._

Harry gloussa un peu à ça. Alors maintenant, P était celui qui devenait suggestif ? Et bien, raisonna Harry, il s'était exposé à une réplique comme ça quand il avait soulevé le sujet du célibat.

_Maintenant, je vais sauter un peu et répondre à une de tes questions…_

_Qu'est-ce que je ferais pendant un rendez-vous avec Harry ?_

_Et bien, heureusement, j'ai acquis quelques nouvelles informations d'une source très fiable, qui m'aident grandement à répondre à cette question. La réponse à cette question est simplement… tout._

_Je ferais tout. Nous passerions un jour, deux jours, une semaine… aussi longtemps que ça prendra. Nous pourrions passer ce temps à voir tout ce que tu as manqué dans ta vie. Dîner dans le meilleur restaurant de Londres, suivi par le film de ton choix. Nous pourrions voir les douces plages du sud de la France ou visiter les falaises rocheuses de la côte californienne des Etats-Unis. Nous pourrions voir des hautes montagnes… Toutes les chaînes de montagnes du monde. Ou les collines rondes et vertes d'Irlande._

_Si tu ne veux pas voyager à travers le monde, nous pouvons rester là. Nous pouvons passer autant de temps que ça prenne pour visiter tous les coins et recoins de Londres. Nous pourrions faire tous ces stupides trucs de touristes comme visiter la Tour de Londres et Buckingham Palace. Puis, après, nous pourrions juste explorer la ville. Je t'achèterai une glace à un de ces vendeurs à la sauvette (chocolat, si je ne me trompe pas ?) et nous marcherons à travers les parcs, irons faire du shopping, mangerons dans tous les restaurants. Nous pourrions même rester dans un hôtel moldu si tu le voulais. En faire de vraies vacances._

_Si ce n'est pas assez ou si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, alors tu n'as qu'à dire ce que c'est, et nous ferons ça à la place. Ou nous pourrions faire ça aussi._

_Comment ça te semble ? Je dois dire que j'espère vraiment qu'Harry aimerait ça, car j'ai l'impression que j'ai eu quelque sorte de frénésie passionnée en y pensant._

_Donc, je suppose que ça répond à une autre de tes questions : que font les sorciers quand ils sortent ensemble ?_

_Et bien, ça dépend du couple. Cependant, nous ferions ce que nous voudrions._

_Maintenant, ça semble comme un complet changement de sujet (en fait, c'est un parfait changement de sujet), mais tu avais des questions pour moi et je détesterais les laisser en suspend._

_Tu as bien supposé à propos de mon ami, en fait. Sa mère était une sorcière d'origine moldue et une grande fan de musique classique. En fait, elle était une pianiste classique. Le second prénom de mon ami vient en fait du premier prénom de Johann Sebastian Bach. Comme je l'ai dit, il est hautement embarrassé à propos de ça. Et bien, je le serais aussi à sa place… quoi que je doive admettre ne pas être sûr que mes premier et second prénoms soient beaucoup mieux. Heureusement, j'ai le sens de l'humour (ce qui veut dire la stupidité) de prendre ma déveine nominale sans me laisser démonter._

_Et pour ton match de Quidditch… oui, j'étais là. Je vais le laisser à ça. Joli balai, au fait. Tu avais raison, l'expression des visages de Serpentard et de Sevvie le valait bien._

_Intensément tien,_

_P._

_PS : D'accord, très bien… Je l'admets. Je suis une femme de 28 ans appelée Bessina. Cependant, tous mes amis m'appellent Bessie. En fait, je suis à la limite de la folie clinique. Mon psychiatre moldu, dont je ne citerai pas le nom pour protéger mon identité, dit aussi que je souffre de paranoïa légère et d'un Désordre d'anxiété sociale. Curieux diagnostique. Oh, et la couleur préférée de Lockhart est le lilas ? Je réserve mes commentaires autres que de te demander comment tu sais ça ?_

_PPS : Oooo… une belle pièce de viande, que tu es ? Tu l'as dit, pas moi, donc tu vas devoir souffrir des éventuelles conséquences. Aussi, j'aime le bœuf par-dessus toutes les autres nourritures. Cependant, quand on en vient aux choses que j'aime en général… et bien, c'est complètement et totalement toi. Donc, ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour. Honnêtement, maintenant… Tu peux me le dire, parce que j'ai besoin de savoir quel genre d'impression je fais là… Etais-tu jaloux ? Jaloux de mon amour pour le bœuf, même pour un petit moment ? Fais-moi plaisir ?_

Harry lut le reste de la lettre et gloussa légèrement à quelques endroits. Cependant, quand il eut fini, il resta méditer sur le rendez-vous que P avait décrit. IL pensa à ce que P avait dit, de la manière dont il ferait tout, et il sentit son pouls commencer à accélérer et son cœur battre la chamade.

Hermione avait raison…

Il était beaucoup trop impliqué.

Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un à propos de ça. Quelqu'un qui ne creuserait pas en profondeur, qui saurait mettre de côté ses sentiments et opinions pour le plus grand bien de faire rentrer quelques sens dans l'esprit d'Harry. Donc, ça excluait assez Ron, Hermione et Sirius. Ce qui était horrible parce que c'était les personnes vers qui Harry allait toujours. Cependant, il avait le sentiment qu'aucun ne lui donnerait de réponse juste raisonnable et logique. Normalement, ce serait le travail d'Hermione, mais elle avait couvé ses sentiments pendant si longtemps que quelque capacité qu'elle aurait pu avoir de faire une réponse de livre était complètement détruite dans ce cas.

Malheureusement, peu de personnes pensaient aussi calmement et froidement qu'elle. Vraiment seulement elle et…

Remus !

Remus découvrirait juste à propos de ça, donc, avec un peu de chance, il serait capable d'être à demi objectif. Sans une autre pensée et grommelant un rapide « salut » à Ron et Hermione, Harry fourra la lettre dans sa malle, la ferma et descendit rendre visite à Remus Lupin.

Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à visiter son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal plus tôt. Non seulement Remus aurait quelque intuition logique, mais il pourrait même avoir une idée de qui écrivait à Harry, pour commencer. Après tout, il connaissait beaucoup de membre de la communauté magique mieux qu'Harry. Remus pourrait même avoir connaissance de quelques personnes qui auraient confessé avoir un petit béguin pour lui.

Harry arriva à son bureau presque instantanément et frappa rapidement.

« Entrez ! »

Harry lâcha un soupir de soulagement et entra dans la classe. « Hey Remus. »

Remus releva la tête de ses papiers et fit grand sourire à Harry. « Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans ma classe un samedi matin ? »

Harry sourit et attrapa un siège. « Heu, et bien… en fait Remus… J'ai un petit problème. »

Remus lança à Harry un regard inquiet. « Tu n'as jamais eu de problème en classe avant Harry… »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non ! Ce n'est rien de ça. En fait, j'ai déjà fini tous mes devoirs pour cette classe. C'est plus un truc personnel. »

Remus eut l'air un peu abasourdi, mais encore inquiet. « Tout va bien ? »

Harry soupira. « Je ne sais pas. C'est ce que j'espérais que tu pourrais me dire. C'est un peu une longue histoire, dont tu ne sais vraiment rien, donc je suppose que je vais avoir besoin de tout te dire. Ce qui est bien, parce que c'est pourquoi je suis venu là, de toute façon. Je voulais quelqu'un qui pourrait être quelque peu logique et raisonnable. Ron et Hermione ont mijoté là dedans pendant des semaines, donc ça ne va pas. Et Sirius… et bien… »

Remus sourit avec ironie. « Ah oui, je ne sais pas encore ce qui t'ennuie, mais je suis d'accord que les chances que Sirius agissent raisonnablement et pas sur une impulsion émotionnelle sont probablement nulles. »

Harry sourit. « Ouais, assez. Ok, et bien… tout a commencé il y a quelques semaines. »

Remus haussa un sourcil et fit un geste pour qu'Harry continue. « Ron, Hermione et moi prenions notre petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle quand soudain ce hibou est venu et a laissé une lettre pour moi. J'ai pensé que c'était assez étrange au début parce que je n'ai pas reconnu le hibou et que Dumbledore a ensorcelé toutes mes lettres de fan pour qu'elles soient envoyées dans une boite il y a longtemps. Donc, j'ai ouvert la lettre et… »

Harry se trouva soudain à devenir très rouge. Quelque part, il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant qu'il devrait avouer recevoir une série de lettres d'amour.

« Harry ? »

Harry secoua la tête et s'arma de courage pour continuer. « Oui. Donc je l'ai ouverte et… c'était une lettre d'amour. » Harry grimaça un peu et se sentit mieux pour l'admission.

Pour sa part, Remus soupira juste. Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de cette lettre… parce que Sirius les avait arrêtées il y a longtemps. « Une lettre d'amour ? De qui ? »

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête et soupira. « Et bien, c'est en quelque sorte mon problème. Je ne sais pas. Il signe toujours juste 'P'… »

Remus avait à présent envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Il parierait n'importe quoi que P était pour Patmol. Il avait aussi envie d'étrangler Sirius. Cependant, Harry ne parlait que d'une lettre. La seule lettre qu'il savait que Sirius avait écrit. Mais Harry déclarait aussi n'avoir aucune idée de qui l'avait écrite… et déclarait que les lettres étaient toujours signées de cette manière, impliquant qu'il y en avait plus. « Combien de ces lettres as-tu reçu, Harry ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Heu, beaucoup ? »

'PUTAIN DE MERDE, SIRIUS !' Remus essaya de calmer un peu sa respiration, pour qu'Harry ne puisse pas remarquer qu'il était proche d'avoir une crise de nerf. « Ok… je ne vais pas encore commenter les lettres. Avec quoi exactement as-tu un problème ? »

« D'accord, et bien, basiquement, je n'ai aucune idée de qui c'est. Je veux dire, sans vouloir t'offenser, mais ce pourrait être toi pour ce que j'en sais. »

Remus acquiesça. « Donc, tu es inquiet de savoir avec qui exactement tu corresponds ? »

Harry grimaça légèrement en pensant. « Et bien, oui et non. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est, et bien, Remus… disons juste que si je savais qui il était, les chances seraient que je lui aurais demandé de sortir avec moi il y a près de deux lettres. »

Oui, Remus étranglerait définitivement Sirius quand il le verrait. C'était exactement le genre de chose qu'il avait dit à Sirius qui arriverait.

« Remus, ça va ? »

Remus secoua légèrement la tête pour se débarrasser de l'expression agacée qui marquait probablement ses traits. « Oui, ça va. »

Harry regarda le sol et mordit ses lèvres. « Ecoute Remus, si tu veux m'engueuler comme Ron et Hermione l'ont fait, vas-y. »

Remus secoua la tête. « Non Harry, je ne veux pas t'engueuler. En fait, je veux engueuler quelqu'un d'autre. » Remus savait que Sirius devrait être celui qui dirait ça à Harry. Cependant, Sirius s'était prouvé être indigne de confiance, laissé à ses propres affaires. Remus pouvait voir qu'Harry avait développé un sacré béguin pour Sirius et ça devait être stoppé avant que ça n'aille plus loin. Il n'allait pas dire franchement à Harry qui c'était… mais il allait laisser sous-entendre qu'il savait, espérant pousser Sirius dans une impasse.

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Quelqu'un d'autre ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec quoi que ce soit ? »

Remus soupira. « Et bien, disons juste que je pourrais avoir une idée de qui ton admirateur mystérieux pourrait être. »

Harry agrippa sa chaise et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. « Tu sais qui c'est ? Oh Remus, tu dois me le dire ! »

Remus secoua la tête. « J'ai une idée. J'ai juste besoin de parler à cette personne d'abord. »

Harry retomba dans sa chaise. « Très bien. » Soudain, sa tête se redressa. « Hey, Remus ? Cette personne que tu penses que ça pourrait être… il est, tu sais, normal ? Je veux dire… si je découvrais qui c'est, est-ce que je pourrais peut-être sortir avec lui ? »

Remus grogna intérieurement et ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit soudainement. « Très belle matinée, Lunard ! N'est-ce pas ? »

Remus le fixa avec autant de colère qu'il put, alors qu'Harry se tournait vivement et lui souriait. « Hey Sirius ! »

En fait, Sirius passait une très agréable journée. La neige dehors était belle, c'était froid… mais pas insupportablement glacial, les oiseaux chantaient, les animaux batifolaient, et son thé du matin avait été très bien. Sans mentionner que ses cheveux semblaient être extra brillants et tombaient aux bons endroits. Il avait rapidement décidé de rendre visite à Remus et de le tirer de son bureau. Remus restait cloîtré beaucoup trop. Ca ne pouvait possiblement pas être bon pour lui.

Cependant, à ce moment là, il sentit sa gorge commencer à s'assécher et sa poitrine se comprimer et il était sûr que son cœur était sur le point d'en sortir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir un Harry Potter très décoiffé, mais cependant adorable à regarder, de l'autre côté de la porte. Son sourire d'avant doubla à la vue et il sentit sa journée devenir encore plus agréable. « Salut Harry » parvint-il à souffler.

Il marcha vivement vers l'autre côté de la salle et s'assit juste à côté d'Harry, plantant un rapide baiser sur sa joue. « Et comment vas-tu en cet agréable matin ? »

Sirius put sentir sa poitrine se comprimer encore plus alors qu'Harry se tournait et lui souriait. « En fait, c'est l'après-midi. Mais de toute manière, je vais assez bien. Et toi ? »

« J'ai faim. Je suis affamé en fait. J'allais tirer Lunard hors de ce château parce que c'est une si belle journée et qu'il ne sort pas assez. »

Harry rit et le cœur de Sirius battit plus vite. Pour la première fois, il regarda vers Remus et remarqua le regard colérique. « Quoi ? C'est vrai, tu ne sors pas assez ! »

Remus continua de le fixer d'un regard noir. « En fait, je suis assez occupé en ce moment. Mais j'espérais te parler plus tard Sirius. »

Sirius haussa un sourcil. « Pourquoi, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Oh, c'est possible. »

Sirius eut juste l'air curieux pendant une seconde, mais retourna rapidement son attention vers Harry. « Et bien… juste parce que Remus a décidé de ne pas être marrant ne veut pas dire que je devrais aussi être privé du plaisir de ta compagnie. »

Le sourit d'Harry s'élargit. « Parfait ! Je peux finalement te payer un déjeuner. »

Harry tira un Sirius riant et commença à le pousser vers la porte. « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir Remus ? C'est Harry qui paye ! »

Harry tapa Sirius sur l'épaule et se retourna. Remus se contenta de secouer la tête, jetant un dernier regard noir dans la direction de Sirius. « Non, en fait, je dois finir de noter ces devoirs. »

Harry acquiesça. « Hey, Remus ? Peux-tu travailler sur ce dont nous étions en train de parler ? »

Remus sourit et hocha la tête. « Je suis déjà en train. »

« Merci. »

Sirius lança un dernier regard curieux à Remus avant qu'Harry ne le traîne dehors.

« Viens Sirius, nous allons trouver le restaurant le plus cher que Pré-au-Lard a à offrir. »

Sirius s'arrêta soudain, une idée le frappant comme l'éclair. « Nous n'allons pas à Pré-au-Lard. »

Harry se tourna et le regarda avec colère. « Oh non, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Tu t'en es déjà sorti la dernière fois ! Nous n'allons pas encore dans les cuisines ! »

Sirius sourit. « Non, tu as raison. Nous n'allons pas aux cuisines. »

Harry grimaça et regarda Sirius avec curiosité. « Et bien, où allons-nous alors ? »

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit encore plus. « Londres. »

Harry s'immobilisa. « Londres ? »

« Mais bien sûr ! Tu veux m'emmener déjeuner ; je veux t'emmener dans le Londres moldu. Dumbledore ne le saura jamais. Nous allons quand même devoir sortir discrètement. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne suis jamais vraiment allé à Londres. Enfin, pas vraiment. Je suis allé avec les Dursley, mais ça consistait surtout à essayer d'éviter Dudley et pas vraiment un réel amusement. Puis j'ai été sur le Chemin de Traverse, net Sainte Mangouste, et le Ministère… mais je suppose que ça ne compte pas vraiment non plus. »

C'était au tour de Sirius de tirer Harry, alors qu'il commençait à l'entraîner sur tout le chemin vers la statue de la sorcière borgne. « Et bien, c'est pourquoi nous y allons. Bien sûr, c'est si Londres est là où tu veux aller ? Nous pourrions toujours aller à Paris ou quelque autre grande ville… mais je dois te prévenir que je n'ai pas parlé français depuis des années et que je ne suis d'aucune aide pour les autres langues. Dissendium ! »

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent alors que la Sorcière pivotait sur le côté. Un grand sourire commença à se former sur son visage. « Londres est parfait. »

* * *

Hermione se tint juste là, choquée, alors que la porte se refermait. Ron avait haussé un sourcil mais ne semblait pas vraiment être prêt à commenter. 

« Est-ce que tu peux le croire ? Ca devient totalement hors de contrôle ! Est-ce que tu as vu son visage pendant qu'il lisait la lettre ? S'il avait rougi encore plus, alors son visage aurait explosé ! Puis il s'enfuit juste de là et dit à peine un mot ? Je n'aime pas ça, Ron, je n'aime pas ça du tout ! »

Ron acquiesça. « Je sais que j'étais hésitant de même le confronter, Mione, mais tu as raison. Il agit vraiment bizarrement à propos de tout ça et je suis inquiet. »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Au moins, tu es finalement d'accord avec toi. »

Ron secoua la tête et soupira. « Je suis d'accord avec toi, Mione, mais je déteste l'admettre… Il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions faire. »

Hermione étrécit ses yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions faire ? Pourquoi ne parlons-nous pas à Sirius, ou peut-être même à Dumbledore ? »

« Autant je sais que l'opinion de Sirius est importante pour lui, autant je doute qu'il l'écoutera. Et que peux faire Dumbledore ? Parler à Harry ? Harry est majeur, et même Dumbledore ne peut pas l'empêcher de recevoir des lettres. A moins de trouver exactement qui est P, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. »

Soudain, un air déterminé s'installa sur le visage d'Hermione. « Et bien, nous aurons juste à trouver qui est P alors. »

Ron grogna. « Et comment allons-nous faire ça ? »

« Nous allons lire les lettres. »

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent. « Tu veux ouvrir la malle d'Harry et lui voler ses lettres ? N'étais-tu pas celle parlant de vie privée ? »

« Et bien, oui, mais… Ron ! C'est pour le plus grand bien. C'est de la sécurité physique et émotionnelle d'Harry dont nous parlons. »

Ron soupira. « Mais il nous tuera s'il le découvre, Mione ! »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Et bien, nous avons la carte du Maraudeur et, quand nous verrons Harry venir vers la Tour de Gryffondor, nous remettrons toutes ses affaires en place et il ne le saura jamais. »

« Et bien, je suppose. »

Hermione acquiesça. « Ok… alors ouvre-la. »

Ron eut l'air confus. « Ouvre quoi ? »

Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré. « Sa malle ! »

Ron secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas l'ouvrir ! »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir. « Si, tu peux ! Tu l'as ouverte plus tôt pour que nous puissions utiliser sa cape ! »

Ron lui rendit son regard. « Et bien c'était avant que les Serpentards ne décident de détruire son balai ! Ce truc est mieux fermer qu'un coffre à Gringotts maintenant ! Je ne peux certainement pas l'ouvrir. »

« Tu vis avec lui ! Tu n'entends jamais les sorts qu'il utilise pour l'ouvrir ? »

Ron secoua la tête. « Il n'utilise pas de sort ! Ecoute, je sais qu'il peut être paresseux et relâche en classe mais il est très intelligent et puissant. Il a ce putain de truc fermé à son touché. N'importe qui d'autre doit passer par près de cent sorts et enchantements différents. Sauf s'il nous l'ouvre pour nous ou si nous amenons Bill ici, je ne pense pas que nous irons dans cette malle ! »

Cependant, comme si elle avait reçu un signal, la malle d'Harry s'ouvrit soudain. Ron et Hermione regardèrent avec curiosité alors que son porte-monnaie, une cape, son écharpe et des gants volèrent soudain hors de la malle et par la porte à présent ouverte.

Hermione regarda alors que la malle commença à se fermer. Sans même y penser, elle plongea pour attraper son couvercle avant qu'il ne se ferme. Ron fit la même chose et ils le repoussèrent, espérant qu'ils ne seraient pas ensorcelés. Rien n'arriva et ils poussèrent tous les deux un soupir de soulagement.

Ron haussa un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Sors la carte du Maraudeur et vérifie s'il va quelque part. »

Ron chercha dans la malle jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la carte et pointa sa baguette vers le parchemin. « _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »_

Hermione regarda par-dessus son épaule et il regardèrent tous les deux alors que les points désignés comme étant 'Harry Potter' et 'Sirius Black' disparaissaient par le chemin vers Pré-au-Lard.

Hermione sourit. « Parfait. S'il a quitté le château avec Sirius, il sera parti pour la journée. Maintenant, trouve les lettres. »

Ron fouilla à travers le reste de la malle pour chercher les lettres. Heureusement, elles étaient près du haut, vu qu'Harry venait juste d'en ajouter une à sa collection. Avec un soupir incertain et anxieux, Ron les sortit et les tendit à Hermione.

« Merci. Maintenant, nous ne pouvons pas laisser la malle se fermer. Autrement, nous ne pourrons pas remettre la carte ou les lettres. »

« Et bien, je ne vais pas la tenir ouverte. »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Tu n'es pas obligé. Mets quelque chose par-dessus la serrure pour que nous puissions la rouvrir. Tiens, utilise cet oreiller. »

Elle jeta un oreiller à Ron et s'installa sur le lit d'Harry. Elle se sentait mal de voler sa propriété privée, cependant, elle se sentirait encore plus mal si le cœur d'Harry finissait brisé en un million de morceau. Elle s'imaginait que soit Harry serait furieux après elle et qu'ils auraient découvert que P était en fait une personne agréable et normale, ou soit Harry serait furieux après elle et ils auraient découvert que P était un type anormal, ou qu'ils ne trouveraient rien du tout, au quel cas Harry n'en saurait rien. Elle espérait que ce serait la première option. « Ron, donne-moi un morceau de parchemin. Je veux écrire les indices que je lirai dans les lettres. Heureusement, tout ce que j'aurais à faire sera de relier les points. Tu ne peux pas écrire autant de lettre à quelqu'un et ne pas laisser glisser quelque chose de significatif à propos de toi-même. »


	6. L'appel de Londres

**Disclamer : **Tous les merveilleux personnages de _folles correspondances_ ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à la géniale JKR. De même que l'histoire appartient à EnglishMuffin, qui a avoué s'être librement inspiré du film _Vous avez un message_.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans des chapitres lointains, est un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Sirius Black/Harry Potter

* * *

**Onarluca** : C'est sûr qu'Hermione trouve, mais tu vas voir sa réaction dans ce chapitre. Quant à la confrontation Remus/Sirius, j'ai peur que tu doives encore attendre. En tout cas, encore merci pour les compliments.

**Crackos** : Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi Harry ne voit pas tout de suite que c'est Sirius ! Si toi tu ne pense pas patmol alors que tu sais que c'est Sirius, imagine ce que ça doit être pour lui ! lol. Quant à Ron et Hermione, c'est vrai que c'est totalement fouineurs, mais comme l'a fait remarqué EnglishMuffin dans ses réponses aux reviews, eux ne savent pas que c'est Sirius et qu'il n'y a aucun danger, et il est vrai que les chances que ce soit une blague un piège ou que c'est sont quand même plus nombreuses. Et il ne faut pas oublier que Ron et Hermione ne se sentent pas super d'aller fouiller dans les affaires d'Harry, mais bon… Comme Harry n'est pas très objectif et rationnel non plus… Y a des trucs qui veulent rien dire ? Ca m'étonne pas vraiment parce que j'ai eu une grosse flemme de me relire, et vu qu'en général quand je le fais, je trouve plein de fautes, de mots oubliés, de phrases tordues… Et après je vais aller me plaindre quand d'autres auteurs ne le font pas… C'était si pire que ça ? Et pour conclure, merci encore pour la review, ça fait toujours très plaisir.

**Kaorulabelle** : Que de compliments ! Merci ! Pour la réaction d'Hermione, la voici, mais tu attends la réaction de Sirius sur quel événement ?

**Punkreader** : Et bien, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

**Michat** : Evidemment qu'Hermine va découvrir qui est l'auteur des lettres ! Quant à ce qu'elle va faire, réponse dans ce chapitre ! Et tu veux vraiment que Sitrius se sorte de ce merdier ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on écrirait dans cette fic alors ! lol En tout cas, merci pour la review et les compliments, ça me fait plaisir !

**Genevieve Black** : Tu es toute pardonnée pour ne pas m'avoir reviewer avant ! Surtout avec une review si pleine de gentillesse et d'encouragement. En te souhaitant autant de plaisir à continuer à me lire, bisoux.

**Procne Aesoris** : Voilà la suite, en espérant qua ça te plaise… Il me semble que je suis allé faire un tour par chez toi (mais suis pas sure…) Y avais pas une fic où Draco débarque en robe chez Harry après avoir voulu transplaner à Poudlard ? J'ai lu que celle là, mais j'ai pas super accrochée. Ca vient pas tant de l'écriture que de l'histoire. Tu sais c'est histoire ou ces films ou même s'ils sont biens faits, on arrive pas à se prendre à l'intrigue… En tout cas si c'est toi, autrement, faudra que je retourne voir !

**Alinemcb54** : Merci pour tout ses compliments, ça me fait toujours plaisir… Sinon a encore merdé la dernière fois ? Ce truc est vraiment nul des fois…

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : L'appel de Londres

* * *

**

NdT : Sugar Daddy : littéralement, Père en Sucre, d'après mon dico, Vieux Protecteur… Comme je savais pas vraiment, j'ai laissé comme ça.

* * *

Harry et Sirius trébuchèrent hors de la cheminée l'un après l'autre et droit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry sourit. Ca faisait deux ans depuis qu'il avait vraiment été autorisé à aller au Chemin de Traverse. Ca faisait deux ans qu'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose qui ne soit pas strictement régulé.

Sirius attrapa Harry par le bras et sourit. « Viens. Allons à Gringotts échanger un peu d'argent. Puis nous pourrons attraper un déjeuner et passer le reste de la journée à nous promener. »

Harry rit. « Je sais que ça semble stupide, mais tu ne sais pas combien je suis excité à propos de ça. »

Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit encore plus. « Bien. Je suis soulagé. Maintenant, dépêche-toi Potter, mon estomac est sur le point d'imploser. »

Harry rit de nouveau et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers Gringotts au milieu des regards de presque tous les sorciers présents. « Je sais que tu as dit que Dumbledore n'en saurait jamais rien, mais à ce rythme nous allons être sur la couverture de la Gazette du Sorcier de demain. 'Harry Potter et Sirius Black : leur rendez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse… Détails à l'intérieur ! Article de Rita Skeeter.' »

Sirius grogna et haussa un sourcil. « C'est un rendez-vous ? »

Harry haussa les yeux au ciel. « Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Ce sera un rendez-vous si Skeeter met la main sur ça. Tu ne savais pas que c'en est un dans une série de rendez-vous et de rencontres que nous avons partagés ? Que nous sommes amants depuis des mois, gardant notre relation secrète jusqu'à ce que je sorte de Poudlard par peur de la réaction du public ? »

Sirius haussa les sourcils puis eut un grand sourire. « Laissons les penser ce qu'ils veulent. Pour ma part, ça ne m'ennuierait pas. Je serais impliqué romantiquement et sexuellement avec le célibataire le plus prisé et adorable du monde. Et toi, et bien, tu m'as moi ! »

Harry renifla. « Oh oui… Quel prix. »

Sirius simula une expression de peine et d'indignation. « Hey ! Je t'ai fait un compliment ! Le moins que tu pourrais faire serait de dire, » Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à parler en faisant une imitation très exagérée de la voix d'Harry : « Oui Sirius, tu as raison. Ce serait merveilleux si le monde croyait que je te baise ! Tu es si sexy que je ne sais pas comment je garde mon contrôle en ce moment. En fait, oublie le restaurant. Trouvons juste un hôtel et je peux te manger pour le déjeuner.' »

Harry haussa juste un sourcil et regarda Sirius comme s'il lui était poussé deux têtes. Puis il partit dans un fou rire. « Tu es dérangé, » parvint-il à articuler. Il rit tout le long du chemin vers Gringotts avec Sirius le suivant derrière, indigné.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de rire autant à propos de ça ! »

Harry s'arrêta à la porte, essayant de contrôler son rire. « Oh si. »

Sirius souffla. « Bien. Tu verras si j'accepte jamais d'être ton Sugar Daddy. »

Harry recommença juste à rire pendant que Sirius s'appuyait contre la colonne en pierre et lui lançait des regards noirs. Puis il commença à rire avec Harry. « Ok, d'accord. Prenons juste notre argent pour que nous puissions manger. Je meurs vraiment de faim. »

Harry secoua la tête et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la banque et échangèrent leur argent. Sirius alla aussi parler avec Griphook et reçut quelque chose qui ressemblait mystérieusement à une carte de crédit, mais ne pouvait pas vraiment être une carte de crédit.

Une fois dehors, Harry s'enquit à propos de la carte mystérieuse. « Hey, Sirius, qu'est-ce que Griphook t'a donné ? »

Sirius eut l'air confus pendant un moment, puis se souvint qu'Harry n'aurait probablement aucune idée de ce qu'était ce qu'il avait reçu. « Oh, il m'a donné une Carte Sorcière. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Une Carte Sorcière ? »

Sirius acquiesça. « Ouais, c'est comme une carte de crédit Moldue. En fait, les Moldus pensent que c'est exactement ça. Ca ressemble exactement à une carte de crédit sauf que quand c'est mis dans la machine moldue, c'est ensorcelé pour aller directement à la Banque Gringotts, à la place de n'importe laquelle des entreprises de cartes de crédit moldue. Gringotts approuve alors et envoie l'argent là où tu as utilisé la carte, directement de ton compte. Les moldus ne voient jamais la différence. C'est bien pour des vacances prolongées, quand tu ne veux pas avoir à échanger une somme d'argent extravagante. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Et bien, c'est une information intéressante que je ne connaissais pas. Mais, Sirius, nous ne partons pas pour des vacances prolongées. Nous passons une partie de la journée à Londres. Et je paie le déjeuner. »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Oui, tu paies le déjeuner. Mais je prévoie que nous fassions beaucoup plus que de manger et je prévoie de dépenser beaucoup d'argent pendant que nous ferons ça. »

Harry s'arrêta tout net et le fixa avec colère. « Non, tu ne le feras pas. Je vais payer pour tout ce que nous ferons aujourd'hui, quoique ce soit. Après ça, ça n'équivaudra probablement pas la somme d'argent que tu as dépensé pour mes deux Eclairs de Feu. »

Sirius rit et passa un bras autours de la taille d'Harry. « Tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour acheter autre chose que le déjeuner pour nous deux et peut-être un goûter. »

Harry le regarda, exaspéré, et fit demi-tour. « Alors je vais en prendre plus. »

Sirius retourna Harry. « Tu ne sais pas ce que je prévoie que nous fassions d'autre ou de combien d'argent tu as besoin. De plus, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux, j'ai ta clé. »

Harry cria. « Non, c'est pas vrai. » Il chercha dans la poche intérieure de sa robe pour la sortir, mais ne trouva rien. Sirius gloussait comme un maniaque et la secouait dans les airs.

« Putain ! Comment tu as fait ça ? »

« Je l'ai fait quand j'ai passé mon bras autours de toi. »

Harry gronda. « Connard. »

Sirius rit et sautilla pratiquement dans le Chaudron Baveur avec Harry sur les talons, grognant toujours. Sirius sourit et fit un signe au barman. « Hey, Tom. »

Tom releva la tête et sourit à Sirius. « Bonjour Monsieur Black. Qu'est ce que je peux vous offrir aujourd'hui ? »

Sirius secoua la tête. « Rien, en fait. Nous avons juste besoin de transformer nos vêtements en vêtements moldus et puis nous irons voir le Londres Moldu. »

Au 'nous', Tom regarda à côté de Sirius pour voir un Harry Potter à l'air très dégoûté. « Monsieur Potter ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

Harry jetait des regards noirs. « Et bien, j'allais bien jusqu'à il y a deux minutes, quand j'ai été victime d'un vulgaire vol. »

Tom était sur le point de demander ce qu'il s'était passé quand Sirius rit soudain. « Oh, laisse tomber. Je t'ai dit que je te laisserais acheter le déjeuner. Je n'ai pas promis que je te laisserais acheter quoique ce soit d'autre. »

Harry tiqua. « Il a volé ma clé. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. « Je n'ai pas volé ta clé. Je te l'emprunte jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Tu pourras l'avoir plus tard ! »

Harry lui lança un regard noir de plus et s'assit au bar. « Je t'aurai pour ça. Va te changer, ou transformer ou quoique ce soit que tu as à faire. »

Sirius leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel. « Tu dois venir avec moi. Allez ! »

Harry souffla et suivit Sirius dans les toilettes, au milieu de plus de regards des clients du Chaudron Baveur.

Sirius fit un geste pour qu'Harry le suive dans les toilettes, vérifia qu'ils étaient seuls, puis les enferma tous les deux à l'intérieur. « Ok, est-ce que tu as déjà métamorphosé tes vêtements en vêtements moldus ou est-ce que je vais devoir le faire pour toi ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Je pense que je peux me débrouiller. »

Sirius leva les mains en signe de défaite. « Très bien, très bien… mais quand tu finiras en minijupe et en string, ne viens pas me demander de l'aide. »

Harry grogna. « Tu aimerais ça, n'est-ce pas… Sugar Daddy ? »

Sirius rit. « Je suis heureux que tu trouves toujours ça si amusant. »

Harry lui donna un rapide sourire. « Bien. »

Il agita alors sa baguette vers différents vêtements et les regarda alors qu'ils changeaient tous. Il garda sa chemise à manches longues, sa robe se changea en un pull, et sa cape en un pardessus noir. Puis il transforma son pantalon en jeans et se dit qu'il était prêt à partir vers le monde Moldu. « Et bien, mon string est un peu serré, mais autrement, je pense que ça va. »

Harry se tourna et fit un clin d'œil à Sirius. « Prêt ? »

Sirius fit un dernier mouvement de sa baguette pour changer sa cape en une veste en cuir et sourit. « Allons-y. Alors, as-tu une idée d'où tu veux manger ? »

Harry secoua la tête alors qu'ils sortaient du Chaudron Baveur et entraient dans le Londres Moldu. « Non, aucune idée. Je ne saurais même pas où commencer à chercher. »

Sirius sourit. « Très bien alors. Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que tu sois avec moi. »

Harry eut l'air méfiant. « Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que je connais Londres comme la paume de ma main. »

Harry haussa un sourcil à cette admission. « Je ne savais pas que tu passais autant de temps à Londres. »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Et bien, pas autant qu'autrefois. Mais j'avais l'habitude de passer presque tous les jours ici quand j'étais plus jeune. Après que j'ai été réparti à Gryffondor, mes parents ne m'aimaient pas trop. Ce qui, à la fin de ce premier été, était bien pour moi, parce que je ne les aimais pas trop non plus. Je passais tout mon temps loin de Poudlard hors de la maison. J'ai exploré tous les coins et recoins de Londres. »

« Tes parents t'ont laissé faire ça ? »

Sirius acquiesça. « Ils me détestaient. Ils ne voulaient certainement pas de moi dans la maison. Ca ne leur faisait vraiment rien que je sois un enfant, aussi longtemps que j'étais hors de leur vue et qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'occuper de mes voies traîtresses. C'était bien pour moi, je ne voulais pas rester là-bas et les regarder être gaga avec Regulus de toute façon, ni les voir lui enseigner la supériorité des Sangs Purs… ça me rendait malade. Donc, un matin, je suis allé au Chemin de Traverse et à Gringotts… ma famille proche avait gelé tous mes avoirs mais quelques autres membres de ma famille m'avaient laissé de l'argent de côté. »

Sirius s'arrêta devant le regard incrédule qu'Harry lui lançait. « Quoi ? »

Harry haussa juste un sourcil. « Ils ont gelé tous tes avoirs ? Tu avais quoi, douze ans ? »

Sirius grogna. « J'ai eu un compte en banque et de l'argent depuis que je suis né. C'est un truc de snob, donc ma famille, avec tous les autres crétins pur sang, l'a fait. Je te garantis que Draco Malefoy a aussi un compte en banque depuis qu'il est né. C'est supposé être un signe de richesse que tu puisses te permettre de donner à ton propre bébé assez d'argent aussitôt qu'il est né pour qu'il soit plus riche que 99 du monde sorcier avant qu'il ne sache même ce qu'est l'argent. »

Sirius secoua la tête. « De toute façon, d'autres membres de ma famille avaient laissé de l'argent de côté pour moi. J'en prenais un petit peu tous les jours et l'utilisais pour explorer Londres et me payer le petit-déjeuner, le déjeuner et le dîner. »

Harry eut l'air choqué. « Ta famille ne te nourrissait même pas ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Ils l'auraient probablement fait. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas prendre quoique ce soit d'eux si je n'y étais pas obligé. »

Harry acquiesça et tous les deux marchèrent en silence pendant un moment. Tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées.

« Les Dursley, commença Harry, je… je n'ai jamais eu mon propre argent, alors je devais dépendre d'eux. Je détestais ça… devoir dépendre d'eux. C'était toujours si bizarre pour moi. »

Sirius regarda Harry avec curiosité. « Quoi donc ? »

Harry grogna. « Quand je suis dans le monde sorcier, pratiquement tout le monde me flatte. Je pourrais probablement entrer dans n'importe quelle maison et être traité comme un roi si je le voulais. Je veux dire, je n'en tirerais jamais avantage… mais c'est une option qui m'est ouverte, tu sais ? J'ai aussi eu mon propre coffre plein d'or depuis que j'ai mis le pied la première fois sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je suis plus riche que la plupart des gens de l'école. Et pourtant, tous les étés, je montais dans le Poudlard Express et allais à la maison sans argent en poche et vers une famille qui me traitait comme si j'étais un morceau de chewing-gum collé sur leurs semelles. Juste quelque anormalité qui élisait résidence dans leur maison quelques mois par an. »

Sirius passa un bras autours d'Harry. « Je suis désolé de te rappeler tout ça. Les Dursley… Ils ne comptent pas, ils ne devraient pas compter. »

Harry sourit. « Ouais... Tes parents ne devraient pas compter non plus. Et je suis aussi désolé. »

Sirius inclina la tête une seconde et donna à Harry un sourire sincère. « Et bien, rien de tout ça ne va compter aujourd'hui. Que veux-tu faire… à part déjeuner ? »

Harry eut l'air pensif pendant un moment. « Je sais que tu les as probablement déjà vus… mais est-ce que nous pouvons faire les trucs de touristes ? S'il te plaît ? » Harry bouda légèrement en direction de Sirius, qui riait.

« Ok, Ok… pas besoin de la grimace. Que penses-tu de ça… nous irons vers la Tour de Londres et attraperons à manger là-bas. Je te laisserai même payer pour mon déjeuner et mon entrée. Puis nous improviserons. »

Harry sourit. « Bien. Je vais tout payer, jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus d'argent. »

Sirius grogna. « C'est bien. Tu n'as visiblement jamais passé une journée avec Sirius Black… si tu me laisses décider de la journée, cet argent sera parti d'ici deux heures de l'après-midi. »

* * *

Ron entra, portant une cruche de jus de citrouille, deux verres et un encas. Il les déposa rapidement sur la table de chevet d'Harry et s'assit à côté de sa petite amie. « Tu avances, Mione ? »

La tête d'Hermione se releva brusquement et elle laissa tomber sa plume, qui restait à présent sur deux parchemins pleins de notes. « Ron ! Merci Merlin tu es revenu ! Où est-ce que tu étais ? »

Ron souffla légèrement. « Parti chercher à manger ! Tu m'as pratiquement jeté dehors en disant que je ne ferais que te distraire pendant que tu analysais les lettres ! »

« Et bien j'avais besoin de toi ! »

Ron lui lança un regard noir. « Et bien tu avais une manière agréable de le montrer ! »

Le regard d'Hermione s'adoucit et elle passa une main le long de la joue de Ron. « Oh, je suis désolée Ron. C'est juste que c'est si frustrant ! Je sais qui est cette personne ! Je sais que je le sais ! J'ai juste l'impression qu'il me manque la dernière pièce du puzzle. J'ai son nom sur le bout de la langue… j'ai juste besoin d'un indice pour le dire ! »

Ron soupira et lui donna une petite bise sur la joue. « De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

« D'informations qu'un sang-pur comme toi dois savoir. De quelle famille dirais-tu qu'elle ressemble aux Malefoy ? »

Ron eut l'air confus. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Hermione soupira. « Quelle famille sorcière est comme les Malefoy ? P. a dit ça :

_Je voudrais dire que je suis désolé. Mais je sais que tu ne veux probablement pas entendre ça. Quand j'étais encore à l'école, mes meilleurs amis savaient tout de ma famille. En fait, tout le monde savait pour ma famille. C'était comme entendre le nom de Malefoy. Juste la mention de ce nom de famille soulevait toujours des images de magie noire, bigoterie, haine et bâtards démoniaques. Et bien, entendre mon nom de famille avait à peu près les mêmes effets. De toute façon, ce que je veux dire, c'est que mes amis savaient comment étaient ma famille. Ils savaient que ma mère était une garce psychotique et que mon père aurait pu aussi bien être fait de glace. Tous les ans, juste avant l'été ou les vacances de Noël, ils me disaient toujours qu'ils étaient désolés. J'appréciais qu'ils s'en soucient, mais je riais toujours intérieurement. Désolés pour quoi ?_

Donc, il compare sa famille aux Malefoy. Quelle famille est comparable aux Malefoy ? »

Ron eut l'air pensif pendant un moment. « Et bien, je suppose que ça dépend de la manière dont il veut le dire. S'il veut dire sa famille comme étant juste sa mère et son père, alors ça ne nous aide pas vraiment. Il y a beaucoup de familles individuelles à qui ça peut s'appliquer… comme les Crabbe, les Goyle, les Nott, les Avery, les Lestranges… Ce sont toutes de simples familles qui rentreraient certainement dans cette description. »

Hermione soupira. « Merde… Je pensais que nous serions sur quelque chose. »

Ron leva une main. « Et bien, c'est supposer qu'il veut dire sa famille et pas son nom de famille. Une seule génération peut être noire… mais il y a des familles comme les Malefoy qui sont traditionnellement noire. La querelle entre ma famille et les Malefoy dure depuis des siècles. »

Hermione avait l'air profondément intéressée par ça. Malgré tout ce qu'elle savait à propos des sorts et ses connaissances générales, il y avait encore beaucoup de facettes du monde magique dont elle n'avait aucune idée. « Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres familles qui sont comparables aux Malefoy de cette manière ? »

Ron acquiesça. « Ouais, mais c'est une autre impasse. »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Dis-moi juste le nom. »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Bien, mais ça ne va pas nous mener quelque part. La seule famille qui ait jamais été près des Malefoy, en fait, jusqu'à il y a une génération, je pense qu'ils étaient même plus noirs que les Malefoy, ce sont les Black. Mais c'est une impasse. Tous les membres de cette famille sont soit morts, soit mauvais par nature, ou… »

« SIRIUS ! »

Ron haussa un sourcil. « Ouais, Sirius. Il est le dernier membre de la famille. Le seule capable de porter le lignage, je pense. »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Non Ron… Sirius… les lettres, je pense qu'elles sont de Sirius ! »

Ron recracha le jus de citrouille qu'il était en train de boire et commença à rire. « Sirius ? T'es tombé sur la tête, Hermione ? Tu pense que Sirius a écris les lettres d'amour d'Harry ? »

Ron commença à rire encore plus mais Hermione le fit taire rapidement. « Oui Ron ! Tout va ! Oh, comment est-ce que j'ai pu ne pas penser à Sirius avant ? Ca a parfaitement du sens ! »

Ron secoua la tête « Ouais, parfaitement du sens, sauf pour le fait que c'est Sirius. »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir. « Ecoute juste ce que j'ai rassemblé dans les lettres, ok ? »

Ron s'allongea sur le lit d'Harry et prit une autre gorgée de son jus de citrouille. « D'accord. »

Hermione attrapa ses parchemins et commença à lire ses indices. « Ok, de la première lettre, je n'ai pas vraiment rassemblé grand chose à part quelques points clé : il se présente par 'P', il connaît visiblement Harry ou a une source très proche, et il serait embarrassé si Harry savait qui il est. Tout ça s'applique certainement à Sirius. Il serait probablement mortifié si Harry savait, il a toujours été le confident de Harry, et je parierais n'importe quoi que P est pour Patmol ! »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est mince, Hermione. »

Hermione le fixa avec irritation. « C'est seulement la première lettre ! Ok, la deuxième lettre. Les faits : il sous-entend qu'il est célèbre… d'une manière tristement célèbre, il connaît le nom d'Hedwige et parle de nous à Harry comme s'il nous connaissait aussi. »

Ron prit une autre gorgée de sa boisson. « Tu continues de pousser, Hermione. Ca peut toujours être un grand nombre de personnes. »

« Les faits de la troisième lettre : il n'aime pas Serpentard, méprise Snape, aime le Quidditch… mais n'a jamais joué… »

Ron se releva vivement. « Ha ! là ! »

Hermione le regarda avec colère. « Quoi ? »

« Sirius était batteur », dit-il d'un ton terre à terre.

Hermione eut l'air déconfite. « Tu es sûr ? »

Ron acquiesça. « Absolument. Fred et George me l'ont dit. »

Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré. « Fred et George te l'ont dit ? Et d'où tenaient-ils cette information ? »

Ron haussa les épaules. « De Sirius, je suppose. »

Hermione étrécit les yeux. « Tu supposes ? »

« Ouais, et où est-ce qu'ils auraient pu le savoir autrement ? En plus, est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu jouer batteur, Hermione ? Il est incroyable. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il ne soit pas dans l'équipe de la Maison ! »

« Et bien, je veux confirmer qu'il n'a jamais été dans l'équipe. De toute façon, je continue avec mes indices. Toujours de la troisième lettre : il parle de sa famille et de combien il les haïssait, il dit qu'il a fait autre chose que le Quidditch, il est trop enthousiaste à propos de Gryffondor battant Serpentard, et, si tu me demandes, il était plus probablement à Gryffondor. La quatrième lettre : c'est où il compare sa famille aux Malefoy, puis il continue en parlant de deux amis qu'il veut mettre ensemble. L'un est son meilleur ami et l'autre une personne qu'il hait. Il leur donne de faux nom. Remus et Snape, peut-être ? »

Ron grimaça. « Oh Merlin, j'espère pas. Je perdrais tout respect pour Lupin. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Ils seraient mignons ensemble. »

Ron grimaça à nouveau. « N'utilise jamais le mot 'mignon' en référence à Snape… jamais. »

« Passons, ensuite, il liste ses couleurs préférées mais je ne pense pas que ça veuille dire quoi que ce soit. La cinquième lettre : il plaisante sur le fait qu'il est fou, a dit qu'il a choisit Johann pour le faux nom de son meilleur ami parce que c'est son deuxième prénom. » Les yeux d'Hermione s'éclairèrent subitement. « Remus **J. **Lupin ! Puis il ne fait que flirter beaucoup avec Harry. Hum, dernière lettre ! Il appelle Voldemort, et bien… Voldemort, flirt encore plus avec Harry, et dit qu'il était au match de Quidditch de Harry. »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. « Très bien, j'admets que quelques trucs collent. Mais, Mione, je jure qu'il était dans l'équipe de Quidditch ! »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Ecoute, tu n'as pas lu les lettres. C'_est_ Sirius. Juste les choses qu'il dit et dont il parle, les blagues qu'il fait, et juste l'air général qui s'en dégage ont Sirius complètement écrit dessus. C'est tellement évident. »

Ron se leva du lit. « Très bien, écoute… pourquoi ne descendons-nous pas dans la salle des trophées pour regarder la plaque avec le nom du père d'Harry dessus ? Ca liste tous les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de cette année là. Si Sirius était dans l'équipe, son nom devrait y être. Si non, je penserai à ce que tu dis. »

Hermione se leva du lit et donna un rapide baiser à Ron. « Allons-y ! »

« Que veux-tu faire de tout ça ? »

Hermione eut l'air partagée pendant un moment. « Cache les dans le tiroir. Harry est dehors avec Sirius donc, ils seront partis toute la journée. Amène quand même la carte au cas où. »

Ron acquiesça et les deux coururent pratiquement jusqu'à la salle des trophées. Hermione était extrêmement impatiente de confirmer ce qu'elle pensait être la solution de ce mystère. Cependant, elle chercha, et chercha encore, mais elle ne pouvait pas trouver la plaque. « Putain Ron ! Où est-ce qu'elle est ? »

Ron soupira. « Cette salle est remplie de trophées. Je ne m'en souviens pas. »

Ils restèrent là cherchant pendant ce qui sembla être des heures, pourtant, ils ne trouvèrent rien.

« A l'intérieur d'une si belle journée ? »

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et se tournèrent pour voir un professeur McGonagall à l'air curieux. Les yeux d'Hermione s'éclairèrent. « Bonjour, Professeur ! Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? »

Le professeur McGonagall avait toujours l'air curieuse, mais elle acquiesça. « Oui, allez-y. »

« Est-ce que Sirius Black était dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ? »

Le professeur McGonagall eut l'air légèrement surprise. « Monsieur Black ? Pourquoi le demandez-vous ? »

Ron intervint. « Hermione ne me croit pas quand je dis qu'il était batteur. Elle a besoin de preuves. Mais honnêtement… si elle ne l'a jamais vraiment vu jouer au Quidditch… »

Le professeur McGonagall sourit. « Oui, si on l'a vu jouer, on penserait qu'il était dans l'équipe, n'est-ce pas ? Ca me tapait vraiment sur les nerfs qu'il refuse de passer les sélections. »

Hermione eut l'air triomphante. « Donc, il n'a jamais joué ? En fait, il n'a jamais essayé ? »

Le professeur McGonagall secoua la tête. « Non, jamais. Je me suis toujours sentie mal pour lui pourtant, autant que ça m'énervait. J'ai toujours eut un soupçon que ça avait à voir avec sa famille. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussée à faire ça, mais, pendant sa troisième année, je l'ai autorisé à devenir commentateur. Il était très certainement une nuisance, mais je sais qu'il a aimé. Il plaisantait toujours que c'était presque mieux que de vraiment jouer parce que l'attention de tout le monde était toujours sur lui, à chaque partie. »

Hermione poussa un petit cri de joie et lança un regard victorieux à un Ron à l'air surpris. « Merci, Professeur ! »

Avec ça, elle traîna Ron hors de la pièce. « Je te l'avais dit ! »

Ron soupira. « D'accord, d'accord. J'admets que peut-être ce pourrait être Sirius… Hey, Hermione, où allons-nous ? »

« Vers quelqu'un qui saura si c'est Sirius… le professeur Lupin. »

* * *

Harry rit et se rapprocha de Sirius alors qu'ils montaient de plus en plus haut dans le ciel.

Sirius sourit. « Ca, c'est quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait avant. »

Ils se rapprochèrent du sommet et Harry retint pratiquement son souffle. « Putain de merde Sirius ! C'est presque comme si on pouvait voir toute la ville ! C'est incroyable. »

Il était environ 2h30 de l'après midi. Sirius et Harry avaient déjà vu la Tour de Londres, avaient déjeuné, et étaient allés faire un tour de bateau sur la Tamise. Ils étaient à présent assis au sommet de l'OEil de Londres, qui était fidèle à son nom et leur accordait une vue de toute la ville.

Sirius rit aussi et pointa le sol. « Regarde ! On dirait qu'on peut voir le sol de Buckingham Palace… Je me suis toujours demandé de quoi ça avait l'air à l'intérieur. »

Harry sourit malicieusement. « Peut-être qu'un jour on prendra ma cape et que nous nous glisserons à l'intérieur. »

Sirius rit. « Tu ne peux pas te glisser dans Buckingham Palace ! C'est une question de Sécurité Nationale Moldue ! »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Et bien, nous ne prendrons rien… »

Sirius rit encore alors qu'ils redescendaient vers le sol.

« Alors, combien d'argent reste-t-il à mon grand bienfaiteur du jour ? »

Harry grogna. « Rien. »

Tout le visage de Sirius s'éclaira. « Parfait ! Je sais exactement ce que nous allons faire après ! »

Harry eut l'air prudent. « Quoi ? »

« Prendre le métro vers Bond Street et dépenser une somme d'argent extravagante sur des vêtements dessinés par des Moldus et à un prix de folie ! »

Harry secoua la tête avec ferveur. « Non ! Le but de ce voyage était que je dépense de l'argent pour toi, pour une fois. »

Sirius sourit. « Et c'est ce que tu as fait. Maintenant, je vais juste te donner une nouvelle raison sur laquelle travailler la prochaine fois que nous sortirons. »

« Sirius ! »

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit son imitation d'Harry. « Harry ! »

Ils sautèrent au sol et Harry lui jeta un regard noir. « Tu ne vas pas m'acheter toute une nouvelle garde robe, Sirius ! Je ne vais jamais en avoir besoin de toute façon ! »

Sirius bouda. « Bien. Pas toute une garde robe ! Juste une veste en cuir ou un pardessus ou les deux ! Tu pourras toujours les utiliser quand tu vas dans le monde Moldu. »

« Non. »

« Bien, mais j'y vais, parce que je veux m'acheter une nouvelle veste en cuir. Si je vois quelque chose que je veux t'acheter, je le prendrais. »

Harry étrécit les yeux. « Non ! Je transplane à la maison à l'instant. »

Sirius simula la peine. « Et me laisser tout seul ici ? Je pensais que nous passion un bon moment, Harry ? »

Harry haussa les yeux au ciel. « Par où pour ce putain de métro ? »

Sirius sourit et poussa Harry vers la bouche de métro. « C'est une meilleure attitude ! »

* * *

« Entrez ! »

A l'appel de Remus un Ron à l'air confus et quelque peu dérangé et Hermione entrèrent dans le bureau du professeur Lupin. En remontant de la salle des trophées, le choc de toutes les pièces s'ajustant ensemble avait, semble-t-il, calmé Hermione. Pour sa part, Ron n'était toujours pas convaincu que l'admirateur secret d'Harry était Sirius, mais il voulait bien admettre que quelques uns des indices pointaient en fait dans cette direction.

Hermione, cependant, avait un million de questions différentes dans la tête. La plus importante d'entre elles étant : Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Malgré toutes ses déductions logiques et son sens commun, Hermione Granger ne semblait pas pouvoir comprendre pourquoi Sirius écrirait à Harry des lettres d'amour. Sûrement qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment être amoureux d'Harry ? Hermione repoussa rapidement cette idée. C'était vrai qu'ils avaient cessé d'agir comme un parrain et un filleul il y a longtemps, cependant, Hermione les avait vus ensemble. Ils étaient des amis proches… mais elle n'avait jamais vu Sirius être chamboulé par Harry de la manière dont les lettres semblaient montrer qu'il le serait. Cependant… elle devait aussi admettre qu'elle ne les avait pas vus ensemble récemment. Avec la guerre derrière tout le monde, il était possible que Sirius ait décidé de laisser ses sentiments se montrer, quels qu'ils soient. Et ces lettres… Hermione secoua la tête et entra dans le bureau du professeur Lupin. Si quelqu'un avait une idée de ce que Sirius faisait, ou connaissait ses sentiments pour Harry, c'était Remus Lupin.

« Bonjour, Professeur. »

Remus releva la tête de son paquet de papier, à présent très petit, et sourit. « Ron, Hermione… Entrez. Bien que je doive vous dire que si vous cherchez Harry, vous ne le trouverez pas ici, ou n'importe où d'autre dans le château. »

Hermione acquiesça. « Nous savons. Nous l'avons vu partir avec Sirius sur la carte. En fait, nous vous cherchions… il y a quelque chose dont nous voudrions vous parler. »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est plus comme quelque chose dont elle veut vous parler. Moi, je pense juste qu'elle est cinglée. »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir. « Tais-toi, Ron. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas voir ce qui est extrêmement évident pour ceux d'entre nous qui ont un cerveau… »

Remus tressaillit légèrement. Il savait ce que c'était quand Ron et Hermione commençaient à se disputer et il ne voulait définitivement pas être au milieu. « Oui, oui… Et bien, j'ai peur que je ne puisse vous aider si vous vous entre-tuez. »

Hermione souffla et attrapa un siège. Ron tira une chaise près d'elle, ses yeux toujours étrécis. Remus poussa un faible grognement, mais parvint à leur sourire. « Alors, en quoi est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge. « Et bien, est-ce qu'Harry vous a parlé de ces lettres qu'il a reçues récemment ? »

Les yeux de Remus s'obscurcirent légèrement à la mention des lettres. Il avait fixé le mur avec colère pendant près d'une demi-heure après que Sirius et Harry aient quitté son bureau. Il savait mieux que personne les choses idiotes dans lesquelles Sirius pouvait se mettre… cependant, cet acte de stupidité semblait n'avoir aucune limite. Il avait beau essayer, il ne pouvait même pas commencer à comprendre ce que Sirius avait bien pu penser ! « Oui, dit-il entre ses dents serrées. Je sais à propos des lettres. »

Hermione sourit. « Et bien, nous étions très inquiets à son sujet, alors nous avons décidé… »

Remus, cependant, leva une main pour la faire taire. « Ecoute, Hermione… Je sais que vous êtes inquiets. Harry me l'a dit ce matin. Cependant, je peux vous assurer que je m'en charge. Je sais qui a écrit les lettres et je vais voir avec lui. Tu n'as pas besoin de… »

Ron haussa un sourcil avec intérêt. Pour sa part, Hermione leva sa propre main et commença à secouer la tête. « Ecoutez, ce n'est pas le problème. Je sais que Sirius a écrit les lettres. »

Remus laissa tomber sa main et sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise. « Tu… Tu sais ? »

La mâchoire de Ron s'écroula. « Vous voulez dire que c'est Sirius ! Putain de merde ! »

Hermione lança un autre regard triomphant à Ron et acquiesça. « Oui, il est douloureusement évident. C'est étonnant qu'Harry n'ait pas encore deviné. Mais je suppose qu'Harry ne relierait pas les indices à Sirius de toute façon. »

Remus haussa juste un sourcil. « Harry vous a laissé lire les lettres ? »

A ça, Hermione rougit un peu. « Et bien, non. Quand il a appelé quelques trucs de sa malle plus tôt, nous l'avons attrapée avant qu'elle ne se ferme et pris les lettres. Nous étions juste tellement inquiets… »

Remus acquiesça. « Oui mais ne vous inquiétez pas. J'aurais été un peu sceptique dans votre position aussi. »

Ron avait toujours l'air frappé de stupeur. « Vous voulez dire que Sirius est l'auteur des lettres ? Il est vraiment amoureux de Harry ? »

Hermione leva la tête à cette question. Elle s'était interrogée sur tout le chemin vers le bureau. Remus se contenta de soupirer. « Oui, Sirius écrit les lettres. Quant à être amoureux d'Harry… et bien, non. »

Ron eut juste l'air encore plus confus qu'avant et Hermione sentit sa mâchoire s'affaisser. « QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que vous _voulez dire_, il n'est pas vraiment amoureux de Harry ? »

Hermione ne l'admettrait jamais, mais, au moment où elle avait réalisé qu'en fait l'auteur de ces lettres était Sirius, elle avait sentit un sursaut d'espoir pour Harry. Si Sirius avait aimé Harry comme les lettres le déclaraient, alors Harry aurait peut-être finalement eut une vraie relation, avec quelqu'un qui l'aimerait pour lui.

Remus se massa les tempes et soupira. « Et bien, apparemment, Sirius et Harry ont eu une discussion il y a quelques semaines. Harry lui a dit se sentir vraiment seul et comment il avait l'impression que personne ne l'aimerait jamais pour lui-même. Sirius a presque fait une dépression pour Harry et est venu ici en divaguant et en tempêtant sur le fait qu'on devait trouver une sorte de plan pour aider Harry. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire car, aussi malheureux que ça puisse être, Harry avait probablement raison. Puis j'ai glissé une blague sur Sirius écrivant les lettres. Il m'a pris au sérieux et en a écrit une. »

Ron et Hermione écoutaient avec une profonde attention et sentirent leurs mâchoires tomber un peu plus. Ron secoua la tête et haussa un sourcil. « D'accord, laissez-moi résumer… Sirius a eu l'impression que la meilleure manière d'aider Harry serait de lui créer un intérêt amoureux non existant ? »

Remus secoua la tête. « En fait, non. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'Harry lui réponde. Tant de raisons de ne pas le faire et tout. Au moins, c'est ce que j'ai compris. Cependant, Harry a réécrit. Sirius était supposé lui dire il y a des semaines – aussi tôt que ça a commencé. Cependant, j'ai découvert aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'a pas fait quand Harry est venu dans mon bureau et m'a parlé de la situation. »

Ron eut une fois de plus l'air frappé de stupeur, cependant, Hermione avait un air calculateur. « Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'a vraiment pas de sentiments pour Harry ? »

Remus haussa un sourcil. « Oui, pourquoi le demandes-tu ? »

Hermione se contenta de secouer la tête. « Je ne peux juste pas l'imaginer écrivant les choses qu'il a écrites s'il le simulait. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Et bien… c'est juste que… Il semblait assez sincère. Je veux dire, maintenant que je sais que c'est Sirius, je peux mettre sa voix et son ton sur les mots. Il était définitivement en train de flirter. C'est juste… Je ne sais pas, particulièrement dans la dernière lettre. Il semblait être plutôt, et bien… romantique. »

Remus haussa un sourcil plus haut à ça. « Et bien, je ne sais pas. S'il a des sentiments pour Harry, il ne les a certainement pas mentionnés devant moi. »

Hermione acquiesça. « Et bien, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'existent pas. Il pourrait juste ne pas vous les avoir dits encore. »

Ron rit. « Ouais. Combien de temps ça vous a pris pour admettre vos sentiments pour Snape ? »

Remus pâlit et Hermione se tourna pour le fixer avec colère. « Ron, siffla-t-elle, tu n'as absolument aucun tact ! DU TOUT ! »

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge. « Hum, je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien entre Severus et moi. »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. « Et bien, Sirius a dit à Harry que vous aviez admis bien l'aimer »

Remus plissa les yeux et lança des regards noirs à personne en particulier. « Je vais le tuer ! »

Hermione tapa un Ron riant. « Et bien, heu Remus… Si ça peut vous faire sentir mieux, il a dit à Harry à travers les lettres, donc Harry ne sait pas que c'était vous. Nous le savons juste parce que nous avons lu les lettres et savons que Sirius les a écrites, essaya-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Il a utilisé des noms de code. »

Remus poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, toutefois Ron recommença juste à rire. « C'est vrai ! Votre deuxième prénom est Johann ? »

Hermione mit sa tête dans ses mains et Remus pâlit encore plus. « Juste… Ne le dites à personne, » parvint-il à cracher.

Ron riait toujours. « A propos de votre deuxième prénom ou de Snape ? »

Hermione et Remus se tournèrent vers lui et lui lancèrent un regard noir tous les deux. « LES DEUX ! »

Ron se tut promptement. « Heu… désolé Remus. »

Remus se contenta de secouer la tête. « Non, c'est… ça va. Ecoutez, ne dites rien à Harry à propos de ça. Laissez-moi en parler à Sirius d'abord. S'il est juste sur quelque mauvaise mission, je suis d'accord qu'Harry a besoin de savoir. Cependant, si Sirius a des sentiments pour Harry… et bien, honnêtement, je n'ai pas considéré ça et je ne sais pas quoi faire alors. »

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent. Hermione sourit et commença à pousser Ron hors du bureau. « Merci Remus. »

Aaaaaaaaaa

« Tu dois avoir dépensé au moins mille livres là dedans ! »

Sirius sourit et haussa les épaules. « Et alors ? J'avais besoin d'une nouvelle veste en cuir. Admets-le. J'ai l'air diablement sexy avec. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui, d'accord. Ca te va bien. Cependant, je suis plus ennuyé à propos du pardessus et de la deuxième veste en cuir. »

Sirius essaya de donner à Harry un regard innocent. « Mais… Mais ils sont à toi ! Tu ne les aimes pas ? »

Harry grogna. « Je sais qu'ils sont à moi ! Que je les aime ou non n'est pas la question. La question est qu'entre les deux tu as inutilement dépensé près de 700 balles ! »

« Pas inutilement. A moins que tu ne prévoies d'être un de ces ermites de sorciers isolés qui ne font jamais rien dans le monde Moldu, tu va avoir besoin de vêtements Moldus ! Et tu auras toujours besoin d'une veste. Maintenant, enlève ce truc métamorphosé et mets ton nouveau manteau en cuir. »

Malgré lui, Harry renifla. « Tu es comme une femme. »

Sirius étrécit les yeux. « Tu sais… je commence à être indigné par tous ces commentaires. D'abord tu ris quand je sous-entends que nous passions la journée à baiser et maintenant tu m'appelles une femme ? Je dois admettre que tu es le rendez-vous avec le moins de tact que j'ai jamais eu. Crois-moi, ça veut dire quelque chose parce que je suis sorti avec quelques dingues pendant mes années à Poudlard. Maintenant, donne-moi ce pardessus et mets ça. »

Harry rit et enleva son manteau d'un mouvement d'épaules. « Tu es un rendez-vous merveilleux, Sirius. En fait, si c'était un vrai rendez-vous, j'aimerais t'en demander un autre. »

Sirius sourit et regarda Harry. « Vraiment ? »

Harry sourit machiavéliquement. « Bien sûr. Qui ne voudrait pas d'un homme qui dépense 700 livres pour vous sans sourciller ? » Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et remit son écharpe.

Sirius se contenta de souffler. « Crétin. »

Harry sourit. « Alors, de quoi j'ai l'air ? »

« Tu es sexy. Mais pas aussi sexy que moi. »

Harry rit. « Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ou pas. »

Sirius lui lança un regard noir. « Tu sais, je pense que je vais peut-être devoir écourter cette journée dans le bien de mon estime personnelle. »

Harry sourit légèrement. « Je suis désolé, Sirius. Vraiment, merci… pour tout. »

Sirius passa un bras autours d'Harry et sourit. « Bien sûr mon chéri. Alors, quelle heure est-il ? »

Harry regarda sa montre. « Heu… 3h30. »

« Bien. Ca nous laisse deux heures ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Nous rentrons à 5h30 ? »

Sirius s'arrêta, comme frappé d'horreur. « Merlin non ! Je prévois d'exploiter cette journée pour tout ce qu'elle vaut. Vers 5h30, je veux dîner quelque part et puis peut-être voir un film moldu. Avec de la chance, je te ramènerai vers 10h, auquel cas j'irai avec toi jusqu'aux appartements de Remus, il te donnera une autorisation, et tout ira bien ! C'est, bien sûr, si tu veux voir un film moldu. Ou alors, nous pouvons faire ce que tu veux. »

Harry sourit. « Non, j'aimerai aller au cinéma. Je ne suis jamais allé. »

Sirius frappa ses mains de ravissement. « Bien, parfait alors ! Aucune idée de ce que tu veux faire pendant deux heures ? »

Harry mordit ses lèvres et eut l'air pensif. « Et bien, qu'y a-t-il d'autre à faire ? Nous pourrions aller dans un musée… mais je ne suis pas d'humeur assez sérieuse pour ça. »

Sirius se gratta légèrement le menton, soudain, ses yeux s'éclairèrent et un sourire malicieux s'agrandit sur son visage. « Allons au zoo ! »

Harry rit. « Quoi ? »

« Le zoo ! Où ils gardent des animaux en cage et dans des habitats artificiels. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Je sais ce qu'est un zoo. En fait, j'y suis allé. »

Sirius secoua la tête. « Non… C'était avec ces… Moldus. Maintenant, nous allons te faire un bon souvenir du zoo. »

Harry rit devant l'enthousiasme de Sirius. Il laissa un petit sourire éclairer son visage et acquiesça simplement.

« Ok, je pense que nous devons prendre le Métro et descendre à Baker Street si je ne me trompe pas. Heu, puis trouver le zoo. »

« C'est ton plan ? »

Sirius acquiesça et sourit. « Ouep. C'est mon plan de maître. D'autres suggestions, vierge de Londres ? »

Harry renifla. « Je te ferai savoir que je suis en plein dans le processus de ma… heu, dévirginisation. »

Sirius haussa un sourcil et sourit malicieusement. « Alors, comment je suis ? »

Harry prétendit avoir l'air pensif alors qu'ils descendaient les marches vers le Métro. « Pas mal. Je te ferais savoir quand nous aurons fini. »

« Oui, et bien, je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçu. L'orgasme de notre journée doit encore passer. »

Harry rit. « Et bien, j'espère. Si je l'ai manqué, alors ça ne parle pas vraiment pour toi. »

Sirius se contenta de secouer la tête et rit.


	7. Diner, rendezvous et délibération

**Disclamer : **Tous les merveilleux personnages de _folles correspondances_ ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à la géniale JKR. De même que l'histoire appartient à EnglishMuffin, qui a avoué s'être librement inspiré du film _Vous avez un message_.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans des chapitres lointains, est un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Sirius Black/Harry Potter

* * *

**Alinemcb54 : **C'est bon ? Ca marche maintenant ? Tant mieux alors, parce que j'aurais bien fini par oublier de te prévenir... Et si tu aimes la manière dont les personnages sont décrits, tant mieux, j'espère que ce chapitre, où on entre un peu dans l'introspection, te plaira tout autant. En te remerciant encore pour tes sympathiques reviews...

**Kaorulabelle** : Merci, ça me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir tous ces compliments.

**Crackos** : C'est vrai que dans cette fic, Sirius est super positive. Je pense que le caractère que l'auteur de la fic lui donne devait ressembler à ce qu'il était dans sa jeunesse. Parce qu'en toute honnêteté, il faut bien admettre que dans le tome 5, il était quand même beaucoup moins positifs, mais c'est vrai que c'est beaucoup plus agréable. Je suis désolée de te décevoir, mais tu dois être la recordwoman dans la longueur des review pour cette fic, c'est pour ça que c'est facile de faire des rars longues, y a pleins de trucs à quoi répondre ! Quant à la réaction de Ron et Hermione, c'est vrai que j'aurais bien vue Ron abasourdi et dégoûté pendant plus longtemps. Quant au fait qu'il nie l'évident, ça peut être très agaçant aussi. Mais c'est vrai que c'est un de ses traits de caractères principaux, alors on peut difficilement passer à côté. Quant à la relation Remus/Snape à proprement parler, ce sont des détails qui montrent l'avancement de cette relation, mais rien de très explicite. Par exemple, à un moment, on sait que Snape lui aura offert des fleurs, mais tu n'as pas les circonstances ni rien... Pour le lémon, si lemon il y a, je pense que ce sera Harry/Sirius. L'auteur a bien spécifié qu'elle n'entendait pas développer la relation Remus Snape plus avant parce que ce n'était pas le propos de son histoire. Et pour répondre à ta question sur le nombre de chapitres, il y a en a seize pour le moment, mais ce n'est pas encore fini. Vu l'avancement de l'histoire et ce qu'elle a dit sur le moment où elle comptait s'arrêter, je dirai qu'il y en aura une vingtaine. Enfin, quant à entrer dans Buckingham Palace, c'est vrai que ce serait marrant, mais pour faire la description, ça doit pas être évident, surtout qu'EnglishMuffin est de Floride, alors je pense pas qu'elle soit jamais allée. Et puis, y doit bien y avoir des systèmes magiques pour empêcher les intrusions. Après tout, la famille royale est aussi pour les sorciers non ?

**Ornaluca** : Merci, je suis contente que tu ais aimé, en espérant qu'il en soit de même pour celui-là.

**Kyzara** : Merci, et ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter. Bonne lecture.

**Mily** : Merci pour tout ces compliments. Pour moi c'est pareil, quand je lis cette fic, je la trouve hyper courte et quand je me mets à la traduire, j'ai l'impression de pas avancer parce que c'est pas si court que ça mine de rien. Dans l'ensemble, je dirais que les chapitres font entre 10 et 15 pages. Quand on sair que pour ma dernière trad, la moyenne était de 5... ça me change ! Quant à Ron, c'est vrai que son caractère est bien respecté. Et je vais te rassurer en te disant que ce chapitre décrit la fin de la journée, mais avec ce qui va venir après, je suis pas sure que ça augmentera ta patience. En tout cas, encore merci pour cette review.

**Procne Aesoris : **Tu trouves que Harry et Sirius flirtent éhontément ensemble ? Attends de voir ce chapitre ! Quant au premier baiser, désolé, mis c'est pas pour aujourd'hui ! Quant à ta fic sur Harry et Draco au temps des pharaons, ça a l'air tentant, mais en ce moment, j'ai pas trop le temps… Alors je me contente de ce qui arrive sur mes alerts, et encore pas tout ! Les profs sont tous des esclavagistes de toute façon ! Quant à ton autre fic, si j'ai pas accroché, je pense que c'est à cause des improbabilités. Dans certaines fics, on peut faire passer les trucs les plus fous et ça passe et dans d'autres c'est tout ce qu'on remarque sans pouvoir s'en décrocher… Pour être tout à fait franche, je n'ai jamais réussi à accrocher de fics où Draco atterrissait comme ça chez Harry. Et tu peux dormir rassurer, tu auras la suite de 'Folles correspondances', j'ai horreur des choses inachevées !

**Laurwyn** : C'est vrai, tu lis cette fic en anglais ? Merci pour les compliments, mais si tu vois des incohérences ou des contre-sens, n'hésite pas à me le dire que je puisse corriger. En tout cas, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, cette fic gagne à être connue ! Mais moi ce qui m'avait surtout accroché, c'est l'humour qui se dégage de cette fic ! Même si c'est vrai que Harry et Sirius sont tous trognons. Quant au fait que ce soit bientôt fini, je suis sure que EnglishMuffin va bien nous écrire quelques choses d'aussi bien !

**Douce Lune** : Merci pour ce compliment. Je te dirai que moi aussi c'était pas mon trucs au début, mais cette histoire était tellement bien écrite que j'ai tout de suite accrochée ! Quant à être prévenue, pourquoi tu n'ouvres pas un compte sur fanfiction ? Tu pourrais être prévenue à chaque fois qu'un auteur que tu aimes publie.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Dîner, rendez-vous et délibération**

« Un steak Chateaubriand… à point. Des patates au four avec… beaucoup, et une salade Caesar. »

« Très bien, et vous Monsieur ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils et fixa le menu. « Heu, poulet grillé au citron, de la purée… et une salade Caesar aussi. »

« Très bien… Je vais vous apporter vos salades rapidement. »

La serveuse s'éloigna avec leurs commandes pendant que Sirius lançait à Harry un regard horrifié. « Du poulet ? Est-ce que tu es fou ? Est-ce que tu as une idée de combien incroyable est le steak ici ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Et alors ? Je voulais du poulet. J'aime le poulet. Le poulet est un plat tout à fait respectable. Aussi respectable que le steak. »

Sirius s'appuya sur sa chaise et regarda Harry comme s'il lui avait poussé deux têtes. « Rien n'est aussi respectable que le steak. Manger un bon steak est comme faire l'amour. Tu commences lentement, savourant chaque morceau mais sachant qu'il y a plus… mais ne voulant pas que ce soit fini trop vite. Mais c'est si bon que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de manger de plus en plus vite… jusqu'à ce que tu prennes finalement le dernier morceau et que l'endorphine courre dans ton corps alors que tu te délectes de cette expérience complètement satisfaisante et te retiens de pleurer devant la perfection de tout ça. »

« Tu es bon à enfermer. Est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec un autre être humain ? »

Sirius souffla. « Bien sûr que oui. »

Harry haussa un sourcil et prit une gorgée de son thé glacé. « Et bien… moi pas. Cependant, je n'ai pas besoin d'abandonner ma virginité pour savoir que tu ne dois pas avoir eu des expériences sexuelles trop satisfaisantes si tu compares l'orgasme à la dernière bouchée de ton steak. »

Sirius était assis là, ne trouvant pas ses mots alors qu'Harry prenait calmement une autre gorgée de thé. « Quoi ? demanda-t-il. Tu _as_ eu un orgasme, pas vrai ? Ou est-ce que ta vie sexuelle est _si _nulle ? »

Soudain, un petit pain vola vers la tête d'Harry, qui l'attrapa adroitement à la dernière seconde et lança un regard noir à un Sirius riant à présent. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu viennes de me demander ça. »

Harry eut l'air pensif pendant un moment puis prit une bouchée de pain. « Ouais, moi non plus, je ne peux pas croire que je vienne de te demander ça » rit-il.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. « Et je vous ferai savoir, Monsieur Potter, que j'ai eu plein d'expériences sexuelles satisfaisantes. »

Harry prit une autre bouchée de pain. « Oui… je suis sûr que ta main aussi a aimé. »

Sirius lui lança un regard noir et se pencha par-dessus la table avec un couteau à la main. « Si nous n'étions pas dans un lieu public… je te tuerais. »

Cependant, les coins de sa bouche tiquaient en un sourire, et même Harry – qui riait hystériquement – savait que la seule chose dans laquelle ce couteau allait plonger serait le steak de Sirius.

Sirius se redressa de son côté de la table, posa le couteau et s'appuya sur sa chaise. « Tu sais… je ne t'emmènerai plus jamais nul part. »

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Je ne plaisante pas ! Mon amour propre s'est effondré à rien en une journée. D'abord, tu te moques à l'idée d'avoir une relation avec moi, puis tu ris à la perspective de nous en train de baiser, tu te moque de mon sex-appeal et me dépeins comme étant merdique au lit ! Quelle horrible journée… Merci. »

Sirius et Harry poussèrent leurs affaires sur le côté alors que leurs salades étaient posées devant eux.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Stop… Tu sais que je ne fais que plaisanter. Je suis sûr que tu as tellement de sorciers frappant à ta porte que mes pauvres tentatives pour faire de l'esprit et de l'humour ont à peine entaillé ton ego surdimensionné.

Sirius grogna. « J'ai autant de chances que toi, Harry. Tu n'es pas la seule personne au monde qui doive supporter que tous les sorciers et sorcières en vue se jettent sur toi parce qu'ils veulent un peu de ton argent ou de ta célébrité. »

Harry déglutit. « Est-ce que c'est aussi mauvais ? »

« Nous sommes sur le même bateau Harry. Le Meurt Vieux et Seul. »

Harry regarda son assiette et mit un morceau de salade dans sa bouche. « Ce n'est pas très rassurant. »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Je sais. Je suis désolé… mais je suppose que je ne sais pas comme être honnêtement rassurant là dessus quand aujourd'hui est la chose la plus proche d'un rendez-vous que j'ai eu depuis près de… oh… 17 ans »

Harry grogna. « Quelle coïncidence... moi aussi. Buvons à ça. » Harry avala une autre gorgée de son thé glacé et commença à rire.

Sirius resta assis, haussa un sourcil et regarda alors qu'Harry commençait à se tordre de rire sans raison. « Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien trouver de si amusant ? »

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête. « Je pensais juste. Imagine si toi et moi sortions vraiment ensemble. Je ne sais pas si le monde magique exploserait à cause des pures rumeurs dans les tabloïds que ça causerait, ou mourrait juste de dépression. »

Sirius gloussa un peu. « Le Survivant et le plus tristement célèbre ex-détenu du monde Sorcier. Merlin… Rita Skeeter en mourrait probablement. »

« Bien »

Sirius grogna. « Je ne sais pas. Je pense que c'est pire pour toi que pour moi. Au moins, il y a toujours des gens qui pensent que je vais les tuer. »

Harry soupira. « Ce n'est pas drôle, Sirius. »

Sirius se contenta d'hausser les épaules. « Quoi ? Si je ne vais pas sortir avec, je pourrais aussi bien leur faire une peur bleue. »

Harry mordit ses lèvres et secoua la tête. « Honnêtement, Sirius… Que penses-tu que sont les chances que nous trouvions jamais quelqu'un ? »

Sirius soupira. « Honnêtement ? Je ne pense pas que le monde est si superficiel, Harry. Tu ne vas pas tomber amoureux de n'importe qui de toute façon. Tu vas trouver la personne la plus incroyable, parce que c'est ce que tu mérites. »

Harry eut un petit sourire. « Et toi ? »

Sirius eut un petit rire. « Moi ? Et bien, disons juste que j'y travaille. »

« Tu 'y travailles' ? Tu as un air très conspirateur, Sirius. Tu as piqué mon intérêt. Sur quoi travailles-tu exactement ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Je travaille à faire évoluer favorablement ma situation. Disons juste ça. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Sirius Black ! Tu as un éventuel intérêt amoureux et tu ne me le dis pas ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, Harry. La chose la plus proche d'une implication romantique que j'ai eue a été avec toi. »

« Ca ne répond pas à ma question. »

Sirius sourit de derrière son verre. « Je pense que tu découvriras que si. »

Harry étrécit les yeux. « Tu te dérobes beaucoup. Je vais devoir aller au fond de ça. »

Sirius sourit. « J'attends ça. »

Harry secoua la tête et regarda de nouveau son assiette. Il savait qu'il était égoïste. Mais la perspective de Sirius ayant vraiment quelqu'un lui retournait l'estomac. Il devrait être heureux pour lui… après tout, Sirius méritait d'être heureux et amoureux. Cependant, ça voudrait dire qu'Harry serait officiellement seul. Au moins, en ce moment, il avait Sirius avec qui passer du temps. Cependant, Sirius aurait bientôt une personne plus importante avec qui s'occuper s'il était, en fait, impliqué dans une relation. Harry savait qu'il était stupide, et il ne voulait certainement pas dire quoique ce soit à propos de ça, parce qu'il ne voudrait jamais refuser à Sirius le moindre bonheur. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir quand même ennuyé par toute la situation. Il savait qu'il devrait être heureux… à la place, il se sentait juste malade. Il ne pouvait pas croire que quelque chose d'aussi bénin que Sirius ayant peut-être une relation le rendait aussi énervé. Etait-il devenu _aussi_ narcissique ?

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Harry releva la tête et vit le regard inquiet de Sirius plonger dans ses propres yeux. Harry secoua la tête. « Rien. Ce n'est que, tu sais… je mange ma salade. »

Sirius soupira. « Tu sais que tu ne seras pas toujours seul, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry grogna. « Non. »

Sirius secoua la tête et attrapa soudain la main d'Harry à travers la table. « Tu me confiance, Harry ? »

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils avec confusion. « Bien sûr que je te fais confiance. »

Sirius sourit. « Bien. Je veux juste te faire savoir qu'en ce moment… je travaille sur beaucoup de choses. »

Avec ce que Harry considérait être une déclaration extrêmement sibylline et énigmatique, Sirius retira sa main et retourna à sa nourriture.

« Tu sais, commença-t-il, je ne pense pas que la partie difficile soit vraiment de tomber amoureux. Je pense que tout le monde peut tomber amoureux. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Hummm… Ca ne sonne pas très romantique, Sirius. »

Sirius se contenta de secouer la tête. « Et bien, c'est vrai. Combien de fois penses-tu que la personne moyenne tombe amoureuse et se relève dans sa vie ? Demande aux gens de l'école, je parie que quelques uns te diront qu'ils ont été amoureux et s'en sont remis plusieurs fois. Je parie que tu peux mettre deux personnes ensemble et, avec le bon concours de circonstances, elles seront amoureuses l'une de l'autre. »

Harry rit. « Ce n'est pas romantique du tout. J'espère que tu n'espérais pas me donner le coup de foudre avec ça. »

Sirius baissa légèrement son regard. « Non… laisse moi finir. Je ne pense pas que tomber amoureux soit la partie difficile. »

Harry appuya son menton dans sa main et regarda Sirius avec interrogation. « Quelle est-elle alors ? »

Sirius eut l'air pensif pendant un moment. « Je pense que la partie difficile est de reconnaître la différence entre quel amour est ce type d'amour fugace. Le type où dans un mois, tu te demanderas ce que diable tu pensais et pourquoi ton rendez-vous ne se contente pas de s'en aller. Puis, il y a cet amour confortable. Le type d'amour que tu partages avec un ami. Ca dure pour toujours, mais ce n'est pas la même chose, tu sais ? Je pense que c'est comme si j'embrassais une boite en carton et Remus, j'aurais probablement la même réaction physique. »

Harry rit. « Un jour, j'aurai besoin de me venger de toi et je lui dirai que tu as dit ça. »

Sirius grogna. « Vas-y, il sera d'accord. »

Harry sourit. « Très bien, qu'y a-t-il d'autre ? »

« Et bien, il y a le désir. Quand tu pourrais baiser éternellement mais rien d'autre. Puis il y a le dernier… Le type d'amour glorieux qui consume tout, perçant ton âme. Celui avec lequel tu veux passer le reste de ta vie avec quelqu'un et lui faire l'amour toujours serait la chose la plus merveilleuse que tu puisses imaginer… surtout parce que ça veut dire que tu te réveilleras avec lui pour toujours aussi. C'est le genre que tu dois chercher. Il y a des gens qui le cherchent toujours et ne le trouvent jamais. Puis, bien sûr, tu dois t'assurer que quand tu l'as trouvé, et bien… l'objet de ton affection ressent ça aussi. »

Harry soupira et renvoya à Sirius une expression pensive. « Très bien, c'était romantique. Si tu dois savoir, je suis foudroyé. »

Sirius rit. « Très bien, alors. »

Harry mordit sa lèvre et regarda Sirius sérieusement. « Ok, je vais te dire quelque chose, mais putain Sirius… tu ferais mieux de rester calme et de ne pas te moquer de moi. »

Sirius parvint à avoir l'air intéressé. En réalité, il savait ce qui venait. Il avait attendu que ça arrive toute la journée. Il pensait ce qu'il venait de dire à Harry, bien sûr… à propos de l'amour. Après tout, avec la manière dont son cœur avait manqué de sortir de sa poitrine toute la journée, il avait passé une grande partie de celle-ci à méditer là-dessus.

Il avait médité là-dessus depuis plus qu'aujourd'hui. Il pensait qu'il était juste terrifié qu'Harry découvre tout, au début, et peut-être que c'était pourquoi il ressentait quelque chose se répandre à travers lui à la vue de chaque lettre et il pensait que peut-être ça pouvait aussi expliquer pourquoi il se sentait frissonner légèrement à la simple pensée d'Harry. Cependant, après une journée à entendre la voix d'Harry, son rire, à plaisanter avec lui, et à fixer ses yeux craquants… Sirius savait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Sirius était, d'une certaine manière, tombé amoureux d'Harry Potter.

C'était complètement ridicule, vraiment. Il y avait tant de raisons pour lesquelles ça ne devrait pas marcher. Il y avait tant de raison pour lesquelles Sirius devrait juste renoncer et permettre à Harry de commencer sa chasse à l'amour véritable.

Cependant, il était Sirius Black – ce qui voulait dire que la raison pouvait aller se faire foutre.

Logiquement, Sirius devait se poser des questions. Après tout, ça semblait un peu rapide pour lui de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un. Il n'avait même jamais vraiment pensé à Harry de cette manière avant. C'était vrai qu'il avait réalisé combien Harry était adorablement sexy, et il savait qu'Harry était un million de bonnes choses que Sirius ne pouvait même pas commencer à énumérer. Cependant, il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à ça en terme de relation romantique auparavant. Mais il connaissait Harry depuis des années. Juste parce que Sirius n'avait jamais consciemment pensé à ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé inconsciemment. Sirius avait essayé de méditer là-dessus, cependant, il avait découvert qu'il n'y avait pas de pensée logique à propos de la situation.

Tout ce qu'il pensait en ce moment était comment il se sentait quand il entendait rire Harry ou comment intense c'était quand ces yeux verts regardaient dans sa direction. Même comme il était facile de parler à Harry. Ils avaient passé toute la journée ensemble et Sirius avait encore un million de choses qu'il voulait dire. Il avait envie de dire à Harry tout ce qu'il pouvait, et se demandait si même là, il aurait fini. C'était agréable de se sentir à l'aise autours de quelqu'un – surtout quand il y avait tant de raisons pour lui de ne plus jamais se sentir à l'aise autours de quelqu'un.

Donc, Sirius avait espéré que cette journée conduirait à une conversation comme celle là. Mais maintenant, Harry était sur le point de se « confesser » à propos des lettres d'amour qu'il recevait, et Sirius découvrait qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il avait quelques trucs prévus dans sa tête, mais ils venaient juste de disparaître. Après tout, quel conseil pourrait-il donner là dessus ?

Il y avait le conseil qu'il voulait donner qui était : Ne t'inquiète pas. Continue d'écrire. Au fait, que ressens-tu pour ton admirateur secret ? Tu penses qu'il y a une chance que tu tombes amoureux de lui ? S'il te plaît ?

Mais ce serait juste ridicule. Sirius ne dirait jamais à Harry de faire quelque chose de si stupide s'il ne savait vraiment pas à qui Harry écrivait. Harry saurait alors définitivement qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Ce qui conduisait au conseil qu'il devrait donner : arrête immédiatement d'écrire ces lettres. C'est juste que ce n'est pas sûr d'écrire des lettres à une personne sans nom et sans visage quand tu es Harry Potter. Et puis, cette personne pourrait se révéler être un parfait lunatique. Qu'arriverait-il si Harry avait le cœur brisé ?

Cependant, Sirius n'allait sûrement pas donner _ce_ conseil. Il ne ferait jamais de mal à Harry et n'était pas un parfait lunatique. En plus, il préférerait certainement mourir que de jamais briser le cœur d'Harry.

Donc, Sirius devait trouver un terrain sûr. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucune idée de ce c'était. Avec un profond soupir, Sirius fixa Harry dans les yeux. « Tu sais que je ne me moquerai jamais de toi. Me moquer de toi quand tu es sérieux à propos de quelque chose, je veux dire » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Harry rit. « Ok. Et bien... je reçois ces lettres. »

Sirius haussa un sourcil. « Des lettres ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Oui, des lettres d'amour. »

Sur cette déclaration d'Harry, la serveuse arriva et débarrassa leurs assiettes. Sirius soupira intérieurement. 'Oui Harry, je sais. Elles sont de moi et je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Tu veux sortir encore samedi prochain ?' Il parvint à secouer sa tête et haussa miraculeusement un sourcil. « De qui ? »

Harry prit une gorgée de son verre. « Heu, sais pas. »

« Tu ne sais pas ? »

Harry soupira. « Non. »

Quelque part, Sirius commençait à se sentir très sale et malhonnête d'avoir cette conversation. « Et bien… reculons un peu là. Est-ce que cette personne est, tu sais… normale ? » Il pouvait aussi bien découvrir quel genre d'impression il faisait.

Harry acquiesça. « Je pense. Je veux dire, d'une certaine manière, je le sais. Il m'a envoyé la première lettre mais il n'a pas signé de son nom ou quoi que ce soit. Alors j'ai envoyé une réponse avec Hedwige. Je lui ai dit de trouver qui c'était et, si cette personne n'essayait pas de me tuer, ne possédait pas d'autel, ne semblait pas lunatique, et qu'elle pensait que je pouvais vraiment sortir avec, de lui donner la lettre. Sinon, elle était supposée faire demi-tour. »

Sirius acquiesça à ça. Il s'était demandé ce qu'Harry avait voulu dire quand il avait dit que si Sirius avait été un cinglé, il n'aurait jamais reçu la lettre. Il devrait s'assurer de donner à Hedwige quelques gâteaux en plus la prochaine fois qu'elle viendrait. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui trouver un rat. Il détestait les rats de toute façon. Sirius sourit alors. « Tu fais confiance à Hedwige pour choisir tes petits amis alors, hein ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Juste celui-ci. C'était vraiment mon seul choix. »

Cette fois, Sirius haussa vraiment un sourcil. « Celui-ci ? Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose ? »

Harry mit sa tête dans ses mains. « Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, je l'aime… beaucoup. Et si je savais vraiment qui c'était alors je sortirais définitivement avec lui, mais, étant comme c'est, je ne sais pas. »

Sirius sentit son cœur s'accélérer à ces mots. « Donc, tu as un peu le béguin pour ton admirateur secret alors ? »

Harry rougit et sourit. « Un peu, oui. »

Sirius prit une brusque inspiration. Il avait voulu découvrir ce que ressentait Harry… mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'Harry aurait un sentiment autre que de la curiosité complètement platonique envers lui. Sirius attrapa la serviette sur la table et la serra comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il devrait le dire à Harry. Il devrait laisser Harry savoir. « Que ferais-tu si tu découvrais qui est cette personne ? »

Harry sourit un peu à ça. « Et bien… Je pense que je suis sur le point de le savoir. »

Sirius s'appuya sur sa chaise. « Oh, comment ça ? »

« Et bien, c'est pour ça que j'étais avec Remus avant… »

Sirius grogna intérieurement. Pas Remus. Il pria tous les dieux qu'Harry ne l'ait pas dit à Remus. « Tu l'as dit à Remus ? »

Harry sourit. « Ouais, il pense qu'il sait qui c'est. Il a dit qu'il allait lui parler et le découvrir pour moi. »

Putain, Lunard ! Sirius avait envie de se cogner la tête contre la table. Plusieurs fois. Le dire à Harry maintenant n'était pas une bonne idée. Enfin, le dire à Harry dans un lieu public n'aurait pas été une bonne idée de toute façon. Il devait parler à Remus avant. Lunard allait le tuer.

« Donc, ce que je voulais vraiment te demander, ce n'est pas un conseil. Mais si Remus sait… j'ai pensé, peut-être… »

Sirius soupira. Oh, il savait très bien. « Désolé Harry. Je parlerais à Remus pour toi, pourtant. »

Harry eut l'air légèrement déconfit. « Oh, très bien alors. Merci. »

Sirius aurait pu crier alors qu'il regardait Harry commencer à mordre sa lèvre inférieure à travers la table. Il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué ça avant, mais en y repensant, Harry mordait toujours sa lèvre inférieure quand il était déçu, ou embarrassé, ou quand il agissait timidement. Sirius se demanda brièvement ce qu'Harry ferait s'il marchait de l'autre côté de la table et suçait et mordait cette lèvre pour lui. Il se demanda alors brièvement ce que les autres personnes dans le restaurant feraient. Puis il rit.

Harry redressa la tête à ça. « Tu as promis de ne pas rire, Sirius ! »

Sirius sourit et secoua la tête. « Je ne ris pas de toi. En fait… je ris de toi. Mais je ne ris pas à propos de ça. »

« Et bien, de quoi alors ? »

Sirius sourit. « De ta lèvre. Tu la mords toujours, et je pensais à ça et j'ai ri. »

Harry grogna. « Tu es si étrange. »

Soudain, les yeux de Sirius s'éclairèrent comme un arbre de Noël. « Et bien, tu pourras admirer combien je suis étrange pendant au moins quinze minutes alors que ma bouche sera autrement occupée. Voilà mon steak. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et murmura : « préviens-moi avant d'atteindre l'orgasme pour que je puisse me mettre hors de portée. »

Sirius lécha ces lèvres alors que le steak était posé devant lui. « Voilà, voilà… tu sais que tu le veux, amour. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Tu me parles à moi ou à ton steak ? »

Sirius étrécit ses yeux. « Va manger ton poulet. Je veux juste que tu te souviennes de ça quand le jour viendra où tu réaliseras qu'il n'y a rien que tu ne veuilles plus dans la vie qu'un bon coup avec moi. »

Harry grogna. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous pouvons sauter le film et aller directement chez toi ? Merde. »

Sirius gémit légèrement alors qu'il mâchait et haussa ses sourcils suggestivement. « Si tu veux »

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête et prit un morceau de son poulet. Sirius ne fit que sourire. « Et comment est ton poulet alors ? »

Harry lui envoya un sourire brillant et leva sa fourchette dans un salut moqueur. « Orgasmique. »

* * *

« 436 ? N'importe quoi ! » 

Sirius trébucha derrière Harry, gloussant comme un maniaque. « Je le jure devant Merlin ! C'est le record de l'école, demande à Dumbledore… il te le dira. »

Harry arrêta de rire et fixa Sirius, bouche bée. « Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! Et si tu réponds à cette putain de question de la manière dont je sais que tu veux répondre, je te tue… » _(NdT : Sirius se prononce comme le mot sérieux en anglais.)_

Sirius rit et leva sa main droite. « Je le jure. »

Harry se contenta de le regarder avec incrédulité. « Mais ça fait comme une retenue tous les quatre jours pendant les sept années que tu as passées à l'école ! »

Sirius eut l'air pensif pendant un moment, et faisait visiblement le calcul dans sa tête. « En moyenne, ouais. Mais quelques unes étaient des retenues d'un mois… donc, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu une retenue toutes les quatre nuits. »

Harry rit. « Je ne te crois pas ! »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Très bien. Demande à McGonagall ou Dumbledore demain… ils te le diront. »

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête et tourna à un des coins du tunnel souterrain de Honeydukes à Poudlard. Sirius était légèrement devant lui, et, avec la lumière donnée par la baguette de Harry, il pouvait clairement voir l'homme. Harry sourit quand il pensa à combien cette journée avait fini par être merveilleuse. Sirius avait été absolument incroyable. C'était presque comme s'il était dans la tête d'Harry et connaissait tous ses désirs secrets pour une journée parfaite. C'était presque ironique que Sirius choisisse _ce moment_ pour l'emmener à un rendez-vous impromptu à Londres, pourtant. Ironique parce qu'il venait _juste_ de dire à P qu'il n'était jamais allé, et ironique parce que sa journée avec Sirius reflétait la manière dont il avait imaginé passer la journée avec son admirateur secret. En fait, reflétait presque. Personne ne pouvait mettre un éclat et une étincelle dans une journée comme Sirius Black pouvait.

Sirius connaissait Londres comme le dos de sa main. Harry avait le sentiment qu'il n'exagérait pas quand il déclarait avoir passé tous les jours dans la ville quand il était enfant. Sirius connaissait tous les chemins du métro, tous les restaurants, tous les magasins, tous les points de repères… juste tout et rien qu'on pourrait jamais avoir besoin de connaître à propos de la ville. Il était le guide parfait, et, aussi agréable que P faisait sembler la journée, Harry doutait qu'il voudrait jamais avoir son premier vrai voyage à Londres avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Bien que ce n'était pas pour le fait qu'il était avec Sirius, et il savait que Sirius n'avait _jamais_ voulu qu'Harry voit cette journée d'une telle manière, Harry voudrait presque déclarer cette journée comme étant son premier vrai rendez-vous. Tout ce qui manquerait serait le baiser de bonne nuit. Sirius avait été le parfait gentleman envers lui toute la soirée… il avait acheté à Harry le dîner, les places de cinéma et avait même réussi à transformer une carte d'identité pour qu'il puisse leur payer une bouteille de vin pendant le dîner. Cependant, c'était Sirius. Et, même si Harry pouvait légèrement voir la soirée comme ça, et même si Sirius avait fait un nombre infini de blagues suggestives mais cependant charmantes… Harry doutait que Sirius ne serait jamais près de voir leur journée comme quelque chose se rapprochant d'un rendez-vous.

Harry resta perdu dans ses pensées et sans même le voir, rentra droit dans le dos de Sirius. « Um… Aie… »

Harry sourit à Sirius d'un air penaud. « Heu, désolé ? »

Sirius frotta son dos, simulant l'agonie, et poussa un soupir exagéré. « Je suppose que je peux te pardonner. »

Harry grogna. « Et bien, remercions Merlin pour ça. Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté au fait ? »

Sirius fit un signe de tête vers le mur devant eux et Harry réalisa qu'ils étaient juste devant l'entrée de Poudlard. Harry sourit une nouvelle fois d'un air penaud. « Oh. »

« Ecoute… tu veux aller à la chambre de Remus avec moi, ou tu préfères faire venir ta cape ? »

Harry y pensa pendant une seconde. « Et bien, je _préférerais_ aller avec toi. Cependant, je pense que ce serait une meilleure idée pour moi de faire venir ma cape. »

Sirius sourit et acquiesça. « Ok… heu, écoute Harry, j'ai eu une journée vraiment bonne aujourd'hui. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. »

Harry lui rendit son sourire et réprima un rire. La manière dont la lumière jouait sur le visage de Sirius donnait vraiment l'impression qu'il rougissait. « J'ai eu une journée vraiment bonne aussi. Une journée merveilleuse en fait. »

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit. « Très bien. Hey… qu'est-ce que tu fais samedi prochain ? »

Harry prétendit avoir l'air pensif. « Hum… et bien, je prévoyais broyer du noir toute la journée. J'espère que tu ne veux pas faire quoi que ce soit, parce que je pense que ces plans seront difficiles à remettre. »

Même dans l'obscurité du tunnel, Harry pouvait voir les yeux de Sirius briller. « Broyer du noir ? Humm, c'est tentant. Cependant, je le ferais valoir ton temps. »

Harry s'appuya négligemment sur le mur et sourit. « Comment ça ? »

« Et bien, nous pourrions voir plus de Londres, ou aller quelque part d'autre où tu n'es jamais allé. La côte, peut-être ? Ou une autre de ces zones touristiques comme Stonehenge ? Ou une nouvelle ville… nous pourrions prendre le Shuttle vers Paris si tu veux. »

Harry mordit légèrement sa lèvre et fit un petit sourire. « La côte serait agréable en fait. »

Sirius lui rendit son sourire. « Merveilleux. Même heure ? »

« Plus tôt, je pense. »

« Ok, alors… qu'est-ce que tu penses de m'attendre ici à neuf heures ? »

Harry acquiesça, juste assez pour que Sirius puisse le voir dans le noir. Soudain, la main de Sirius vint doucement se poser sur la joue d'Harry, seulement pour être remplacée par une paire de lèvres chaudes l'instant d'après. Harry soupira et s'appuya légèrement, juste le temps d'entendre un doux murmure disant : « bonne nuit, amour. »

Harry mordit ses lèvres à nouveau. « Bonne nuit. »

Avec ses derniers mots, Sirius disparut de l'autre côté de la sorcière et Harry sentit un sourire se former sur son visage. Il avait reçu son baiser de bonne nuit après tout.

« _Accio_ cape d'invisibilité ! »

* * *

Il allait vraiment être dedans. Une partie de lui voulait juste faire demi-tour et se diriger dans la direction opposée. Juste rentrer à la maison où il pourrait être tout seul et se délecter du fait qu'Harry avait accepté un second rendez-vous avec lui. Lui les voyait comme des rendez-vous… cependant, si Harry réalisait jamais qu'il était mortellement sérieux à propos de ses soi-disant « blagues » alors il était assez sûr qu'aucun des deux ne riraient. 

Sirius tressaillit alors qu'il pensait au sermon que Remus allait lui donner. Et bien, Remus aurait été ravi s'il avait su le temps incommensurable où Sirius avait considéré emmener Harry vers une zone déserte, tout lui dire, puis le prendre dans ses bras et le ravager complètement. D'accord, Remus aurait été ravi qu'il le dise… pas tellement qu'il le ravage.

Seuls quelques trucs avaient empêché Sirius de le dire vraiment à Harry. Une de ses choses était Remus. Il s'imaginait que si Remus attendait vraiment pour essayer de le tuer jusqu'à ce que Sirius se soit expliqué, alors Remus serait vraiment près à l'aider et lui donnerait quelques bons conseils. Cependant, si Sirius n'attendait pas, alors Harry finirait avec un petit ami mort. C'était assumer qu'_Harry_ ne le tuait pas.

Le plus proche que Sirius avait été de tout dire avait été au dîner quand Harry lui avait admis son petit béguin. Sirius avait été près alors. Cependant, comme Harry avait dit, il avait « un peu » le béguin. Ce n'était pas quelque amour follement passionné. Il y avait toujours la possibilité que Sirius dise tout à Harry et qu'Harry soit dégoûté, blessé, confus ou peut-être furieux au-delà de toute croyance rationnelle. Ces pensées étaient assez pour le calmer et garder ses impulsions spontanées, normalement incontrôlables, sous contrôle.

Sirius se durcit alors qu'il levait la main pour frapper à la porte des quartiers privés de Remus. Il était mort. Lunard allait vraiment le tuer cette fois.

La porte s'ouvrit et Sirius tressaillit légèrement alors que le visage de son meilleur ami entra dans son champ de vision. « Hey, Lunard » dit-il faiblement.

Remus se contenta de secouer la tête et ouvrit la porte. « Je le jure devant Merlin, Sirius, je ne sais même pas où commencer avec ça. »

Sirius rit nerveusement et prit un siège sur le canapé dans le mini salon de Remus. « Ecoute… »

Cependant, Remus leva la main pour l'interrompre. « Non, ne dis rien encore. Réponds juste à une question. »

Sirius s'affala sur le sofa et acquiesça. « Quoi ? »

Remus regarda son ami presque sans cligner des yeux. « Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Il ne savait pas si confesser son amour éternel rendrait les choses pires ou meilleures. Il se décida donc pour l'approche vague. « Bien sûr que oui, Lunard ! C'est pourquoi j'ai commencé ça au… »

Remus se contenta de secouer la tête pour couper Sirius. « Je sais ça Sirius. Je sais que tu l'aimes. Mais est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Est-ce que tu es amoureux d'Harry ? »

Et bien, c'était brutal. Sirius se dit qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de contourner ça. Il retint sa respiration quelques secondes et acquiesça. « Oui Remus. Oh, que Merlin me vienne en aide, oui… tellement. »

Remus soupira et, à la surprise de Sirius… sourit. « Et bien, merci Merlin pour ça. Au moins, je peux travailler avec ça. »

Sirius sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir et la ferma rapidement. « Qu… que… Quoi ? »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. « Putain de merde, Patmol. Bien sûr que si tu es amoureux de lui je vais t'aider. Je veux dire, oui, il y a un million de commentaires que je veux faire sur la manière dont c'est venu qui commencent et finissent tous par 'je te l'avais dit' ! Cependant, ce n'est pas le problème. »

Sirius, toujours en rémission de son choc, parvint à gémir : « Et bien, quel est le problème ? »

Remus leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel. « Vas-tu te calmer ? Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que j'allais faire, te tuer ? »

Sirius rit légèrement. « Et bien… en fait Lunard… »

Remus se contenta de secouer la tête. « Crétin bouché. Ecoute, retournons au problème… qui est Harry. »

Sirius eut l'air un peu surpris à ça. « Harry. J'aurais parié tout mon coffre de Gringotts que tu allais dire moi. »

« Non, tu as tes propres problèmes, mais ceux-là peuvent attendre. Maintenant, le principal problème est de s'assurer qu'Harry ne devienne pas catatonique quand il découvrira que tu es l'auteur de ses lettres d'amour.

Sirius réussit un vrai sourire à ça. « Ah… Et bien, n'ais pas peur Lunard ! J'ai ça complètement sous contrôle. »

Remus regarda son ami prudemment. « Complètement sous contrôle ? _Tu_ as ça complètement sous contrôle ? Je ne peux pas attendre d'entendre ce que le Sirius Black Spécial du jour est… »

Sirius étrécit ses yeux. « Ris autant que tu veux… mais j'ai formé un plan de maître. »

Remus soupira. « Très bien, dis-moi. »

« Ok, et bien, comme tu sais, aujourd'hui j'ai emmené Harry à un petit rendez-vous. »

Remus haussa un sourcil. « Un rendez-vous ? Vous avez déjeuné à Pré-au-Lard… un déjeuner qu'il a payé ! Ca va lui donner le coup de foudre… »

Sirius lui donna un faux rire hautain. « Ha ! Je te ferai savoir que, oui, il a payé pour le déjeuner. Un déjeuner que nous avons eu tous les deux à Londres. »

« LONDRES ? »

« Oui, Londres. Et tout ce qu'il a payé était le déjeuner. Je dépense pas mal d'argent pour mes rendez-vous. En fait, j'ai presque dépensé 1000 livres aujourd'hui. »

« 1000 LIVRES ? Putain de merde, Sirius… qu'est-ce que tu as acheté ? »

Sirius eut l'air pensif pendant un moment et passa la liste dans sa tête. « Hum… Et bien, 700 livres à Bond Street – je lui ai acheté une veste en cuir et un pardessus. Je me suis aussi acheté une veste en fait, donc je pense que ça faisait plus de 1000 livres. Il y a eu les entrées à plusieurs attractions de Londres, le coût du dîner, les tickets de cinéma, des casses croûtes… L'argent part beaucoup plus vite qu'autrefois…. »

Remus se contenta de secouer la tête. « Donc, comment ça se lie avec ton plan de maître ? »

Sirius sourit. « Et bien, nous sortons encore samedi prochain. Une sortie agréable quelque part sur la cote. J'ai besoin de la planifier. J'espère habituer Harry à moi. Peut-être que si nous sortons assez, il va vraiment commencer à m'aimer, plus précisément, m'aimer dans un sens romantique. Et s'il m'aime de cette manière, quand je lui dirai que je suis celui qui lui écrit les lettres, et que je suis amoureux de lui… »

Remus s'appuya sur sa chaise. « Il sera soulagé, parce que ces deux grands amours se seront soudain fondus en un ? »

Sirius sourit. « Quelque chose comme ça. »

Remus soupira. « Par la barbe de Merlin, Sirius. Comment te fourres-tu dans ces situations ? »

« Des années à ignorer tes conseils. »

Remus grogna. « Evidemment. Alors, quand est-ce que ton plan de maître inclut de mettre Harry au courant de ce petit secret ? »

« Si tout va bien, à notre quatrième rendez-vous. »

Remus haussa un sourcil. « Votre quatrième rendez-vous ? Ce sera quand ? »

« Dans trois samedis à partir de maintenant. »

« Et bien, pourquoi à ce moment là ? »

Sirius rougit un peu mais parvint tout de même à envoyer un sourire digne du chat d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles. « Parce que le samedi de notre quatrième rendez-vous tombe le jour de la Saint-Valentin. »

Remus se contenta de secouer la tête. « Et bien, ne fais rien de stupide… de plus stupide, encore. Laisse moi retourner ça dans ma tête. »

Sirius se pencha en avant avec enthousiasme. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu penses que j'ai une chance ? »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. « Laisse moi y penser d'abord, Sirius. »

« Luuuunard ! » gémit-il.

Remus gloussa légèrement. « Très bien, très bien. Oui, je pense que tu as une chance. Je peux vous voir marcher tous les deux, et je pense que ce pourrait être assez mignon. »

Sirius sourit ; « Nous serions mignons ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Mon super sex-appeal combiné au fait qu'Harry est la créature la plus merveilleusement adorable à jamais avoir marché sur la face de cette planète… »

Remus grogna. « Je vois que ta modestie est de retour… »

Sirius bondit pratiquement à travers la pièce et s'assit à côté de Remus. « Regarde, c'est un autre truc. Je ne suis pas modeste du tout… mais Harry, et bien… il est comme un exemple de modestie et d'humilité. Mais je pense que c'est bien, tu sais ? Parce que je l'ai fait sortir de sa réserve – tu aurais dû entendre quelques uns des commentaires qu'il m'a faits aujourd'hui ! Et aussi, il sait quand il est temps de me donner un bon coup de pied dans le cul… »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. « Maintenant serait un de ces moments parce que tu divagues comme un idiot. Et je sais aussi quand te donner un coup de pied dans le cul. »

Sirius grogna. « Ouais, mais je l'écoute vraiment, lui. »

« Oh, c'est agréable, Patmol. »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Quoi ? Fais moi tomber amoureux et vouloir te baiser et tu seras aussi capable de me garder avec la laisse proverbiale. »

Remus grimaça et s'éloigna pour se verser un verre. « Ok… Quelques trucs. La première, il n'y a pas de laisse proverbiale qui peut te tenir. Une autre chose : les règles de bases. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je suis parfaitement désireux de t'aider avec ton absence de vie amoureuse. Cependant, elle implique Harry. Si tu couches avec Harry, je ne veux pas le savoir, juste parce que ça me dérange. Je ne veux pas non plus savoir quand tu penses à coucher avec Harry, parce que ça me dérange aussi. »

Sirius sourit. « Ok. Alors, si par exemple, à notre rendez-vous de la Saint-Valentin, je lui confesse mon amour éternel, qu'il le retourne et qu'alors je procède à lui arracher ses vêtements et de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à l'inconscience, ce serait hors limites ? »

Remus tiqua. « Merlin, Patmol. Oui. Harry nu est hors limites. »

Sirius étrécit les yeux et souffla. « Et bien, tu as foutrement raisons qu'Harry nu est hors limites pour toi. Reste avec ta machine graisseuse. »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. « Est-ce que personne ne t'a jamais dit que tu es fou ? Il est tard. Temps d'aller au lit. Rentre à la maison. »

Sirius simula un air d'indignation. « Est-ce que tu me jettes dehors ? »

« Oui. »

« Très bien, je me souviendrais ça. Donc, tu vas continuer à penser à quelques solutions à ma situation, pas vrai ? »

Remus soupira. « Oui. »

« Bien. » Il abandonna son expression blagueuse et regarda Remus droit dans les yeux. « Je ne veux pas merder là-dessus, Lunard. Je ne peux pas merder là dessus. »

Remus sourit. « Tu ne merderas pas. »

Sirius acquiesça et était sur le point de franchir la porte quand une pensée frappa soudain Remis. « Patmol ! »

Sirius se retourna et regarda son ami d'un air inquisiteur. « Quoi ? »

« Je pense que tu dois avoir une discussion avec Ron et Hermione. »

Sirius haussa un sourcil. « Ron et Hermione ? Pourquoi ? »

Remus soupira. « Et bien, ils étaient vraiment inquiets pour Harry et à cause de toute cette situation avec les lettres. Et avec raison de leur point de vue. Donc, quand Harry a fait venir quelques trucs vers lui plus tôt, ils ont attrapé sa malle avant qu'elle ne se ferme… Hermione a mis la main sur les lettres, et puis… tu peux t'imaginer le reste. »

Sirius pâlit légèrement. « Putain. Est-ce qu'ils vont lui dire ? »

Remus secoua la tête. « Non. Heureusement pour toi, Hermione semble penser que tu es sincère. Ce que, heureusement pour nous, tu es. Je leur parlerais quand même. Pour être sûr qu'ils _sachent_ que tu es sincère. »

Sirius acquiesça. « Très bien. C'est comme si c'était fait. Je le pensais quand j'ai dit que je ne merderais pas cette fois. »

« Je sais Patmol. Crois-moi, je sais. »


	8. Green eyed what?

**Disclamer : **Tous les merveilleux personnages de _folles correspondances_ ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à la géniale JKR. De même que l'histoire appartient à EnglishMuffin, qui a avoué s'être librement inspiré du film _Vous avez un message_.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans des chapitres lointains, est un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Sirius Black/Harry Potter

* * *

**Ruines** : N'est-ce pas ? Quoi que les commentaires ne son pas si cachés que ça quand même ! Qu'est-ce que tu appelles "croustillant"? Est-ce que le début de ce chapitre rentre dans cette catégorie ? En tout cas, je peux t'assurer qu'il rete au moins 9 chapitres à courir... En espérant que la suite ait été assez rapide pour toi, bisous !

**Procne Aesoris** : Oui, enfin ! Mais la vie n'est pas pour autant aussi belle, il reste à mettre Harry dans la confidence quand même ! Quant à ta folie, est-ce que ce n'est que quand il s'adit de Sirius et Harry ? -

**Cholera** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Quant à la réaction d'Harry, tu penses vraiment que je vais te le dire ! Mais pour est-ce que tu n'as pas désactivé des alerts ? C'est arrivé à une autrerevieweuse, un peu étourdie, il est vrai...

**Alinemcb54** : ce chapitre va te plaire alors, parce qu'il y a plein de lettres ! Quant à ta santé mentale, tu peux dormir tranquille, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter !

**Crackos** : Bon bah, à mon tour de me venger en laissant une rar encore plus longue alors ! lol Surtout que j'ai été super contente de la recevoir, parce que comme tu vois, j'en ai eu moins que d'habitude, et vu que la tienne est dans les plus longue, je me demandais où tu étais passé ! Mais je sais ce que c'est que d'être en vacances ! Quant au fait que Sirius aime Harry, c'est vrai que c'était évident, mais c'est tout aussi vrai qu'il aurait pu blesser Harry (Dans une fic où on veut les faire se détester peut-être ?) Pour les similitudes, c'est fait exprès par l'auteur. Bien que le tristement célèbre était pour respecter un jeu de mot entre Infamous et famous (célèbre et tristement célèbre ou célèbre pour quelque chose de mal). C'est vrai que ça fait un peu bizarre en français, mais en anglais les deux sont utilisés pareils, alors j'étais un peu coincée... Quant au boeuf, ils ont commencé à en parler et P a dit que c'était sa viande préférée, ce à quoi Harry a retorqué qu'il pensait être un beau morceau de viande aussi... La suite dans ce chapitre ! En parlant de suite, sur le Lemon, je dirai que la balance penche pour le pour, mais j'irais pas parier toute ma fortune dessus non plus. Pour en revenir à Remus, c'est vrai que je m'attendais à une réaction plus violente, mais bon après tout, celle là lui correspond aussi je pense. Il veut le bonheur de ses amis, et vu qu'au début il pensait que Sirius n'était pas sérieux... Pour sa relation avec Snape et les fleurs... Je pensais que c'était dans ce chapitre, mais en fait non, y en a encore un après cui-là... J'avais complètement oublié cette partie ! Et en te remerciant toujours pour ces longues review compliment et encouragement, bisous.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Green-eyed what…?**

* * *

Sirius ferma les yeux, baissa la tête et captura cette bouche pantelante de la sienne. Il vint presque là, juste en entendant le gémissement qui s'échappa de la bouche de son amant. Il voulait tout savourer, tout ralentir… cependant Harry était si beau et si parfait qu'il perdait le contrôle. Presque comme si ce n'était de son propre accord, il commença à frotter ses hanches contre Harry. Harry gémissait sans pouvoir se contrôler et la tête de lit frappait le mur.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Ils commencèrent à bouger plus vite et le lit commença à trembler.

_BangBangBangBang…_

Sirius avait complètement perdu l'esprit à présent…

_Bangbangbangbangbangbangbangbang…_

Harry était si beau, et il l'aimait tellement…

_Bangbangbangbangbangbangbangbang…_

Il devait ouvrir les yeux, juste pour regarder… juste pour voir ces magnifiques yeux verts le fixant…

_Bangbangbangbangbangbangbangbang…_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et Sirius s'assit dans son lit pantelant.

_Bangbangbangbangbangbangbangbang…_

Sirius était seul, avec rien d'autre qu'une pile mystérieusement collante dans son giron pour lui tenir compagnie.

_Bangbangbangbangbangbangbangbang…_

« Oh, putain de putain de merde.. » Avec un grognement, Sirius se leva et marcha vers la fenêtre pour laisser entrer une Hedwige persistante et ayant l'air agité. La pluie tombait dehors et Hedwige s'assura d'ébouriffer ses plumes contre lui pour lui montrer son agacement d'avoir été gardée à l'extérieur si longtemps.

Sirius grommela. « Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre trente secondes de plus ? »

Hedwige ébouriffa ses plumes une fois de plus, comme pour demander d'être déchargée de son fardeau. A présent que Sirius était plus réveillé, il sentit son estomac faire un triple salto à la perspective d'une autre lettre. On était aujourd'hui mardi matin et Sirius avait attendu impatiemment la prochaine réponse d'Harry. « Il y a quelques gâteaux supplémentaires pour toi dans la cuisine, Hedwige. » Elle hulula avec appréciation et s'envola aussitôt que Sirius eut détaché la lettre.

_Cher P,_

_Je suis soulagé que tu ais vraiment l'impression d'apprendre à me connaître… et que tu aimes ça. Crois-moi, c'est plus important pour moi que ce que tu sais._

_C'est étrange pourtant. J'ai l'impression d'en savoir tant et si peu à ton sujet en même temps. Je pense ne pas prendre de risque en supposant que tu ne parles pas vraiment des problèmes que tu as avec ta famille avec n'importe qui. Pourtant, je ne connais même pas ton nom._

_En parlant de connaître ton nom… j'ai l'impression d'être le seul ces derniers jours à ne pas être dans la confidence. Comme je suis sûr que tu le sais à ce point, j'ai parlé de toi à Remus Lupin. Pas vraiment à propos de toi, tu vois… plus de ma situation avec toi. Imagine ma surprise quand il a déclaré savoir qui tu pourrais être ! Puis imagine ma plus grande surprise quand il m'a dit t'avoir parlé… mais qu'il allait cependant respecter ton désir de rester anonyme._

_Je sais que ce n'est pas un sujet dont tu veux parler, cependant… pourquoi souhaites-tu rester sans nom et sans visage pour moi ?_

_Je dois admettre que tu m'as inquiété depuis un moment, là. Je commençais à penser que peut-être il y avait quelque chose de mal avec moi pour que tu ne veuilles pas me rencontrer. Ou peut-être que je m'étais trompé dès le début, et que tous mes bons instincts à propos de toi étaient faux, et que peut-être je n'aurais vraiment pas dû continuer notre correspondance. Mais, étant comme c'est, tu as visiblement l'approbation de Remus. Si tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de gentil, digne de confiance et avec qui je peux sortir, il ne m'aurait jamais permis de continuer à t'écrire._

_Ca semble aussi étrange, mais je dois demander… est-ce que tu connais Ron et Hermione aussi ? Ils semblent s'être calmés grandement depuis ces derniers jours. Hermione était extrêmement paranoïaque à propos de toute cette situation et était convaincue que tu en avais après moi. Ron étant, et bien, Ron… voulait se ranger de mon côté mais s'est retrouvé être fervemment d'accord avec Hermione. Cependant, Hermione semble presque enthousiaste à propos de nos échanges à présent. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si le fait que Remus t'ait démasqué n'a pas conduit à d'autres révélations. Soit il leur a parlé de toi… ou, si tu les connais, peut-être… toi-même ?_

Sirius grimaça légèrement. Harry devenait beaucoup trop perspicace à propos de tout ça. Il avait en fait parlé à Ron et Hermione… juste comme Remus l'avait suggéré.

Ca avait été assez amusant. En fait, Ron était assez amusant. Sirius avait l'impression distincte que Ron avait refusé de vraiment croire que Sirius était celui qui écrivait les lettres. Il s'était en quelque sorte tenu là, bouche bée pendant un moment.

Hermione, d'un autre côté, avait été positivement merveilleuse. Elle rayonnait quand Sirius avait admis son amour pour Harry. Elle s'était aussi complètement répandue sur combien romantique et aimant il semblait dans ses lettres. Quand Sirius lui avait dit qu'en fait, il avait emmené Harry à un semi rendez-vous à Londres la veille, elle s'était presque pâmée. Sirius avait le sentiment que s'il n'avait pas été là dans le but de confesser ses sentiments et amour pour Harry, Ron l'aurait tué.

Cependant, Ron et Hermione avaient tous les deux été extrêmement heureux pour leur ami et avait été d'accord pour dire qu'il avait besoin de quelque amour véritable dans sa vie. Ils avaient aussi accepté de faire tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour s'assurer que Sirius serait capable de gagner le cœur d'Harry. Hermione aimait particulièrement son plan de prendre Harry par les deux bouts puis de tout révéler le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Il devait en rire parce qu'elle était juste une romantique furieuse sous tous ses airs.

Ron avait presque eu l'air d'essayer de penser à de nouveau plans pour la Saint-Valentin pour surpasser ceux de Sirius.

Sirius avait quitté leur petit tête-à-tête dans un esprit considérablement plus léger.

_J'ai juste l'impression d'être à présent le seul dans le noir. Maintenant qu'ils savent tous et qu'ils approuvent tous, je voudrais vraiment que tu me donnes une bonne raison solide pour laquelle **je **ne peux pas savoir qui tu es. Je vais admettre que je semble avoir un peu le béguin pour toi, ce qui ne me ressemble pas vraiment. Avec tout ça à l'esprit… pourquoi souhaites-tu continuer à te cacher derrière un bout de parchemin ? Si tu ne peux pas me donner une bonne réponse, j'ai peur que mon désir de te rencontrer et de découvrir qui tu es pourrait surpasser mon désir de respecter ton anonymat. S'il te plaît, ne prends pas ça comme une menace ou un ultimatum de quelque sorte. Parce que ce n'est pas ça ! Et je sais que si tu devais me réécrire et refuser de me rencontrer encore, je n'aurais pas le choix que de suivre tes règles. Cependant, je voudrais vraiment te connaître. Plus que je ne te connais maintenant._

Sirius soupira. 'Bientôt, amour… je te le promets… bientôt…'

_Tout ça étant dit, je vais passer sur ce sujet de conversation. Mais, s'il te plaît, pense à ce que je t'ai dit._

_Sur une note différente…_

_Merci pour être compréhensif à propos de ma vie amoureuse, ou de son absence plutôt. Je sais que ce que tu as dit est vrai. C'est juste que quelque fois, je me pose des questions sur les chances réelles que j'ai vraiment en amour._

_Je sais que ça va sembler superficiel… cependant, ça m'ennuie depuis des jours et j'ai besoin de parler de ça à quelqu'un. Evidemment, si tu connais Remus, je suis presque sûr que tu connais aussi Sirius._

Sirius haussa un peu les sourcils à la mention de son nom. C'était sûrement un développement inattendu.

_Et bien, Sirius est quelqu'un qui est très, très important pour moi et il est un ami extrêmement proche._

Sirius grimaça légèrement au mot 'ami'.

_J'étais récemment en ville avec lui (ce qui est une histoire totalement différente… mais je dois te rapporter que tu ne peux plus être ma première escorte pour la ville étonnante de Londres. Cependant… il y a certainement plus de villes…) Quand j'étais avec Sirius, nous avons commencé à discuter d'exactement la même chose… basiquement étant aussi célèbre qu'il l'est, il est à peu près dans le même bateau que moi dans le domaine de la vie amoureuse._

_Cependant, peu après cette conversation, il a commencé à faire allusion à la possibilité qu'il ait quelque perspective ou une relation à l'horizon. Honnêtement, après qu'il me l'ait dit, je me suis senti un peu malade à propos de tout ça. Puis je me suis senti malade au fait que j'oserais présumer me sentir malade au fait que Sirius ait quelque joie._

_Qu'est-ce que ne va pas avec moi ? Est-ce que je suis quelque horrible monstre superficiel ? Est-ce que je suis si absorbé par le fait de ne pas vouloir être complètement seul que l'idée qu'une des personnes les plus incroyables que je connaisse ait **finalement** une chance d'être en paix et heureux me **bouleverse** ?_

Sirius sentit un sourire se former sur son visage. « Pourquoi Harry James Potter… Je pense que vous êtes juste jaloux… » Sirius commença à siffler légèrement et lut d'un esprit beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus léger.

_Je suis désolé de te bombarder de questions là dessus, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu es la seule personne à qui je peux demander comme tu es vraiment la seule personne qui comprend ce que je ressens, à part Sirius… et je ne peux certainement pas lui présenter cette question car il serait probablement dégoûté de ma mesquinerie. J'ai quelque peu l'impression que le respect que tu as dit avoir pour moi dans tes précédentes lettres doit sérieusement diminué, et avec raison._

_Je ne veux pas finir cette lettre sur une note si sérieuse et déprimante, alors que j'ai l'impression que nos dernières lettres ont été extrêmement légères._

_Je doute que tu auras à t'inquiéter sur le fait que je fasse vœu de célibat… volontairement en tout cas. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ce haussement de sourcil suggestif ? Comme je suis sûr que nous nous en rappelons tous les deux, je ne connais même pas ton nom et je ne t'ai pas rencontré en chair et en os ! A moins que tu ne suggères une série terriblement excitante de sexe par parchemin, je ne vois pas où tu vas avec ça._

Sirius s'étrangla pratiquement à ce commentaire. Sexe par parchemin ? Il laissa échapper un grand rire et sentit le sourire sur son visage s'élargir. Oh, comme il aimait Harry…

_Bien que je doive admettre que ne pas connaître ton visage rendrait ça dur (ou pas, dans ce cas) et je ne me sens pas vraiment prêt à sauter ce grand pas. Demande-moi dans un mois._

_Je suis soulagé que tu ais aimé l'air sur le visage de Snape. Moi aussi. Les Serpentard puent._

_Ton ami est nommé d'après Bach ? Intéressant. Donc, quand j'aurai découvert qui tu es, je peux trouver ton ami et me moquer de lui ? S'il te plaît ? Ou est-ce que ça te bouleverserait ?_

_Et pour finir…_

_Je suis sûr qu'Harry trouverait tes suggestions pour un rendez-vous extrêmement romantiques. Il serait plus probablement réduit en une flaque au fait que tu serais prêt à en faire tant juste pour le rendre heureux._

Sirius soupira. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour rendre Harry heureux…

_Curieusement tien,_

_Harry_

_P.-S. Bessina… je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire à ça. Quant à Lockhart… je suis sûr que tu te souviens qu'il était le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pendant ma deuxième année ? Et bien, il nous a interrogés sur lui… une des questions portait sur sa couleur favorite. C'était le lila. Je me demande s'il est hétéro… ?_

_PPS : Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ce commentaire sur le fait d'être une belle pièce de viande. Oh et bien… trop tard maintenant. Mais je suis soulagé que tu sembles me placer au-dessus du bœuf. Quant à savoir si je suis oui ou non jaloux… et bien, ça dépend de combien profonde est ton obsession. Dis-moi, que me répondrais-tu si je te demandais de comparer manger du steak et faire l'amour ? Ne pose pas de question… contente-toi de répondre…_

Sirius commença à glousser sans pouvoir s'arrêter alors qu'il prenait sa plume.

* * *

« Alors… est-ce que tu as eu d'autres lettres de P ? »

Harry se contenta de lancer un regard noir à travers la table. Ca avait été la même chose encore et encore. Ron et Hermione lui demandaient constamment à propos de P. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus agaçant, leur paranoïa ou leur apparente approbation.

« Je vous hais tous les deux. »

Ron rit et Hermione étrécit les yeux. « Et pourquoi ça ? Parce que nous nous soucions de ta vie ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Non. Parce que tout le monde semble toujours en savoir plus sur ma vie que moi, et que cette fois c'est votre tour. Je sais que vous savez qui il est et que vous ne me le dites pas. »

Ron arrêta de rire et Hermione se contenta de souffler. « Honnêtement Harry. Comment saurions-_nous_ qui est P ? »

Oui, comment en fait. Harry était perdu. La réponse la plus probable était que Remus leur avait dit de supporter Harry sur tout ça. Cependant, Hermione n'était pas de celles qui laissent les autres venir avec la solution à ses problèmes. Elle ne serait pas pleinement satisfaite jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait parlé à P elle-même et confirmé par elle-même qui il était. Harry savait que ce pourrait être dur s'ils ne le connaissaient pas. Cependant, il raisonna que P pourrait aussi avoir du temps pour ses meilleurs amis et il savait juste au plus profond de lui qu'Hermione savait de par son expérience personnelle qui était son admirateur secret.

Harry leur lança à nouveau un regard noir. « Vous savez parce que Remus vous l'a dit et puis je parie que vous avez pris sur vous-même de lui parler. »

Hermione et Ron n'eurent jamais le temps de répondre à ces accusations puisque Hedwige vint rapidement et déposa une lettre pour Harry. La précédente dispute à présent mise de côté, Harry sourit alors qu'il ouvrait sa nouvelle lettre.

_Mon très cher Harry,_

_Je suis désolé que tu ais l'impression d'être laissé dehors. Ce n'était vraiment pas du tout mon intention, parce que je ne voudrais jamais faire quoique ce soit qui te cause la plus petite inquiétude, la plus petite gêne ou la plus petite douleur. Je dois dire cependant, que, comme ça arrive quelques fois avec mes plans stupides, les choses deviennent un peu incontrôlables. Je ne pensais pas que tu parlerais de ça à Remus, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi je pensais que tu ne le ferais pas, parce qu'il est une personne logique à qui te confier. Mais, là encore, il semble toujours que ce soit exactement ce sur quoi je ne compte pas qui arrive toujours. Je pense que je vais commencer à ne pas compter sur ce que je veux qu'il se passe pour que, de cette manière, peut-êtr,e quand tout se résoudra, ce que je veux est ce qui arrive vraiment. Est-ce que ça a **quelque **sens pour toi ? Oh, et bien, à partir de maintenant, je ne compte pas sur ton amour ou ton acceptation et je compte que tu me haïsses. Et bien… je suppose que ça ne fait pas grande différence avec ce que je ressentais avant._

_Aussi, ne blâme pas Remus pour ne pas te le dire. Je l'ai convaincu que c'était pour le mieux si tu ne savais pas encore. Il a accepté de suivre mon plan… avec reluctance quand même. J'ai un plan… et il implique de te dire qui je suis vraiment. Et je peux promettre que ça arrivera dans à peu près un mois (indice, indice) donc ne te tracasses pas à propos de ça._

Harry sentit une explosion de joie le parcourir alors qu'il lisait ça. Ses amis approuvaient, cette personne était normale et il allait vraiment connaître son nom finalement. Les choses s'amélioraient vraiment.

_Quant à Ron et Hermione… et bien, je suppose que je vais y aller pour la vérité sur ça. Pour deux raisons principalement. La première étant que je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont dit et que je ne veux pas leur envoyer un hibou pour le découvrir puisque ça aurait l'air suspect. La seconde étant que tu me l'as demandé directement et que je ne veux pas te mentir. Oui, j'ai parlé à Ron et Hermione. Oui, ils savent qui je suis._

Harry lança un regard noir à ses deux meilleurs amis. Il le savait. Il savait qu'ils avaient parlé à P derrière son dos. Ron eut l'air un peu perplexe devant l'expression d'Harry mais Hermione sourit d'un air penaud, comme elle avait visiblement deviné que P avait laissé le proverbial chat hors du sac.

_L'expression de Ron était particulièrement amusante et Hermione est un mélange de la personne la plus effrayante que j'ai jamais vue et de la plus grande romantique au monde. Eux non plus ne te le disent pas devant mon insistance. D'accord, Hermione ne te le dit pas parce qu'elle aime mon plan. Ron ne te le dit pas parce que j'ai la distincte impression qu'Hermione le tient avec une laisse particulièrement courte. Ne les laisse pas lire cette partie._

Harry grogna.

_Donc, je sais que tu as toujours l'impression que tout le monde en sait plus sur ta vie que toi. Crois-moi, je sais. Mais je te promets que j'ai un but et je suppose que je ne fais que te demander de me croire. S'il te plaît ?_

_Mais ça m'a rendu tout étourdi de l'intérieur de savoir que tu as un peu le béguin pour moi. Ne sois pas modeste maintenant, dis m'en plus…_

_Quant à Sirius… et bien, disons-le de cette manière… je pense que tu as besoin de démêler tes sentiments là dessus de toi-même. Je ne pense pas que tu es un monstre, rassures-toi. Mais je pense qu'il y a un certain monstre en gestation qui te cause de ressentir ce que tu as ressentis envers son mystérieux intérêt amoureux. Désolé pour le vague, mais tu vas devoir le démêler. Montre cette partie à Hermione, je te promets qu'elle n'en pensera pas moins de toi et elle sera probablement capable de démêler mes indices subtils et cachés. Elle est bonne à ça._

Harry était encore plus confus qu'il ne l'était avant. Un autre monstre ? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont P parlait et il allait définitivement s'assurer de montrer cette lettre à Hermione. Cette portion en tout cas.

_Je suis aussi extrêmement soulagé que tu ne fasses pas vœu de célibat. Bien que je doive demander… Du sexe par parchemin ? Tu n'as aucune idée de combien de self-contrôle ça me prend de ne pas écrire quelque chose comme : « Très bien, enlève tes vêtements pour moi, bête sexy. »_

_Merde._

_Oh, et bien trop tard pour le rayer._

_Et te redemander dans un mois ? Et bien, devrais-je planifier de révéler plus que mon identité dans un mois ? Sexe par parchemin et la promesse d'une chance dans le futur… et bien, et bien, Monsieur Potter… et je pensais que j'étais le vilain dans cette relation._

_En fait, je suis probablement toujours le vilain dans cette relation… donc ignore la dernière remarque._

Harry sourit légèrement à l'utilisation par P du mot relation. C'était étonnant ce que savoir vraiment avec une totale et complète certitude que P n'était pas un dingue pouvait faire. Harry se découvrait beaucoup plus ouvert à des possibilités romantiques avec lui maintenant qu'il savait que ça pourrait vraiment marcher. Il se sentait aussi plus à l'aise pour examiner ses sentiments pour P. Il avait admis un béguin, mais il avait quelque peu l'impression que c'était plus fort que ça. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, de ça, il était certain… en tout cas, ce n'était pas encore de l'amour. Mais il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de problème avec le mot relation. Après tout, qu'était un nom de toute façon ? C'est la personne qui compte.

_Aussi…_

_Je n'aime jamais **aucun** air sur le visage de Snape, vu que je n'aime pas le visage de Snape. Cependant, son horreur et dégoût étaient assez amusants pour moi. Tu es également le bienvenu pour ennuyer, casser les pieds et te moquer de n'importe lequel de mes amis. En fait, je l'encourage._

_Je suis également soulagé que tu crois qu'Harry serait heureux avec quoi que ce soit que je fasse pour lui et qu'il serait suffisamment électrisé. Je dois dire que je crois que je ferais n'importe quoi pour rendre Harry heureux. Tout ce qu'il aurait à faire serait de demander._

Harry sourit encore. Ca allait vraiment marcher pour lui.

_Complètement tien,_

_P._

_PS : Je ne sais pas d'où est venu ce truc de Bessina. Je suis bizarre, ignore-moi. En fait, ça sonne comme le nom qu'on donnerait à une vache. Et pour Lockhart… il vous a donné une interro sur ses intérêts personnels ? Le lilas ? L'imbécile. Bien qu'en fait je te promets qu'il est 100 hétéro. Bizarre n'est-ce pas ?_

_PPS : Je te place au-dessus de la viande, mon amour… je le fais vraiment. A présent, coucher avec quelqu'un et manger du steak ? Et bien, je dirais qu'en fait les deux sont assez comparables. Les deux sont des choses que tu veux savourer cependant, en même temps, tu veux plus et vas plus vite que ce que tu en avais l'intention à l'origine. A présent, te faire l'amour et manger du steak… Et bien, ce serait complètement incomparable. Te faire l'amour serait une expérience au-dessus de toutes les choses que je pourrais faire. Tu ne serais pas là juste pour mon plaisir, mais je voudrais être là pour le tien aussi. Je vénérerais toutes les parties de toi sans exception et, quand nous serions tous les deux pleinement satisfait, il y aurait toujours plus à prendre. Je me donnerais complètement à toi, et ce serait parfait. Comment c'est pour le sexe par parchemin ?_

Harry lécha ses lèvres légèrement et sentit son regard s'égarer. Peut-être que le sexe par parchemin n'était pas une si mauvaise idée après tout…

Il fut rapidement tiré hors de sa rêverie par l'impatience extrêmement agaçante de Ron.

« Et bien… Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? »

Harry lui lança un regard noir. « Ca dit qu'il vous a parlé à tous les deux. Je le savais ! »

Hermione lui offrit un autre sourire et Ron devint d'une couleur rouge intéressante. « Pourquoi dirait-il ça ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Parce que contrairement à mes très meilleurs amis, il a des scrupules à me mentir. »

Ron souffla. « Traître. »

Hermione le frappa légèrement. « Honnêtement, Ron. Je pense qu'il avait raison de le dire à Harry si Harry lui a directement demandé. Il n'allait pas lui mentir. »

Harry sentit rapidement sa colère s'estomper et être remplacée par de la curiosité. Ses meilleurs amis s'étaient vraiment assis et avaient vraiment parlé avec P, ils l'avaient vu, ils avaient entendu sa voix, ils le connaissaient. Il était soudain très impatient et ne pouvait même pas prétendre rester furieux après eux. « Alors… ? »

Ron arrêta de fixer Hermione avec colère. « Alors quoi ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Alors, parlez-moi de lui, idiot ! Est-ce qu'il est mignon ? »

Ron haussa les épaules et allait répondre quand Hermione poussa un petit cri ravi à l'idée de pouvoir finalement partager quelque information avec son ami. « Oh, Harry, il est magnifique, vraiment il l'est ! »

Ron eut l'air indigné. « Hey ! Et moi ? »

« Oh, tais-toi Ron. Il est magnifique et gay. »

Harry sourit. « Je le savais. Je savais qu'il serait beau. Ok… est-ce que vous le connaissez bien autrement ?

Hermione acquiesça. « Pas aussi bien que toi, bien sûr, mais assez bien. »

Harry mordit ses lèvres, dans ses pensées pendant une seconde. « Est-ce qu'il est aussi incroyable qu'il le semble dans les lettres ? »

Hermione sourit encore. « Oh, Harry, il est fantastique. Il t'aime vraiment et je peux le voir. Et je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à vous deux comme un couple avant. Vous seriez assez mignons ensemble. »

Ron fixait Hermione avec colère. « Magnifique _et_ fantastique. Et bien Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne sors pas avec lui ! »

Hermione souffla. « Parce qu'il est amoureux d'Harry. Normalement, je répondrais parce que je t'aime, mais là, tu es un idiot. »

Ron déglutit légèrement et regarda la table, embarrassé. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui, charmant. Maintenant, au risque de sembler complètement égocentrique… revenons-en à moi. Quoi d'autre ? »

Hermione soupira. « Et bien, rien d'autre que je ne puisse dire sans le vendre. Désolé Harry. Mais je suis si excitée pour toi, et je sais qu'il peut te rendre si heureux ! »

Harry sourit. Juste là, il n'était même pas agacé que Ron et Hermione sachent l'identité de P. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'il était magnifique, fantastique, et qu'ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Harry pouvait se sentir devenir de plus en plus étourdi à chaque seconde. Il regarda la lettre et laissa échapper un soupir. Soudain, une autre chouette vint vers lui et laissa tomber une lettre juste devant lui. Harry sentit un sourire éclairer son visage. Il connaissait cette chouette, et il était certainement heureux d'entendre parler de son propriétaire. Il ouvrit la lettre avec impatience.

_Cher Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu ?_

_Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt, mais je me suis trouvé soudainement occupé cette semaine. Les vendeurs et les marchants puent et Fred et George ont cet horrible désaccord au milieu duquel je semble être coincé._

Harry sourit à ça. Presque juste après la guerre, Fred et George avaient décidé de mettre Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux sur la bourse sorcière. Harry, qui avait toujours financé Fred et George quand ils en avaient besoin, s'était soudain retrouvés avec une tonne d'actions et une participation dans une entreprise pour laquelle il n'avait vraiment ni intérêt ni capacité à gérer. Donc, il avait donné ces parts au farceur probablement le plus qualifié qu'il connaissait… Sirius. Sans surprise, Sirius s'était enthousiasmé à l'idée d'aider à gérer une vraie boutique de farces et attrapes et Fred et George n'étaient que trop heureux d'avoir le très célèbre Patmol à bord. C'était également bon pour son parrain, qui, s'était inquiété Harry, n'aurait pas su quoi faire une fois la guerre finie.

_Apparemment, Fred veut commencer à ouvrir des boutiques aux Etats-Unis, et, s'ils font ça, c'aurait été à George de les gérer, vu qu'il est pour le moment sans attache. George, bien qu'étant d'accord sur le fait que ce serait une grande affaire, ne veut pas aller aux Etats-Unis. Je m'attends à moitié à ce qu'ils me demandent de les gérer, mais je ne vais certainement pas déménager en Amérique et je refuse d'utiliser les Cheminées Internationales tous les jours. Je passerais la moitié de ma vie dans le terminal des Cheminées Internationales._

Harry grogna. Ca lui allait bien. Il ne voulait pas que Sirius parte pour les Etats-Unis, il ne voulait pas que Sirius aille nulle part.

_Mais, évidemment, je ne t'ai pas écrit pour t'ennuyer avec des détails de ma journée extrêmement agaçante. Bien que je sois sûr que tu penses que je ne t'ennuie pas, je pense que je t'ennuie au vu de ce dont nous devrions parler. Nommément, notre balade de ce week-end._

_Nous y allons toujours, pas vrai ?_

_En fait, je l'ai planifié et je te promets de ne pas dépenser une extravagante somme d'argent cette fois._

_Ecris-moi pour me dire si tu veux toujours venir. Si tu as une retenu, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je lancerai un sort au prof… surtout si c'est Snape. En fait, je lui lancerai peut-être un sort de toute façon._

_Je m'ennuie. Peux-tu le dire… est-ce que mon ton est remuant ? Est-ce qu'un ton peut être remuant ?_

_Est-ce que tu sais que j'ai été nominé pour la récompense du Sourire le Plus Charmant de Sorcière Hebdo ? N'est-ce pas ridicule ? Je suis arrivé second aussi._

Harry éclata de rire.

_Je calmerais mes hormones, Potter, parce que devine qui est arrivé premier…_

Harry pâlit.

_Aw, ça va être la couverture de Sorcière Hebdo la plus sexy qui ait existé… en tout cas, jusqu'à ce que **je **te botte le cul. L'année prochaine, je te bats…_

_Réécris-moi mon plus charmant cœur._

_Amour,_

_Sirius._

Harry sourit alors qu'il finissait la lettre. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de passer le week-end avec Sirius, spécialement depuis que le dernier week-end ait été si incroyable. Cependant, à la pensée du dernier week-end, son sourire se fana légèrement.

« Hey, Hermione, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Harry, je t'ai déjà dit que tout ce que je pouvais… »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, ce n'est pas à propos de P, pas à propos de son identité en tout cas. C'est plus à propos de quelque chose qu'il a dit. Si je te le dis dans le contexte, peux-tu, s'il te plaît ne pas me dire combien je suis horrible, juste déchiffrer la réponse de P pour moi ? »

Hermione sourit. « Harry, tu n'es pas horrible et bien sûr que je t'aiderai. Bien que je sois un peu confuse quant à ce dont tu aurais à déchiffrer. »

Harry soupira. « Très bien. Tu sais que j'ai passé le dernier week-end avec Sirius, pas vrai ? »

Hermione supprima un grand sourire. « Oui. Je pense toujours que c'était gentil de t'emmener à Londres. »

Harry sourit. « Ouais, j'ai aimé. Mais, quand nous étions là-bas, nous avons dîné et nous avons en quelque sorte eu une discussion à propos de, et bien… de trucs. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil. « Trucs ? »

« Ouais. De relations, en vrai. Il semblait en quelque sorte avoir peut-être un possible petit ami ou une relation en vue. »

Hermione avait le sentiment de savoir où on allait. Mettre Sirius et Harry ensemble pourrait être plus simple que ce qu'elle avait anticipé à l'origine. « Et bien, c'est génial. Sirius mérite d'être heureux. »

Harry soupira encore. « Je sais ! C'est juste ça. C'est génial pour lui et j'ai l'impression que je devrais être si heureux pour lui parce qu'il mérite toutes les bonnes choses qui viennent et tout le bonheur qu'il peut finalement avoir dans sa vie. Mais, pour quelque raison, cette idée m'a rendu malade et je me sens horrible parce que je me suis senti mal au début. Donc, j'ai demandé à P ce qu'il pensait de tout ça… »

Hermione dut vraiment contenir son rire à ce moment là.

« … et il m'a dit que je devrais démêler ce que ça voulait dire par moi-même. Sauf que je ne sais pas de quoi il parle, et je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, et j'ai des problèmes à démêler mes sentiments, je pense… Alors, au secours ! »

Hermione prit une profonde respiration. « Et bien, as-tu jamais considéré que peut-être tu étais jaloux ? »

Harry eut l'air confus. « Jaloux de quoi ? Je veux que Sirius soit heureux et les choses ont finalement l'air comme si j'allais être heureux aussi ! Il n'y a rien de quoi être jaloux… ce qui réduit ça à moi étant juste une horrible personne. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Pas jaloux de Sirius… jaloux de son intérêt amoureux peut-être ? »

Harry commença à avoir l'air encore plus confus. « Pourquoi serais-je jaloux du petit ami de Sirius ? »

Hermione soupira, elle n'allait certainement pas être celle qui lui expliquerait ça. « Et bien, je pense que tu as peut-être besoin de démêler ça toi-même Harry. »

Harry grogna. « Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde continue de me dire ça ? »

Ron, qui était resté calmement assis, haussa les épaules. « Et bien, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui ce passe avec ça, mais peut-être que tu as _vraiment_ besoin de le comprendre toi-même. Donc, de toute manière… De qui est la lettre ? »

Harry soupira. « C'est de Sirius. »

Ron et Hermione se ragaillardirent tous les deux un peu à ça. « Quelque chose d'intéressant à dire ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Fred et George se battent, il a prévu notre balade pour ce week-end, et il était dans la course pour le Sourire le Plus Charmant de Sorcière Hebdo. »

Ron rit. « Dans la course ? Je me demande contre qui il a perdu ? »

Harry pâlit à nouveau et Hermione souffla. « Qui s'en soucie ? Il devrait être content d'avoir perdu. Les seules personnes qui gagnent ces récompenses sont des idiots sans cervelles qui ne veulent que promouvoir leur propre image et s'adressent aux masses gloussantes. Pourquoi pensez-vous que Lockhart l'a gagné cinq fois ? »

Harry mordit sa lèvre. « Et bien, tu dois être juste, Hermione. Sirius ne s'est pas inscrit à la compétition, il a été sélectionné. Il est assez possible que la personne qui _a_ gagné ait été complètement prise par surprise et, comme Sirius, ne veule rien avoir à faire avec ça. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « J'en doute. Regarde les derniers gagnants de ces récompenses. Ils ont tous été des idiots incompétents et frivoles. »

Ron ricana. « Elle a un point Harry. »

Harry tiqua. « Et bien, je pense que vous ne faites que stéréotyper. »

Hermione allait répondre quand une troisième chouette vint et lâcha un paquet. Cette fois, c'était un paquet dans une grande enveloppe brune et une chouette pas du tout familière.

Harry fixa le paquet avec curiosité et le retourna pour voir l'envoyeur. Si possible, il devint encore plus pale.

_Harry James Potter_

_Château de Poudlard, incartable_

_Courtoisie de : Sorcière Hebdo Magasine._

Merlin, pourquoi maintenant ? Harry soupira. D'après la taille et le poids du paquet, il pouvait assez bien deviner que c'était une copie en avant première de Sorcière Hebdo, avec son visage placardé sur toute la couverture.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Harry grinça des dents. « Rien. »

Hermione se pencha par-dessus la table et retint sa respiration alors qu'elle lisait l'adresse au devant. « Oh Harry, non… »

Harry lui envoya l'enveloppe et acquiesça. « Sirius me l'a dit. Je suppose qu'il le savait parce qu'il a déjà reçu sa copie. »

Ron eut l'air confus. « Savait quoi ? De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Hermione ouvrit le paquet et regarda Harry avec pitié. « Et bien, au moins c'est une bonne photo. »

Ron se pencha et commença à se tordre de rire. « Putain de merde, mec ! »

Harry fourra ses lettres dans sa poche et lui lança un regard noir. « Je vais voir Remus avant les cours. Putain de stupide magasine… »

Hermione frappa Ron et lui siffla de se traire alors qu'Harry quittait la salle à grand pas.

* * *

« Alors comment vont les choses avec ton Plan de Maître, O Très Grand ? »

Sirius s'affala et lui lança un regard noir. « Tu sais, à la place de toujours être si sarcastique, j'ai quelque chose d'autre que tu pourrais essayer… ça s'appelle le soutien. Est-ce que tu as entendu parler de ça ? Les amis ont tendance à s'offrir ce terme – le soutien – les uns les autres pendant les temps de besoin. »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. « Ok, Sirius… comment vont les choses entre toi et Harry ? »

Sirius sourit. « Splendide. Merci de demander. J'ai toute notre balade de préparée pour ce week-end, et c'est plein de trucs subtilement romantiques à faire ensemble tous les deux. »

« Charmant. Ecoute Sirius, est-ce que tu as vraiment considéré à juste le dire à Harry ? »

« Je _vais _lui dire… Je te l'ai dit, je prévois quelque chose pour la Saint-Valentin. »

Remus soupira. « Oui, je sais. Je veux juste dire, lui dire, plus tôt que ça. Comme peut-être ce week-end ? »

Sirius cligna des yeux. Il cligna encore des yeux. « Ce week-end ? Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, commença Remus, je sais que les choses sont allées comme tu voulais jusque là, mais tes plans ont toujours eu tendance à devenir hors contrôle. »

Sirius le fixa avec incrédulité. « C'_est_ hors de contrôle ! Moi tombant amoureux d'Harry et essayant de m'assurer qu'il ne me haïsse pas, tout en m'octroyant l'aide de mon meilleur ami et de ses meilleurs amis se classent comme hors de contrôle »

Remus se frotta encore les tempes. « Ecoute Sirius, Harry n'est pas stupide. Loin de ça en fait. »

« Je sais ça ! Personne ne dit qu'il est stupide Remus. »

« Toi si, Sirius ! Tu dis qu'il est stupide ! »

Sirius sauta debout et étrécit ses yeux. « Ecoutes Remus, je sais qu'Harry n'est pas bête. Il est extrêmement intelligent et très rapide sur ses pieds. Et je n'aime pas non plus que tu insinues quoi que ce soit à propos de l'homme que j'aime, particulièrement quand je n'ai aucune putain d'idée d'où ça vient ! »

« C'est le problème Sirius ! Tu es aveugle ! As-tu une idée de la chance que tu as qu'Harry n'ait pas deviné que tu es son mystérieux correspondant ? Je n'ai pas lu les lettres, Sirius, mais je doute fortement que tu puisses écrire tant de lettres à quelqu'un et ne pas rendre douloureusement évident qui tu es. Surtout depuis qu'Harry te connaît si bien ! Par la barbe de Merlin, Sirius, même Hermione l'a deviné et elle n'en connaît pas la moitié sur toi comparé à Harry ! Une fois qu'Harry aura vraiment commencé à te considérer comme une option, tu es fait Sirius ! »

Sirius le regarda avec colère. « Tu viens de le dire toi-même, Remus ! 'Une fois qu'Harry aura vraiment commencé à me considérer comme une option' ! Il ne pense même pas à moi comme autre chose qu'un ami et son parrain. Explique-moi comment je suis sensé aller vers lui ce week-end et lui avouer mon amour pour lui ? 'Oh, au fait mon cœur, tu sais ces lettres que tu as reçues ? Je les ai écrites ! Je suis amoureux de toi… Tu veux me dire si tu ressens la même chose ?' Si je lui dis juste maintenant, il va me détester, Remus. »

« Oui, mais s'il le devine lui-même, ou si quelqu'un d'autre lui dit, il te détestera peut-être quand même. »

Sirius secoua la tête. « Je dois le faire se sentir prêt à m'accepter, Remus. »

Remus soupira. « S'il a des sentiments pour P, alors je pense qu'il l'est déjà. Il mettra juste un nom et un visage sur quelqu'un à qui il tient déjà vraiment. »

Sirius regarda le sol, puis revint vers son ami. « Laisse-moi voir comment vont les choses ce week-end, ok ? »

Remus acquiesça. « Bien. »

Tous les deux restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment, seulement pour être interrompu par un coup sur la porte..

Remus soupira. « Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler un Harry Potter à l'air très agité. « Je me cache ici jusqu'à ce que le cours commence. »

Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira à la vue d'Harry et un grand sourire éclaira ses traits. « Et bien, tu sais que j'aime toujours ta compagnie. »

Harry se tourna et sourit. « Hey, Siri, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je rends visite à Remus. Pourquoi te caches-tu ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Sorcière Hebdo. »

Sirius pouffa et Remus eut l'air confus. « Sorcière Hebdo ? »

Sirius rit alors qu'Harry grimaçait et s'asseyait près de lui. Il passa rapidement un bras autours d'un Harry boudeur et essaya de créer un sourire sur le visage d'Harry avec sa main libre. « Allez, souris pour nous, amour. »

Harry lui lança un regard noir et repoussa la main de Sirius d'une tape. « Va-t-en. »

Remus fronça les sourcils. « Je suis toujours confus. »

Sirius sourit. « Harry a gagné la récompense du Sourire le Plus Charmant de cette année. »

Remus grogna et Harry lui lança un regard plein de colère. « Pas toi aussi ! »

Remus mordit sa lèvre. « Désolé Harry, mais c'est assez amusant. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. »

Sirius s'arrêta promptement de rire et se tourna pour faire face à Harry. « Est-ce que ça t'embête tant que ça ? »

Harry soupira. « Non, pas vraiment. Et je sais que vous ne faîtes que plaisanter, c'est juste que je ne suis pas pressé d'avoir toute l'école murmurant sur moi et me regardant… encore. Je préfèrerais juste que tout le monde oublie qui je suis et me laisse tout seul. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils et caressa légèrement le visage d'Harry. « Tu veux que _tout le monde_ te laisse seul ? »

Harry lui sourit. « Et bien, pas _tout le monde_. »

Sirius sourit. « Voilà ce sourire qui gagne des récompenses. »

Harry le tapa mais rit. « Crétin. »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. « Frappe le plus fort la prochaine fois, et peut-être qu'il commencera à apprendre le tact. »

Sirius lui tira la langue et Harry rit encore. « J'en doute. Ca ne fait rien cependant, aussi longtemps qu'il écoute quand tu lui donnes un bon coup, il n'est pas un trop grand problème. »

Remus rit et Sirius prétendit avoir l'air offensé. « Hey ! Je suis indigné par ça. »

Harry sourit sardoniquement. « Ouais, et bien, quelqu'un doit te garder sous contrôle. »

Remus grogna. « Il a un point, Patmol… tu ne m'écoutes certainement pas. »

Sirius rit. « Ouais, et bien, c'est parce que tu es ennuyant et tu as un horrible goût en matière d'hommes. Je ne vois donc pas de raisons pour lesquelles je devrais respecter ton opinion sur les autres sujets. »

Harry rit. « Et tu respectes mon goût en matière d'hommes ? »

Sirius sourit. « Bien sûr que oui, amour. »

Remus sourit secrètement et s'échappa de son bureau pendant qu'Harry riait de nouveau. « Est-ce que je ne t'ai pas descendu cinq fois le week-end dernier ? »

Sirius sourit. « Non, non… tu ne m'as pas descendu. Tu as simplement répondu en plaisantant à mon invitation à coucher ensemble lancée en plaisantant. Tu as, cependant, eu le bon sens de passer un autre samedi avec moi. Ce qui parle très grandement de ton extraordinaire goût. »

Harry grogna. « Et que se passe-t-il si je te dis maintenant que j'ai fait d'autres plans ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais tu ne ferais pas ça alors je n'ai pas à savoir. »

Harry sourit. « Je pourrais retourner à mes plans d'origine de broyer du noir. »

Sirius lui rendit son sourire. « Ouais, tu pourrais. Mais la misère appelle la compagnie, pas vrai ? »

Harry mordit ses lèvres. Sirius gloussa et passa rapidement un pouce sur la lèvre inférieure. « Tu la mords encore. »

Harry releva la tête et relâcha sa lèvre de l'emprise de ses dents. « Non. »

Sirius continua distraitement de faire des petits cercles avec son pouce sur la joue d'Harry. « Donc, nous sortons toujours samedi alors ? »

Harry fit un petit sourire. « Bien sûr que oui. J'ai attendu ça toute la semaine. »

Sirius sourit. « Oui, je sais combien tu te languis de passer du temps avec moi. »

Harry grogna. « Je veux juste voir la côte. Tu ne fais que m'accompagner. »

Sirius essaya de simuler l'indignation, mais, à la place, laissa échapper un rire quand il vit le sourire tirer sur les coins des lèvres d'Harry. « Admets-le, Potter, tu veux juste accrocher un autre rendez-vous avec moi. »

Harry sourit. « Et bien, tu _as_ dépensé pas mal d'argent pour moi la dernière fois. Et tu es assez mignon… je suppose que je pourrais faire pire. »

Sirius sourit. « Tu penses que je suis mignon ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu veux que je booste ton ego ? Je pensais que tu t'étais déjà convaincu que tu étais quelque sorte de machine sexuelle ? »

Sirius haussa un sourcil. « Donc, je suis une machine sexuelle mignonne ? »

Harry grogna. « Non Sirius, tu es affreux et ne peux qu'accepter ce qui te tombe sous la main. »

« Est-ce que je veux même savoir sur quoi porte cette conversation ? »

Harry et Sirius se retournèrent et virent un Remus à l'air très confus se tenir près de son bureau. Sirius sourit. « Harry pense que je suis une machine sexuelle mignonne. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Non… j'ai dit que tu te libérais de ton steak. »

Remus fronça les sourcils de confusion. « Je ne veux vraiment pas savoir. »

Harry sourit. « Hey, Remus, est-ce que manger du steak est comme atteindre l'orgasme ou est-ce que Sirius a juste eu une vie sexuelle vraiment pathétique ? »

Sirius souffla légèrement. « Très bien, c'est ça ! Tu t'es moqué de ma capacité sexuelle pour la dernière fois. »

Sirius sauta sur ses pieds et tira Harry avec lui. « Allons-y. »

Harry regarda autours de lui, confus, et libéra sa main de celle de Sirius. « Aller où ? »

Sirius souffla à nouveau. « Baiser. Nous allons trouver une pièce et je te prouverai une fois pour toute que je ne suis _pas_ sexuellement inepte. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Si c'est comment tu demandais à tes rendez-vous quand les gens voulaient sortir avec toi, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu n'en ais pas eu ou que ceux que tu ais eu étaient merdiques. » Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta une imitation de Sirius. « Euh, excuse-moi s'il te plaît… mais je te promets que je suis vraiment un bon coup. Donc suis-moi et nous allons le faire maintenant ! Ce ne sera pas trop mauvais… »

Sirius lui lança un regard noir.

Harry rit. « Maintenant, si tu veux encore essayer, je te suggère un dîner romantique sur la cote ce week-end. Pas de steak. »

Sirius haussa un sourcil. « Est-ce que c'est une proposition ? Je pense que ça ressemble à une proposition… Pas vrai, Lunard ? »

Remus fouillait dans un tiroir et ne releva pas la tête. « Je reste en dehors de ça. Je suis confus et je n'ai aucun désir de vous imaginer tous les deux en train de coucher ensemble. En plus, les cours vont commencer. »

Sirius regarda sa montre et donna à Harry une rapide bise sur la joue. « De bonne heure et de bonne humeur à 9h. Moi, toi, une bouteille de Champagne, une couverture et des années de désir sexuel refoulé pour moi. »

Harry rit. « Je serai là… Je ne peux pas tant en promettre pour mon désir cependant. »

Sirius haussa les sourcils langoureusement. « Oh, il sera là, mon cœur… Ne t'en fais pas. »

Harry rit et Sirius lui donna un dernier bisou avant de se diriger vers la cheminée. « Salut, Lunard, Je t'appelle plus tard. »

Remus haussa les yeux au ciel. « Souviens-toi de ce dont nous avons discuté. »

Sirius acquiesça. « Ouais, ouais… Je verrais plus tard. » Sur ça, il sauta dans la cheminée. « Le Chemin de Traverse ! »

Harry soupira et jeta ses affaires sur son bureau. Remus se contenta de relever la tête et haussa un sourcil. « Alors Sorcière Hebdo, hein ? »

Harry grogna et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table.


	9. Interlude : Cher P

**Disclamer : **Tous les merveilleux personnages de _folles correspondances_ ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à la géniale JKR. De même que l'histoire appartient à EnglishMuffin, qui a avoué s'être librement inspiré du film _Vous avez un message_.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans des chapitres lointains, est un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Sirius Black/Harry Potter

* * *

**Alinemcb** : oula ! Que d'enthousiasme ! Fais attention quand même, je voudrais pas que tu te fasses mal à cause de moi ! En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant.

**Ambre Asakura** : Merci, ça me fait très plaisir, même si je dois avouer que c'est pas moi qu écrit, je fais que traduire ! Mais ça fait quand même plaisir. Par contre, pour d'autre Harry/Sirius, en français je sais pas trop. Mais quand tu es sur la première page de Harry POtter, tu peux opérer une sélection des personnages que tu veux dans tes fics, en même temps que la langue. Pour d'autres conseils, je sais pas trop... Je suppose que tu connais déjà le système des alerts ? A part ça, je vois pas grand chose de super important... En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes, gros bisoux.

**Mily Black** : désolée de te décevoir, mais pas de détails sur le rendez-vous ! Va encore falloir attendre. En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments.

**Lulu-Cyfair : **Merci pour tous ces compliments, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Si tu touches en anglais, toutes les fics d'EnglishMuffin sont des Harry/Sirius, même si c'est que des one-shot. Pour le manque de temps pour reviewer, c'est pas graves; je connais ça aussi... En totu cas, encore merci.

**Procne Aesoris** : Qu'est-ce que je dois dire face à ça... lol C'est vrai, tu es bien atteinte, mais c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime ! En tout cas, tu pourras voir que j'ai battu un record de vitesse, même si ce chapitre est particulièrement court ! En espérant que tu l'aimes quand même, biz.

* * *

**Interlude: ****Cher**** P…**

* * *

_Cher P,_

_Tout d'abord, j'écris ça à 3h du matin, donc excuse mon orthographe horrible et mon possible manque d'enthousiasme. Je semble souffrir d'insomnie ce soir._

_Quoi qu'il en soit…_

_Et bien, je suppose que je n'ai vraiment pas le choix à part attendre que tu me dises, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas si mal, pourtant. Vrai, je suis un peu en rogne à propos du fait que Ron, Hermione et Remus savent tous – cependant, savoir qu'ils savent, et qu'ils sont biens avec toi rend un peu plus facile pour moi d'attendre. Je préfèrerais toujours connaître ton identité, cependant, ma curiosité s'est apaisée… un peu._

_Aussi, merci pour m'avoir dit que tu avais parlé à Ron et Hermione. Tu n'y étais pas obligé, et je l'apprécie._

_A présent, sur des sujets plus drôles, je pense aussi quelque fois qu'Hermione tient Ron par une courte laisse. Cependant, ça créé quelques évènements amusants. Ca peut aussi créer quelques évènements agaçants pourtant. Demande à Remus, je suis sûr qu'il me soutiendra : quand ces deux là commencent à se battre, tu ferais mieux soit d'avoir la patience d'un saint, un sort de silence, ou de te barrer. Ron a tort 99 du temps, mais refuse de l'admettre, et Hermione est exaspérée avec lui assez vite. J'ai eu à faire face à toute cette merde du Ministère et à Voldemort pendant des années, pourtant Ron et Hermione me font contempler le suicide quelques fois. Va t'imaginer._

_Quoiqu'il en soit… J'ai dit que j'avais un peu le béguin pour toi ? Ooops… je plaisantais. Qu'y a-t-il de plus à te dire ? Très bien, puisque depuis le début de tes lettres tu sembles penser que je te détesterai quand je découvrirai qui tu es, je suppose que peut-être je pourrais booster un peu ton ego. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas encore qui tu es, c'est vrai… Cependant, trois personnes en qui j'ai totalement confiance t'ont déclaré normal et valant le coup, donc je me sens un peu plus à l'aise pour dire ça. Je t'aime, beaucoup. Vraiment… Sans mentionner que je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un qui m'aimerait pour moi, mais il semble que ce soit vraiment le cas avec toi. Nous ne parlons pas de ma célébrité, ou d'argent, ou de pouvoir – et je ne peux pas dire ça pour beaucoup de monde. Donc je t'apprécie et j'aimerais vraiment te connaître en personne et peut-être voir s'il y a quelque chose entre nous. Je sais que tu penses que je te détesterai une fois que je saurai qui tu es… cependant, mes amis approuvent, pas vrai ?_

_Je vais laisser ça là. Désolé de redevenir tout sérieux encore, mais je voulais que ça sorte…_

_Ah, ça me rappelle… Sirius. S'il savait jamais que j'ai vraiment fait une connexion entre son nom et 'sérieux', il s'en donnerait à cœur joie. Je l'ai menacé de l'étrangler souvent pour avoir fait cette blague. Si tu le vois, ce qui pourrait probablement arriver, ne lui dis pas._

_De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr d'où tu vas avec Sirius. J'ai demandé à Hermione, et elle m'a dit que je devrais le comprendre moi-même. Elle était d'une grande aide ! Je veux juste vraiment qu'il soit heureux, tu sais ? Mais je me sens toujours un tel trou du cul pour m'énerver contre son petit ami. Ne peux-tu pas juste me sortir de ma misère ? S'il te plaît ?_

_Et non, je ne fais pas vœu de célibat. J'ai décidé que ce serait assez horrible et douloureux pour l'humanité si je le faisais. Les sacrifices que je dois faire. Et qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux à propos de ça ? Tu penses que tu as quelque chose ? Du sexe par parchemin, si tu as de la chance. Finalement, crois-moi… je suis sûr qu'Harry serait extrêmement heureux de savoir que tu irais si loin pour lui. Bien qu'il ne demanderait jamais rien de toi qui soit extrême ou que tu ne voudrais pas faire… Il apprécie quand même de savoir que tu ferais ça pour lui._

_Fatigué mais tien,_

_Harry_

_P.-S. Tu as raison, Bessina ressemble à un nom de vache. Est-ce que je veux même savoir comment tu sais que Lockhart est hétéro ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi que ce n'est pas une expérience de première main._

_P.P.-S. Je ne suis pas sûr de la manière de répondre à ça, puisque le rouge me brûle toujours les joues. Mes deux options sont soit de blablater stupidement ou de faire une blague… ou je suppose que je pourrais utiliser une troisième option et être obscène. Fuck it, je vais être obscène… alors dis-moi, que portes-tu ? Puisque tu ne peux pas voir, je hausse un sourcil dans ta direction._


	10. De catastrophes, désastres et évènements...

**Disclamer : **Tous les merveilleux personnages de _folles correspondances_ ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à la géniale JKR. De même que l'histoire appartient à EnglishMuffin, qui a avoué s'être librement inspiré du film _Vous avez un message_.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans des chapitres lointains, est un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Sirius Black/Harry Potter

* * *

**Kaorulabelle** : Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça fait toujours très plaisir. Pour ce qui est de la difficulté à suivre, je reconnais que c'est pas toujours évident, avec toutes les phrases à tiroir, mais c'est déjà comme ça dans la version anglaise, et je sais pas vraiment comment simplifier. Mais il est vrai que dans le chapitre 7, il y avait un passage particulièrement confus, mais je crois que c'était fait exprès. En tout cas, encore merci.

**Mily Black** : tout dépend ce que tu entends par 'se rendre compte de quelque chose'. Il est jaloux, y a pas de soucis, et il accepte la possibilité de sortir avec Sirius, mais il n'a pas fait le lien entre P et Sirius. Tant mieux que tu n'ais pas été déçu par le précédent chapitre alors. Mais je te rassure, celui-ci est plus long. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes. Bises.

**Onarluca** : C'est chiant ça quand le PC marche plus ! Mais si c'est réparé maintenant, tant mieux ! En tout cas,merci pour tous ses compliments dans tes trois dernières review.

**Crackos** : C'est pas grave. En plus, l'interlude est venu le lendemain du chapitre, donc ça se comprends ! Et oui, Harry est définitivement jaloux, quant à savoir si les choses vont se passer comme prévues : réponse dans ce chapitre ! C'est clair qu'ils se lâchent dans leurs lettres, mais c'est vrai que c'est marrant. Lol C'est pas grave ! Je vais pas martyriser mes lecteurs pour qu'ils me fassent de longues review quand même ! Et si ça peut te rassurer, tu es toujours dans les plus longue ! Bisous.

**Celi** : Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Moi quand je l'ai découverte en anglais, j'ai tout lu d'une traite aussi, à peu près jusqu'au moment où on est là ! Mais quoi qu'il en soit, cette fic fait quand même son petit bout de chemin. Quant à la traduction, c'est pour passer ma frustration de pas être capable d'écrire plus de trois phrases sans plus savoir quoi dire ! lol Ah, le chapitre du rendez-vous ! Celui-là en est un autre, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant (même si mon petit doigt me dit que oui !) Pour en revenir à l'état d'esprit de Sirius, je pense que c'est celui qu'il avait dans ces jeunes années, mais c'est vrai qu'avec la vie qu'il a eu, ça colle pas trop. Mais on sait pas trop ce que ça aurait donné s'il avait vécu à la fin de la guerre, il aurait peut-être pu être plus joyeux. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par l'attitude trop 'gryffondor' de Harry ? Moi je le trouve qu'il reste assez fidèle à ce qu'il est dans le livre… Comme la plupart des autres persos en fait… Mais c'est vrai que les dialogues et les lettres entre Harry et Sirius sont excellents ! Quant au steak… entièrement d'accord ! Même si le poulet arrive en second ! Le dernier chapitre t'a laissé sur ta faim ? attends d'être arrivée au bout de celui-ci ! En tout cas, encore merci pour tous ses compliments, je suis toute rouge maintenant ! Et gros bisous à toi aussi.

**Procne Aesoris** : Je pense que le chapitre précédent est si court parce que l'auteur a écrit cette lettre et qu'elle savait pas où la caser, mais comme y en avait besoin pour la compréhension ! Après tout, elle nous avait déjà fait le coup avec son précédent interlude ! Mais c'est vrai que du coup, ça allait vite à traduire ! Tu trouves les plan de Sirius géniaux ? hum… intéressant ! Tes plans marchent si mal que ça ? En tout cas, la relation Sirius/Harry va faire un grand bond dans ce chapitre, mais je n'en dit pas plus ! Et en VO, la fic en est à son seizième chapitre, mais elle est pas encore fini. D'ailleurs ce chapitre était celui du rendez-vous de la ST Valentin ! A bientôt

**Alinemcb54** Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Et merci pour tout ces compliments. Mais tu sais, tu devrais penser à faire augmenter ton plafond pour pouvoir sauter de joie ! lol. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

**Diabella** : Oh, que de compliments, merci ! Je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : De catastrophes, désastres et évènements hors de contrôle**

* * *

Harry soupira légèrement alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur. Il regarda sa montre et mordit sa lèvre.

9h30.

Il espérait vraiment que Sirius n'avait pas oublié à propos de leur rendez-vous. D'accord, se corrigea-t-il rapidement, ce n'était pas _vraiment_ un rendez-vous. De toute manière, il était sensé rencontrer Sirius à 9h; ça faisait maintenant une demi-heure et Sirius n'était nulle part en vue. Il avait pensé peut-être marcher à travers le passage jusque Pré-au-Lard mais, quand ils avaient originellement fait le rendez-vous (« Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous ! ») ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se rencontrer ici.

Puis il pensa alors que peut-être Sirius avait trouvé quelque chose de mieux à faire. Mais Sirius ne lui ferait jamais ça. Mais que se passait-il si ce _petit ami_ qu'il avait soudain avait voulu faire quelque chose aujourd'hui et qu'Harry ait été poussé sur le côté ? Harry secoua rapidement sa tête. Sirius lui ferait savoir s'il annulait. Mais s'il avait envoyé un hibou et que celui-ci ne pouvait le trouver parce qu'Harry était dans ce stupide passage sombre et humide ?

Harry secoua de nouveau sa tête. Sirius ne lui poserait _jamais_ un lapin ou n'abandonnerait pas comme ça. Harry mordit encore sa lèvre. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose ? Ce devait être la seule explication. Sirius avait été attaqué, ou blessé ou quelque part et avait besoin d'aide. Harry commença à remuer légèrement alors qu'il regardait sa montre et lisait 9h40. Quelque chose d'horrible était arrivé. Il allait aller voir Dumbledore et trouver ce qui n'allait pas.

Il ouvrit l'entrée de la sorcière et allait juste la franchir quand il cogna droit dans son rendez-vous absent et tomba en arrière. Il commença à frotter sa tête et son cul – qui était à présent douloureux à cause de son récent contact avec le sol. « Aie. »

Sirius grimaça et courut pour le ramasser. « Putain. Je suis si désolé, Harry » dit-il entre deux halètements.

Maintenant que Sirius était juste devant lui et clairement pas mourrant, Harry se leva et étrécit ses yeux. « Putain, mais où est-ce que tu étais ? J'ai attendu ici pendant près d'une heure ! »

Sirius leva une main et toussa un peu, toujours halètant. « Je sais, je suis désolé. » Il toussa encore.

Harry le regarda avec inquiétude, sa précédente colère palissant face à l'état de Sirius. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Sirius acquiesça. « Ouais, c'est juste… j'ai couru tout le chemin depuis la chambre de Remus. J'ai juste besoin de reprendre ma respiration. »

Harry haussa les deux sourcils. « Sirius, ça fait presque tout le chemin à travers le château ! »

Sirius acquiesça. « Ouais, mais je ne voulais pas que tu pense que je t'avais posé un lapin. »

A ce rappel, Harry étrécit ses yeux à nouveau. « Ouais, et bien, j'y ai pensé une minute, mais j'ai réalisé que tu ne me ferais pas ça. »

Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Merci Merlin. Je suis tellement dé… »

Harry le coupa, voulant tempêter pendant qu'il ressentait encore une colère justifiée. « _A la place_ j'étais sur le point d'aller voir Dumbledore parce que j'étais convaincu que tu étais étendu quelque part mort ou blessé dans un fossé parce que c'était la seule raison que je pouvais possiblement concevoir pour que tu sois si foutrement en retard ! Mais puisque ce n'est visiblement pas le cas, où est-ce que tu étais ? »

Sirius grimaça. Cette journée ne se passait certainement pas comme prévue. « Et bien, il était 8h30 et j'étais sur le point de partir quand Fred et George sont venus. Nous sommes entrés dans une dispute assez méchante et je n'ai pas réussi à les jeter dehors jusqu'à il y a 20 minutes. Je suis devenu complètement dingue quand j'ai réalisé combien j'étais en retard, j'ai réveillé Remus, pris la poudre de cheminette jusque dans ses quartiers et couru tout le chemin jusqu'ici. Je suis désolé, pardonne moi et… voilà. »

Harry sentit sa colère se calmer une fois de plus alors que Sirius sortit un bouquet de fleur. Il mordit ses lèvres et rougit alors qu'il prenait les fleurs. « Où as-tu eu le temps de les trouver ? »

Sirius sourit. « Je les ai volées dans un vase sur la table de Lunard alors que je sortais en courrant. Je sais que je ne les ai pas achetées, mais c'est l'intention qui compte, pas vrai ? » ajouta-t-il avec espoir.

Harry sourit. « Merci. Allons-y. »

Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira devant l'invitation d'Harry. « Tu veux dire que tu veux toujours y aller, alors ? »

Harry rit. « Ca va te prendre beaucoup plus que d'être en retard pour te débarrasser de moi, Siri. »

Sirius sourit à l'utilisation de la version courte de son nom. Beaucoup de personnes l'avaient appelé comme ça avant, mais Harry était toujours le seul à qui il ne jetait pas de sorts pour ça. C'était également un signe du bon esprit d'Harry envers lui. Il drapa un bras autours de la taille d'Harry et les conduisit le long des escaliers.

Harry soupira. « Donc, tu veux me dire pourquoi vous vous êtes battus avec Fred et George ? »

Sirius contracta ses mâchoires de léger agacement à ce souvenir. « Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai écrit, que Fred voulait ouvrir une boutique aux Etats-Unis et que George avait refusé et que j'avais plaisanté que je m'attendais à moitié à ce qu'ils me demandent ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas la direction dans laquelle ça allait. « Ouais ? »

Sirius soupira. « Et bien, ils m'ont demandé. »

Harry s'arrêta et regarda Sirius avec de grands yeux. « Ils ont quoi ? Tu as dis non, pas vrai ? »

Sirius sentit son cœur palpiter légèrement devant la réaction d'Harry et il sourit. « Bien sûr que j'ai dit non. Pourquoi tu penses qu'on s'est battu pendant près d'une heure ? »

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et continua à marcher. « Bien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'ont même demandé ça, de toute façon ? »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. « Parce qu'ils savent tous les deux que ce serait une affaire vraiment bonne mais qu'aucun d'eux ne veut déménager aux Etats-Unis. Fred ne le fera pas parce qu'il ne veut pas faire déménager Angelina et George ne le fera pas parce qu'il ne veut pas laisser le reste de sa famille et ses amis, et ils ne peuvent pas possiblement concevoir pourquoi je ne le ferais pas pour eux. »

Harry fronça les sourcils d'agacement. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu devrais le faire ? Evidemment que si ni Fred, ni George ne veulent y aller alors ça ne devrait pas être une telle surprise que tu déclines. »

Sirius grogna. « Tu penserais, pas vrai ? Mais je n'ai pas de petit ami, j'ai apparemment seulement quelque chose comme deux personnes que je laisserais derrière, n'ai pas de famille… et ce serait tellement mieux pour moi de vivre aux Etats-Unis. Il y aurait probablement moins de personnes à me fixer tout le temps. »

Harry était bouche bée. « Ils ne t'ont pas dit ça ! »

Sirius étrécit les yeux. « Pas directement. Mais 'tu ne laisserais pas tant derrière, et pense à l'intimité…' dit pratiquement tout, » ajouta-t-il amèrement.

Harry lançait des regards coléreux à rien en particulier. « C'est incroyable. Attends la prochaine fois que je les verrais… ce qui sera bientôt si j'ai mon mot à dire. Je t'ai peut-être donné mes actions mais il n'y aurait pas de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux sans mes fonds. C'est absolument… »

La tirade d'Harry fut coupée par le gloussement de Sirius. « Merci pour ton inquiétude, amour, mais c'est fini. Je te promets que je ne vais nulle part. »

Harry étrécit encore plus les yeux. « Ce n'est pas le problème. Tu as une vie aussi. Et qu'est-ce que ça fait que tu n'ais pas de petit ami. Qu'est ce que je suis… personne ? Ils ne pensent pas que _je _pourrais être bouleversé si tu pars ? Et Remus ? Et par-dessus tout… comment osent-ils insinuer que tu es comme une sorte de bête de cirque ici, avec tout le monde te regardant ! »

Sirius rit encore et donna une rapide bise sur la joue d'Harry. Harry se contenta de le regarder avec colère. « Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux trouver drôle. »

Sirius sourit. « Ton indignation à mon sujet. Ca et tu es assez mignon tout en colère comme ça. »

Harry souffla. « Et bien, quelqu'un a besoin d'être indigné… et je suis _toujours_ mignon ! »

Sirius rit encore. « Je suis aussi indigné, mais je ne vais pas laisser ça m'ennuyer, parce que nous sommes presque à Pré-au-Lard et que je suis juste content d'être capable de sauver ma journée avec mon rendez-vous mignon et apparemment soudainement égoïste. »

Au mot 'Rendez-vous', Harry sourit intérieurement et Sirius tressaillit après-coups. « Et bien, commença Harry, considère ta journée sauvée. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour le fait que tu sois arrivé en retard, c'est plus qu'acceptable. Et euh, bafouilla-t-il, je ne voulais pas que ça sonne comme ça. J'étais juste un peu vexé et j'avais besoin d'une riposte. »

Sirius sourit. « Et bien, merci pour le pardon et ne t'inquiète pas… tu es vraiment toujours assez mignon. »

Harry mordit sa lèvre et rougit, agrippant les fleurs près de sa poitrine alors que les escaliers se dessinaient devant lui, les portes d'Honeydukes pas loin.

* * *

Remus posa les papiers sur son bureau et prit une gorgée de son thé. Il avait vraiment espéré pouvoir rester au lit, mais malheureusement pour lui, Sirius avait eu une idée différente. Remus leva les yeux au ciel au souvenir de Sirius essayant désespérément d'entrer le réseau de cheminée de Poudlard et à l'image de lui courrant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Remus gloussa pour lui-même. Il espérait vraiment qu'Harry savait dans quoi il se fourrait.

Remus regarda la pendule sur son mur alors qu'elle sonnait dix heures. Puis il regarda ses papiers, son thé, puis le canapé. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison pour laquelle il ne pourrait pas prendre quelques minutes de sommeil nécessaires maintenant. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux, se frappant pour ne pas y avoir pensé aussitôt que Sirius était parti. Maudit soit Sirius et ses fichus schémas, plans et catastrophes. Il avait de la chance d'être pratiquement le frère de Remus, ou autrement Remus ne savait pas comment il l'aurait supporté.

Remus s'enfonça plus dans les coussins et poussa un soupir contenté de pouvoir finalement être capable de dormir. Merci Merlin pour les week-ends. Il pouvait se sentir gagner par le sommeil quand il fut une fois de plus rudement interrompu. « Pour l'amour de Dieu Lupin, lève-toi ! Il est dix heures passées ! »

Remus se tourna, les yeux voilés et lança un regard noir à son nouveau compagnon. « Va-t-en, Severus. »

Snape haussa un sourcil. « Si j'étais toi et que je prévoyais de garder mon rendez-vous pour un brunch, je me lèverais et je le ferais rapidement. »

Remus grogna et s'assit sur le canapé. « Merde. Le brunch. Je suis désolé Severus. »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel. « Honnêtement Lupin, ça ne fait rien. Gémir à propos de ça maintenant ne nous donnera pas de nourriture plus vite. Mais te lever le fera. »

Remus soupira. « Explique-moi encore pourquoi je m'ennuie avec toi ? Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas pour ta personnalité brillante, joyeuse et merveilleuse. »

Snape marcha à travers la pièce et examina une lampe. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Lupin. C'est quelque chose que tu devras démêler par toi-même. Pourtant, peut-être le fait que je sois la seule personne avec qui tu t'associes qui est capable de te fournir une simulation intellectuelle a quelque chose à voir avec ça. »

Remus commença à coiffer ses cheveux. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça non plus. »

Snape se tourna et regarda la table la plus proche de la porte. « Extrêmement amusant, Lupin. »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui, au moins, je n'ai pas perdu mon humour. »

Snape fit soudainement face à Lupin et étrécit ses yeux. « Oui, et en parlant de choses perdues, veux-tu me dire où les fleurs que j'ai acquises pour toi sont parties ? Elles étaient d'une espèce magique et devraient avoir vécu encore une semaine, même avec l'incompétence des Gryffondors. »

Remus regarda Snape, une expression confuse marquant ses traits. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Elles sont juste là sur cette… » La voix de Remus s'estompa alors que l'image de Sirius courrant à travers la pièce se joua une fois de plus dans son esprit. Maintenant qu'il n'était pas trop occupé à en rire, il pouvait clairement voir Sirius saisir les fleurs dans le vase alors qu'il franchissait le coin dans un sprint. Remus étrécit ses yeux. « Putain, Sirius ! »

Snape souffla. « Tu as donné à _Black _mes fleurs ? »

Relus secoua la tête. « Tout d'abord, ce sont _mes _fleurs et je ne lui ai rien donné. Je suis assez sûr qu'il les a prises en sortant ce matin. »

« Oh, et pourquoi Black était là ce matin et _pourquoi _pourrait-il avoir possiblement besoin de mes fleurs ? »

Remus étrécit les yeux. « _Mes _fleurs. Et je pense qu'il les a données à Harry. »

Snape laissa échappé un rire hautain. « Black a pris mes… » Il s'arrêta devant l'expression de Remus et leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien, _tes_ fleurs que _j_'ai achetées pour toi et les a données à _Potter_ ? Est-ce que c'est supposé me faire me sentir mieux ? Et pourquoi diable Black donnerait des fleurs à Potter ? »

Remus grimaça légèrement. Qu'importe ses relations avec Severus, c'était toujours les affaires de Sirius. Bien que ça ne stoppe pas Sirius de dire à Harry ses affaires. Mais, raisonna-t-il, il ne haïssait pas Harry. C'était plutôt le contraire en fait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en ficher plus si Harry savait à propos de Snape. Cependant, Sirius serait livide si Snape savait à propos de Harry. Il soupira. « Il était en retard pour le rencontrer ce matin et voulait probablement faire un cadeau. Je ne sais pas. Il les a juste prises. »

Snape souffla. « Cet homme n'a absolument aucun tact. Excuse-moi un moment Lupin. Je pense que je vais être malade. Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire… _Black_ prenant les fleurs ou _Potter_ les recevant. » Avec ça, Snape partit avec raideur dans la salle de bain, laissant Remus lever les yeux au ciel et maudire silencieusement Sirius. Pas deux secondes plus tard, Remus reçu un autre coup sur sa porte. « Oh, putain de merde… entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler Ron et Hermione. Remus grogna intérieurement. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que Severus émerge de la salle de bain avec Ron et Hermione tous les deux là pour en être témoins. Ca irait immédiatement à Harry via Ron, ce qui signifiait bien sûr que Sirius le découvrirait ensuite. Puis Remus serait torturé et sa journée serait officiellement ruinée.

Hermione entra et sourit. « Bonjour Professeur. »

Remus sourit, priant que Severus ait le bon sens de rester dans la salle de bain. « Bonjour Hermione, Ron. »

Ron fit un signe de tête dans la direction de Remus. « 'jour Remus. »

Hermione se tourna vers lui et siffla. « Ron, quand nous sommes à l'école, adresse-toi à lui comme 'Professeur' »

« Tu l'as appelé Remus l'autre jour ! »

Hermione souffla. « Oui, mais j'ai réalisé que c'était mal venu. »

Ron haussa les yeux au ciel. « Ca t'embête que je t'appelle Remus, Remus ? »

Remus soupira. Est-ce qu'ils devaient toujours se chamailler ? « Non, ce n'est vraiment pas un problème. Juste, euh, gardez le en dehors de la classe. Donc, ajouta-t-il rapidement en souhaitant changer de sujet, en quoi est-ce que je peux vous aider ce matin ? »

« Harry et Sirius » dirent-ils en chœur.

Remus jura presque. Maintenant, il souhaitait presque que Severus _sorte_ de la salle de bain. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait eu une chance d'objecter, Hermione commença à exposer la cause de leur problème actuel.

« Ron et moi discutions ce matin après qu'Harry parte, ils vont sur la côte ce matin, tu sais, et nous voulions nous assurer que tout marche bien. C'est juste que, quelque fois, Sirius peut avoir l'habitude d'être, euh… »

« Catastrophique ? » fournit Remus pour les aider.

Hermione mordit sa lèvre. « Et bien, trop enthousiaste était plus le terme que je cherchais, mais je suppose que catastrophique peut s'appliquer. C'est juste que, je sais qu'il veut bien faire, mais… si Harry comprends tout avant que son plan atteigne son achèvement ? »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. « Je pense que tu es un peu paranoïaque. Harry ne devinera jamais que Sirius est l'auteur de ses lettres. »

Hermione étrécit les yeux. « Et bien, j'ai deviné. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Harry, qui connaît Sirius mieux que moi, ne serait pas capable de le faire. »

Ron lui lança un regard noir. « Parce qu'Harry ne suspecterait jamais Sirius de vouloir entrer dans son pantalon ! »

« Ron ! cria Hermione. Ce n'est pas… »

Remus tressaillit. « Très bien ! Merci, tous les deux. » Puis Remus tourna son attention vers Hermione. « Maintenant, Hermione, j'ai déjà eu une discussion similaire avec Sirius. Quoiqu'avec réluctance, il a accepté de considérer de le dire à Harry à une date plus tôt qu'il… »

« est _amoureux_ de lui, » finit Hermione avec un regard appuyé et agacé pour Ron.

Remus acquiesça. « Oui, ça. Maintenant, je ne m'inquiéterais pas trop. Est-ce que c'est tout ce dont vous êtes venu discuter ? »

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais Hermione le battit en parlant. « En fait, Professeur, si vous n'êtes pas trop occupé, j'ai une question à propos des propriétés altérées en terme de magie des créatures vivant dans l'eau… je trouve ça absolument fascinant que… »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. « Hermione, est-ce qu'on peut aller manger ? Laisse Remus tranquille, c'est samedi. »

Hermione allait protester mais eut un rapide aperçu de l'expression pleine d'espoir sur le visage de Remus. Remus les aimait tous les deux, mais ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Harry craque.

Hermione rougit légèrement. « Euh, désolée Professeur. Nous pourrons en parler lundi ? »

Remus acquiesça. « Bien sûr Hermione. Nous pourrons même discuter de ça demain si tu veux. »

Hermione s'éclaircit de manière significative devant l'offre. « Parfait. J'attendrais ça. »

Ron poussa un soupir exaspéré. « Allons-y Hermione. »

Alors que Ron commençait à la tirer vers la porte, Hermione le rappela : « Alors tout ira bien pour Sirius et Harry ? »

Remus acquiesça. « Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Merveilleux… »

Ron la tira et Remus soupira quand la porte se ferma dans un claquement. Il se tourna rapidement cependant au son d'une autre porte claquant. Il grimaça au sourire narquois sur le visage de Severus.

« _Black _et _Potter ?_ »

« Severus… »

Le sourire de Severus s'accentua. « Donc Black a pris mes fleurs pour essayer de plaire à Potter ? »

« Ne dis pas un mot de tout ça à qui que ce soit, Severus ! » siffla Remus.

Snape gloussa. « C'est positivement merveilleux. »

Remus lança un regard noir. « Je le pense Severus… PAS… UN… MOT ! »

Snape secoua la tête. « La seule chose pas amusante à propos de la situation est la possibilité que tous les deux élèvent jamais une horde d'imbéciles insolents. »

« Promets-moi SEVERUS ! »

Snape se tourna, un sourire mauvais jouant sur ses lèvres. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lupin, aucune partie extérieure ne sera informée de ça. »

Remus le fixa avec colère. « Tu ne peux même pas le dire à Harry, est-ce que tu me comprends ? »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui, oui… bien. Je te comprends _parfaitement_ Lupin. Maintenant, prends de l'argent et allons-y. »

Remus lança un dernier regard suspicieux par-dessus on épaule alors que Snape se tenait dans un coin, toujours avec son sourire narquois. Snape se sourit à lui-même et rit presque, Sirius Black ferait mieux de surveiller ses arrières. Snape avait définitivement une main gagnante maintenant…

* * *

Harry retint son souffle alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre de la maison à l'air abandonné. Une brise soufflait sur la lande alors que les vagues s'échouaient sur la plage déchiquetée et caillouteuse de la côte anglaise. C'était peut-être le beau milieu de l'hiver, et la glace jouait peut-être encore à travers la plage, mais Harry n'avait jamais vu quoique ce soit comme ça. « Oh, Sirius… C'est beau. »

Sirius se sourit à lui-même et il sentit son cœur s'emplir à la déclaration d'approbation d'Harry. « C'est assez agréable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se tourna, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. « J'aime ça. » Puis il fronça un peu les sourcils. « Où sommes-nous exactement ? Et à qui as-tu raflé cette maison ? »

Sirius sourit. « Ah, quant à notre exacte localisation, si je te le dis, je serais obligé de te tuer. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Sirius, j'en doute grandement. »

Sirius rit. « Ok, ok. Nous sommes juste sur la cote près de Portsmouth. »

Harry sourit. « Très bien, et maintenant, comment as-tu juste trouvé une maison abandonnée ? »

A cette question, Sirius sourit. « Je n'ai rien trouvé du tout. Je savais, de par ma merveilleuse connaissance supérieure, que cette maison était abandonnée. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Oh, et comment t'est-t-il arrivé de connaître d'une maison abandonnée au hasard ? »

Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit. « Parce que je l'ai abandonné. »

Harry sentit sa mâchoire tomber. « Tu quoi ? _Tu _l'as abandonné ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est… »

« La mienne ? finit Sirius. Ouais, en quelque sorte. C'est toujours en litige mais on ne dirait pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'utilise. »

Harry grimaça de confusion. « En quelque sorte ? Comment est-ce que ça peut être la tienne en quelque sorte ? »

Sirius soupira et s'appuya contre le comptoir. « Et bien, techniquement, elle est à ma famille, il cracha le mot avec un extrême dégoût. Ma grand-tante l'a hérité de sa mère, et me l'a laissée dans son testament quand elle est morte. »

Harry bougea près de Sirius et prit sa main – il savait combien il détestait parler de sa famille. « Et comment est-ce que c'est litigieux ? »

Sirius rit amèrement. « Et bien, tu connais ma famille, je suppose. Ils ne m'aiment pas et ils n'aimaient pas ma grand-tante donc, techniquement – à leurs yeux – nous ne comptons pas comme des membres de la famille. Narcissa et Lucius ont fait chier et ont gémit sur comment cet endroit devrait être le _leur_, et que je n'avais aucun droit. Ma garce de mère les a supportés, bien sûr. Je n'allais pas jouer leur jeu, donc j'ai juste laissé la maison. Je suppose qu'ils ont pensé que je n'en voulais plus, donc ils l'ont laissée seule aussi. »

Sirius jeta un regard noir à rien en particulier et commença à mettre les serviettes sur le comptoir en boule. Il poussa un petit soupir quand il sentit deux mains parfaites commencer à enlever la tension de ses épaules et de son dos. Il gémit légèrement. « Humm, tu es bon à ça. Si je te paie, combien de temps ça durerait ? »

Harry rit. « Longtemps, et je le ferai gratuitement. Merci, au fait. »

Sirius sourit alors qu'il sentit une main se glisser sous sa chemise. « Est-ce que j'ai dit que tu pouvais aller là ? Et merci pour quoi ? »

Harry gloussa. « Tu es toujours celui qui parle du bon coup que tu es. Comment je suis supposé croire ça si tu piques une crise pour un petit massage ? » Harry s'arrêta une seconde et relâcha ses soins. « Et merci pour m'avoir amené ici… malgré le fait que je sache que c'était dur et que je sais qu'une partie de toi doit détester cet endroit. »

Sirius se tourna, abandonnant le sentiment du massage pour regarder Harry dans les yeux. « Est-ce que tu aimes ? »

Harry mordit sa lèvre. « Beaucoup… En fait, je l'adore. »

Sirius sourit. « Alors ça rend ça très bien. »

Harry sourit timidement et détourna rapidement les yeux, regardant par la fenêtre avec un air d'intense concentration. Sirius passa un bras autours de lui et soupira. « J'aimerais que ce ne soit pas janvier. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

Sirius grogna. « Parce que tout est pratiquement couvert de neige et de glace. C'est tellement plus agréable pendant l'été. »

Harry soupira. « Alors nous reviendrons. En plus… c'est l'intention qui compte aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? »

Sirius sourit malicieusement. « Bien sûr. Et si je ne savais pas mieux, je dirais que je te fais fondre. »

Harry grogna et leva les yeux au ciel. « Me faire fondre pour quoi ? »

Sirius rit. « Juste te faire fondre. »

Harry secoua la tête et se défit du bras de Sirius. « J'ai besoin de trouver un vase pour les mettre avant qu'elles ne se fanent. » Il prit ses fleurs de la table et scanna la salle pour quelque sorte d'objet comme un vase. Sirius en attrapa rapidement un d'une étagère et le remplit d'un mouvement de sa baguette. Harry mit les fleurs dans le vase et se tourna, les sourcils froncés. « Est-ce que Remus ne va pas être en colère que tu lui ais pris ses fleurs ? »

Sirius se hissa sur le comptoir et haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Je m'en fiche un peu aussi – j'ai l'intuition qu'elles viennent de son connard de petit ami. »

Harry grogna. « Sirius, arrête. Si Remus sort avec Snape, tu vas devoir l'accepter. En plus, Remus pourrait juste les avoir pour la décoration. »

Sirius secoua la tête. « Nan. Regarde les – la manière dont elles se balancent et étincèlent et même la manière dont elles sentent. Je ne connais pas l'Herbologie mais celles-là sont définitivement magiques. Remus ne paierait _jamais_ pour celles-là. »

Harry pencha la tête et regarda les fleurs. Sirius avait raison, elles étaient définitivement magiques. « Et bien, peut-être que nous devrions lui rendre alors. Elles sont probablement chères, et Snape pourrait être en colère s'il réalise qu'elles sont parties. »

Sirius simula un air d'indignation. « J'ai dépensé beaucoup d'énergie à les voler pour toi ! Et qui se préoccupe de Snape ? »

Harry haussa les yeux au ciel. « Sirius ! Que vas-tu faire si Remus te dit qu'ils vont se marier ? »

Sirius grimaça. « Me tuer. »

Harry secoua la tête et soupira. « Et me laisser là tout seul ? »

Sirius sourit. « Tuer quelqu'un d'autre. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Ce n'est pas entièrement légal. »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « J'ai déjà accompli ma peine. »

« Sirius ! siffla Harry, ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Sirius soupira. « Tu as raison. Désolé. » Puis il leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir exaspéré. « Je suppose que je vais devoir l'accepter. »

Harry lui donna un sourire satisfait. « Bien. »

« Est-ce que je pourrais toujours lui faire des blagues ? »

Harry rit. « Tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission, Sirius. »

Sirius sourit. « Mais je la veux. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plait… ? » gémit-il.

Harry grogna. « Putain de merde, Sirius. J'ai dit accepter qu'il sorte avec Remus, je ne t'ai pas demandé de devenir un saint fini. Bien sûr que tu peux lui faire des blagues. C'est pourquoi il est là. Sois juste plus gentil avec ça. »

Sirius rit et Harry secoua sa tête. « Et si j'avais dit 'non' ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Je l'aurais probablement fait quand même. Tu aurais eu à m'attacher. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Dommage pour toi que j'ai dit oui alors. Je parie que tu aurais aimé. »

Sirius rit à nouveau. « Tu sais, c'est une proposition ouverte, amour. »

Harry rit. « Très bien, tu es dedans alors. Je vais t'attacher puis voir si je peux trouver un preneur pour toi. »

Sirius grogna et balança un grain de raisin vers la tête d'Harry. Harry tendit la main et l'attrapa adroitement sans regarder. Puis il sourit et le mit dans sa bouche. « Essayer de mutiler un attrapeur avec des projectiles n'est pas très intelligent. »

Sirius étrécit ses yeux, puis sans prévenir se lança sur un Harry complètement pas prêt. Harry perdit sa respiration sous la surprise alors qu'ils tombaient tous les deux à terre, Sirius tremblant de rire devant l'air sur le visage d'Harry.

Harry secoua sa tête rapidement et frappa Sirius sur le bras. Sirius attrapa son bras et se releva d'Harry, riant toujours. « Est-ce que ce projectile serait trop gros pour toi, alors ? »

Harry lança un regard noir à Sirius et agita rapidement sa baguette. Sirius retint son souffle alors que des entraves s'enroulèrent autours de ses bras et jambes, le plaquant au sol. « Harry ? » cria-t-il.

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et commença à marcher vers la porte. « Tu auras ton amusement comme ça. Je vais prendre l'air. »

Sirius tira sur les cordes et commença à gémir. « Haaaarrry ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Harry attrapa son manteau et ouvrit la porte. « Santé ! »

« Harry ! HARRY POTTER ! »

La porte se ferma avec un clic. « HARRY ! »

Sirius soupira et retomba en arrière contre le sol, relâchant sa poussée contre les cordes. Harry ne le laisserait pas comme ça longtemps. Il n'était pas aussi méchant ou spontané que Sirius, qui, s'il avait pensé à ça, aurait sans aucun doute laisser sa victime souffrir pendant au moins une demi-heure. Il donnait à Harry cinq minutes au plus. Il pouvait durer cinq minutes. Pas de problème.

Trente secondes passèrent.

« HARRY JAMES POTTER ! »

Sirius soupira encore puis rit. Il se demanda brièvement si c'était mal qu'il aime ça ?

L'éternité passa à peu près dix fois. Sirius se demanda brièvement comment son doux Harry pouvait le laisser là si longtemps. Ca avait été marrant au début, surprenant, mais Sirius appréciait la blague. Mais maintenant, tout ce truc tendait vers des heures. Ce n'était vraiment plus drôle.

Finalement la porte s'ouvrit et Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement. Soulagement qui se transforma rapidement en colère alors qu'Harry ne faisait aucun mouvement vers lui et se contentait de rire.

« Ne ris pas, connard ! Où est-ce que tu étais, putain ? Ca fait des heures ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et rit encore plus fort. « Ca fait dix minutes, crétin. »

Sirius souffla. « Non, c'était plus. »

Harry secoua la tête et agita sa baguette, relâchant Sirius de ses entraves. Sirius se leva rapidement et fit un cinéma à frotter ses poignets et ses pieds. Harry rit – faisant son chemin vers la cuisine et jetant nourritures et boissons dans un panier. « Tu es un tel bébé. Viens, allons-y. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils alors qu'Harry le tirait dehors. « Aller où ? Ca gèle foutrement dehors ! »

« Et bien attrape un manteau alors. N'es-tu pas supposer être un enfant prodige ou quoique ce soit ? »

Sirius lui tira la langue et prit un manteau. « Oui, je suis un génie, merci beaucoup. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Ouais, et tu sais qu'ils disent qu'il y a une fine ligne entre le génie et la folie, pas vrai ? »

« Va te faire foutre. Maintenant où m'emmènes-tu ? »

Sirius nota qu'au moins sa dernière question était valide. Harry le traînait vers une destination inconnue au milieu d'un hiver anglais glacial sur une cote où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds avant. Il faisait confiance à Harry presque aveuglément, mais c'était ridicule.

Harry pouffa simplement. « Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? »

Sirius étrécit les yeux. Il n'allait pas laisser Harry connaître la réponse à ça. « Non. Tu m'as juste laissé pour mort dans cette maison, tout attaché pendant des heures. »

« Dix minutes. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit. »

Sirius lui lança un regard noir et Harry sourit simplement. « De toute façon, j'ai utilisé mon temps sagement, tourne toi et regarde. »

Sirius se retourna et un large sourire se forma soudain sur son visage. Lui et Harry se tenait sur une falaise, de laquelle on pouvait voir la majeure partie de la plage, la maison et la plupart de la scène environnante.

Harry eut un grand sourire. « Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Sirius sourit. « Je vois que tu as trouvé mon endroit secret. Ca m'a pris toute une journée d'exploration pour trouver ça. Ca t'a pris quoi, dix minutes ? »

Harry rit. « Cinq si tu compte la balade alentour. » Ils se tinrent là en silence un moment, Harry respirant dans l'air froid et salé mais cependant rafraîchissant. « Donc, tu venais ici souvent ? »

« J'ai toujours aimé ici, murmura Sirius. C'était si paisible. Tu es isolé de tout et de tous, cependant tu vois ce qui semble être le monde entier étalé devant tes yeux. Je venais ici et m'appuyais contre les pierres, me perdant dans l'arrivée des vagues contre la plage. C'était le meilleur endroit pour s'échapper du monde – pour prétendre que les gens ne mourraient pas à la maison, que ma famille ne me haïssait pas, que ma vie ne se présentait pas comme une horrible moquerie de tous mes rêves. »

Sirius s'appuya contre les rochers et poussa un soupir. Il entendit une vague sous lui, et il savait que l'écume blanche de l'océan se dissipait lentement dans le sable sous lui. « Je ne suis pas venu ici depuis si longtemps. J'avais presque oublié… »

Sirius sentit une vague de tristesse déferler sur lui alors qu'il pensait à toute la douleur à laquelle il avait essayé d'échapper ici. Soudain il secoua sa tête et regarda Harry, qui mâchait lentement sa lèvre. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête. « Rien. »

Sirius marcha vers lui et caressa gentiment son visage, un air interrogateur dans le regard. « Hey, je sais que quelque chose t'ennuie. »

Harry s'esclaffa et haussa un sourcil. « Plus de connaissance supérieure ? »

Sirius rit encore. « Non. Tu as une ride se formant sur ton front et tu mâchouillais encore ta lèvre. Ca s'expliquait assez bien tout seul. » Harry parvint à faire un petit sourire. « Alors ? » le poussa Sirius.

Harry fronça les sourcils et ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, comme s'il essayait de trouver quoi dire. Finalement, il poussa un soupir et regarda Sirius dans les yeux. « Veux-tu rentrer à la maison ? »

Sirius regarda Harry, confus. Est-ce qu'Harry n'avait pas aimé ici ? N'avait-il pas été excité à l'idée de passer la journée ici il y a quelques minutes ? Soudain, ça frappa Sirius avec force : avait-il effrayé Harry quand il s'était perdu en lui-même, se souvenant ? Il s'était oublié, se sentant si à l'aise près d'Harry qu'il s'était montré nu pendant une seconde – ne pensant pas qu'Harry pourrait être ennuyé, mal à l'aise. A présent, il avait ruiné leur journée. A l'intérieur, une petite partie de Sirius secouait sa tête. Ce n'était pas Harry. Pas son gentil, adorable, compatissant, compréhensif Harry. Mais la plus grande partie de Sirius, qui avait passé des années à se réprimander pour sa stupidité pour des décisions variées, partit une fois encore à pleine vitesse. Il soupira et regarda Harry. « Je suis désolé. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis haussa juste un sourcil. « Désolé pour quoi ? »

Volant une habitude d'Harry, Sirius serra sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. « Pour avoir merdé ça. Pour avoir ruiné ta journée heureuse. »

Harry secoua la tête et attrapa la main de Sirius. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? S'il y a quoique ce soit, c'est moi qui ai ruiné les choses. »

Sirius regarda Harry avec confusion. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Harry soupira. « Et bien, d'abord, je t'ai attaqué avant même que nous ayons quitté le château parce que tu étais en retard, au lieu de simplement attendre une explication. »

Sirius secoua la tête. « Non. Tu ne m'as pas attaqué. Tu avais raison d'être en colère, j'étais en retard de 40 minutes ! »

« Non, commença Harry, je n'aurais pas dû te sauter dessus comme ça. Puis, quand nous arrivons ici, je te fais te souvenir de ton affreuse famille. Encore. Et maintenant je t'emmène à cet endroit, ce qui te bouleverse visiblement, parce que je te fais une fois de plus penser à ton horrible passé. Et je sais que tu veux faire ça pour moi, parce que je n'ai jamais vu la cote et tout. Mais maintenant je l'ai vue. C'est charmant. Donc pouvons-nous, s'il te plaît, juste rentrer pour que je puisse arrêter de nous mettre dans des putains de situations où toutes les décisions que je prends te font déprimer ? » Harry poussa une respiration tremblante alors qu'il finissait et regarda Sirius d'un air suppliant.

Sirius sentit tout en lui se remettre bien. Il n'avait pas terrifié Harry. Il eut un rire rapide. « Harry, arrête. Tu ne me déprimes pas. Tu ne pourrais jamais me déprimer. Je me suis perdu en moi-même pendant une seconde, mais c'était d'une bonne manière. Je suis content que tu m'ais amené là. »

« Vraiment ? »

Sirius gloussa. « Oui, vraiment. Je t'ai dit que j'aimais ici. Les vagues, toute cette paix, et la nuit tu peux voir un clair ciel d'étoiles. Tu n'as rien ruiné. » Il tira Harry dans une embrassade légère. « Il n'y a nulle part où je préférerais être, et il n'y a personne avec qui je préférerais être. »

Sirius se retira légèrement, espérant que _ça_ n'avait pas effrayé Harry. Il regarda Harry rapidement – il vit une légère rougeur colorant ses joues, un sourire sur ses lèvres et aucun signe de peur ou de confusion. Puis il regarda dans ses yeux et vit un vert brillant le fixant en retour. Ses yeux étaient doux, et plein d'affection, et étincelants. Puis Sirius vit quelque chose bouger sous les yeux d'Harry et sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement quand il réalisa que c'était ses propres mains. Son pouce caressait le visage d'Harry, pendant que ses mains tenaient ses joues en coupe. Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent en papillonnant. « Sirius… » souffla-t-il.

A ce point, ce qui allait se passer ensuite était douloureusement évident. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que Sirius puisse faire. Il était terrifié et excité et rationnellement, il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il était prêt à le faire. Cependant, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il n'y avait aucun autre chemin à prendre que de se baisser et d'embrasser Harry Potter. Il était poussé à ça. Le froid devint apparent pour la première fois alors que les bouffées d'air visible entre eux s'accélérèrent au point qu'un nuage avait à peine le temps de se dissiper avant qu'un autre apparaisse. Harry était complètement rouge, que ce soit à cause du froid ou du toucher de Sirius, Sirius ne le savait pas. Mais ça peau était comme le feu sous ses mains et Sirius remercia rapidement Merlin d'avoir couru dehors après Harry – se privant et oubliant ses gants. Les yeux d'Harry étaient fermés, ses paupières papillonnant légèrement contre le vent. Et le nom de Sirius tombant de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres chaudes, qui, à cause du récent mot, étaient légèrement séparées, une invitation trop tentante. Avant que Sirius ne le sache, il était nez à nez avec Harry. Ces yeux verts brillants s'ouvrirent soudainement, mais Sirius était trop loin pour se questionner de savoir si c'était un avertissement à s'arrêter ou une incitation à aller plus loin. Il brûlait pour ça et il n'y avait pas de retour à ce point. Faisant écho aux actions d'Harry de plus tôt, il souffla le nom de l'homme – « Harry… » dit comme un murmure au vent. Puis il bougea, fixant ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry aussi doucement que l'on pouvait quand on était hors de son propre contrôle. Un léger mouvement contre les lèvres de Sirius et il soupira intérieurement. Puis il ressentit juste.


	11. Evènements inoppotuns

**Disclamer : **Tous les merveilleux personnages de _folles correspondances_ ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à la géniale JKR. De même que l'histoire appartient à EnglishMuffin, qui a avoué s'être librement inspiré du film _Vous avez un message_.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans des chapitres lointains, est un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Sirius Black/Harry Potter

* * *

**Onarluca** Merci, merci. Je suis toujours contentes que ça te plaise !

**Procne Aesoris** : Pas ma faute ! J'y suis vraiment pour rien si les fons sont comme ça ! Une grande fan de Sirius ? Au point de copier ses plans foireux ? En tout cas, tu vas être servi, vu qu'on détaille un peu plus le baiser là ! Bises

**ShadowSaphir** : Mais c'est pas ma faoootteeeeuh ! C'est pas moi qui écrit ! Bah puisque c'est comme ça, c'est bien fait pour toi la fin de chapitre là ! lol. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes.

**Lulucyfair** : Merci, ça me fait plaisir ! Mais là, je me ratrappe, niveau review, je crois bien que je viens de battre un record ! Par contre pour Remus, j'ai bien peur qu'il s'en prenne encore plein dans ce chapitre; Le pauvre l'a pas de chance !

**Kaorulabelle** : Merci pour tout ces compliments, et merci à toi de me laisser une gentille review à chaque fois !

**Mily Black** : Comme tout le monde je crois ! Moi aussi à chaque fois que je vois une fin de chapitre en anglais je me dis vivement la suite ! En tout cas, c'est sûr que les plans de Sirius sont assez foireux, et attends de voir la suite des complications ! Quant à Severus, tu vas avoir un autre apperçu de sa jalousie ! Bisous

**Ruines** : C'est pas grave, tu peux crier tout ce que tu veux, ça me dérange pas ! lol. En tout cas, ce chapitre va te faire plaisir, puisque voilà les réactions !

**Crackos** : Bah vas-y, te gênes pas . Au début, j'ai cru que t'allais me refaire le générique de premiers baisers ! Mais tu sais que tu es plutôt doué pour deviner ce qui va se passer ! C'en est presque pas drôle ! Quant à Snape, pourquoi changerait-il ? C'est comme ça qu'on l'aime ! Et je vais te faire plaisir en te disant qu'il y a une autre scènette de Remus et Severus dans ce chapitre ! (Et arrête de baver ! C'est pas vrai ça !lol) Gros bisous

**Linaelen ilca** : et bien ! que de compliments ! Mais tu serais pas un peu maso à aimer les cliffhanger comme ça ! En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi.

**Dame Lune** : et bien voila qui va te contenter alors ! En tout cas merci, et en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise autant.

**Kyzara** : Oui c'est vrai, mais ce baiser, outre que ce soit le premier, a un autre rôle clé dans l'histoire, que je vais te laisser découvrir. En tout cas, merci pour tous ces compliments et encourragements. Bisous

**Ma lune : **Et bien, tu arrives pile à un moment clé ! lol En tout cas, je suis très contente que ça te plaise (même si c'est pas moi l'auteur !) Et puis c'est vrai qu'ils ont quelques écarts de languages, mais ça les rends plus proches aussi, je trouve... Bises à toi.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Evènements inopportuns**

« Harry, arrête. Tu ne me déprimes pas. Tu ne pourrais jamais me déprimer. Je me suis perdu en moi-même pendant une seconde, mais c'était d'une bonne manière. Je suis content que tu m'ais amené là. »

Harry releva la tête, confus. Sirius n'était pas en colère contre lui ? Il n'avait pas complètement ruiné cette journée ? « Vraiment ? »

La poitrine d'Harry se contracta et son cœur battit plus vite de pur soulagement et de joie alors que Sirius riait. « Oui, vraiment. Je t'ai dit que j'aimais ici. Les vagues, toute cette paix, et la nuit tu peux voir un clair ciel d'étoiles. Tu n'as rien ruiné. »

Finalement, Harry soupira de contentement alors que Sirius l'attirait près et dans une embrassade chaleureuse. « Il n'y a nulle part où je préférerais être, et il n'y a personne avec qui je préférerais être. »

Harry pouvait sentir la chaleur et la couleur monter sur ses joues. Il y avait un sourire timide qui faisait son chemin sur son visage. Harry regarda Sirius, ayant besoin de l'assurance qu'il n'avait vraiment pas tout fait merder. Cependant, Sirius ne le regardait pas. En fait, ce n'était pas vrai. Il _regardait _Harry, mais plus avec un mélange d'émerveillement et d'évaluation. Ce fut rapide, et ça aurait été facile à manquer. Cependant, Harry l'avait vu. Il sentit la chaleur monter dans ses joues encore plus. Soudain, le regard de Sirius bougea vers les yeux d'Harry. Harry était toujours étonné par les yeux de Sirius. Ils étaient de la plus incroyable nuance de bleu clair – un tel contraste avec ses cheveux noir corbeau. Ces yeux étaient toujours sur lui avec cette plus grande dévotion et affection aussi.

Harry sentit alors quelque chose de doux et gentil contre son visage. Il réalisa que c'était les mains de Sirius, les mains tenant ses joues et son pouce caressant son visage. Puis il vit les yeux de l'autre homme s'écarquiller, Harry se demanda brièvement si Sirius était même conscient de ses actions. Cependant, cette pensée fut bannie de son esprit alors qu'Harry se concentrait sur la douceur des pouces de Sirius massant sa peau. C'était bien. Presque comme si ce n'était pas de sa propre volonté, Harry ferma les yeux. Il était sûr à présent que son visage allait exploser, il était si chaud. Le vent froid et l'air au dehors une non-entitéé alors que tout l'être d'Harry était rempli de chaleur. Le toucher de Sirius était si doux, et si agréable, et incroyable. Harry se réprimanda rapidement pour penser à son parrain de cette manière. Cependant, il ne put empêcher un calme murmure de quitter ses lèvres. « Sirius… »

A ce moment, Harry haletait pratiquement. C'était presque surréel. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, Harry n'avait imaginé qu'il serait près de la plage et presque hors de son esprit parce que _Sirius_ de tout le monde, caressait son visage du toucher le plus intime qu'Harry avait jamais ressentit. Ce qui terrifiait le plus Harry était, qu'en fait, il n'était pas du tout terrifié. Le toucher de l'homme, son embrassade… tout semblait si bon et si normal. Harry réalisa qu'il devait arrêter ça maintenant. Une minute de plus de ça et il avait peur de franchir une ligne dont il ne pourrait pas retraverser. Cependant, il réalisa qu'il était peut-être trop tard. Sirius s'était beaucoup rapproché. Harry pouvait à présent sentir sa respiration chaude contre son visage et il pouvait sentir le nez de Sirius contre le sien. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Il devait arrêter ça avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Ils devaient penser, parler, avant qu'ils ne fassent quelque chose qui changerait pour toujours leur relation. Cependant, le visage de Sirius était à côté du sien. Harry ne pouvait pas dire un mot. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait pas trouver la volonté d'ouvrir sa bouche.

Puis ça arriva.

Sirius descendit son visage et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ce fut au premier toucher de lèvres qu'Harry réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas ouvrir sa bouche pour arrêter ça parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il bougea légèrement ses lèvres en réponse. Cependant, il sembla que c'était tout ce dont Sirius avait besoin. Il poussa ses lèvres avec plus de force contre celles d'Harry et Harry poussa un soupir – écartant les lèvres pour laisser sortir sa respiration et laisser entrer la langue de Sirius.

Electricité.

Feu.

Des forces si puissantes que le grand Harry Potter avait l'impression d'être forcé à s'agenouiller – la force de se tenir debout le quittant complètement.

Non, Harry ne voulait définitivement pas que ça s'arrête. Il noua ses bras autours du cou de Sirius et passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux – rapprochant sa tête et le laissant aller plus profondément. Leurs langues et leurs bouches bougeaient ensemble parfaitement. Rien n'avait jamais semblé si parfait à Harry avant.

C'était _Sirius_. Harry n'avait même jamais conçu Sirius sous cet angle avant. Cependant, alors que les mains de l'homme erraient dans son dos et que sa langue explorait toutes les crevasses de la bouche d'Harry, Harry devait admettre qu'il l'avait toujours trouvé bien à regarder. Très bien, extrêmement sexy. Et Sirius était incroyable. Il était ridiculement intelligent, hystériquement amusant et fièrement loyal. Harry sentit une vague de désir le parcourir alors que Sirius gémissait dans sa bouche. Merlin, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il n'ait pas au moins pensé inconsciemment à ça.

Les pensées rationnelles pouvaient aller se faire foutre. Le fait qu'il soit Sirius, son ami et confident, pouvait aller se faire foutre. Le fait qu'il n'ait jamais consciemment rêvé de l'homme pouvait aller se faire foutre. Il avait un homme extrêmement sexy, intelligent, amusant et étonnant pillant sa bouche et il aimait foutrement ça. Harry gémit et se pressa plus fort contre Sirius. Il se laissa aller à ressentir.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé depuis que les lèvres des Sirius avait touché les siennes pour la première fois. Il avait arrêté de s'en faire. Cependant, finalement désespéré par le besoin d'air, les deux hommes se retirèrent, leurs fronts se touchant, et leurs poitrines se soulevant alors qu'ils haletaient pour l'air. Le vent froid soufflait sur la sueur sur le visage d'Harry, le gelant. Le feu à l'intérieur de lui commença à s'estomper alors qu'il regagnait sa contenance, et même l'étreinte chaleureuse de Sirius ne pouvait empêcher l'air à présent carrément glacial de passer. Les pensées rationnelles rentrèrent de leur congé sabbatique. Putain, qu'avait-il fait ?

IL VENAIT JUSTE D'EMBALLER SIRIUS A EN PERDRE HALEINE ! EST-CE QU'IL ETAIT FOU ?

Il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il ait aimé ça. Merde, il avait eu l'impression qu'il allait exploser pendant que Sirius l'embrassait. Tout ce qu'Harry avait expérimenté avant était quelques baisers sur des paris ou peut être un baiser enivré avec Seamus… mais rien comme ça. C'était d'un autre monde. Mais c'était Sirius ! Maintenant qu'il avait à nouveau un contrôle clair de ses pensées, Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais pensé à Sirius de manière romantique avant, mais maintenant…

Et PUTAIN ! P ! C'était mauvais sur beaucoup de niveaux.

« Harry, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. »

Sirius se sentait incroyable. Il voulait danser et chanter et crier un résonnant « OUI ! » pour toute l'Angleterre, l'Europe… et merde, pour tout le putain de monde. Maintenant que son esprit semblait revenir, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait vraiment été assez stupide pour embrasser Harry. Cependant, rien de ça ne comptait à présent. Harry lui avait rendu son baiser. Harry lui avait rendu son baiser avec enthousiasme. Le jeune homme avait gémis, soupiré et s'était pressé contre lui de manière dévergondée pendant aussi longtemps que ça avait duré. Ca avait été parfait. Etonnant, doux, tendre, chaud, passionné et parfait.

Une main était dans le dos d'Harry pendant que l'autre était rangée chaudement dans ses cheveux. Sirius poussa un soupir et sourit. Il avait su que ce serait comme ça, il avait su que tout serait aussi bien entre eux. L'énergie qui était passé entre eux était la chose la plus incroyable que Sirius avait ressenti de toute sa vie. Quelque fois, il avait un peu de mal à se souvenir des bonnes choses de son passé à cause d'Azkaban, cependant, il était sûr que rien n'avait été si bon. Sirius put à peine retenir un rire de pure joie alors qu'il se retirait. On ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. La manière dont Harry lui avait rendu son baiser… Sirius savait qu'Harry ressentait quelque chose. Peut-être que Remus avait raison, peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas attendre. _C'_était le moment opportun. Si jamais le moment parfait existait, c'était maintenant. C'était quand il devait dire à Harry qu'_il_ était l'auteur des lettres. Après tout, à ce moment, quoi de pire pouvait arriver ? Il allait le dire à Harry finalement, et il courrait toujours le risque qu'Harry soit en colère contre lui. Cependant, maintenant il savait qu'Harry ressentait quelque chose pour lui aussi. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'attendre plus. Il ouvrit les yeux, l'anticipation et l'anxiété le parcourant. C'était ça.

« Harry, murmura-t-il en fixant le visage devant lui, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent et Sirius rassembla ses forces. « C'est à propos des let… »

Cependant, avant que Sirius ne puisse continuer, Harry le coupa abruptement. « Non ! Ne dis rien d'autre Sirius. »

Sirius regarda Harry avec confusion. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua l'air paniqué dans les yeux d'Harry, et l'expression déchirée sur son visage. Son cœur se tordit dans sa poitrine. Non, pensa-t-il, s'il te plaît mon dieu, pas quand il était si près…

« Harry… ? » Un autre murmure.

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête et recula. « S'il te plaît Sirius. Pas maintenant, ne dis rien. »

La première pièce de l'âme de Sirius commença à s'écrouler. Est-ce que c'était comme ça que les Détraqueurs faisaient ? Est-ce qu'ils arrivaient d'une certaine manière à répliquer ce sentiment de peine absolue et de rejet si fort que ça détruisait votre âme ? La respiration de Sirius s'accéléra alors que la culpabilité et la panique augmentaient en lui. « Je suis si désolé, je ne… »

« SIRIUS ARRETE ! » Harry haletait et avait l'air fou et confus. Finalement, il releva la tête et quelque semblant de réalité revint alors qu'il voyait l'expression sur le visage de Sirius. Il repassa rapidement ses derniers mots et soupira, se mordant la lèvre. « Ecoute, je suis désolé, ok ? Je ne suis pas en colère. Je suis juste vraiment confus là, Siri. »

Sirius laissa un peu de sa panique s'enfuir. Harry n'était pas en colère. Il ne le haïssait pas. Il avait utilisé cet adorable surnom si affreux. « Tu ne penses pas que nous devrions au moins parler de ça, Harry ? » Sirius avait besoin de savoir où il se tenait.

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête. « Non, pas maintenant. Non, j'ai juste besoin de penser, d'être sûr de savoir ce que c'était. »

« Un baiser ? » essaya Sirius avec aide. Règle n°1 : injecter de l'humour pour soulager la tension dans la plupart des situations.

Un petit sourire éclaira les lèvres d'Harry et il regarda Sirius – dont les yeux s'étaient ternis considérablement. « Donc, c'était ce que c'était ? Et moi qui pensais que c'était un innocent massage de ma gorge, » répondit-il avec un ton faiblement joueur.

Sirius sourit, au moins Harry n'était pas épouvanté ou dégoûté. « Ca peut être ça si tu veux. Je connais d'autres massages intérieurs géniaux, si tu es intéressé. »

Harry explosa de rire et Sirius parvint à faire un autre sourire en réponse – un peu plus brillant cette fois. « Wow, dit Harry, je ne peux pas croire que tu ais dit ça. C'était une des choses les plus horriblement inappropriées que tu aurais pu dire, » ajouta-t-il, riant toujours.

« Qu'attendais-tu de plus ? »

Harry sourit un peu tristement et secoua la tête. « Rien de moins, Sirius, rien de moins. »

Prenant ça comme son signal pour revenir au sérieux de la situation, Sirius s'arrêta de rire et regarda Harry dans les yeux. Harry se contenta de mordre sa lèvre et se tourna. « C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas parler maintenant, Sirius. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ca ! » Harry fit un geste entre et autours d'eux. « Notre relation vient juste de changer pour toujours et nous nous tenons là riant et plaisantant alors que la plupart des gens feraient un 100 sur un génomètre qui va seulement à 10 ! »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que c'est mal Harry ? Ne penses-tu pas que c'est pourquoi nous devrions en parler maintenant ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non. »

Sirius poussa un sourire exaspéré. « Alors dis-moi quelque chose Harry ! Parce que je ne sais pas si je peux me tenir là à ma demander ce que putain il vient juste d'arriver à notre relation ! »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui vient de se passer ! hurla Harry. C'est une de quatre choses et je ne suis pas prêt pour aucune des quatre maintenant ! Particulièrement parce que dans trois de ces options, le cœur de quelqu'un est brisé. »

« Mais dans une des options, peut-être que non, » murmura Sirius.

Harry secoua encore la tête. « Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Je ne suis pas sûr. Et que vas-tu me dire, Sirius ? Que tu m'aimes ? Ou peut-être que tu es désolé et que c'était le moment ou les souvenirs et que tu veux revenir en arrière. Et bien, peut-être que j'ai l'impression que nous devrions revenir en arrière, tu sais ? Et si tu m'aimes, je brise ton cœur, et si tu ne m'aimes pas, nous ne pourrons jamais redevenir comme nous étions et nous serons obligés de faire face, Sirius. Mais peut-être que je réalise que je suis si désespérément amoureux de toi, et mon cœur se brise en un million de morceaux parce que ce n'était qu'une erreur pour toi. Ou peut-être, Harry s'arrêta et regarda Sirius dans les yeux, peut-être que tu me dis que tu m'aimes aussi. Et nous nous embrassons encore, juste à cet endroit parce que ce serait si romantique de revivre tout et rendre les choses biens entre nous. Nous serions parfaits et incroyables ensemble, et nous serions tous les deux complets, et tout dans l'univers serait bien. Nous serions si foutrement heureux que personne ne pourrait le supporter. » Harry poussa un soupir et regarda le sol.

Sirius se tenait là, glacé – voulant l'atteindre mais effrayé que s'il touchait Harry, la glace mince sur laquelle ils marchaient en ce moment, se briserait. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ce soit, Harry ? »

Harry rit et ferma les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Sirius ? Je veux celle avec la fin heureuse. Celle où je réalise que je t'aime et où tu te tiens là, mourrant de me dire que tu m'aimes aussi, puis nous serons dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais je ne sais pas si ça peut arriver, Sirius. Je ne suis pas sûr si ce que je ressens, et ce que je veux ressentir, sont la même chose maintenant. Et je ne veux pas que tu dises un mot. Parce que si tu me dis que c'était une erreur, et pas pour me torturer, alors tu pourrais briser mon cœur. Si tu me dis que tu m'aimes, juste là, je ne pense pas que j'aurais la force de te rejeter – mais sur le long terme, je pourrais briser le tien. »

Sirius soupira. 'JE T'AIME !' courrant dans son esprit comme un mantra. « Alors où allons-nous ? »

« A la maison, déclara Harry fermement. A la maison où nous pourrons tous les deux penser. »

Sirius acquiesça. « Ecoute, je veux juste que tu saches, je t'aime. Et je ne veux pas le dire comme ça. Mais je t'aime, et il n'y a personne de plus important ou incroyable dans ma vie. Et que je sois assis là à me frapper pour avoir créer un bordel inutile ou que je meure d'envie de te dire que je suis _amoureux_ de toi – il y a quelque chose là, Harry, et pour moi, tu ne pourrais jamais être une erreur. Tu es la meilleure chose de ma vie et je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Harry acquiesça et réussit un petit sourire. « Je sais Sirius. Je t'aime aussi. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de rentrer maintenant, s'il te plaît… tu dois comprendre ça. »

Sirius soupira. « Je suis désolé Harry. Putain, je ne veux pas que tu me haïsses. Merlin, je ne pourrais pas le supporter si… »

Le cœur d'Harry se tordit alors qu'il regardait l'expression brisée sur le visage de Sirius. « Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr, Sirius. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour comprendre les choses. »

Sirius ferma les yeux et acquiesça. « Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin, Harry. Mais ne réfléchis pas trop… quand tu laisses ta tête faire toute la conversation, tu peux manquer ce que ton cœur te dit. Crois-moi, la logique est surévaluée. »

Harry releva la tête pour répondre mais il entendit un doux pop, et le temps que ses yeux atterrissent où Sirius se tenait, il n'y avait rien qu'un clair ciel bleu et une rafale de vent.

Harry ferma les yeux et disparut avec un '_pop !'_

* * *

« Donc, tu penses que tu pourrais m'apprendre comment la préparer ? »

« Oh _vraiment_ Lupin ! Je ne sais pas ! Cependant, l'incompétence des Gryffondors ne connaît aucune limite, et si tes compétences en Potions ne se sont pas améliorées depuis que nous étions à l'école ensemble, alors je ne pense pas que nous aurons autant de succès. »

Remus passa une main dans ses cheveux. Quelque fois, Severus pouvait être extrêmement exaspérant. « Oh, va te faire foutre, Severus, le problème n'est _pas _la soi-disant incompétence des Gryffondors ! C'est que tu es trop impatient, et attends que tout le monde soit capable de performer à ton niveau immédiatement… ce qui est complètement ridicule ! »

Snape poussa un petit grognement et haussa un sourcil. « Vraiment Lupin, je n'attends pas de qui que ce soit d'être capable d'atteindre mon niveau. Il y en a peu qui sont aussi doués que moi en potions. »

Remus eut un petit rire, puis une idée le frappa comme l'éclair. Il savait pour sûr qu'il avait Snape à présent. Il poussa rapidement un soupir exagéré. « Oh et bien, je suppose que j'ai de la chance alors de connaître deux personnes extrêmement douées en potions. Ca ne fait rien, Severus, tu as raison. Je n'ai _pas _besoin de ton aide. »

Snape lui jeta un regard noir. « Excuse-moi, Lupin ? Mais qui t'attends-tu à trouver qui soit capable de t'apprendre à concocter la potion Tue-Loup ? »

Remus se retourna et sourit d'un air suffisant. « Sirius. »

Snape étrécit les yeux. « Tu espères que ce clebs couvert de puce soit vraiment capable de préparer la potion Tue-Loup ! »

Remus haussa les épaules. « Il est assez doué en potion, et il m'en a fait une, une fois, quand tu étais en mission d'espionnage pendant la guerre. »

Snape grogna légèrement. « Je sais ce que tu fais, Lupin. Je veux que tu le saches. Cependant, demain matin, à dix heures… viens et nous commencerons tes leçons. »

Remus sourit. Victoire. « Merci, Severus. »

Snape grogna à nouveau. « Je ne fais pas ça à cause de ta version faible et manquant de conviction de chantage. Je fais ça parce que je suppose que c'est quelque chose qui est très important pour toi. Donc, commença-t-il presque à contrecœur, je suppose que je vais essayer de t'apprendre comment la concocter. Cependant, tu devras suivre toutes mes instructions. »

Remus sourit encore. Sous toute cette amertume et ce sarcasme, Severus était vraiment adorable, en quelque sorte. « Bien sûr, après tout, tu es le Maître des Potions. » Remus marcha vers lui et lui donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Severus soupira et Remus sourit. Il était vraiment doux sous tout ça. Remus l'embrassa encore et commença à passer un bras derrière son cou. Soudain, le portrait s'ouvrit violemment.

« Remus ! J'ai vraiment besoin de… OH PUTAIN ! »

Remus sursauta loin de Severus et maudit sa chance. De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu entrer.

Snape laissa un sourire sarcastique se poser sur ses traits. « Et bien, Black… Je me fiche vraiment de ce que tu as besoin de faire. Lupin et moi… »

Sirius se tourna et lui lança un regard noir portant tout son pouvoir et sa force. « JE ME FICHE FOUTREMENT DE CE DONT _TU_ AS BESOIN, SNAPE ! SORS ! »

Snape siffla légèrement et lui rendit son regard noir. « Excuse-moi Black, je sais que tu n'as aucune manière ou tact ou sens de la décence… toutefois, si tu penses que tu peux juste entrer ici en tempêtant comme un barbare… »

« SORS. SNAPE. » Remus regarda avec des yeux ronds alors que Sirius accentuait chaque mot. Vrai, Sirius et Severus ne seraient jamais amis. Et vrai, Sirius aimait toujours aiguillonner Snape à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Cependant, Remus n'avait jamais vu Sirius suinter autant d'hostilité ouverte et indésirable envers Snape depuis qu'ils étaient à l'école ensemble. Sirius avait aussi un air sauvage et désespéré dans les yeux.

Puis Remus pensa à quelque chose de vraiment inquiétant : Est-ce que Sirius n'était pas sensé être avec Harry ?

Remus grogna intérieurement. Désespéré, air paniqué et pas de Harry. Ce n'était pas bon.

Soudain Snape se tourna vers Remus bouillant pratiquement de colère. « Fais quelque chose de ton clebs Lupin ! »

Remus regarda Sirius, puis Snape et soupira. Snape allait le tuer. « Peut-être que nous pourrons continuer ça plus tard, Severus ? S'il te plaît ? » murmura-t-il.

Snape étrécit les yeux. « Est-ce que tu me jettes dehors, Lupin ? »

« Je ne te jette pas dehors, siffla Remus ! Mais quoi que ce soit, ça doit être important. Même toi sais que Sirius ne vient pas normalement ici en te hurlant dessus sans raison. En plus, il était sensé être avec Harry, donc je pense que quelque chose ne va pas. Alors pourrais-tu être, s'il te plaît, civil et me laisser parler avec lui ? »

« Bien. » Snape se tourna pour partir. A la dernière minute, il se tourna vers Sirius et lui fit un sourire narquois. « Potter a abrégé votre rencard, Black ? »

Remus se frappa sur la tête, remerciant la divinité qui avait fait en sorte que le sort que Sirius avait lancé n'atteigne que le portrait.

« MERLIN REMUS ! hurla Sirius. QU'EST-CE QUE TU TROUVES A CE BATARD VISQUEUX, GRAS, AMER, RUDE, PLEIN DE RENSENTIMENT… »

« SIRIUS ! hurla Remus. ASSEZ ! »

Au cri de son ami, Sirius se calma et se laissa tomber sur le sofa – sa tête dans ses mains. « J'ai merdé, Remy. »

Remus soupira et secoua la tête. La transition que Sirius venait juste de faire d'une force de la nature en colère à un quelqu'un ressemblant presque à un enfant découragé était incroyable. Cependant, Sirius n'était rien sinon extrême. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce que tu as dit à Harry à propos des lettres ? »

Sirius rit amèrement. « Non. Non, je n'ai pas fait ça. Je l'ai presque fait pourtant… cependant, il ne voulait pas parler de ça puisque mon désir venait après que j'ai déjà complètement tout fait merder. »

Remus ferma les yeux brièvement. « Sirius, Harry t'aime. Je suis sûr que tu n'as rien fait qui ruinerait la relation que vous avez tous les deux. »

« Et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine ? » rétorqua Sirius amèrement.

« Oh Sirius, commença Remus en pâlissant, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça. »

Sirius rejeta sa tête en arrière et acquiesça. Un autre rire lui échappa. « Je veux dire, je ne sais pas _ce que _je pensais Lunard. C'était juste ce moment où mon esprit était presque hors de mon corps. Donc, j'y suis allé, et Merlin sait combien de temps après et j'étais démoli. »

Remus haussa un sourcil. « 'Merlin sait combien de temps après' pour quoi ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, quand nous avons arrêté ? »

Remus arqua un second sourcil. « Donc, il t'a embrassé en retour ? »

Sirius acquiesça et se redressa sur le canapé. « Oui ! Il a répondu ! Et c'est ce que je ne comprends pas. Je veux dire, il était vraiment dedans Remus ! »

« Comment dedans ? »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. « Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te fournir d'images comme tu étais si aimable de le faire pour moi. Aimerais-tu un rapport circonstancié ? »

Remus lui lança un regard noir. « Réponds juste à la question. »

Sirius soupira. « Très beaucoup dedans. » Cette fois il eut un rire réel et un sourire. « Je veux dire, c'était incroyable Remus, vraiment. Quelques fois, mes souvenirs sont un peu flous, mais je ne pense vraiment pas que rien de ce que j'ai jamais fait ait été aussi bien. »

Remus rendit son sourire à son ami. « Alors… où est le problème ? »

Sirius secoua la tête. « Et bien, nous nous sommes finalement arrêtés pour de l'air et j'étais juste si heureux. Si je n'avais pas eu besoin de reprendre ma respiration, j'aurais pu le faire tourner et hurler combien je l'aimais sur les toits. Mais, de toute manière, j'étais prêt à lui dire. »

« Que tu l'aimais ou à propos des lettres ? »

« Les deux, soupira Sirius. Mais juste quand j'étais sur le point de le dire, il m'a hurlé de ne pas parler ou faire quoique ce soit, et je l'ai regardé, et il était juste presque paniqué et fou. »

Remus acquiesça pour que Sirius continue. « Donc, finalement il s'est calmé et m'a juste expliqué qu'il était un peu confus, qu'il ne voulait pas en parler maintenant. J'ai essayé de le faire parler, j'ai brisé un peu la glace avec une blague vraiment inappropriée. Mais il m'a juste expliqué que notre relation était trop importante et qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. »

Remus haussa un sourcil. « C'est tout ? »

Sirius le regarda avec incrédulité. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, c'est tout ? Remus, si après ce baiser, il n'est pas sûr d'avoir des sentiments pour moi, alors je ne sais pas comment il va le comprendre ! »

Remus haussa les yeux au ciel. « Sirius, s'il te plaît arrête. Tu es complètement irrationnel et rends ça hors de proportion. Ceci, Sirius, est une bonne chose. »

Sirius haussa un sourcil. « Vas-y. »

Remus prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara pour ce qu'il suspectait être une bataille ardue. « Ok, allons au premier point qui est qu'Harry ressent visiblement _quelque chose _pour toi. S'il n'avait rien ressentit alors il se serait retiré quand tu l'as embrassé, pouvons-nous être d'accord là-dessus ? »

Sirius soupira. « Et s'il avait été pris par le moment ? »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. « Sirius, tu n'es pas pris dans le moment au point d'avoir une session de baisers avec quelqu'un pour qui tu ne ressens rien. Maintenant, tu as visiblement été d'accord avec moi à un moment, sinon tu n'aurais pas été prêt à tout lui dire. »

Sirius acquiesça légèrement. « Ok, je vais concéder ce point. »

Remus acquiesça. « Bien. Aussi, il est clairement ouvert à l'idée d'avoir des sentiments pour toi, il est juste un peu confus là. » Puis Remus étrécit les yeux légèrement en direction de son ami. « Et puis, il y a toujours le facteur 'P'à considérer. En moins de deux mois, il est parti de penser qu'il passerait le reste de sa vie seul à être tiré dans deux directions différentes… par ce qu'il pense être deux hommes différents. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Alors tu penses que je devrais lui dire que je suis vraiment P ? »

Remus haussa un sourcil. « Tu connais la réponse à cette question, Sirius. Particulièrement maintenant. Il est déjà confus de par ses sentiments pour toi, pourquoi ajouter un facteur non nécessaire où il pense qu'il doit choisir entre deux hommes ? Sans mentionner qu'il n'a encore aucune idée de qui est P. Il pourrait temporairement te mettre sur le côté juste par pure curiosité. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. « Il ne ferait pas ça Remus. »

« Allons Sirius, comment espères-tu qu'il te choisisse quand il ne sait pas contre qui il te choisit ? »

Sirius soupira finalement. Après tout, Remus avait un point. « Donc, je devrais lui dire alors ? »

Remus soupira d'exaspération et étrécit les yeux. « OUI ! »

Sirius grogna et remit sa tête dans ses mains. « Et bien, quelle connerie… »

* * *

Harry soupira et s'appuya contre l'entrée du château de Poudlard. Il avait transplané à Pré-au-Lard et marché, hébété, à travers le passage de Honeydukes, vers la sorcière borgne. Maintenant qu'il était seul, il n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était plus dur ou plus facile pour lui de penser. Sans Sirius ici, il n'était sous aucune pression pour fournir une réponse tout de suite, cependant, il devenait de plus en plus confus alors que les secondes passaient.

Quand ses lèvres avaient été sur celles de Sirius, c'était sans aucun doute le plus sûr qu'il s'était jamais senti à propos de quoique ce soit dans sa vie. Il avait voulu ça, l'avait voulu ardemment. Il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences, aux complications, aux réactions, ou quoique ce soit d'autre qui aurait rendu sa vie plus dure – tout ce qu'il avait su à ce moment là était le sentiment d'être dans les bras de Sirius et d'avoir sa bouche ravagée si passionnément et l'électricité qui courrait dans ses veines… tout avait été surprenant.

Maintenant, cependant, il pensait à ça et il commençait à se demander… Etait-ce Sirius qui avait rendu ça incroyable ou était-ce le fait que ça avait été le premier vrai baiser de sa vie ?

Harry secoua la tête, si seulement il n'était pas si foutrement pathétique il aurait quelque chose à quoi le comparer. Mais à la place, voilà où il en était… Sur le point d'être diplômé de Poudlard et il avait juste reçu son premier vrai baiser. Harry poussa un grognement pitoyable et donna un coup dans la sorcière pour l'ouvrir.

Il commença à monter l'escalier d'un air raide, plus rapidement alors que sa colère augmentait. Vraiment, c'était ridicule ! Harry souffla légèrement alors qu'il montait les marches en tempêtant. Personne d'autre ne se trouverait dans ce type de situation. Les personnes _normales_ avaient eu des relations à ce point de leur vie. Harry poussa un autre soupir colérique.

Les personnes _normales_ n'emballaient pas leur parrain pas-si-normal ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout dans sa vie devait être si foutrement compliqué ? Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius ne pouvait pas juste être quelque Gryffondor de dix-sept ans qui voudrait un rencard avec lui à Pré-au-Lard ? Bien sûr, Harry aurait été un peu prudent après ses séparations méchantes avec quelques personnes au hasard avec qui il était en fait _sorti_ – ce qui, au fait, constituerait le seul drame de sa vie… jamais. Cependant, Harry accepterait, et ils s'embrasseraient doucement, et soit Harry l'enverrait sur son chemin joyeux ou voudrait peut-être un autre rendez-vous. PARCE QUE C'ETAIT CE QUE LES PERSONNES NORMALES FAISAIENT !

« Oh, à qui j'essaie de faire gober ça ? » grommela Harry. Harry n'était pas et ne serait jamais normal. Alors, à la place, il se trouvait dans ce type de situations où il était soudain confus à propos de ses sentiments pour son ex-détenu de parrain et meilleur ami de son défunt père. Sans mentionner que s'il décidait d'avoir des sentiments pour ledit parrain, alors il devrait décider entre lui et un putain d'admirateur secret qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré !

Harry s'appuya contre le mur de pierre et frappa légèrement sa tête. « Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, pourquoi pas mon enfant ? »

Harry releva la tête pour voir le visage interrogateur de la Grosse Dame et grogna. « Poussière de fée. »

Le portrait s'ouvrit et Harry se traîna en haut. Autant il ne voulait pas en parler, autant ça tournait dans sa tête. Il passa la tête dans son dortoir et poussa un soupir intérieur d'agacement.

Un petit rire. « Ron, quelqu'un pourrait monter ici à n'importe quel moment ! »

Ron rit. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Seamus et Dean jouent au Quidditch dehors et Neville et Lavande sont partis faire une balade autours du lac. Neville sait définitivement de ne pas remonter et nous ennuyer. En plus, Harry est dehors avec Sirius, alors il sera parti toute la journée. »

Harry grogna. Il n'avait pas de temps pour ça. Il marcha vers le lit de Ron et ouvrit les rideaux, fermant ses yeux, juste au cas où. « Je suis de retour. Vous êtes habillés ? »

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Harry serra les dents. « Est-ce que je peux ouvrir mes putains d'yeux ou pas ! »

Harry entendit un soupir agacé, qu'il assuma venir de Ron. « Oui. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et poussa un soupir de remerciement au fait qu'ils étaient, en fait, pleinement habillés depuis tout le temps. « Bien. » Puis il regarda ostensiblement Ron, sa mauvaise humeur précédente revenant alors qu'il remarquait les mains liées de Ron et Hermione. « Ron, ne dis rien. Hermione, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Ron eut l'air blessé une seconde, puis il devint rapidement indigné. « Hey ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas parler ? »

Harry soupira. « Parce que ça a à voir avec ma vie amoureuse, et si je me souviens, la seule raison pour laquelle il y a quelque chose pour moi à interrompre, est parce que je t'ai forcé à boire du Véritaserum ! »

Ron allait ouvrir la bouche, mais Hermione le fit taire rapidement d'un regard noir. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry ? »

Harry ouvrit et ferma les yeux quelques fois, essayant de trouver une manière de formuler ça. Cependant, il n'y avait pas de manière simple de dire à ses meilleurs amis qu'on venait juste d'embrasser à en perdre haleine son parrain. Harry décida de partir avec l'approche directe pour qu'il puisse mettre ça hors du chemin et être maladroit après.

« J'ai embrassé Sirius. »

Hermione poussa un cri joie. « Tu as embrassé Sirius ! »

Harry, qui regardait par la fenêtre, se contenta d'acquiescer – trop désemparé pour remarquer la joie apparente d'Hermione.

« Je veux dire, essaya-t-il de commencer, à quoi est-ce que je pensais, Hermione ? »

Ron était juste assis là bouche bée et l'air de joie d'Hermione se transforma en air de confusion. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu ne voulais pas embrasser Sirius ? » demanda Hermione avec inquiétude. Elle avait vraiment espéré que les choses marcheraient entre Harry et Sirius. Maintenant qu'elle remarquait l'air désespéré d'Harry à la pensée d'un contact de lèvres avec son parrain, elle priait pour que ça puisse arriver.

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête. « Oui, non, peut-être… Putain, je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Très bien, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne commences pas du début ? »

Harry acquiesça et soupira. « OK, alors vous savez que nous sommes allés sur la côte ? » Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent tous les deux. « Très bien, alors, les choses ne sont pas allées trop bien. D'abord, Sirius était en retard de quarante-cinq minutes et je l'ai complètement attaqué dès qu'il s'est montré, et j'ai agit comme un idiot. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil. « Et bien, il _était _en retard de quarante-cinq minutes, Harry. »

Harry secoua rapidement la tête. « Non ! Tu vois, c'est ça… ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Je ne lui ai pas laissé une chance de s'expliquer et l'ai agressé. Et il se sentait horrible à propos de ça. Il a couru tout le chemin de la chambre de Remus et m'a même volé des fleurs. »

Hermione se sourit à elle-même et acquiesça pour qu'Harry continue. Il poussa une respiration tremblante. « Ok. Alors, après ce moment initial de stupidité de ma part, nous étions assez bien. Nous riions et passions un bon moment. Puis j'ai merdé _encore_ ! Nous sommes allés dans une maison qui était à lui de par quelque grand-tante ou quelque chose, et je lui ai fait se souvenir de sa famille encore, et il a été un peu bouleversé. Donc, tu penserais que j'apprendrais à garder la bouche fermée à propos de cette merde ? Mais non ! Plus tard, je suis allé et l'ai emmené à cet endroit que j'ai trouvé, qui une fois encore l'a bouleversé. Il a dit qu'il allait bien, mais j'ai vu l'air sur son visage. » Harry prit une rapide inspiration puisqu'il n'avait pas respiré une fois pendant toute sa tirade. Il allait redémarrer mais Hermione leva rapidement une main.

« Ok, Harry, d'abord ralentis. Tu blablates. »

Harry acquiesça et prit quelques autres respirations profondes. Hermione vint vers lui et lui prit rapidement la main. « Ok, qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec vous deux vous embrassant ? »

Harry soupira. « J'y viens. Je suis juste en crise là donc je blablate en quelque sorte, bien que je ne le veuille pas vraiment… mais je te promets que tout ça à un but et mène quelque part. » Harry prit une autre respiration profonde. « Ok, bien, lentement. Donc, j'ai vu que j'avais rendu Sirius assez bouleversé, et je me frappais pour avoir merdé encore. Donc je lui ai demandé s'il voulait juste rentrer à la maison, et il a pensé qu'_il _avait quelque chose. Ce qui n'était complètement pas le cas ! » interjeta Harry. « Il était bien, et il avait été si parfait, et je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas lui… c'est quand il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas été bouleversé. Puis il m'a serré dans ses bras, puis il a commençé à bouger son pouce contre ma joue et je ne pense pas vraiment qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, j'ai fermé les yeux, il s'est rapproché, et la prochaine chose que j'ai su, nos nez se touchaient, avant que je n'y pense même, il m'embrassait et je l'embrassais en retour et nous nous embrassions ! » Harry eut une autre respiration tremblante. « Est-ce que je blablate encore ? »

Hermione fixait juste Harry avec un sourcil arqué. « Oui, mais ça va. Que s'est-il passé après ? Est-ce que tu t'es écarté ? »

Harry grogna. « A la fin. J'avais foutrement besoin de respirer. »

Ron, qui avait été complètement silencieux jusque là, parla finalement. « De respirer ? Putain de merde, mec ! Combien de temps vous y êtes restés ? »

Harry soupira. « Assez longtemps. »

Hermione haussa un autre sourcil. « Alors tu as aimé ? »

Harry soupira. « Et bien… »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Oublie ce que tu penses maintenant. Comment c'était plus tôt ? »

Harry soupira. « Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, pendant que je l'embrassais, c'était génial. Je n'étais pas mal à l'aise, ou je ne doutais pas de quoique ce soit, et je me sentais bien. Mais alors j'ai en quelque sorte piqué une crise, et maintenant, je ne sais pas si je ressentais ça parce que j'embrassais Sirius, ou et bien, parce que vous savez que je n'ai jamais vraiment, euh… » Harry devint un peu rouge à ça. Bien sûr que Ron et Hermione savaient à propos de son distinct manque de vie amoureuse, mais ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Harry. Tu ne vas pas aimer embrasser tout le monde et n'importe qui. »

Harry soupira. « Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, 'Mione ? Je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que je ressens pour lui. »

« Et bien, visiblement tu ressens quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit là dessus ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment laissé parler. Il a essayé de me dire quelque chose, mais je l'ai coupé. Je ne voulais pas qu'aucun de nous ne soit blessé, et je voulais comprendre tout avant. »

Hermione acquiesça. « Peut-être que tu devrais lui parler Harry. Peut-être que ce qu'il a à te dire t'aidera à comprendre tes sentiments, » ajouta-t-elle.

Harry soupira. « Je sais. C'est juste qu'avant aujourd'hui je n'avais jamais vraiment penssé à Sirius comme quelque chose d'autre qu'un ami extrêmement proche. Maintenant, j'essaie de comprendre si je pourrais l'aimer ? »

« Ca ne veut pas dire que les sentiments ne sont pas là, Harry. »

« Je sais, mais… »

Hermione le coupa rapidement. « Ecoute, Harry. Sirius est un ami très proche, tu le connais depuis des lustres et là-dessus, vous deux avez des liens assez proches. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que je ne devrais pas être avec lui à cause de mes parents et parce qu'il est mon parrain ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Non. Il n'est ton parrain que sur un morceau de papier Harry, et peut-être si tes parents étaient encore en vie mais… » Hermione s'arrêta brièvement, ne voulant pas partir sur ce chemin. « Je dis juste que peut-être qu'à cause de votre histoire et de préconceptions à propos de votre relation, tu pourrais négliger certains sentiments que tu as pour lui – ou que lui a pour toi. Ne laisse rien de côté, juste parce que tu n'y as pas pensé auparavant. »

Harry acquiesça, fronçant un peu les sourcils. Ca semblait presque comme si Hermione sous-entendait quelque chose, mais pourquoi essaierait-elle de le caser avec Sirius ? Surtout maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à se pâmer pour P ? Harry était sur le point de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, cependant, il n'eut jamais cette chance puisque Hedwige arriva avec une lettre pour Harry.

Harry grogna. Génial. Juste ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment – plus de confusion en la forme d'une lettre de P.

Harry soupira et prit la lettre d'Hedwige.

_Mon Très Cher Harry,_

_Trois heures du matin tu dis ? Qui ou quoi t'a gardé levé jusqu'à cette heure, je me le demande ? En tout cas, ta grammaire et ton orthographe sont parfaits. Ca ne compterais pas pour moi, de toute façon. J'attendrais toujours anxieusement pour toutes les lettres que tu envoies, même si tu avais les capacités d'écriture d'un enfant de trois ans. Heureusement que ce n'est pas le cas, parce que je dois admettre que tes lettres seraient très dures à lire._

_Je veux toujours m'excuser pour tout ce bordel avec Remus, Ron et Hermione. Tu dois vraiment croire que la dernière chose que j'ai jamais, jamais voulue était de te faire te sentir laissé de côté et faire comme s'il y avait quelque complot pour te garder dans le noir. Les choses sont juste devenues un chouïa hors de contrôle. Aussi, je sais que je n'avais pas à te dire à propos de Ron et Hermione. Mais tu me l'avais directement demandé, et autre que la retenue temporaire d'un petit morceau information (tu sais… mon nom ?), je ne veux jamais te mentir._

_Maintenant, continuons…_

_N'essaye pas de reculer maintenant Potter ! Tu as déjà admis ton béguin et tu ne peux pas faire machine arrière ! Quant à ce que tu peux me dire de plus – flatte-moi avec des informations à propos de mon charme et de mon bel aspect fringant. Je sais que tu ne peux pas encore me donner un visage, mais vraiment – le sex-appeal devrait juste suinter à travers le papier. Je suppose pourtant que je devrais te remercier pour ce mini booste de mon ego. D'une manière complètement sérieuse, ça veut tout dire pour moi que tu m'apprécies. Je sais que tu dis toujours que tu m'accepteras – surtout maintenant que tes amis le font. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu me haïsses. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter Harry. Donc, juste là, ça veut simplement tout dire de savoir que tu m'aimes, même si toutes les cordes collantes se mettent en travers plus tard. Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous à présent Harry – je veux juste m'assurer que tu seras prêt à essayer plus._

_Maintenant, sur Sirius. Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry. Je te promets que le fait que tu y ais fait référence juste après avoir écrit le mot 'sérieux' ne quittera jamais ma tête ou ce parchemin. J'ai déjà dit que je pensais que tu aurais à comprendre tout ça par toi-même. Je ne dis pas ça pour t'emmêler ou pour te torturer, mais si ce que je pense être le problème est correct, c'est quelque chose à laquelle tu dois faire face par toi-même._

_Maintenant, je pense que tu dois m'excuser pendant que je remercie Merlin du fait que tu ne fasses pas vœu de célibat._

_Pas que j'implique quoique ce soit, bien sûr. Je suis simplement heureux, comme tu l'as dit, pour le genre humain dans son ensemble. Ce n'est absolument pas comme si je concevais même quelque chose d'autre. Par exemple, te demander si tu pourrais lentement te déshabiller et de répondre serait une des choses les plus éloignées de mon esprit. Vraiment._

_Je suis également ravi qu'Harry apprécierait mes efforts. Tout et rien le vaudrait juste pour voir Harry sourire._

_Tout mon amour,_

_P._

Harry posa la lettre et grogna. P était presque aussi mauvais que Sirius avec ses petits sous-entendus. Harry soupira. Il avait l'habitude de se moquer de ça, mais il devait maintenant se demander si Sirius plaisantait ou non.

_P.-S. Meuh. Pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de mal avec la créature sacrée de la vache – comme elle est la source du steak. Quant à Lockhart – je suppose que tu pourrais dire que c'est une expérience de première main. Bien que ce n'était pas ma main. Excuse moi pendant que je vais vomir au souvenir de cette histoire._

_PPS : Je suis si content que tu ais décidé d'être obscène. Ce que je porte ? Rien, amour… C'est vrai. Rien du tout._

_PPPS : Juste pour que je ne te terrifie pas complètement, je porte un pantalon kakis, un sweater et une veste en cuir – je suis juste rentré d'une séance de shopping dans le Londres Moldu quand j'ai été honoré d'une lettre. Mais je peux facilement revenir à l'option au-dessus._

Harry secoua la tête après avoir lu le reste de la lettre. Il avait rit un peu plus quand il était arrivé au PS. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait entre les gens et le steak ? Harry devrait dire à Sirius d'écrire à P et ils pourraient commencer un club.

Harry releva la tête et remarqua que Ron et Hermione l'avaient laissé seul avec sa lettre. Il soupira et attrapa un morceau de parchemin. Il pourrait aussi bien commencer à répondre et probablement occuper son esprit.

Il commença à relire la lettre et à faire son chemin au travers. Harry aimait comment il était facile de lire et de répondre aux lettres de P. Il aimait comment il pouvait juste être lui-même et écrire. Même quand P devenait sérieux Harry se trouvait toujours capable de…

Harry s'arrêta soudain et fronça les sourcils. Il alla relire une portion de la lettre à laquelle il venait juste de répondre.

_D'une manière complètement sérieuse, ça veut tout dire pour moi que tu m'apprécies. Je sais que tu dis toujours que tu m'accepteras – surtout maintenant que tes amis le font. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu me haïsses. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter Harry. Donc, juste là, ça veut simplement tout dire de savoir que tu m'aimes, même si toutes les cordes collantes se mettent en travers plus tard. Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous à présent Harry – je veux juste m'assurer que tu seras prêt à essayer plus_

Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'embêterait ? Harry ne pouvait pas mettre son doigt dessus, mais quelque chose dans ce paragraphe ne lui allait pas. C'était presque comme si chaque fois qu'il le lisait quelque chose commençait à tirer son esprit et ne le laisserait pas regarder ailleurs.

Il lut ça encore.

Et encore.

Il s'assit là et fixa le paragraphe pendant quinze minutes, mais rien. Soudain, juste alors qu'il était sur le point de laisser tomber et de continuer, ça le heurta.

_C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu me haïsses. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter Harry._

Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était familier. Harry pensa à ça pendant une seconde, puis il regarda l'espace avec un air de confusion alors que ça le heurtait. Sûrement qu'il ne pourrait pas y avoir de lien ?

« Je suis désolé Harry. Putain, je ne veux pas que tu me haïsses. Merlin, je ne pourrais pas le supporter si… »

Les mots coururent dans la tête d'Harry clairement – avec raison quand on considérait qu'Harry les avait entendu il y avait moins d'une heure.

Harry restait assis, toujours confus. Il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen que ce soit même lié. Et alors quoi s'ils utilisaient tous les deux la même formulation pour une idée ? Comme s'ils étaient les deux seules personnes au monde qui avaient exprimé le désir de ne pas être haïs de cette manière avant ?

L'esprit d'Harry commença à courir alors que d'autres choses commençaient à le frapper.

Et alors quoi s'ils aimaient tous les deux vraiment le steak, et apparemment les vestes en cuir ? Qui s'en souciait s'il haïssait Snape et les Serpentard ? Et vraiment… qu'est-ce que ça faisait s'ils étaient tous les deux célèbres ? Ca ne faisait rien. Ca ne faisait rien du tout. Et ça ne faisait certainement rien si la petite poussée dans l'esprit d'Harry devenait de plus en plus persistante. Et la petite voix hurlant 'LONDRES !' dans sa tête était folle. Comme l'était celle qui faisait écho aux étranges mots d'Hermione de plus tôt.

Hermione. Elle avait semblé comme si elle le poussait presque à admettre qu'il avait des sentiments pour Sirius, même si elle se répandait en compliment sur P et Harry. Mais elle savait qui était P…

Harry se sentait malade. C'était ridicule. C'était complètement insensé.

Ces deux pensées continuèrent à courir à travers l'esprit d'Harry alors qu'il se penchait brusquement pour sa malle et ressortit toutes ses anciennes lettres.

Harry lit sa première lettre, qui ne donnait pas vraiment d'informations à propos de quoi que ce soit. Puis il tira une autre lettre au hasard du tas.

Son estomac se retourna alors qu'il lisait la détresse familiale de P et combien sa famille était comme celle de Malefoy. Une image d'une tapisserie flotta dans l'esprit d'Harry.

**La Noble et Plus Ancienne Maison des Black**

**« Toujours Pur »**

Il lit à propos du Quidditch et eut un mouvement de recul.

_Sirius sourit. « Tu es foutrement étonnant, tu sais ça ? »_

_Harry sourit d'un air penaud. « Non. Mais c'est agréable de t'entendre me le dire. »_

_Sirius rit. « Ouais, moi et tout le monde dans le Monde Sorcier. »_

_Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « S'il te plait, comme si tout le monde ne se répandait pas en compliments quand tu étais dans l'équipe de ta Maison. »_

_A ça, Sirius baissa les yeux vers le sol et, volant un geste d'Harry, mordit sa lèvre. « Je, euh.. en fait, je n'ai pas joué pour l'équipe. »_

_Harry s'arrêta net dans sa marche et le regarda comme si Sirius était devenu fou. _« _Putain que oui ! Tu es meilleur que Fred et George ! »_

_Sirius haussa les épaules. « Je l'aurais probablement fait si j'avais essayé. McGonagall m'a laissé être commentateur en troisième année donc ça ne m'a jamais vraiment ennuyé. »_

_Harry était sur le point de dire à Sirius qu'aussi génial qu'était commentateur, ce n'était pas une excuse pour ne jamais essayer. Cependant, il vit l'ombre brève se formant derrière les yeux de l'autre homme et décida de laisser tomber le sujet._

Finalement, ce qui mettait un point final à ça apparut juste devant les yeux d'Harry. La seule ligne qu'Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait jamais foutrement manqué.

_Maintenant, sur le sujet le plus important et sacré du jour…_

_Le Quidditch._

_Oui, je suis en fait un drogué du Quidditch._

C'était la ligne suivante qui rendait ça presque irréfutable.

_Coupable de toutes les charges, pour une fois._

Les commentaires, les blagues, le style… putain ! Comment Harry n'avait-il pas remarqué quoique ce soit avant ?

Il jeta la dernière lettre sur son lit et s'effondra en arrière. La voix de Ron faisant écho dans son esprit.

_« P ? »_

_« Oui, c'est comme ça que cette personne se fait appeler… P. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Comment le saurions-nous, Ron ? »_

_« Et bien, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. »_

_« Petit con ? »_

_« Ron… »_

_« Ou peut-être que c'est un nom. Parvati, peut-être ? Ou Padma ? Ou, beurk ! Encore pire… Pansy Parkinson ? »_

Harry grogna. 'P est pour Patmol' pensa-t-il. Puis il prononça dans un faible murmure : « Et Patmol est pour Sirius Black… »


	12. Qu'estce que Putain !

**Disclamer : **Tous les merveilleux personnages de _folles correspondances_ ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à la géniale JKR. De même que l'histoire appartient à EnglishMuffin, qui a avoué s'être librement inspiré du film _Vous avez un message_.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans des chapitres lointains, est un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Sirius Black/Harry Potter

* * *

30 review ! J'ai battu mon record ! Ma fin vous a tant que ça mis sur les dents ! lol

**Onarluca** : Et bien voici la réponse à ta question.

**Kaorulabelle** : T'aime pas les scènes d'amour ? En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments, et j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop rongé ton frein.

**Ma Lune** : Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'est plu. Par contre, pour ce chapitre là, j'ai pris mon temps lol. Et je crois que tu vas être un peu déçue parce que la confrontation n'est pas pour tout de suite…

**Mystick** : Et le comble de la cruauté, c'est d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour mettre la suite… en tout cas, merci de me lire et je suis d'autant plus contente que ça te plait.

**Crackos** : Merci pour ta review qui me fait toujours énormément plaisir, même quand c'est court. Et après la découverte les réactions. En espérant que ça te plaise toujours.

**Dame Lune **: C'est vrai qu'il prend son temps, mais bon… Comme tu dis, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, et puis ça doit pas être si évident que ça quand tu n'imagine pas que la personne qui t'écrit des lettes d'amour puisse t'en écrire… Mais bon, le plus dur est passé. Et je suis désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps, mais j'ai été prise d'une grosse flemme, surtout quand j'ai vu le nombre de page à traduire, alors j'ai fait une petite pause. Mais pour compenser cette attente, je peux te dire que c'est un long chapitre, un des plus long de la fic, même !

**Farahon** : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir… Et puis, si ça peut te consoler, j'ai 23 ans, et j'amuse toujours autant à regarder Aladin ou la Belle et la Bête, donc bon… En tout cas, je peux te dire que tu as raison de plaindre Sirius… et je te laisse sur ça…

**Linaewen Ilca** : Je crois que c'est un sentiment de joie généralisée qu'il ait enfin compris lol. Et je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu, et moi aussi, j'adore Remus, tout en le plaignant, parce qu'entre les deux, y va encore en baver dans ce chapitre… Quant à la réaction d'Harry, d'après ce que j'ai lu dans vos review, je pense qu'elle va en surprendre plus d'un. Quant à un cliffhanger, c'est un terme utiliser pour désigner les fins des épisodes de série TV qui laisse planer le suspens pour obliger à regarder le prochain épisode. C'est souvent utiliser en fin de saison, pour laisser les fans sur leur faims… En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que celui de la scène du baiser t'avait plu. Et je te remercie encore mille fois pour tous tes compliments et encouragements.

**Cyrano** : Un ventilateur ? Non, pas encore… Tu me fais un peu peur dans ta review… Je t'assure que c'est pas ma faute… Et pis pisque tu boudes, moi aussi, na ! C'est pour ça que ça a pris si longtemps… Quant au fait que P ait pas tout avoué dans sa lettre, je pense que c'est un pur concours de circonstance qu'elle soit arrivée à ce moment là et qu'elle a été écrite avant le rendez-vous sur la côte. Et au fait, ton siège de ton ordi s'est bien passé ? Tu avais prévu assez de steak ? En tout cas merci pour tout tes compliments, et, désolée de te décevoir, mais j'ai absolument pas touché à ma traduc pendant mes vacances. Honte à moi, je sais, mais j'avais trop la flemme…

Deuxième review : mais t'as eu du mal à attendre je vois… En tout cas, merci pour les encouragements.

**Alician et Mike** : Vous êtes jumelles ou quoi ! C'est trop bizarre de recevoir une review comme ça. En tout cas, c'est vrai que Harry et Sirius sont pas très futfut, mais c'est comme ça qu'on les aimes. Et je suis contente que la caractérisation des personnages vous plaise. Et pour Ron et Mione, tout le monde n'attend que qu'ils se mettent ensemble je crois ! En tout cas, merci pour tout ces compliments, même si je suis désolée que ça m'ait pris si longtemps pour traduire ce chapitre.

**Lulucyfair** : Bah dis donc, j'en aurais reçu du champagne par review lol. En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Et moi aussi, je plains Remus, surtout dans ce chapitre… En tout cas, puisque tu lis la fic en anglais, n'hésite pas à me dire si tu voies des trucs en contresens. Et encore merci pour tes compliments.

**Procne Aesoris **: C'est vrai que c'est pas une réaction très attendue après qu'on se soit fait embrassé de réagir comme ça. Et il est où le courage des Gryffondors ! Prendre la fuite comme ça ! Mais je peux te rassurée, cette fic n'est pas encore fini, et tu vas comprendre dans ce chapitre pourquoi elle dure encore un peu… Mais arrête, tu me fais baver avec ton streak, et pourtant je viens d'en manger un au moment où je fais mes réponses… Quant à tes anecdotes, je dois avouer qu'elles m'ont bien fait rire !

**Arianne Maxwell-Shinigami** : Je suis contente que l'a découverte de l'identité de Sirius t'ait plu, comme le reste de cette fic. Et j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite.

**Elviera** : Ah, ah, la réaction d'Harry… La réponse est la, y a qu'a lire ! lol Tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir, mais malheureusement, c'est pas moi qui écris, je traduits de l'anglais, parce que j'ai bien peur d'être dans la même situation et de pas réussir à aligner trois mots sur une feuille blanche… lol

**Alinemcb** : Mon pauvre petit… Crois bien que je suis désolée de vous laisser dans l'expectative, mais c'est pas moi qui choisit… (Il a bon dos quand même l'auteur… parce que j'aurais fait pareil) En tout, cas, je crois que tu vas avoir quelques réponses dans ce chapitre. Bisous

**Ruines** : Je crois que tu as un eu un petit problème avec et il t'a pas laissé reposter ? J'ai eu la même chose une fois et j'ai cru que j'allais criser !

**Cyrano qui passe par là** : Merci pour tous tes compliments qui me font très plaisir.

**Lyls** : Merci beaucoup, je suis très contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite. Bisous

**Kyzara** : Merci pour tes compliments. Quant à la réaction d'Harry, ce chapitre lui est presque entièrement consacré ! En espérant que tu aimes, bisous

**Didinette207** : Oh, mais Harry va voir une migraine poindre ! lol en tout cas merci pour ta review. En espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre.

**Dawn 456** : Moi quand j'ai lu cette fic en anglais la première fois, je me suis arrêter à la scène du baiser, et j'ai cru que j'allais bousiller mon ordi ! En tout cas je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, et j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre.

**Lemoncurd** : Merci pour le Sugar daddy, je savais pas. J'ai plus qu'à aller faire une note pour corriger ça alors. Et tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise. C'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai craqué pour les répliques quand je l'ai lue en anglais ! loool. C'est vrai qu'il les prends assez bien les sous-entendu de Sirius, mais bon, c'est quand même drôle. Par contre, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas de confrontation dans ce chapitre, mais tu vas voir, je trouve que c'est encore mieux… Bisous

**Lolann** : Merci, ça me fait plaisir, mais j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre !

**Ange de un cisme** : C'est vrai que c'est évident, mais d'un autre côté, nous on sait qui écrit aussi. Quant au fait qu'il met du temps à comprendre que c'est un garçon, c'est parce qu'en anglais ça se voit pas, vu qu'on accorde pas. Du coup, on n'a vraiment aucun moyen de savoir. Et c'est vrai que quand j'ai vu ça, je me suis demandé comment j'allais faire, et j'ai prié que personne ne remarque ! lol En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

* * *

_"Oh love it's a brittle (cassante) madness, I sing about it in all my sadness_

_It's not falsified to say that I found god _

_Inevitably, well it still exists pale and fine I can't dismiss (congédier)_

_And I won't resist and if I die well at least I tried." -- On Love, In Sadness by Jason Mraz_

« Oh, l'amour, c'est une folie cassante, je le chante dans toute ma tristesse.

Il n'est pas faux de dire que j'ai trouvé dieu

Inévitablement, et bien, ça existe toujours, pale et bien, que je ne peux congédier

Et je ne résisterais pas et si je meurs, au mois, j'aurais essayé » - Sur l'amour, dans la tristesse, de Jason Mraz.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Qu'est-ce que… Putain !

* * *

**

Harry Potter faisait les cents pas.

Il ne pouvait absolument pas croire ça. A présent qu'il avait surmonté le choc initial, il était absolument livide.

Sirius ? Son admirateur secret était Sirius ?

Bien sûr, une petite partie de Harry répondait que ça devait encore être confirmé par quelqu'un qui l'avait entendu de la propre bouche de Sirius. Cependant, la plus grande partie répondait à ça qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de confirmation. S'il y avait une personne sur cette planète qu'Harry connaissait mieux que personne, c'était Sirius. Et il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que l'auteur de ses lettres et l'homme qui venait juste de l'embrasser foutrement bien était une seule et même personne.

Il allait le tuer.

Il allait tuer Sirius juste après avoir trouver ce qui se passait !

Il s'effondra sur son lit et soupira. Puis il grogna.

Ca voulait dire que Sirius était vraiment amoureux de lui ? Sirius était amoureux de lui. Sirius était celui qui pensait qu'Harry était beau, et étonnant, et qui ferait tout pour le rendre heureux. Il était celui qui pensait que faire l'amour à Harry serait une expérience au-dessus de toutes les autres.

Il était aussi celui qui était resté le cul posé là et avait écouté Harry avouer à propos de P. « PUTAIN ! » hurla Harry.

Harry recommença à faire les cents pas et commença à parler tout fort en faisant une imitation moqueuse de la voix de Sirius. « Oh non, Harry, je ne sais pas qui est P. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, Harry. Oh, vraiment, tu as le béguin pour lui Harry… COMME C'EST FOUTREMENT AGREABLE ! »

C'était absolument ridicule. Sirius. C'était comme un flot incessant qui passait à travers la tête de Harry. _SiriusSiriusSiriusSirius…_

Ca lui donnait la migraine.

Harry sortit du dortoir, descendit en tempêtant les escaliers, et franchit directement le portrait. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait, mais il s'en fichait aussi longtemps qu'il ne rentrait pas dans Sirius à ce moment là.

Certains penseraient qu'il voudrait parler à Sirius juste là, vu que l'homme avait clairement quelques explications à donner. Cependant, il aimait vraiment Sirius, et il avait peur qu'un contact avec lui en ce moment finisse par une mort – et Harry ne prévoyait pas que ce soit la sienne.

C'était vraiment, vraiment ridicule.

La première chose que Harry voulait savoir était pourquoi, putain, Sirius se cachait derrière des lettres, pour commencer. Clairement, Sirius pensait qu'il allait se faire rejeter. Partant de ce point de vue, Harry pouvait voir pourquoi Sirius avait été originellement prudent pour agir. Harry savait que leur amitié était très importante, et ça n'aurait certainement pas été le mouvement le plus sage pour lui de juste venir confesser ses sentiments. Alors qu'Harry ne l'aurait jamais rejeté et se serait assuré que Sirius soit traité avec ménagement, ça aurait été gênant.

Cependant, en même temps, Sirius avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui récemment et l'avait même emmené à Londres et dans sa maison sur la côte. Il l'avait même embrassé !

Sans mentionner le fait qu'écrire une stupide série de lettres serait difficilement le style de Sirius. Il était plus du type à juste essayer et à user progressivement Harry, à l'opposée de concocter ce stupide plan.

Harry mordit sa lèvre et soupira. Il ne savait même pas quoi penser et quoi ressentir. Il n'était même pas sûr que tout ce bordel soit plus facile ou plus dur à démêler qu'il y a à peine une demi-heure. Avant, Harry avait le problème de savoir s'il avait même des sentiments pour Sirius et il avait aussi P en arrière plan. Pourtant, il y avait encore la chance que ce baiser avec Sirius avait été quelque événement anormal. Il y avait la chance que Sirius soit en ce moment chez lui à espérer qu'il n'avait pas inutilement ouvert la Boite de Pandore. Il y avait la chance qu'Harry réalise que c'était juste son premier vrai baiser et qu'il avait été pris dans le moment. Il y avait la chance que tout ça s'avèrerait ne pas être un gros problème. Ca n'aurait peut-être pas été probable, mais il y avait toujours une chance.

Maintenant, pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que Sirius était amoureux de lui. Il n'aurait peut-être pas à faire face à la fois à P et à Sirius, cependant, maintenant, il avait sans s'y attendre le cœur de Sirius lancé dans ses mains et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait en faire. Il était encore trop en colère à ce moment pour même penser clairement à ses sentiments.

Sans même le réaliser, Harry marcha droit dans un mur. « Stupides pensées, » grommela-t-il. Puis il leva les yeux et soupira de soulagement alors qu'il réalisait que c'était l'entrée des chambres de Remus. Il devait avoir inconsciemment fait le chemin. De toute manière, il était content. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait lui amener quelques indices sur pourquoi Sirius était un tel connard et aussi donner à Harry quelques conseils utiles, c'était Remus. Il frappa rapidement.

A la dernière seconde, pourtant, la pensée que Sirius était peut-être dans cette pièce entra dans son esprit et Harry se précipita rapidement sur le côté, se cachant derrière une statue.

« Entrez ! » put être entendu à travers la porte. Harry grommela et frappa à nouveau.

« Entrez ! » fut une fois de plus la réponse criée.

Harry leva son poing et frappa même plus fort – se cachant derrière la statue une fois de plus.

« Putain de merde ! Severus, si c'est toi, ne te gêne pas, par Merlin ! » Avec ça, la porte s'ouvrit et un Remus à l'air agité passa sa tête. Quand il vit qu'il n'y avait personne, ses sourcils se froncèrent. « Bonjour ? » demanda-t-il.

« Remus ! » murmura Harry.

Remus regarda les alentours avec une expression confuse sur le visage. Echouant toujours à voir Harry, qui se cachait derrière la statue au cas où Sirius pourrait être dans la pièce.

« Remus ! Ici ! Derrière la statue… et ne dis pas mon nom ! »

Remus haussa un sourcil maintenant qu'il voyait clairement Harry qui était à moitié derrière la statue. « Har… hum, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Harry étrécit ses yeux et regarda alentours urgemment. « Est-ce qu'il est là ? »

Remus soupira. « Tu veux dire Sirius ? »

« Oui, je veux dire Sirius ! » répondit Harry avec brusquerie. Un air alarmé passa brusquement sur ses traits. « Il ferait mieux de ne pas être là, Remus ! »

Remus roula des yeux et tint la porte ouverte. « Il n'y est pas, en fait, il vient juste de partir. Donc tu peux venir de derrière cette stupide statue et entrer. »

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il vint de derrière la statue, cependant, alors qu'il était juste sur le point d'entrer dans la pièce, il se jeta contre le mur et scruta suspicieusement autours du coin avec des yeux étrécis. Il avait à faire au Lunard du Patmol de Sirius, et on ne pouvait jamais être trop sûr. Il était prêt à prendre la fuite si la situation devait appeler à de telles actions – cependant Sirius n'était nulle part en vue. Harry donna un mouvement de tête satisfait et marcha dans la salle.

Remus se contenta de se tenir là, bouche bée et haussa un sourcil. On ne pouvait pas se demander pourquoi Sirius était amoureux d'Harry. Ils étaient tous les deux, deux putains de cinglés. Remus regarda alors qu'Harry scannait une dernière fois la pièce et secouait la tête. Il avait absolument craqué.

« Euh, Harry , le poussa Remus. Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Harry se tourna. « Rien. Je m'assure juste qu'il n'y a pas de chien errant caché à attendre. »

Remus soupira. « Harry, écoute… Je sais ce qui est arrivé entre toi et Sirius. Et si c'est à propos de… »

Harry rit. « Oh, alors Sirius te l'a dit, n'est pas ? Il est venu en personne ? Te le dire en face ? »

Remus fronça les sourcils. « Oui. Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? »

Harry grogna. « Je ne sais pas ! Mais pour quelques raisons, ce connard a développé un goût étrange pour les lettres. Alors je pensais que peut-être il t'aurait écrit à propos de ça. Peut-être qu'il nous aurait même donné des petits noms de code – il les aime. »

Remus pâlit – est-ce qu'Harry avait finalement compris ? Ca expliquerait au moins pourquoi il était devenu un dingue total. Harry retint soudain sa respiration et commença à pointer Remus. « Johann ! » Il prit une autre inspiration. « Nancy… et OH DIEU ! Remus… SNAPE ? »

Remus soupira et tiqua. Harry avait définitivement compris. « Donc, je suppose, Harry, que tu sais à propos des lettres ? » Remus s'approcha prudemment.

Harry s'écroula sur le canapé. « En fait, je savais à propos de Snape directement de Sirius. Je voulais juste de demander ça depuis un moment. Mais oui, je sais pour Sirius et ses putains de stupides lettres. »

Remus soupira et s'assit sur une chaise en face d'Harry. Il mit les pieds sur la table car il avait le sentiment qu'il en était pour un long moment. « Très bien, alors ? »

Harry lui lança un regard noir. « Alors quoi ? »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Harry souffla. « Je ne sais pas. Pour le moment, je baigne juste dans une colère juste. C'est juste que, pourquoi il ne me l'a pas juste dit, Remus ? Putain Remus, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Ou Ron ? Ou Hermione ? C'est Sirius, pas quelque personne au hasard qui est juste une de tes vagues connaissances ! »

Remus soupira encore devant la détresse d'Harry. « Ecoute, Harry, je pense vraiment que tu dois parler à Sirius à propos de ça. Je sais qu'il était terrifié que tu comprennes et que tu le haïsses… »

« Oh, s'il te plaît, Remus, je ne le hais pas ! Je veux peut-être le tuer maintenant, mais je ne le hais pas ! » répondit Harry avec brusquerie.

Avant que Remus puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Il pria pour que ce ne soit pas Sirius. « LUPIN ! CE CLEBS GALEUX ET COUVERT DE PUCES… »

Remus tressaillit. Encore pire. C'était Severus. Remus tressaillit encore alors qu'Harry était sur ses pieds en une seconde – il avait l'impression que Severus était une fois de plus sur le point d'être victime d'une colère transférée.

« EXCUSEZ-MOI ! hurla Harry. MAIS J'APPRECIERAIS SI VOUS GARDIEZ VOS COMMENTAIRES SUR SIRIUS… »

« OKAY, ASSEZ ! » hurla Remus.

Harry se réécroula sur le canapé avec un léger grognement, alors que Snape s'avançait dans la pièce – les yeux brillant méchamment. « Et bien, Potter. Je suis surpris de vous voir ici. Vous venez juste de manquer votre chien – il semblait assez désespéré. Je suis sûr que si vous le trouvez et lui donnez un _os_, ce serait des plus apprécié de sa part » déclara Snape d'une voix traînante.

Harry tiqua. Il avait remarqué l'accentuation de Snape et son essai pathétique de faire un double sens. Il pouvait seulement prier que c'était juste la méchanceté normale de Snape et pas le fait qu'il avait réellement une idée de ce qui se passait. Il étrécit les yeux et regarda Remus. « Vraiment Remus, tu ne peux pas faire mieux ? »

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, Potter, pour insolence ! »

Harry était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche, mais un regard de Remus le fit rapidement taire. Remus marcha vers Snape et le tira sur le côté une fois de plus. « Severus, murmura-t-il, s'il te plaît, pas maintenant. »

Snape grogna. « Quel est le problème de _Potter_, Lupin ? Je n'apprécie pas particulièrement le fait d'être jeté dehors deux fois. »

Remus regarda Harry qui fixait Snape avec un grand dédain puis il regarda Snape, qui le regardait avec un grand dédain. « Bien, siffla Remus. Mais si je te le dis, est-ce que tu me promettras de partir ? »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel. « Je doute fortement vouloir être impliqué dans ce bordel entre Potter et Black. »

Remus soupira. « Sirius a embrassé Harry et maintenant Harry sait à propos des lettres – mais Sirius ne sait pas encore ça, donc ferme ta bouche ! »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel une fois de plus. « Fascinant. » Puis Snape regarda Harry et grogna. « Potter ! » cria-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux et réussit son meilleur regard noir. Snape eut un sourire suffisant et continua : « Pas que je me soucie de ce qu'il se passe entre vous et Black. Cependant, pour une fois dans votre misérable vie, s'il vous plaît, essayez de ne pas être un fou arrogant et idiot. Je crois que ça rendrait la vie de tout le monde plus facile si vous couriez simplement vers lui, achetiez votre propre niche tous les deux et disposiez de tous vos problèmes pour que je puisse être laissé seul sans cette stupidité. » Avec ça, il quitta la pièce dans un mouvement de robe. Remus mit sa tête dans ses mains et Harry resta assis là, bouche bée.

« Il sait ? » demanda Harry.

Remus acquiesça. « Ecoute Harry… »

Harry se leva et recommença à faire les cents pas. « SNAPE SAIT ? » Il commença à faire de grands gestes. « Est-ce que tout le monde sait ? Est-ce que je suis la dernière putain de personne sur la face de cette putain de planète à savoir que Sirius est amoureux de moi et est l'auteur de mes lettres d'amour ? » Remus grogna intérieurement et Harry continua sur sa tirade. « Peut-être que je devrais faire un tour à Azkaban – est-ce que Peter sait aussi ? »

« Ok, Harry, merci. Tu as démontré ton propos. »

« Non, dit Harry, je ne pense pas. » Il s'arrêta brièvement, essayant de se remettre. « Je… merlin, je pensais que j'allais passer le reste de ma vie seul, Remus. Complètement et entièrement seul. Je sais que je t'ai, et mes autres amis. Mais est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que c'est d'avoir des gens se jetant constamment sur toi et sachant que tous se foutent pas mal de quoique ce soit que tu penses ou a à dire ? Parce que c'est ma vie. J'ai des idiots sans cervelles qui me traquent tous les jours dans les couloirs quand je marche seul parce que tous mes amis sont partis faire quelque stupide escapade romantique près du lac. Tout le monde est si désespérément heureux et amoureux – sauf moi. Puis, » Harry rit, « puis, j'ai une putain de lettre d'amour de quelqu'un qui clame vraiment s'intéresser à _moi. Moi._ Ca semble suspicieux au début, tu sais ? Mais il semble vraiment que cette personne soit pour de vrai, et je commence vraiment à l'aimer. Sincèrement. Mais je ne sais pas son nom. Et tout ce temps, toi, et Sirius, et Ron, et Hermione – les personnes à qui je tiens plus que tout – vous restez foutrement assis et m'écoutez et me regardez m'inquiéter et agoniser là dessus. PENDANT QUE TOUT CE TEMPS, C'ETAIT CE PUTAIN DE SIRIUS ? »

Harry s'écroula de nouveau sur le canapé. Ca faisait du bien. Il prit une inspiration tremblante et soupira alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'un poids avait été enlevé de ses épaules. Pour dire la vérité, il n'était pas en colère contre Sirius pour avoir écrit les lettres. Il était plus en colère que personne ne se soit même ennuyé à lui dire. Cependant, même ça n'était pas le pire. Il était le plus en colère de ne pas avoir réussi à le deviner tout seul. Il connaissait Sirius presque mieux que personne – la seule exception possible étant Remus. Cependant, le point était qu'Harry connaissait Sirius presque comme personne et pourtant il ne pouvait pas deviner qu'il était l'auteur de ses lettres. Harry était principalement en colère contre lui-même. Il ne s'était jamais senti si stupide et embarrassé de toute sa vie. « Je suis désolé, Remus. C'est juste… Dieu, je me sens idiot. »

Harry soupira alors qu'il pouvait se sentir se calmer et que son esprit s'éclaircissait.

Remus s'assit à côté d'Harry et fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'es pas un idiot, Harry. Pourquoi penserais-tu même que c'était Sirius ? »

Harry rit. « Parce que c'est si foutrement évident. Vraiment Remus, il est mauvais. Tu devrais lire les lettres – je suis ébahi que ça m'ait pris si longtemps. Il a presque tout fait sauf signer son nom à la fin. »

Remus grogna. « Oui, et bien, Patmol n'a jamais été subtil. »

Harry rit, cette fois un peu plus fort. « Je veux dire, Remus. Il m'a pratiquement raconté toute sa vie. »

Remus sourit. « Alors tu n'es pas en colère contre lui, alors ? »

Harry sourit et secoua la tête. « Non. Il est un idiot et je suis prudent quant à découvrir comment il s'est retrouvé dans tout ce bordel pour commencer – mais je ne suis pas en colère contre lui. » Harry poussa alors un soupir. « Loin de là en fait. »

Remus se sourit à lui-même et décida de saisir la chance qu'Harry soit officiellement calme et de peut-être débarrasser du passage un peu du sale travail de Sirius. « Il ne voulait vraiment pas que tout ça arrive, tu sais. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Tout quoi ? Remus, il devait réaliser que ce stupide plan finirait en catastrophe. Particulièrement quand il aurait vraiment à venir me le dire. »

Remus soupira. « Je veux dire qu'il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux de toi. »

Harry grimaça de confusion et regarda Remus prudemment. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Remus rit. « Je crois qu'il a eu cette discussion avec toi où tu disais avoir peur de passer le reste de ta vie seul. Puis il a eu d'une manière ou d'une autre cette idée dans la tête que la manière de solutionner ça serait de t'écrire une lettre – juste pour que tu saches que tu avais un admirateur. Tu n'étais pas supposer jamais y répondre. »

Harry grogna et un sentiment de panique fugace le traversa. « Tu plaisantes ? »

Remus secoua la tête. « Non. Il a réalisé un peu avant de t'emmener à Londres qu'il était vraiment amoureux de toi. » La panique en Harry disparut et fut remplacer par un soulagement calme. « Je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'il t'écrivait toujours ces stupides lettres jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises. »

Harry cligna rapidement des yeux. Donc Sirius n'avait même pas voulu tomber amoureux de lui ? Harry imagina l'expression sur le visage de Sirius quand il l'avait réalisé pour la première fois. Puis Harry parvint à en rire. « Oh Remus, c'est horrible. Tu penserais que je serais furieux, mais, putain, c'est assez amusant. »

Remus grogna et secoua la tête. « Ca l'est. Et qu'en est-il de toi, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? »

Harry soupira. « J'ai le sentiment que je ferais mieux d'être préparé pour ce dans quoi je vais me fourrer. »

Remus sourit. « Alors tu vas rester avec lui alors ? »

Harry pensa à P – comment il avait d'une certaine manière découvert une lente attraction et confiance croître pour cet homme mystérieux. Harry pensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti quand Sirius l'avait embrassé. Il pensa au feu qui avait déferlé en lui et à combien sûr, parfait et étonnant il s'était senti enveloppé dans les bras de Sirius. Il avait juste été bien. Il n'avait jamais rien voulu autant – et ce n'était pas juste le sentiment d'être embrassé qu'il voulait. Il avait voulu Sirius. Harry soupira et lécha ses lèvres – sentant encore Sirius dessus. « Ouais, dit-il à Remus. Je pense que je vais rester autours. »

« Et bien, merci à dieu pour ça, rit Remus. Je ne pense vraiment pas que j'aurais été capable de gérer ça autrement. »

Harry rit. « Tu m'as sous contrôle. Je pense que tu aurais pu gérer Sirius. »

Remus grogna. « Ouais, mais tu es une personne saine et rationnelle. Je ne plaisante pas quand je dis que tu es la seule personne qui peut le garder en ordre. »

Harry haussa un sourcil et sourit. « Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? J'ai différents outils avec lesquels travailler. »

Remus grogna. « Je vous aime tous les deux, Harry, mais s'il te plaît. Epargne-moi les détails. »

Harry sourit. « Il n'y a rien à t'épargner. Pas encore en tout cas. Donc ne t'inquiètes pas à propos de ça. »

Remus était sur le point de répondre quand Hedwige arriva soudainement en volant dans la pièce. Harry et Remus eurent l'air tous les deux confus alors qu'elle descendait avec une lettre accrochée à la patte.

« Une autre lettre, ma fille ? » interrogea Harry.

Hedwige le mordit affectueusement et tendit sa patte. Harry fronça les sourcils et attrapa la lettre.

_Cher Harry,_

_S'il te plaît, n'ignore pas cette lettre ! S'il te plaît ! Je sais que tu as dit que tu voulais du temps pour réfléchir, et que tu voulais du temps pour comprendre tes sentiments. Ce qui est bien – je respecte et comprends complètement et totalement ça._

_Cependant, j'ai le sentiment qu'il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir. Ca pourrait t'aider pendant que tu mesures ça. Je sais que tu as probablement envie de m'éviter en ce moment, mais je pense que ça ne peut venir que de moi._

_Alors, s'il te plaît Harry, et oui, je suis vraiment en train de supplier, rejoins-moi à Pré-au-Lard, au Trois Balais, quand tu auras ceci. Je t'attendrais._

_Amour, _

_Sirius._

Harry soupira. « C'est de Sirius. Il dit qu'il a quelque chose dont il doit me parler. »

Remus grogna. « Je, euh, l'ai convaincu qu'il était temps de te dire à propos de son alter ego. »

Harry haussa un sourcil et rit. « Il veut me dire qu'il est P ? »

Remus gloussa. « Ouais, est-ce qu'il ne sera pas surpris par ta réaction ? »

Harry mordit ces lèvres en méditant et une lueur démoniaque apparut soudain dans ses yeux. « Remus, je pense que j'ai une idée. »

Remus fronça les sourcils de confusion, mais Harry se contenta de rire. « Tu ne pensais pas que Sirius se sortirait de cette stupidité indemne, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a pas cette chance. Deux peuvent jouer à ce jeu. Il est temps pour Sirius d'apprendre sa leçon. »

* * *

Sirius était assis à sa table des Trois Balais, gigotant. Il avait déjà descendu deux Bieraubeurres ; il était prêt à passer sur quelque chose de légèrement plus alcoolisé. Harry allait probablement arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Enfin, c'était si Harry lui trouvait même assez de valeur pour lui accorder du temps. Sirius espérait vraiment qu'Harry n'avait pas regardé cette lettre et rit. Mais Sirius avait dit à Harry qu'il l'attendrait – il le pensait. Il resterait assis toujours ici et attendrait Harry. Il soupira. En supposant qu'Harry vienne, il serait probablement là à n'importe quel moment. Ca voulait dire qu'à n'importe quel moment, Sirius allait rencontrer une fin prématurée.

Il était toujours convaincu qu'Harry allait le tuer.

Harry allait entrer, la tête finalement claire, et le frapper au visage.

Il se cogna la tête contre la table et grogna. Il savait ce que Remus avait dit, et il savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas le dire à Harry. Au moins pas maintenant. Peut-être s'il avait juste un samedi de plus à sortir où Sirius ne merdait pas suprêmement, peut-être s'il avait juste une bonne journée de plus, peut-être alors qu'il pourrait le dire à Harry.

Il descendit le reste de sa Bieraubeurre et s'endurcit. Il aurait juste à convaincre Harry de passer le prochain samedi avec lui. Avec de la chance, Sirius serait capable de garder son talent pour les catastrophes loin et ils auraient une journée agréable. Puis Sirius le dirait à Harry. Sirius acquiesça pour lui-même. Il haussa alors un sourcil – s'il était giflé, ce serait aussi dans un lieu moins public. C'était définitivement un plus. Il réussit d'une certaine manière à rire – ce serait horrible, cependant il devait admettre qu'une photo de Harry lui donnant une gifle magistrale ferait une couverture de la Gazette du Sorcier amusément embarrassante.

Soudain, tout rire cessa et Sirius retint sa respiration. Harry avait franchi la porte. Il était tout emmitouflé dans une cape gigantesque. De la neige en tombait et ses joues étaient rougies par le froid. Il avait l'air débraillé. Il avait l'air froid. Il avait l'air mouillé. Il avait l'air ébouriffé. Il avait l'air beau.

Sirius sentit son cœur avoir une petite palpitation alors que la réalisation qu'Harry était vraiment venu commençait à se faire. Puis, quand Harry lui fit vraiment un petit sourire et commença à venir vers lui, Sirius était prêt à exploser.

Sirius retourna son sourire alors qu'Harry prenait un siège en face de lui. Ils continuèrent à rester assis en silence un petit peu. Harry buvait lentement la Bieraubeurre qui l'avait attendu et échangeait occasionnellement de petits sourires avec Sirius à travers la table. Sirius remuait et devenait fou. Finalement, il s'éclaircit la gorge et décida de revenir à la règle numéro un – injecter de l'humour. « Alors, euh… » Il était perdu. Il avait perdu la capacité d'être amusant. Génial. « Comment était ta journée ? » finit-il sans conviction. Il grimaça intérieurement. _Comment était ta journée ? _Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ?

Cependant, quand il redressa la tête pour regarder Harry, il vit un sourire tirer les coins de sa bouche. « Bien, répondit Harry. Quelque connard fou m'a molesté ce matin. Mais je m'en remettrai. »

Sirius sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller, mais il vit l'hilarité dans les yeux d'Harry et un sourire atteint son visage. « Est-ce qu'il était bon ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

Sirius haussa un sourcil. « Pas vraiment ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ouais, tu sais, il était un de ces types bizarres. Il a probablement sa seule action de la peluche avec laquelle il dort la nuit. »

Sirius lui lança un regard noir. « Je n'ai pas de peluche ! »

Harry rit. « Mon erreur. »

Sirius se contenta de secouer la tête et rit. Puis il regarda sérieusement Harry. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Harry sourit. « Je vais bien. Malgré certains talent que tu pourrais avoir dans certains départements, je ne vais pas me casser à causer d'un baiser. »

Sirius haussa un sourcil et sourit. « Donc c'était bien ? »

« Peut-être, » répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Sirius sentit une rougeur se glisser sur ses joues et Harry explosa de rire. « Est-ce que tu rougis ? »

Sirius sourit. « Peut-être, » répondit-il effrontément.

Harry eut un grand sourire. « Touché. Donc, à propos de ce dont tu avais besoin de me parler… »

« Ouais, à propos de ça, le coupa rapidement Sirius. J'ai toujours besoin de te dire quelque chose, mais euh, pas encore. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Et bien, c'était facile. Bien sûr, il savait déjà ce que Sirius voulait lui dire. Cependant, Sirius ne savait pas cela. Harry voulait aussi s'assurer que Sirius n'en vienne pas à vraiment mentionner son alter ego – pas encore. Il y avait encore un peu d'amusement à avoir avec ça et il n'allait pas laisser Sirius s'en sortir en faisant un petit truc sournois comme se confesser. Cependant, il apparaissait que Sirius avait perdu ses nerfs. Ou peut-être prévoyait-il toujours de lui dire aujourd'hui, mais plus tard. Harry soupira. Il avait réussi à tirer de Remus que Sirius avait prévu de lui dire à la Saint Valentin. Il devait admettre que c'était assez mignon. En fait, il avait presque décidé que jouer avec Sirius comme ça serait assez mal et avait juste eu envie de courir dans ses bras quand il le vit. Cependant, heureusement pour lui, le meilleur ami de Sirius ne ressentait même pas de pitié pour lui ; la pitié de Harry mourut rapidement. Sans mentionner qu'Harry se sentait vraiment mal de ruiner le plan si minutieusement préparé de Sirius. Donc, si Harry avait son mot à dire, ils feraient ça le jour de la Saint Valentin – juste sans les révélations que Sirius pensaient qu'ils auraient.

Harry sourit. « Ok, euh… je pourrais vraiment utiliser un peu de temps pour penser, tu sais ? »

Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Absolument. »

Harry eut un grand sourire. « Génial. Ecoute, euh, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander pourtant. »

Sirius acquiesça. « N'importe quoi. »

« Ok, je, euh, déteste laisser les choses comme ça alors je pensais, peut-être que nous pourrions nous voir encore samedi prochain ? Pour dîner ? »

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent. Il avait été inquiet qu'Harry lui rit au nez quand il demanderait. Il n'avait jamais espéré qu'_Harry_ allait _lui _demander. Sirius eut alors un grand sourire. « Ouais, murmura-t-il. J'aimerais ça. »

Harry sourit. « Génial. Seras-tu assez brave pour me cuisiner quelque chose ou allons nous devoir sortir ? »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Si Harry plaisantait à propos de lui cuisinant quelque chose, est ce que ça voulait dire qu'il voulait vraiment aller chez Sirius ? « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, cuisiner ? »

Harry éclata de rire. « Tu sais Sirius, ta cuisine ? Cette chose où tu as une cuisinière, un four, un réfrigérateur, un congélateur… probablement une table et des assiettes ? Je t'ai aidé à déménager, donc je les ai vus. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. « Hystérique. Je te demandais si tu voulais dire que tu voulais venir et que je te cuisinerais quelque chose. »

Harry grimaça soudain. « Je voulais dire ça. Mais je viens juste de me souvenir qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle toi et ta cuisine n'avez pas encore fait connaissance. Peut-être que nous devrions sortir. »

« Non ! » hurla Sirius. Harry haussa un sourcil et Sirius jura intérieurement. Il ne voulait pas perdre cette chance d'une nuit seul avec Harry. Cependant, il se donnait l'air d'un idiot trop empressé. Et bien, raisonna-t-il, il était vraiment un idiot trop empressé. Sirius prit une profonde respiration avant de continuer. « C'est juste, euh, je voulais dire que je m'en occuperai. Je te vois samedi soir alors ? Vers sept heures ? »

Harry sourit. « Et pourquoi pas six ? »

« Ok, » murmura Sirius. Sirius ne pouvait pas croire sa chance. Non seulement Harry ne le haïssait pas, mais ils étaient tous les deux assis là à prévoir un dîner. Sans mentionner que Sirius n'avait même pas eu à supplier. Ca se mettaient très agréablement en place.

Harry sourit et but la fond de sa Bieraubeurre avant de se lever. « Génial. Je te vois samedi prochain alors. » Harry s'arrêta une seconde. « Je suis désolé pour tout ça, Siri. Vraiment, nous pouvons parler la semaine prochaine peut-être, ok ? »

Sirius acquiesça. « Bien sûr. Est-ce que tu veux que je te raccompagne jusque Honeydukes ? »

Harry sourit. « Tu n'as pas à te déranger. Je te vois samedi. »

« Ouais, samedi, » murmura Sirius. Ses yeux suivirent la silhouette s'éloignant d'Harry, la fermeture de la porte étant la seule chose terminant la transe dans laquelle il était.

Harry avait vraiment voulu passer plus de temps avec lui ? Il aurait juré n'importe quoi qu'Harry allait être très réticent… s'il venait même. Tout ça était trop confus. Il ne pouvait pas raisonner avec ça. Il avait besoin de Remus.

* * *

Sirius avait décidé de marcher vers Poudlard – espérant que la marche éclaircirait un peu sa tête. Cependant, il était aussi confus qu'il l'était avant. Il supposait pourtant qu'il n'y avait rien à propos de quoi être confus. Harry voulait dîner samedi prochain – c'était une bonne chose. Mais c'était la partie troublante. Non seulement c'était une bonne chose, mais c'était une bonne chose qui était arrivé facilement. Etait arrivé volontairement. Ca n'arrivait pas normalement. Donc, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il voulait entrer dans les appartements de Remus, cependant il se souvint être entré sur Remus et Snape et enleva rapidement sa main de la poignée et frappa. « Lunard ! C'est Sirius – c'est sûr ? »

Sirius haussa un sourcil alors qu'il entendait un bruit sourd, suivi d'un « aïe » étouffé et des pas précipités. Puis il tressaillit intérieurement. Il espérait vraiment que Snape et Remus n'était pas en train de faire quelque chose qui le ferait vomir dans le couloir. « Remy ! Est-ce que tu veux que je revienne plus tard ? »

« Non ! J'arrive ! »

« J'espère pas » grommela Sirius.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement pour révéler un Remus à l'air calme et pas vraiment échevelé. Sirius scruta alors les coins suspicieusement mais ne vit rien de sévèrement pas à sa place. « Quelque chose, euh, se passant ici dont je ne voudrais pas avoir connaissance Remus ? »

Remus se décala du seuil pour permettre à Sirius d'entrer. Il leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il regardait Sirius scruter les coins avec un air calculateur sur le visage – ça lui faisait bizarrement penser à Harry et Remus réprima à peine un grognement. « Non. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter – Severus n'est nulle part en vue. »

Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement et franchit nonchalamment la porte. « Génial. J'ai un problème. »

Remus haussa un sourcil et gloussa. « Un problème ? Comme dans un seul problème ? Tu as plus d'un problème en ce moment, Patmol. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. « Amusant. J'ai un nouveau problème. Tu te souviens quand nous discutions du soutient ? »

Remus s'assit avec un soupir. « Oui, oui. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas maintenant ? »

Sirius s'effondra sur le canapé. « Qu'est-ce qui va ? Harry veut venir dîner. »

« Et ? » le poussa Remus.

Sirius se releva d'un bond et commença à faire de grands gestes. « Et quoi ? Putain, il veut bien venir dîner ! Je n'ai même pas eu à demander. En fait, _il m_'a demandé. Je veux dire, où est la merde, Remus ? »

Remus mit sa tête dans ses mains et poussa un profond soupir. Il se rappela rapidement qu'il aimait Sirius et qu'il aimait Harry – même si cet après-midi avait prouvé qu'ils ne leur restaient à tous les deux que si peu de sickles sur un galion qu'ils étaient devenus cinglés. Ce qui était absolument vrai, parce que c'était ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux – des toqués complets et totaux. Ils étaient tous les deux parfaits l'un pour l'autre. « Sirius, explique-moi en quoi c'est une mauvaise chose. Tu as dit à Harry que tu étais P et maintenant, il veut vraiment dîner avec toi ? Où est le problème là dedans ? »

Sirius était étrangement silencieux. Remus poussa juste un soupir. « Tu l'as dit à Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius se contenta de rire. « Et bien, tu vois. C'est une question très compliquée. »

« Oh, putain de merde ! Sirius ! »

« Il ne voulait pas que je lui dise , bredouilla Sirius. En plus, ça ira beaucoup mieux si nous ne sommes pas dans un lieu public quand ça arrivera. »

Remus soupira. « Bien. Explique-moi juste en quoi c'est mauvais qu'Harry veuille dîner avec toi. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. « Parce que… je veux dire, Remus, plus tôt, il flippait. Il ne voulait pas me voir, il ne voulait pas parler. Et maintenant, tout soudainement, il veut dîner – seul ? »

« Je manque toujours en quoi c'est mauvais. »

« Parce que, Remus, c'est bien. Donc, c'est mauvais. Les bonnes choses ne viennent pas facilement à moi. J'ai vraiment merdé aujourd'hui, Lunard. J'ai vraiment pensé que j'étais fait. Maintenant, tout semble comme si ça allait vraiment marcher et je suis terrifié, ok ? »

« Les bonnes choses peuvent t'arriver, Sirius. Ca n'a pas non plus été un chemin facile. Tu as certainement mis quelques bons obstacles en place. »

Sirius soupira. « Je sais. Je me demande juste, je veux dire – je n'ai jamais pensé qu'Harry tomberait vraiment pour _moi_. Je me suis toujours imaginé que j'allais lui dire à propos des lettres et qu'il serait horrifié une fois qu'il l'aurait découvert. Et maintenant, je l'ai embrassé, c'était incroyable et maintenant il veut dîner avec moi – et c'est génial et je suis vraiment content et ça pourrait marcher Remus. »

Remus sourit. « Ce sont de bonnes choses, Sirius. Alors laisse les juste arriver et n'essaie pas de jouer avec quoi que ce soit. Tout ira bien parce que je suis devenu de plus en plus convaincu que vous êtes parfaits l'un pour l'autre. »

Sirius eut un grand sourire. « Vraiment ? Nous sommes parfaits ? »

Remus rit. « Ouais. Vous êtes tous les deux fous. »

Sirius eut l'air indigné. « Harry n'est pas fou ! »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. « J'aime comment tu t'assures de me dire que _Harry_ n'est pas fou. Maintenant, rentre chez toi et relaxe-toi. Tu vas te consumer sur place avant que tu n'ais eu la chance de dire quoi que ce soit à Harry sinon. »

Sirius soupira. « Ok, peut-être que tu as raison. Une douche serait bien. Et je peux avoir d'agréables rêves à embrasser Harry si je fais une sieste. »

« Au revoir, Sirius. »

Une expression rêveuse traversa le visage de Sirius. « Ou de baiser Harry. »

Remus grimaça. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Harry nu ? »

Sirius eut un regard noir. « Qu'est ce que je _t_'ai dit à propos de Harry nu ? Est-ce que tu penses à Harry nu ? »

Remus soupira. « Au revoir. Passe une bonne journée. Apprécie ta douche. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me jettes toujours dehors ? »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. « Je ne te jette pas toujours dehors. Seulement quand tu deviens incontrôlable avec tes fantasmes sur Harry en ma présence. »

Sirius grogna. « Je ne faisais que mentionner de la nudité. »

« C'est incontrôlable pour mon cerveau quand ça concerne Harry ! » siffla Remus.

Sirius eut un grand sourire. « Il y a ce rêve que j'ai eu l'autre jour où je pulvérisais cette crème fouettée partout sur lui. Puis j'ai réalisé que le jet… »

« DEHORS ! »

Sirius eut un nouveau regard noir et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte avec un soupir exagéré. Alors qu'il était sur le seuil, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Remus. « Hey, Lunard ? »

« Oui ? »

« Merci… encore. »

Remus soupira. « Bien sûr. Maintenant, va essayer d'être rationnel. » Avec ça, Sirius franchit la porte.

Remus soupira. « Tu peux sortir maintenant, si tu n'es pas traumatisé à vie ! »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec un bang. Harry Potter tomba littéralement de l'autre côté en tremblant de rire.

Remus haussa un sourcil. « Vrai rire ou rire dément ? »

Harry gloussa. « Je me sentais désolé pour lui, et j'allais vraiment sortir et tout abandonner. Puis vous deux avez ruiné ça. » Harry éclata une nouvelle fois de rire.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. « Je suis soulagé que tu sois amusé. »

Harry s'assit et sourit. « Je le suis. Alors tu as peur du sexe, hein ? »

Remus grogna. « Non. J'ai peur de penser à toi d'une manière sexuelle. »

Harry arqua un sourcil et baissa sa voix jusqu'à un ton rauque. « Pourquoi, Remus ? Tu penses qu'une fois que tu commenceras, tu pourrais réaliser que tu aimes ça ? » Harry ronronna et se donna à lui-même une petite tape mentale pour parvenir à maintenir un visage neutre.

Remus grimaça. « Non, c'est juste dérangeant. »

Harry eut l'air indigné. « Hey ! Pourquoi c'est dérangeant ? »

Remus haussa les épaules. « Parce que ça l'est. Je ne peux pas penser à toi en tant qu'objet sexuel. Que ferais-tu si Hermione venait vers toi et commençait à divaguer à propos de Ron et de sexe ? »

Harry grimaça. « J'ai le point. » Il frissonna. « Putain de merde, c'est dérangeant. » Puis Harry tiqua.

Remus se contenta de rire. « Et bien, c'est ce que je ressens pour toi. Désolé Harry, mais tu es coincé avec Sirius puisque je vais devoir douloureusement couper court à notre aventure. »

Harry haussa les épaules et sourit. « Pas une mauvaise manière d'être coincé. » Puis il mordit sa lèvre. « J'allais vraiment sortir et jeter tout ce stupide plan. Je veux dire, Remus, il a l'air si effrayé et inquiet. Je ne peux pas supporter de penser à comment il a l'impression que je vais le détester. Comment peut-il penser ça ? »

Remus secoua la tête. « Il est juste terrifié, Harry. Malgré toutes ses bravades, il a toujours juste peur qu'il va passer sa vie seul. Encore. Beaucoup de mauvaises choses lui sont arrivées, et il a juste tendance à être pessimiste parfois. »

Harry soupira. « Je sais, crois-moi, je comprends ça. Je le déteste juste. Il souffre et je déteste ça. Tu ne penses pas que je devrais juste lui dire ? »

Remus soupira et y pensa. « Honnêtement ? Non. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. « Mais, Remus, ça le rendrait si heureux ! »

« Je sais que ça le ferait. Mais tu es à deux semaines de la fin. Laisse le être romantique et mener à bien son plan bancal. Sans mentionner que je ne pense pas qu'il devrait lui être permis de s'échapper de te dire lui-même la vérité. Il a de la chance que tu ais réellement des sentiments pour lui, autrement beaucoup de peine pourrait arriver en ce moment. »

Harry soupira et acquiesça. Puis Remus haussa un sourcil. « En plus, comme tu as entendu, il s'en sort. »

Harry rit. « Je veux entendre le reste du rêve avec la crème fouettée. »

Remus grimaça. « Moi pas. »

Harry grogna. « Bien, Sirius appréciera la blague de toute façon. En plus, tu as raison… il ne devrait pas être capable de s'échapper de ça. » Un petit sourire éclaira alors le visage d'Harry. « Sans mentionner le fait que j'aie mes propres plans pour la Saint Valentin maintenant. »

Remus acquiesça. « Donc dîner samedi prochain. Quel est ton plan pour ça ? »

Harry rit. « De le faire merder suprêmement. »

Remus haussa un sourcil. « Et comment vas-tu faire ça ? »

Un sourire narquois fit son chemin sur le visage d'Harry. « Est-ce que je t'ai jamais dit que j'ai presque été réparti à Serpentard ? »

Remus eut l'air surpris. « Non. »

« Et bien tu es sur le point de découvrir pourquoi… »

Remus arqua juste un sourcil alors qu'Harry sortait un morceau de parchemin.

_Cher P…_


	13. Plan de maître démoniaque

**Onarluca** : Merci

**Ma Lune** : Hem… Je crois que je devrais me cacher là, vu le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre… En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Er arrête de pleurer s'il te plait… Tu vas abîmer ton clavier…

**Procne Aesoris** : Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé ce chapitre. Est-ce que tu es morte ? Parce que vu le temps que j'ai mis à traduire… Quant aux lemon, toujours pas, mais il reste un épilogue normalement dans la version originale, même si je ne sais pas quand il va venir. Sinon, pour « vie antérieure », j'ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup de temps de lire des fics ces derniers temps, j'ai déjà du mal à rester coller à celles que je lis… Et si tu as d'autres anecdotes, pourquoi pas… En tout cas, bisous.

**Ange de un cisme** : Et oui, quelle perspicacité . En tout cas, je suis ravie que ça te plaise.

**Alinemcb54 **: Merci à toi de la lire. En tout cas, tes compliments me font toujours très plaisir.

**Didinette207** : Merci pour tes encouragements. Et tu vas voir que dans ce chapitre, Sirius se fait vraiment des cheveux blancs !

**Linaewen Ilca** : Tu peux le dire, qu'il est complètement Serpentard là… Mais d'un autre côté, c'est pas trop méchant non plus ! C'est clair que Pauvre Remus… Entre ces deux là, il est pas servi… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il prend sa revanche comme il peux, tu vas voir ! Quant au 'Cher P', tu vas voir la suite ici, et Sirius ne va pas en sortir totalement indemne… Sa santé mentale va encore en souffrir. Tu passais ton bac cette année ? Tu l'as eu ? (ce qui me fait penser à quel point je suis à la bourre, parce que le bac, c'était y a plus de deux mois…) Moi je passais un DESS. Y me reste le mémoire, et j'ai mon stage à finir… Et encore merci pour tous ces compliments et ces encouragements…

**Celi** : Oula ! Quelle longue review ! Vu le délais que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre, tu es toute pardonné de ne pas avoir reviewer les trois derniers chapitres lol. En tout cas, mon nombre de review a bien chuté depuis la dernière fois… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tous les auteurs mettent des fins sadiques ! lol Moi aussi j'adore le chapitre de Londres, enfait, tous les chapitres où ils flirtent éhontément… Pour en revenir à ton commentaire sur Harry qui serait trop Gryffondor, même dans les bouquins, il fait quand même beaucoup chevalier sans peur et sans reproche quand même… Mais c'est vrai que le côté Serpentard lui va aussi extrêmement bien ! Quant à Remus, c'est vrai qu'il est à plaindre, entre les deux hurluberlus qui lui servent d'ami et son petit-ami… En tout cas, encore merci pour tous les compliments et les encouragements de ta review, ca me fait très plaisir.

**Crakos** : Merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Et enfin tu vas savoir ce que fait Harry…

**LilyB** : Voici la suite… J'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant.

**Mystick** : Merci… Et j'espère que ce chapitre te fera toujours rire.

**Dumati** : Et bien, tu as vraiment dû ronger ton frein pendant ces deux mois ! En tout cas, j'espère me faire pardonner pour le délai avec ce chapitre…

**Cyrano** : Je crois qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses qui m'aient fait avancé ces derniers temps… Mais je vous avais pas oublié, je jure !... et ton bac, ça s'est passé comment ? Mais tu me fais peur dans ta dernière review… T'as pas complètement dépéri au moins ?

**Sirifan** : Toutes mes excuses… Je me prosterne pour me faire pardonnée…

**Valir** : Merci pour tous ses compliments. Et sinon, bien que je ne puisse pas te répondre, puisque je ne fais que traduire cette fic, je pense que Snape aime vraiment Remus. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est très difficile de le voir devenir complètement guimauve à cause de l'amour…

**Wendy Malfoy** : Merci . J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant.

**Zaika** : Merci pour la review, et voila la suite.

**Lunicorne** : Mais pourquoi tout le monde y me menace ? Je vais être obligée de me cacher… Et y aura pas de suite ! Na ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review.

**NalaHalliwell et CordonBleu** : Merci pour tous ces compliments, même si je ne suis que la traductrice… Pour Sev, je pense que c'est pour coller un peu au personnage, montrer qu'il ne perd pas sa dureté malgré sa relation. Quant à Harry, il est bien taré, il le reconnais lui-même.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Plans de maître démoniaques

* * *

**

Sirius mit ses pieds sur le bureau et soupira. Une petite partie de lui souhaitait juste pouvoir effacer toute cette putain de journée.

Pour faire court, ça avait été un désastre.

Il aurait dû savoir que ça allait être un désastre quand il avait failli ne pas se réveiller aujourd'hui et avait complètement manqué son rendez-vous avec Harry. Puis, quand il avait réussi à être prêt en un temps record, il avait encore été plus retardé par Fred et George. Finalement, il avait embrassé Harry.

Il était un idiot.

En vérité, ce qu'il voulait vraiment serait un moyen de se souvenir du sentiment d'embrasser Harry, sans tout merder en embrassant vraiment Harry.

Maintenant, ils allaient dîner samedi… dîner seul chez Sirius.

Sirius n'avait aucune idée de comment ça allait marcher. Tout d'abord, il ne pouvait même pas cuisiner. Il aurait sûrement à corrompre Remus pour qu'il cuisine pour lui. Sirius poussa un soupir. Remus n'était pas un grand cuisinier non plus. Il se défendait, mais il n'était pas assez bon pour cuisiner un dîner pour Harry.

Puis il frappa l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur et eut un petit rire. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il s'était fourré là dedans. Vraiment. Il ne savait même pas comment il faisait.

Il savait qu'il était amoureux de Harry. Et il pouvait flirter, et être charmant, et amusant. Mais, la moitié du temps il parlait toujours comme un âne. Il était juste vraiment terrifié qu'Harry le rejette, et il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire.

Il essayait juste de virer tous les stops, mais quand il entrait droit dedans, il s'était juste transformé en un truc plein d'insécurités. Il supposait qu'il avait ses raisons. Il avait définitivement une excuse de n'être vraiment pas sûr à propos de tout ça.

Il enleva alors ses pieds du bureau et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Il aurait vraiment aimé que tout ça ait été plus facile. Que sa vie ait été plus facile. Il ne regretterait jamais être tombé amoureux de Harry, même pendant une seconde. Harry était la meilleure chose de sa vie. C'était juste...

Il aurait aimé que tout ne soit pas si compliqué. Le mélange d'amour et d'amitié pouvait quelque fois être très compliqué. C'était une affaire risquée. En tombant amoureux d'un ami, on mettait essentiellement cette amitié en balance, et la relation pouvait changer pour toujours.

C'était cette partie qui inquiétait vraiment Sirius. D'une certaine manière, il avait déjà Harry. Harry était l'un de ses amis les plus proches, et l'aimait déjà – bien que ce n'était peut-être pas de la manière que Sirius voudrait. C'était comme s'il était un enfant, et que quelqu'un tenait la plus délicieuse des glaces, ne lui permettant rien de plus que de prendre des petites léchées. Il avait à peine un plein goût, mais c'était assez. Assez pour lui faire savoir qu'il voulait toute la putain de glace.

C'était ce qu'était l'amitié d'Harry. C'était ce petit goût de ce que serait l'amour d'Harry, et autant il voulait tout – cette petite léchée était mieux que rien.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il perdait Harry. Evidemment, il continuerait à vivre, et évidemment il n'était pas suicidaire à propos de tout ça. Mais il n'allait pas se voiler la face. Il y avait deux personnes en ce monde qui signifiait quelque chose pour lui – Remus et Harry. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas d'autres amis ou connaissances... parce que si. Cependant, trop était arrivé dans sa vie. Il doutait fortement qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qu'il rencontrerait et qui allait le comprendre, lui et ses sentiments. Il savait que si ça ne marchait pas avec Harry, et bien, il était assez destiné à vivre seul ou dans des relations de seconde catégorie. Sans mentionner qu'il n'aurait même plus l'amitié de Harry.

Quelques fois, il se demandait si tout ce chaos valait vraiment le risque de perdre l'amitié de Harry. Pourtant, il supposait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment voulu que tout ça arrive. Sans mentionner qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas réalisé aussi vite qu'il était amoureux de Harry.

Il frappa alors sa tête contre le bureau.

Il méritait juste qu'on lui jette un sort. Un très mauvais.

"Oh, mec, tu es mort là ?"

Sirius releva la tête et grogna juste. "Si seulement je pouvais avoir cette chance."

Fred rit et s'assit sur un siège en face de Sirius. "Tu deviens suicidaire ?"

Sirius grogna. "Demande-moi Samedi prochain."

"Dure semaine en perspective ?"

Sirius soupira. "Tu n'en connais même pas la moitié. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici un Samedi."

Fred haussa les épaules. "Tu n'étais pas à la maison."

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. "Je veux dire, pourquoi es-tu là pour me voir ?"

Fred tressaillit légèrement, avant d'adopter une expression sérieuse. "Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais c'est à propos de tout ce truc à New York..."

Sirius s'appuya contre sa chaise et poussa un grognement. "Oh, putain. Je pensais que nous en avions fini avec ça."

Fred soupira. "Non, écoute, nous n'en avons pas fini avec ça. Tu ne peux pas me dire que nous ne nous ferions pas des tonnes de frics si nous ouvrions une boutique dans le quartier sorcier de New York !"

Sirius poussa un soupir exaspéré. "Oui, bien sûr que nous nous ferions de l'argent, mais, putain, ce n'est pas à propos de l'argent, Fred." Sirius repensa à l'indignation d'Harry précédemment. "Si vous deux ne voulez pas y aller, pourquoi est-ce choquant quand je dis que je n'irais pas non plus ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne trouvez pas un autre investisseur ?"

Fred acquiesça. "Nous avons pensé à ça ! C'est ce dont je voulais te parler. Nous avons parlé à nos frères toute la journée à propos de ça, sauf que et bien... les seuls qui pourraient vraiment investir quoique ce soit serait Bill et Charlie, et ils ne veulent pas déménager à New York."

"Vraiment ? Je me demande pourquoi ?" demanda Sirius, pince sans rire.

Fred leva les yeux au ciel. "Ouais, hystérique. Donc, nous avons pensé à notre ami Lee, mais il n'a pas l'argent. Je veux dire, nous voulons en quelque sorte garder l'affaire dans la famille per se... les amis aussi, bien sûr," ajouta Fred avec un geste pour Sirius.

Sirius soupira. Au moins, il semblait qu'il était tiré d'affaire. "Très bien, alors il n'y a pas tellement d'options alors. Si vous voulez quelqu'un pour gérer cette boutique à New York pour nous et qui soit un investisseur, il devra avoir une certaine quantité d'argent. Combien de personnes connaissez-vous comme ça, les mecs, qui ne serait pas un étranger ?"

Fred eut un grand sourire. "Et bien, notre investisseur originel, bien sûr, Harry !"

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent. "Non, absolument pas. Non."

Fred étrécit ses yeux. "Putain, pas que ce soit ton affaire, mais pourquoi non ?"

Sirius lui lança un regard noir. "Tout d'abord, ça me concerne parce que je dois signer pour tout nouvel associé dans la compagnie. Deuxièmement, je ne veux pas qu'Harry vive de l'autre côté de l'océan. Et Harry ne le fera pas de toute façon. En fait, je soupçonne que quand vous lui présenterez, il va s'énerver."

"Pourquoi serait-il en colère contre moi ?"

"Parce que, commença Sirius, quand je lui ais dit que vous m'aviez demandé, il a foutrement flippé."

Fred soupira. "Et bien, tu sais quoi ? Nous avons besoin de faire ça Sirius. Est-ce que nous n'allons jamais nous accroître parce que nous ne pouvons pas nous mettre d'accord sur qui ouvre une boutique ?"

Sirius étrécit ses yeux. "Tu veux ouvrir une boutique à Paris ? Très bien. Je le ferai. Tu veux ouvrir une boutique à Rome, même ? Bien. Je le ferai toujours... bien que je ne parle pas un putain de mot d'italien. Je peux transplaner de ces endroits facilement avec un Pass d'Affaires International. Mais je ne vais pas à New York. C'est trop loin pour transplaner, et ce serait trop de travail avec les Cheminées Internationales. Ce qui est un problème, parce que je ne déménage pas. Donc, soit tu trouves un immeuble à Paris ou va ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai trop d'autres putains de problèmes à m'occuper en ce moment, pour m'inquiéter de ça."

Fred fronça les sourcils. "Quoi d'autre ne va pas ?"

Sirius secoua la tête. "Juste des merdes personnelles. On devrait m'ensorceler et ne pas me laisser tout seul."

Fred fronça les sourcils. "Je peux faire quelque chose pour aider, mec ?"

Sirius haussa un sourcil et sourit. "Va ennuyer George à la place ?"

Fred grogna. "Oublie les affaires. Sérieusement, rien du tout ?"

Sirius secoua la tête et soupira. "Pas à moins que tu ne puisses cuisiner."

"Cuisiner ? Pourquoi as-tu besoin de nourriture ?"

Sirius soupira, se demandant si oui ou non il devrait le dire à Fred. Et bien, il supposait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dire à Fred toute l'histoire. "Je me suis disputé avec Harry, en quelque sorte. J'ai fait quelque chose d'idiot, et nous en avons parlé un peu. Mais il vient à la maison Samedi prochain pour que nous puissions résoudre ça, je suppose. J'ai besoin de nourriture pour le dîner, parce que, et bien, je ne peux pas cuisiner, et la dernière chose que je veuille est l'énerver encore plus.

Fred leva les yeux au ciel et donna une petite tape dans le dos de Sirius par dessus le bureau. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, mec. Harry t'aime. Il est un gars un peu têtu cependant, il te fera probablement suer un peu, quoi que ce soit, mais il te pardonnera à la fin."

Sirius soupira. Si seulement Fred connaissait toute l'histoire, il ne serait probablement pas aussi confiant. "Ouais, je suppose. J'ai toujours besoin de nourriture pourtant."

Fred eut l'air pensif pendant un moment. Il était sur le point de répondre quand une chouette commença soudain à taper à la fenêtre du bureau de Sirius. Celui-ci agita sa baguette pour ouvrir la fenêtre, et Hedwige entra.

Fred eut un geste vers la chouette de Harry, qui était à présent installée sur le bureau de Sirius pour boire son eau. "Tu vois, peut-être qu'il t'a déjà pardonné."

Sirius grogna. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa que Fred l'avait involontairement surpris à recevoir une lettre pour P – il devait penser rapidement.

Il secoua la tête et poussa un soupir d'une manière qu'il pensait être convaincante. "Non, c'est de Remus. Il utilise Hedwige quelques fois quand elle est dans la volière, elle est beaucoup plus efficace et sure que les hiboux de l'école."

Hedwige poussa un hululement devant le compliment et donna à Sirius une morsure affectueuse.

Fred haussa les épaules. "Très bien, mec, je vais te laisser à ta lettre, il semble qu'elle attende une réponse de toute façon." Puis il s'arrêta. "Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ce truc de nourriture, je le ferais faire à Maman. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Achète tous les ingrédients que tu veux et elle te fera un dîner de gourmet. Elle fait un steak génial."

Les yeux de Sirius s'éclairèrent. C'était parfait. Molly Weasley était une cuisinière incroyable. Et du steak ? Puis il soupira, il devrait probablement abandonner et avoir du poulet pour le dîner. "Tu es sûr ?"

Fred acquiesça. "Ouais, je lui dirais juste que c'est pour Harry et elle fera de gros efforts."

Sirius acquiesça. "Ce sera probablement du poulet, mais demande lui d'abord, et si elle dit oui, j'achèterai tout ce dont elle aura besoin et lui apporterai."

"Très bien. Je t'appelle plus tard. "Avec ça, Fred disparut avec un _pop !_

Sirius soupira et commença à lire la lettre.

_Cher P.,_

_Et bien, quelque fois je suis un peu insomniaque. Cependant, ne t'inquiètes pas, ceci a été écrit à une heure normale. Je dois dire pourtant, que je suis soulagé que tu serais prêt à lire ma grammaire et mon orthographe merdiques. Je ne pense pas que je serais prêt à lire les tiens..._

_Ouais, je le ferais probablement._

Sirius poussa un grognement. Puis il soupira, Harry ne serait peut-être pas aussi prêt à lire ses lettres s'il savait de qui elles venaient.

_Et pour ce soit disant "bordel", ne t'inquiète pas. Vraiment. Je sais que si nos rôles avaient été inversés, j'aurais espéré qu'ils gardent mon secret. Sans mentionner qu'ils ont confiance en toi, alors, vu que j'ai confiance en eux, j'ai décidé que tu étais normal. Cependant, si j'étais dans ta position, je te dirais aussi mon nom (pousse, pousse.) Merci cependant, pour ne pas vouloir me mentir. Je sais que ça peut sembler stupide, remercier pour quelque chose qui devrait sembler aussi simple que ça. Mais, quand tu as vécu ta vie avec tout le monde en sachant plus dessus que toi, et la plupart des gens ne voulant pas te renseigner sur ces faits, c'est quelque chose d'important. Saches juste que si tu vas promettre ça, je vais te prendre au mot._

_Passons..._

_Donc, tu veux que je te flatte, hein ? Humm, laisse moi voir. Tu as raison à propos du sex-appeal. Ca suinte juste à travers le papier. Laisse-moi essayer de te donner mon image mentale et tu pourras me dire si j'ai raison ?. Tu me dois au moins un oui ou non pour ces vagues descriptions._

_Ok, les cheveux – je vais y aller avec blond foncé ou châtain sable ? Tu dois me dire si j'ai raison là dessus !_

_Les yeux – je vais y aller avec brun. La plupart des gens ont les yeux bruns cependant, alors ce pourrait juste être une réponse bidon._

_L'âge – environ 25 ans ?_

Sirius laissa tomber la lettre, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ce n'était pas bon. Il poussa un cri aigu.

"Il pense que je suis un blond aux yeux bruns et qui a la vingtaine."

Sirius commença à lentement hyperventiler et conjura un miroir.

Putain. Il secoua sa baguette et regarda alors que ses cheveux devenaient blonds. "PUTAIN DE MERDE !" Il grimaça avant de rapidement retransformer ses cheveux.

C'était ridicule. Il n'allait pas changer son apparence. C'est juste que c'aurait été agréable si Harry avait décrit quelque chose de même raisonnablement proche de lui-même. Il soupira.

Génial. Harry allait vraiment être content. A la place d'un chaud canon blond, Harry allait l'avoir lui.

_Mais, même si j'ai complètement tort, je t'accepterai toujours, et ne pourrai jamais te haïr..._

Ca faisait se sentir Sirius un peu mieux.

_Tu dois réaliser que si j'ai tort, alors tu dois me corriger pour que je puisse corriger mon image mentale._

_Je réalise aussi que mon non voeu de célibat pourrait sembler comme un sacrifice. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est quelque chose que je devais faire. Je suis aussi soulagé que tu sois si noble. Merci pour ne même pas considérer de me demander de faire des choses telles que me déshabiller lentement. Je l'apprécie. Oh, attends une seconde. Ma chemise vient juste de tomber..._

Ca fit vraiment grogner Sirius, puis hausser un sourcil. Harry sans chemise...

Il secoua la tête. Ouais, s'il voyait jamais ça, ce serait un miracle.

_Sur une nouvelle note..._

_Je pensais vraiment à ce que je voudrais faire pour différents types de rendez-vous. Vraiment ! Tout cet entier sujet de conversation m'a fait réfléchir. Alors, nomme un type de rendez-vous, et peut-être que si tu es sage dans ta prochaine lettre, je te le dirai ! Je plaisante, je te le dirai quand même... Mais tu dois toujours nommer un type de rendez-vous ou je vais rendre cette lettre interminable si je parle et parle et parle..._

Sirius eut un sourire gigantesque. C'était parfait ! Il pourrait demander à Harry ce qu'il ferait pour un dîner, et juste essayer de le parfaire à partir de ça. Bien sûr, il ne pourrait pas faire exactement ce que Harry dirait, mais ce serait assez proche ! Sa matinée venait juste de prendre un tour extrême pour le meilleur.

_Joyeusement tiens,_

_Harry_

_PS. Gloussement. Tu sais, les Moldus en Indes vénéraient les vaches. Ils le font peut-être encore. Cependant, le poulet fournit une bien meilleure nourriture. L'histoire de Lockhart, s'il te plaît._

_P.P.S. J'ai continué de me déshabiller depuis que ma chemise est tombée. Je suis à présent dans une situation vestimentaire similaire à la tienne._

_P.P.P.S. Je ne plaisantais pas. En fait, si... je plaisantais._

Dans un esprit bien plus joyeux, Sirius prit sa plume et alla écrire.

* * *

Harry prit le vase vide dans le coin, le reniflant avec suspicion, avant de le reposer. « Est-ce que c'est là que Sirius a volé mes fleurs ? »

Remus retint l'impulsion de dire _ses_ fleurs. A la place, il leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui. »

Harry grogna. « Est-ce que tu veux que je te les rende ? Nous avons en quelque sorte déduit qu'elles étaient de Snape. »

Remus eut l'air pensif pendant un moment, puis secoua la tête. « Garde les. Je sais que ça contrarie infiniment Severus que non seulement Sirius les ait volées, mais qu'en plus il te les ait données. »

Harry rit. Il marcha vers le canapé et se laissa tomber, poussant un soupir. « Alors, est-ce qu'il t'a déjà dit quelque chose ? »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. « Il n'a pas arrêté. » Puis il poussa un grognement. « Quand il est arrivé à la partie de la lettre où tu as écrit sur ta version de rêve de P, il a laissé tombé la lettre et a vraiment transformé ses cheveux en blond, il a crié quand il l'a vu, et les a rechangés. »

Harry roula sous la force de son rire. Il se tenait les flancs alors qu'il haletait pour de l'air. « Oh Merlin… C'est la chose la plus drôle que j'ai entendue depuis des jours. » Un autre léger gloussement s'échappa de Harry. « Tu ne penses pas que c'est méchant, n'est-ce pas Remus ? »

Remus secoua la tête. « Crois-moi, c'est exactement le genre de chose que Sirius ferait. Sauf que je ne suis pas vraiment sûr qu'il aurait le self-contrôle d'attendre deux semaines comme toi. Cependant, une fois que tout sera révélé, il rira. Crois moi. »

Harry gloussa. « Ouais, je sais que tu as raison. Je me sens juste mal de rire à ses dépens. » Harry regarda alors Remus avec impatience. « Ooo, dis-moi qu'il a aussi changé la couleur de ses yeux ? »

Remus rit. « Non. Mais il aurait pu si le truc des cheveux n'avait pas été si horrible. » Il s'arrêta. « Alors, est-ce que tu l'as déjà lu ? »

Harry sortit la lettre de sa poche et secoua la tête. Il avait attendu la réponse de Sirius pendant une petite journée à peu près. Il sourit quand il pensa comment les lettres de Sirius venaient toujours relativement vite pour les hiboux postaux – Sirius répondait probablement aussi vite que les lettres arrivaient.

La lettre était arrivé pendant le déjeuner, cependant Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de l'ouvrir correctement et d'y répondre jusque maintenant. Il avait aussi pensé qu'il pourrait venir voir Remus pour des conseils. Après tout l'homme avait des années de pratique quand on en venait à emmerder Sirius – il était très utile.

Harry sortit la lettre et s'éclaircit la gorge en préparation de sa lecture. « Excuse-moi si je saute quelques parties… mais, euh… »

Remus sourit et leva une main. "S'il te plaît. Epargne-moi quand nécessaire."

Harry gloussa avant de sortir la lettre et de commencer à lire.

_Mon très cher Harry,_

_Tu neux lirè pa mais lètre ? Claire ment, mont amour ai for._

_Est-ce que ça t'a ennuyé ? Hein ? Est-ce que tu l'as même lu ? Toutes ces fautes prennent du temps à faire, juste pour que tu saches._

_Et bien, pour une chose, je ne mettrais pas trop d'espoir dans le fait que je vais finir sain d'esprit et normal. Je veux dire, je ne te vénère pas devant un autel ou quoi que ce soit._

"Il ment. Il te vénère, toutes les nuits."

Harry étrécit les yeux. "Vas te faire voir, Remus."

_Cependant, on m'a dit que mes capacités mentales sont légèrement défectueuses (regarde la première phrase intentionnelle et agaçante pour preuve.)_

"Je lui ai dit ça aussi" dit Remus en riant.

Harry gloussa. "Tu aurais pu prévenir qu'il y aurait des commentaires avec."

_Ne pouvons-nous pas passer sur ce sale problème de nom ? Vraiment, je ne veux pas que quelque chose d'aussi trivial creuse un fossé entre nous._

_Non ?_

_Ok, je vais peut-être concéder que le nom est important. Et je te promets que d'ici deux semaines, tu le sauras. Je le pense quand je dis que je ne te mentirai jamais, et je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui brise une promesse._

_Quant à mon apparence..._

_Hummm, et bien tu es un peu à côté. Imagine l'opposé de tout ce que tu as imaginé en fait. Sauf pour l'age. Je n'ai pas la vingtaine, mais je ne suis pas vieux. Oui, je **suis** plus vieux que toi. Oh, putain... Je suis un peu plus vieux que toi. Je vais laisser ça là pour le moment._

Remus explosa de rire.

"Remus !" hurla Harry avec un gloussement.

Remus grogna. "Désolé. Mais c'était vraiment horrible. Il se rendait fou avec ça."

Harry hausa un sourcil. "Je le mentionnerai dans la réponse."

_Je suis en fait une très noble personne. Un vrai gentleman. Oh, et tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter à propos de ta chemise. Ca ne m'ennuie pas._

_Oh, alors je t'ai fait pensé à ça, hein ? Et bien, je pense que je me suis bien comporté, alors je vais maintenant mendier sans honte pour des idées. Donc, mon cher Harry, qu'aimerais-tu faire pendant un dîner ?_

Harry sourit. C'était trop facile

_Tout mon amour,_

_P._

_PS. Ha ! Je ris au visage de tes stupides poulets ! Les Moldus en Inde vénèrent vraiment les vaches ? Bien sûr qu'ils le font. Pourquoi ne le feraient-ils pas ? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils ne les mangent pas alors ? Ce serait tragique. Quant à Lockhart, et bien, il était à Serpentard, crois le ou non. De toute façon, c'était quelque chose impliquant mon frère, un oeil au beurre noir et ma cousine. J'approfondirais plus tard._

Harry leva les yeux vers Remus. "Histoire ?"

Remus haussa les épaules. "Je ne connais pas celle-là. Ca a peut-être été trop dérangeant si elle implique Regulus, Lockhart, et je suppose, Narcissa. Tu devras lui demander à propos de celle-là toi-même."

Harry poussa un petit juron et lit rapidement les deux derniers post-scriptums. Il rougit légèrement. "Je vais t'épargner ça."

Remus grogna. "Splendide."

_PPS. Vraiment ? C'est excitant à savoir. Juste pour que je sache, quand nous nous rencontrerons finalement, tu veux que je porte des vêtements ?_

_PPPS. Tu joues..._

Harry sourit et eut un petit rire avant de reposer la lettre. "Okay, commença-t-il, donc il m'a demandé à propos d'un dîner. Ce que nous savions qu'il ferait. Donc, que sais-tu de ses plans jusque maintenant ?"

Remus soupira. "Hum, et bien, pas grand chose. Il attend pour ta réponse la dessus avant que quoique ce soit ne devienne définitif. Je sais que Molly va cuisiner le dîner pour lui."

Harry haussa un sourcil. "Molly ? Comment il l'a attirée là dedans ?"

"Fred. Il a en quelque sorte donné un Fred une version très révisée des évènements. Qui se traduit basiquement qu'il a dit à Fred que vous vous étiez disputés. Donc Fred est allé voir Molly de sa part. Nous savons tous que Sirius ne peut pas cuisiner, et donc qu'il serait obligé d'aller vers une source extérieure de toute façon."

Harry acquiesça. "Ok, et bien, ça va devoir être un désastre, Remus. Alors avec quoi peut-on travailler ?"

Remus soupira. "Et bien, je pense que le truc majeur est la nourriture." Puis il eut l'air pensif pendant un moment. "Ok. Et bien, je suppose que le but de tout ce dîner est que Sirius puisse te plaire et t'impressionner, pas vrai ?"

Harry acquiesça. "Ouais."

"Ok, et bien, on penserait qu'il va faire le dîner au moins partiellement romantique, et s'il essaie de te gagner, ça aiderait assez."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire alors ?"

Remus sourit. "Et bien, dis simplement à Sirius que tu veux une mise extrêmement décontractée. Tu ne penses pas que tu es pour la romance, pas de nourriture chic... puis, quand tu te montres, tu es bien habillé. Tu peux être dégoûté de son manque d'effort."

Harry haussa un sourcil. "Tu veux dire, me montrer comme si j'attendais un vrai rendez-vous ?"

Remus haussa les épaules. "Bien sûr. Puis tu peux juste continuer à détruire les choses comme la nuit continue."

Harry rit. "N'es-tu pas supposé être son ami ?"

Remus acquiesça. "Oui. J'ai été son ami depuis si longtemps qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose qui lui fait mériter ça. Beaucoup de choses qui lui font mériter ça."

Harry acquiesça. "Oh, il le mérite. J'ai juste besoin de m'assurer que tu sais où reste ta loyauté," dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Remus se contenta de rire et poussa quelques parchemins en direction d'Harry. "Ecris."

* * *

Sirius faisait les cents pas dans son salon, passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. "Blond ?" Il se retourna, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. "Je ne savais même pas qu'Harry aimait les blonds ! Il n'a jamais exprimé quelque attraction pour un blond. De toutes les personnes qu'il ait jamais mentionnées trouver attirantes – pas un putain de blonds !"

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu continues à propos de ça Sirius. Par la barbe de Merlin, peut-être qu'il a juste sorti une description de nulle part pour essayer de te faire répondre."

Sirius eut l'air pensif. "Tu veux dire qu'il a juste fait ces descriptions, espérant que je confirmerais ou alors que je me décrirais si il avait faux ?"

Remus soupira. "Peut-être."

"Donc il ne veut pas vraiment que je sois un blond à la vingtaine avec des yeux bruns ?"

"Il s'en contrefiche probablement Sirius" répondit Remus avec une petite secousse de la tête.

Sirius acquiesça. Il donna un long regard au miroir, se contemplant. "Je suis mieux qu'un blond. Sombre, mignon." Il passa une main sur son menton, regardant sa barbe d'un jour. "Sauvage, ajouta-t-il avec une arrière pensée. Je suis sexy" dit-il avec un acquiescement plein d'espoir.

"Oh oui, je suis très enclin à être d'accord, mon cher. Sexy vraiment," répondit le miroir.

Sirius sourit. "Merci." Puis il le regarda d'un air inquisiteur. "Qu'est-ce que tu penses des blonds ?"

Le miroir poussa un gros soupir. "Ils sont surévalués, mon cher."

Sirius se retourna avec un air béat sur le visage. "Tu entends ça, Lunard ? Surévalué."

Remus secoua la tête. "Tu es fou. Tu es vraiment fou. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec toi."

"Surévalués, répéta Sirius. Je pense que tu as raison. Je pense que Harry essayait juste d'avoir une description de moi, commença Sirius et acquiesça. Une chose intelligente, n'est-ce pas, mon Harry ?"

Remus regarda Sirius avec incrédulité. "Assieds-toi, Sirius. Assieds-toi et arrête de parler. Tu rends ça complètement hors de proportion."

Sirius retomba sur sa chaise avec un soupir. "C'est juste, je ne veux pas qu'il soit déçu, Lunard. Et s'il espérait un homme plus sexy, plus beau, au physique complètement différent ?"

"Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que Harry s'en soucie, Sirius ? Allons, il n'est pas aussi superficiel."

"Je sais qu'il n'est pas superficiel" aboya Sirius. Il eut une rapide respiration et secoua la tête. "C'est juste, tout le monde a ses préférences. Il doit avoir ses attentes sur moi."

Remus soupira. "Tu te souviens de Richard Villius ?"

Sirius eut l'air un peu pensif, avant d'avoir un rire court. "Oh Merlin, oui ! J'étais tellement amoureux de ce gosse. Je n'aurais jamais eu une chance pourtant, il était quatre ans devant nous."

Remus grogna. "Ca ne t'empêchait pas d'en parler encore et encore et encore et encore. Tu pensais qu'il était la chose la plus sexy ayant jamais existée, même après qu'il ait été diplômé."

Sirius gloussa. "Il était très bien."

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. "Oh Dieu, si jamais James t'entendait dire ça maintenant, il exploserait. Il avait l'habitude de mettre un sort de silence autours de lui... juste pour faire la sourde oreille à ton babillage."

Sirius rit et eut l'air horrifié. "Il ne le faisait pas !"

Remus acquiesça. "La seule manière par laquelle il savait que tu avais fini était quand je lui signalais, alors il enlevait le sort et continuait la conversation."

Sirius mit sa tête dans ses mains et éclata de rire. "Oh, c'est horrible. Est-ce que tu me fais ça maintenant quand je parle encore et encore d'Harry ?"

Remus grogna. "Non, mais j'y pense. De toute manière, le but de tout ça... décris-moi Richard."

Sirius eut l'air pensif pendant un moment, essayant visiblement de se souvenir de son béguin de Poudlard, quand il se renfrogna soudainement. "Putain, Lunard."

Remus rit. "_Oh, et James, est-ce qu'il n'a pas les longs cheveux blonds les plus chauds. Tu penses que j'aurais l'air bien avec les cheveux blonds ?"_

Sirius plongea dans sa chaise et grogna. "Je te hais."

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu as couché avec des blonds pendant toute ta scolarité. Alors dis-moi, es-tu déçu par Harry ?"

Sirius étrécit les yeux. "Je te hais vraiment. Je hais aussi _ça_. Je hais quand tu prouves tes propos comme ça.

Remus sourit et haussa les épaules. "C'est efficace."

Sirius était sur le point de répondre, quand Hedwige vola soudain à travers la fenêtre. Il sauta avec impatience pour attraper la lettre, la déroulant et allant immédiatement vers le bas. Il poussa alors un cri heureux. "Il m'a dit à propos d'un parfait dîner ! Oui ! Voila, laisse-moi lire tout le truc..."

_Cher P.,_

_J'étais sur le point de répondre avec la même orthographe horrible, mais c'est trop de travail. Cependant, oui, c'est assez agaçant. Ah, putain..._

_Japréscierai scie tu poux vais cil te plèt essaihier décrire com une persone n'or male._

_Humm, aussi longtemps que tu n'es pas bon à enfermer, nous devrions bien nous entendre. On m'a dit que je suis un peu dérangé, donc garde ça à l'esprit aussi._

_Quant à l'autel... Tu n'en as vraiment aucun, ou est-ce que tu prévois de le cacher quand je serai dans le coin ? Parce que tu sais, j'ai demandé à Remus à propos de l'autel, et... il ne corrobore pas exactement ton histoire._

Sirius releva la tête et eut un regard noir. "Tu lui as dit que j'avais un autel ? Tu fais chier !"

Remus grogna. "Désolé Patmol." Puis Remus pointa vers une photo de Harry affichée bien en évidence sur le manteau de la cheminée. Puis il fit un geste vers un cadre au bout de la table, où il y avait un mélange assez amusant de photo d'Harry et Sirius, qui avaient clairement été prises dans un photomaton du Londres Moldu. "Comment appelles-tu ça ?"

Sirius étrécit les yeux. "Des photos plutôt adorables de l'homme que j'aime !" Il désigna celle sur le manteau. "Dis-moi que ce n'est pas la personne la plus sexy et la plus adorable que tu as jamais vu ?"

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Puis il regarda la photo et soupira. Et bien, il ne s'autoriserait jamais à dire qu'Harry était sexy, mais il admettait qu'Harry présentait plutôt bien. La photo était assez adorable aussi. Elle n'avait en fait que quelques semaines. Harry était enroulé sur le canapé de Sirius, tenant un petit chiot noir qui avait une ressemblance frappante avec Patmol. En fait, Harry avait essayé d'appeler le chiot – qu'il avait acheté à Sirius pour Noël – Patmol. Cependant, Sirius avait refusé, disant à Harry de choisir un autre nom. Il était maintenant appelé Sniffles. De toute manière, Harry était couché avec Sniffles, souriant largement et agitant la main dans leur direction.

Remus soupira. "La photo est adorable. Où est Snuffles, au fait ?"

"Il dort. Il aime se réfugier sous les couvertures de mon lit."

Remus grogna. "Si tu prévois jamais d'avoir quelque, euh – temps seul avec Harry, je briserais cette habitude."

Sirius eut l'air pensif un moment. "Il est bien. Si j'ai assez de chance pour même avoir ce problème, je penserai à quelque chose. »

Sirius soupira, pensant que ce serait difficilement le pire problème du monde si ça voulait dire qu'Harry partagerait un lit avec lui. Il grogna intérieurement, ne voulant pas devenir pleins d'espoir, et continua à lire.

_Je vais te laisser éviter le truc du nom pour cette lettre. Cependant, je prévois qu'on me le dise éventuellement. Et deux semaines ? Vraiment ? Je dois admettre que je suis très excité à propos de ça. Et pourquoi deux semaines ? Ou est-ce que c'est un autre secret ? Est-ce qu'il y a trop de questions ?_

_Je le pense quand je dis que je te retiens là dessus. Mais je te fais confiance. Même avant ce que j'aurais probablement dû, même avant qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour me dire que tu n'étais pas là pour me tuer, je t'ai toujours fait confiance. Peut-être que c'était stupide, peut-être que c'était quelque type de bons instincts. Je ne sais pas. Mais ça signifie beaucoup pour moi que je te fasse confiance, il n'y a pas tant de personnes pour qui je peux dire ça._

_A l'opposé de tout ce que j'ai supposé ? C'est décevant. Cependant, tu ne m'as pas corrigé, donc je vais devoir supposer un peu plus. Je suis presque tenté de décrire mon homme idéal, mais si j'ai tort, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes déçu. Je sais déjà que tu n'es pas blond pourtant. Donc, que penses-tu d'une vague description de l'homme de mes rêves ?._

_Des cheveux noirs ?_

_En fait, je préférerais des yeux plus clairs que bruns. Je ne m'intéresse pas trop à l'âge non plus. Disons juste que si tu étais un moldu, si tu pouvais sincèrement dire que tu n'entends pas les démons de midi, je pense que nous serons bien._

"Tu vois, Patmol, voila. Il vient juste de dire que l'homme de ses rêves avait les cheveux noirs, des yeux clairs et que l'âge ne comptait pas pour lui. Ca va mieux ?"

Sirius sourit joyeusement. "Est-ce qu'il y avait même un problème ?"

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. "Lis."

_Continuons..._

_Ooo, et désintéressé aussi ? Quel homme. Très bien, je suis trop faignant pour me baisser et la prendre, alors je vais la laisser là._

_Hummm, dîner, hein ? Ouais, tu mendies sans honte. Mais pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai amené ça ? Je pense que je ne suis pas d'un si grand niveau avec ce type de truc. Je suis assez simple. Juste quelque chose de décontracté, de relax, pas surfait. Je serais honnêtement content de partager un repas dans un endroit qui ne requiert pas plus qu'un t-shirt et un jean. Maintenant, bien sûr, dans une relation sérieuse, j'aimerais éventuellement qu'on essaie un peu de me plaire. Mais je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit fasse de gros efforts pour moi – au début. Donc voila, je suis facile ! D'autres questions éhontées ?_

_Nonchalamment tient_

_Harry_

_PS. Non, désolé... ils ne les mangent pas. Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour toi alors, hein ? Gloussement. Je veux toujours connaître cette histoire. Je te le rappellerais plus tard, pourtant._

_PPS. Et bien, ce que je veux et ce qui est convenable sont deux choses différentes. Je vais suggérer des vêtements pour le moment, cependant._

_PPPS. Oh, je ne joue pas, chéri..._

Remus tressaillit. "Epargne-moi ces parties !"

Sirius grogna. "Oops." Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout.

Remus étrécit les yeux. Sirius méritait définitivement ça. Il regarda son meilleur ami puis eut un grand sourire. "Donc, est-ce que tu es prêt à planifier un dîner ?"

Sirius lui rendit son sourire. "Absolument. Merci de m'aider avec ça, Lunard." Puis il lui lança un sourire malicieux. "Si je finis avec un Harry dévêtu, je saurais qui remercier. »

Remus tressaillit encore. "Arrête ça... Et crois-moi Patmol, c'est un plaisir."


	14. Comment faire merder un rendezvous

**Disclamer : **Tous les merveilleux personnages de _folles correspondances_ ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à la géniale JKR. De même que l'histoire appartient à EnglishMuffin, qui a avoué s'être librement inspiré du film _Vous avez un message_.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans des chapitres lointains, est un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Sirius Black/Harry Potter

* * *

**Mily Black **: Merci, je suis contente que ça t'ais fait rire. Dans ce chapitre, pas de Remus, mais tu vas voir la terrible vengeance d'Harry ! lol. En tout cas j'espère qu'il te plaira autant. 

**Procne Aesoris** : Aller, raconte ! Comment tu t'ais vengé ? Et je crois que tu as raison… Si Sirius existait… Mon dieu ! D'ailleurs pour la soirée, tu vas avoir toutes les explications que tu veux dans ce chapitre. Et après celui-ci, il restera trois chapitre. Plus un épilogue qui n'est pas encore écrit, mais qui a été promis par l'auteur. Quant à écrire une fic moi-même… j'aurais bien des idées, mais je ne saurais pas vraiment comment commencer, et je crois que l'inspiration me manquerait assez vite. Biz.

**Onarluca** : Merci, ça me fait plaisir. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

**Alinemcb54** : Merci. Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et en espérant que ça continu.

**Ma lune** : Heureusement que tu ne m'en veux plus ! ca me ferait peur de savoir que j'ai des lecteurs mécontents et plus tout à fait sain d'esprit dehors ! lol En tout cas, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Quant aux raisons évoquées dans ta deuxième review, ce n'est aucune de ça ! Mais j'ai été atteinte de flemmingite aigue, une maladie grandement invalidante ! lol. Mais en tout cas, j'espère que tu n'as pas réussi à faire le nœud pour te pendre ! Ca aurait été dommage… Et je promets que je ferais des efforts !

**Farahon** : Je crois que tu vas plaindre ce pauvre Sirius encore plus dans ce chapitre. Quant à Severus, ce n'est malheureusement pas le personnage principal de cette fic… je crois qu'on ne le voit même pas dans les chapitres à venir.

**Crackos** : Merci, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Malheureusement, Remus n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre.

**NalaHalliwell et CordonBleu** : Merci pour tous ces encouragements, ça me fait plaisir. Quant au traître et coups bas, vous allez voir que ça continue dans ce chapitre où Harry s'en donne à cœur joie !

**Le goyou sauvage** : Arrêtes ! Même si c'est pas moi qui l'ai écrite, tu vas me faire rougir ! lol Et j'espère que le dîner ne te décevra pas !

**Mystick** : Merci ! Et là, tu vas vraiment découvrir le côté diabolique d'Harry… En espérant qu'il te plaise aussi.

**Cyrano** : Que de compliments ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir. C'est vrai que les chapitres mal écrit ont pas été évidents (déjà pour les lire au début, je t'explique pas !) mais je préfère encore ça au jeux de mots… Parce que là… Mais c'est vrai que traduire est vraiment un truc intéressant (et puis un moyen assez agréable d'entretenir son anglais !) Est-ce que tu t'es remise de tes fatigantes vacances ? Et tes finances ? En tout cas, encore merci pour ces compliments qui me font rougir. Et j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant ;

**Mickealle** : Merci ! Et en tout cas, c'est vrai qu'ils ne le ménagent pas le pauvre Remus !

**Cyzia** : Lol ! C'est vrai que des fois, on aimerait bien avoir la suite immédiatement. La fic est pratiquement finie en anglais, il manque juste un épilogue. Quant au SB/HP, c'est vrai que pour moi aussi ça me génait un peu au début et que j'ai commencé à lire cette histoire par pur ennui. Mais je pense que le génie de l'auteur est de faire en sorte que leur relation ne soit pas basée sur un schéma familial dès le début. En tout cas, en espérant que cette suite te plaise.

**Linaewen Ilca** : Il se venge de tous ce que les deux autres lui font subir, le Remus ! lol En tout cas j'espère que ce dîner ressemblera un peu à l'idée que tu t'en es faite et qu'il ne te décevra pas ! Quant à Fred, il a juste tendance à mettre les pieds dans le plat, mais il n'est au courant de rien. Est-ce que Remus a soufflé pour le coup du blond ? Je n'en sais absolument rien… Je ne pense pas. Je suis contente que tes épreuves anticipées se soient bien passées. Et comment se passe ta terminale . Quant à moi, j'ai fini, et je cherche un boulot. Et pour finir, merci pour tous tes compliments et j'espère que cette suite te plaira.

**Cserptys** : Merci, tous ces compliments me font plaisir (même si c'est pas ma fic et juste une traduction, je les prends pour moi ! lol) Et j'espère que cette suite va te plaire.

**Valir** : Merci, et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas.

**Boo Sullyvan** : Merci ça me fait plaisir. Malheureusement, je dois te corriger, car ce n'est pas moi qui écrit cette fic, je ne fais que la traduire. Mais je vais quand même prendre tes compliments pour moi ! lol En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant.

**Black Liz** : Je suis vraiment désolée pour le délai, mais des fois, je vois pas du tout le temps passer ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te fera oublier le délai !

**Wendy Malfoy** : Merci pour tous tes compliments, ils me font vraiment plaisir. Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Comment faire merder un rendez-vous sans vraiment essayer.**

* * *

Sirius tiqua quand il remarqua qu'un cheveu n'était pas à sa place.

Puis il lissa ses vêtements pour ce qui devait être la millionième fois au cours des cinq dernières minutes.

Harry venait dans approximativement 30 minutes et 26 secondes. Harry venait et tout devait être parfait. Sirius fit le tour de la maison et fit une liste mentale de vérifications.

Maison nettoyée ? Vérifiée.

D'agréables vêtements décontractés ? Vérifiés.

Des cheveux parfaits ? Sirius lança un coup d'oeil vers le miroir et haussa un sourcil séducteur. Oh ouais... _Vérifiés._ Soudain, le miroir poussa un sifflement. Sirius sourit. "Merci."

" Mon plaisir, très cher."

Sirius sourit au miroir une fois de plus avant de continuer à faire le tour de la maison.

Une sélection excessive de boissons ? Vérifiée.

Une bouteille de vin qui était assez chère, mais pas suffisamment pour ruiner l'ambiance décontractée ? Vérifiée.

De la nourriture...

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. "JE N'AI PAS DE NOURRITURE !"

Sa respiration commença à s'accélérer au point d'hyper ventiler, alors qu'il regardait avec frénésie dans sa cuisine. _Putain, où était Fred ?_

Il était 17h32 ! Fred avait dit qu'il serait là à _17h30 !_ Il avait deux minutes de retard !

PUTAIN, OU ETAIT FRED AVEC SA PUTAIN DE NOURRITURE ?

La pensée avait à peine eut le temps de traverser son esprit avant qu'un _pop_ ne résonne dans le salon.

"Oh, mec, tu es là ?"

Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement et courut dans le salon. "Fred ! Putain ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ?"

Fred fronça les sourcils et se tourna pour regarder la pendule. "Il est 5h30, Sirius, j'ai dit que je serais là à 5h30."

Sirius étrécit ses yeux. "Il est _5h3**2**_, Fred."

Fred grogna. "Un peu nerveux, mec ? Quoiqu'il en soit, une large et agréable portion de quelque concoction au poulet... à ton service !"

Sirius soupira de soulagement et porta précautionneusement les plats dans la cuisine. Puis il enleva le papier d'alu et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au repas. Ca avait l'air extrêmement bon. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce que c'était, cependant ça semblait être du poulet recouvert d'herbes, avec une sorte de sauce au jus de viande. Il y en avait une quantité folle alors Sirius en plaça un morceau sur une assiette et en prit une bouchée. "Merde, c'est bon. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Fred haussa les épaules. "Qui s'en soucie ?" Il sortit alors une petite boite de sa poche et l'élargit sur le comptoir. Il en sortit alors plusieurs autres plats. "Ok, maman a aussi cuisiné tous les légumes connus de l'homme, de la salade, du gâteau... Je reconnais que tu as assez de nourriture pour kidnapper Harry la semaine prochaine et le nourrir tous les soirs."

Sirius sentit son coeur manquer un battement à la perspective d'avoir Harry ici tous les soirs. Puis il grogna. "J'ai l'impression que Snuffles va bien manger cette semaine – ne dis pas ça à Molly, elle me briserait le cou si elle savait qu'une partie de ça finira avec le chien."

Fred eut un reniflement ironique. "Elle ne peut vraisemblablement pas s'attendre à ce que vous mangiez tout ça."

Sirius sourit puis jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la pendule.

17h39.

Ses yeux s'élargirent d'horreur, vingt et une minutes. "Putain Fred, je dois mettre ça au four."

Fred le regarda avec curiosité – choqué que Sirius ait même un four pour commencer. "Pourquoi ne mets-tu pas juste un sort de chauffage dessus ?"

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. "Je veux montrer à Harry que je suis capable de travailler dans ma cuisine. Il semble penser que je ne sais même pas où c'est."

Fred renifla avec amusement. "Est-ce qu'il pense que tu as cuisiné tout ça ?"

Sirius rit. "Il ne le croira jamais. Il a déjà eu de ma cuisine."

Puis Sirius plaça précautionneusement le plat de poulet dans le four du haut – s'assurant de le mettre juste au-dessus de chaud pour que la nourriture ne brûle pas. Puis il plaça les légumes dans le four du bas, répétant la même procédure pour régler la température.

Fred s'appuya contre le comptoir, riant. Il pouvait dire que la simple procédure de garder la nourriture chaude était clairement une tache intimidante. "Très bien, passe une bonne soirée. Peut-être que si tu es chanceux, Harry restera dormir, hein ?"

Sirius s'immobilisa, forçant un petit rire. "Je, euh, j'en doute."

Fred lui donna une claque dans le dos. "Harry viendra, mec."

Sirius sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Devenait-il si transparent ? "Um, Quoi ?" demanda-t-il faiblement.

Fred sourit. "Je suis sûr qu'il t'a pardonné, quoique tu ais fait."

Sirius soupira. Si seulement Fred savait. "J'espère."

"Très bien, je vais te laisser finir de préparer."

Sirius acquiesça. "Ouais, merci pour avoir amené ça ! Remercie Molly aussi !"

Fred sourit. "Pas de problème !" Puis il disparut dans un _pop !_

* * *

Sirius lissa nerveusement sa chemise. Il fixa son reflet, espérant désespérément qu'il avait l'air bien. Harry avait dit qu'il voulait un rendez-vous relax et décontracté. Pour dire la vérité, Sirius était vraiment soulagé de cette révélation. 

Il voulait vraiment offrir à Harry le parfait dîner. Cependant, il réalisa que ce n'était pas vraiment un rendez-vous, et si Harry avait voulu des bougies et des fleurs et de la romance... Et bien, ça aurait été vraiment gênant, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Mais Harry voulait du décontracté. Le décontracté, Sirius pouvait faire.

Il avait originellement un t-shirt et un jean. Cependant, ça semblait un peu _trop_ décontracté. Il s'était alors changé près de dix fois avant de se décider sur un t-shirt assez serré et un pantalon camouflage assez large. Décontracté, mais agréable à regarder. Il regarda Snuffles qui était assis sur le lit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Snuffles ?"

Snuffles jappa en remuant la queue. Sirius se contenta de rire, donnant à Snuffles un rapide baiser en descendant.

Il regarda la maison encore une fois, soulagé de découvrir que tout était vraiment en ordre. La table était mise, la nourriture ne brûlait pas, tout était propre et net. En fait, rien dans cette maison n'avait été aussi rangé depuis qu'il s'était installé.

Sirius regarda la pendule, soupirant de soulagement au fait qu'il avait encore au moins cinq minutes. Snuffles sauta à côté de lui, s'allongeant à moitié sur son estomac.

Sirius bougea la main pour caresser le chien entre les deux oreilles. "Essaye de ne pas trop te soulager sur moi, ok ?"

Soudain, un autre _pop !_ retentit, et Snuffles bondit par dessus le canapé. Sa queue remuait si vite que la moitié de son dos oscillait et tremblait. Il aboyait et gémissait comme un fou.

Sirius jeta un rapide coup d'oeil également.

Harry était agenouillé sur le sol. "Snuffles ! Viens là, mon garçon !" Il sourit alors que Snuffles sautait, lui léchant tout le visage. Les deux pattes avant de Snuffles étaient sur les épaules d'Harry alors que celui-ci riait et rendait son étreinte au chien.

Sirius restait assis là, choqué. Harry était par terre, jouant avec Snuffles. Harry était par terre dans une paire de pantalons noirs et une belle chemise noire.

Sirius déglutit. Puis il se demanda s'il pouvait monter à l'étage et se changer sans que personne ne le remarque ?

Cependant, comme toujours, sa chance était non existante. La pensée lui avait à peine traversé l'esprit que Harry relevait la tête, les yeux s'étrécissant presque immédiatement.

Harry dut se mordre pour ne pas sourire. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour empêcher ses yeux de devenir vitreux. Putain, l'homme avait l'air vraiment bien dans ce haut serré. Cependant, il parvint miraculeusement à avoir l'air quelque peu critique alors qu'il donnait à Sirius un rapide coup d'oeil. Il regarda alors que Sirius bougeait, mal à l'aise – c'était vraiment ridiculement facile.

Harry décida alors de sourire, prenant le sac à côté de lui et le tendant à Sirius. "Tu as l'air... _bien_... Sirius. Tiens, j'ai acheté ça."

Sirius voulait mourir. Il prit nerveusement le sac des mains de Harry et regarda à l'intérieur, souhaitant que la Terre s'ouvre vraiment maintenant et l'avale entièrement. A l'intérieur, il y avait une bouteille de vin extrêmement chère qu'Harry avait acquis d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Sirius sourit, malgré la tentation de hurler et de se cacher. Il se tenait là dans un putain de t-shirt alors qu'Harry était habillé, magnifique et lui offrait des cadeaux chers. "Merlin, Harry, c'est cher. Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça. J'aimerais aussi m'être habillé mieux, et..." Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux auparavant parfaits. "Oh, fuck me."

Harry sourit. "Avant le dîner ?"

La mâchoire de Sirius s'affaissa. "Non ! Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça. Merde, j'ai juste..." Il remua nerveusement.

Harry mordit sa lèvre. Oh, il se sentait vraiment horrible. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant, et Sirius s'était fait ça lui-même. Juste pour le bien de la torture, bien sûr, Harry marcha vers Sirius et lui donna un petit baiser sur la joue. "Tu es bien" murmura-t-il. Puis il regarda l'homme et lui sourit. "Je vais mettre ça dans la cuisine, d'accord ?"

Sirius se contenta d'acquiescer avec stupeur, la joue le chatouillant toujours de là où Harry l'avait touché – s'attardant plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Harry fit son chemin vers la cuisine, se souriant intérieurement. Il regarda alentour et plaça la bouteille de vin sur le comptoir. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait vu ni bougies, ni fleurs, ni rien de romantique du tout. C'était parfaitement décontracté, juste comme Harry avait dit à P qu'il voulait que ce soit. Puis il remarque que les fours étaient allumés. Se demandant ce qui pouvait bien être là-dedans, il s'approcha et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur.

Il poussa un discret cri de délice. Du poulet ! Il regarda le thermostat, notant que c'était juste au-dessus de chaud. Puis il regarda le poulet. Puis le thermostat. Il voulait manger le poulet... mais c'était juste trop facile. Sans mentionner qu'il savait que Sirius n'avait pas vraiment fait l'effort de cuisiner ça lui-même. Avec un coup d'oeil au-dessus de son épaule pour s'assurer qu'il était seul, il remonta le thermostat tout en haut. Avec de la chance, il serait capable de garder Sirius occupé assez longtemps... jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent la fumée en tout cas.

Harry revint dans le salon pour trouver Sirius assis et regardant nerveusement ses mains. Sirius avait pensé à remonter pour se changer pendant qu'Harry était dans la cuisine, cependant, il aurait alors vraiment eu l'air d'un trou du cul. Ca aurait seulement montré encore plus le fait qu'il était originellement habillé comme un plouc.

Il retint sa respiration, souhaitant rester composé. Ca ne faisait rien qu'Harry vienne juste de s'asseoir à côté de lui, ayant l'air diablement mignon. Il resterait calme.

"Alors, euh, comment s'est passée ta journée ?"

Sirius releva la tête, surpris. "Hein ?"

Harry rit légèrement. "Ta journée ?"

Sirius secoua la tête. "Euh, bien, je suppose. Je n'ai pas vraiment travaillé. Samedi et tout ça. Je suis basiquement resté assis toute la journée, avec Snuffles."

Harry repoussa alors gentiment les cheveux du front de Sirius. « Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air un peu patraque."

Sirius se tourna et acquiesça faiblement. "Je vais bien. Juste un peu faim."

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Ils ne pouvaient pas manger maintenant. Il posa une main sur le genou de Sirius pour l'empêcher de se lever – sachant que l'homme était à présent suffisamment nerveux comme il l'était. Puis il sourit et le regarda. "Je viens juste de me souvenir de l'histoire la plus drôle que je dois te raconter !"

Sirius resta assis et acquiesça.

Harry sourit. "Ca implique le visage de Snape et un bol de soupe."

Sirius se ragaillardit immédiatement. Toutes les précédentes pensées d'incertitude et de nervosité étaient parties à la perspective d'entendre quelque chose d'embarrassant à propos de Snape. "J'espère que c'est horriblement embarrassant..."

Harry rit de l'expression impatiente de son visage. Ca ne s'était pas vraiment passé bien sûr, cependant, il aurait juste à dire à Remus de le soutenir et tout irait bien. "Et bien, commença Harry, c'était au dîner d'hier soir. Il y avait cette spectaculaire soupe à la crème de brocoli. Je veux dire, vraiment incroyable. Quoiqu'il en soit, apparemment Remus la sentait. Donc, il avait le dernier bol. Snape, bien sûr, était tellement occupé à se disputer avec le reste de la tablée qu'il n'en avait pas eu. Il a commencé par en demander à Remus." Il s'éclaircit alors la voix et sourit d'un air méprisant, essayant d'imiter la voix de Snape. "Est-ce que tu n'en as pas eu assez, Lupin ? Tu aurais pu nourrir un petit pays avec tout ce que tu as déjà mangé."

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. "Sale Bâtard."

Harry rit et leva une main. "Attends. Alors Remus lui lance un regard noir, disant basiquement à Snape que c'était trop dommage. La plupart des gens regardaient à ce moment. Puis Remus a sourit et a commencé à manger la soupe. Donc Snape a continué, 'Au cas où tu serais stupide, Lupin, je demandais si je pouvais en avoir.'" Harry s'arrêta et éclata de rire. Il devrait vraiment se féliciter pour ça. "Alors," il eut un grognement, "je jure que personne ne sait qui a fait ça... personnellement, je suspecte Dumbledore. Mais, quoiqu'il en soit, la soupe a soudain lévité et a été jetée juste sur sa tête."

Sirius éclata de rire. "Je parie qu'il est sortit de la Salle dans un grand mouvement de robes, comme la Prima donna qu'il est." Sirius eut soudain l'air pensif. "Je me demande si ça veut dire qu'il a pris une douche ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Il l'a probablement juste essuyée."

Il apparut qu'Harry avait bien minuté son histoire. Soudain, Snuffles commença à aboyer très fortement. Quand Harry et Sirius se tournèrent en direction de ses aboiements, ils purent voir un nuage de fumée flottant à travers la porte. Sirius se leva brusquement du canapé et courut dans la cuisine. Harry le suivit alors, laissant Snuffles derrière lui.

Il mordit sa lèvre alors qu'il regardait Sirius essayer frénétiquement de sortir le poulet du four. Puis il soupira. Le plus il y pensait, le plus au bords des nerfs semblait Sirius. Peut-être que ce n'était pas sa meilleure idée. "Siri, laisse-moi le prendre."

Sirius se contenta de secouer la tête et jeta pratiquement le plat sur le comptoir. "Putain ! Je jure que j'avais mis le four sur chaud."

Harry vint derrière lui et mis une main réconfortante sur son épaule. "C'est au maximum, Siri. Peut-être as-tu tourné le thermostat dans le mauvais sens ?" Harry frémit intérieurement. Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée.

Sirius s'appuya contre le comptoir et secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ça arrivait. Non seulement il avait complètement ruiné le dîner, mais il était aussi apparemment incompétent. Harry devait penser qu'il était un idiot. Il ne pouvait même pas allumer un putain de four correctement. "Je jure que c'était sur chaud," murmura-t-il misérablement.

Harry soupira. Il se sentait horrible à présent. Sirius avait l'air misérable. Harry aurait dû réaliser que l'homme était probablement à son point de rupture – Sirius n'était jamais autant nerveux à propos de quoi que ce soit. Il se pencha et déposa un autre baiser sur la joue de Sirius. "Et bien, peut-être que nous pouvons en sauver un peu, hein ?"

Sirius se tourna alors vers le comptoir, quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "PUTAIN !"

Un petit feu brûlait à présent dans l'évier, à cause d'un torchon qui touchait à peine le plat brûlant.

Harry tressaillit. Sirius se tenait à présent près de l'évier fumant et avait l'air d'avoir le coeur brisé. Harry marcha vers la plaque, remarquant que quelques morceaux de poulet au milieu n'étaient pas si mal, il semblait que c'était surtout les bords qui avaient brûlé. Cependant, ils seraient probablement assez durs. Quoi qu'il en soit, il attrapa une assiette et y mit un peu de poulet.

"Là Sirius, regarde, ces morceaux ont l'air bien."

Sirius releva la tête d'un air affligé. "Vraiment ?"

Harry acquiesça avec enthousiasme. "Laisse moi poser ça sur la table et je vérifierai le reste de la nourriture."

Sirius soupira, acquiesçant. "Je vais, euh, nettoyer ce bordel."

Harry lui lança un sourire encourageant. Il se sentait vraiment comme de la merde à présent. Il se pencha pour prendre l'autre plat, qu'il supposait être les légumes, de l'autre four. Il était en train de les placer sur le comptoir à coté de lui, quand il entendit soudain Sirius pousser un autre cri.

"SNUFFLES !" cria Sirius.

Harry se tourna, horrifié de voir Snuffles manger les derniers morceaux de poulet. Il avait complètement oublié le chien. Snuffles releva brusquement la tête pour voir un Sirius en colère et gémit, plongeant de la table et trottinant vers Harry.

Harry décida de protéger le petit chiot, comme c'était de sa faute de toute façon. Il ramassa le chien, qui essayait à présent de grimper le long de sa jambe, dans ses bras.

"Sirius, plaida Harry, ne crie pas. Il n'est qu'un chien. En plus, c'est de ma faute de toute façon, je l'ai laissé entrer."

Sirius se calma et frémit. Génial. Ca se dessinait horriblement. Il était mal habillé, nerveux comme pas possible, avait complètement ruiné leur dîner, et maintenant, il était méchant envers Snuffles – le chiot qu'Harry lui avait offert pour Noël. Il était un tortionnaire d'animaux, négligé, fébrile et incompétent. Charmant.

Dans une tentative pour faire sourire Sirius, Harry plaça son visage à côté de Snuffles et bouda. "Allez Sirius... regarde-le." Snuffles arborait effectivement une expression triste similaire. Sirius poussa un soupir. Comment pourrait-il résister à ça ? Harry et un chiot ?

Un petit sourire parvint à se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'il les regardait tous les deux. Snuffles aboya alors et Harry rit. "C'est le langage des chiens pour 'Je suis désolé mon merveilleux et attentionné Papa Sirius. S'il te plait pardonne moi pour avoir manger tout le poulet sauvable. Mais à quoi d'autre peux-tu t'attendre quand tout ce à quoi tu me nourris est du steak ? Quand je vois une alternative aussi merveilleuse, j'y vais !'"

Malgré lui, un grand sourire s'étendit sur les traits de Sirius. Il vint vers la paire, prenant Snuffles. Puis il étrécit ses yeux légèrement. "Tu préfères le poulet au steak ?" Il embrassa Snuffles sur la tête. "Et bien, au moins un de nous deux doit aimer ça."

Sirius sourit alors que Snuffles remuait la queue et lui donnait une petite léchouille. Il reposa le chien, posant l'assiette de poulet sur le sol pour qu'il la mange. Puis il releva la tête vers un Harry à présent souriant. "Merde, je... je suis tellement désolé, Harry."

Harry secoua la tête. "Ca va. Nous avons toujours tous ces légumes, pas vrai ?"

Sirius secoua la tête. "Ca ne va pas. J'avais ce merveilleux dîner préparé pour nous, et j'ai tout merdé."

Harry se sentait vraiment horrible. Il alla vers Sirius et passa une main sur sa joue. "Tu n'as pas merdé, Sirius. Ca va." Harry regarda alors que Sirius fermait brièvement les yeux, profitant de la caresse avant de revenir brusquement à la réalité. Harry se recula. Il mordit sa lèvre et alla droit vers le placard. Il y regarda minutieusement, souriant quand il vit que Sirius avait des pâtes. Il sortit la boite et la jeta sur le comptoir. Puis il sortit une bouteille de sauce soja et des assaisonnements divers – il était choqué que Sirius ait même ces trucs.

Sirius le regardait, confus. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je cuisine" répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Sirius sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. "Non ! Absolument pas !"

Harry se tourna et haussa un sourcil amusé. "Est-ce que tu veux manger ?"

"Bien sûr, mais tu ne cuisines pas."

Harry rit. "Qui va le faire, toi ? Je sais que tu n'as pas cuisiné ce poulet."

Sirius ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, essayant de penser à une réponse. Cependant, Harry avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas cuisiner. S'ils voulaient manger, soit ils sortaient, soit Harry cuisinait. Aussi horribles que les choses soient, Sirius n'était pas encore prêt à sacrifier du temps seul avec Harry ou la bouteille de vin. Il souffla pour montrer son désaccord, mais il concéda néanmoins. "Bien."

Harry sourit. "Super." Puis il remplit une casserole d'eau, la mettant à bouillir sur la cuisinière. "Aucune chance que tu n'ais du poulet dans cette maison ?"

Sirius haussa un sourcil. "C'est peu probable. Je grille beaucoup de steak, vais chercher du prêt à emporter et des trucs... mais je n'essaye pas le poulet."

Harry versa les pâtes dans la casserole et soupira. "Et bien, pas de steak pour moi, donc nous aurons ma triste version d'un lo mein aux légumes."

Sirius haussa un sourcil. "Tu sais faire ça ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Et bien, les nouilles ne sont pas vraiment les bonnes, mais ça devrait quand même marcher."

Sirius s'assit et regarda avec intérêt alors qu'Harry sortait une poêle à frire, de l'huile et posait les ingrédients sur le comptoir. Il savait qu'Harry cuisinait pour ces horribles Moldus, donc il était raisonnable de penser qu'il savait faire de la nourriture mangeable. Cependant, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de la cuisine d'Harry. Quand ils étaient à Poudlard, les Elfes de maison cuisinaient, quand ils vivaient à Grimmauld Place, Molly ou les Elfes cuisinaient, et pendant le peu de temps qu'Harry avait passé ici à Noël, Sirius ne l'avait pas laissé lever le petit doigt – ce qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient des repas à emporter. Donc, s'asseoir et regarder Harry vraiment faire ça était assez intrigant.

Puis il commença à méditer sur le fait qu'il y avait aussi apparemment des avantages pratiques à gagner l'amour de Harry. Il était intelligent, amusant, spirituel, gentil, loyal, adorable, sexy et un homme aimant, qui pouvait aussi cuisiner et ordonner le chaos de Sirius. Sirius regarda alors Snuffles s'asseoir joyeusement aux pieds de Harry. Snuffles, bien sûr, adorait Harry. Harry lui jeta un reste de carotte et Snuffles jappa, l'emportant rapidement et laissant Harry cuisiner.

Sirius soupira. Harry avait les occupants de cette maison complètement enroulés autours de son doigt.

Harry pouvait voir le reflet de Sirius le regardant. Il se sourit légèrement, pensant que malgré ses efforts cette soirée ne s'annonçait pas horrible du tout. En fait, il s'amusait plutôt. Il pouvait se voir passer ses soirées comme ça – cuisinant le dîner, puis se relaxant et passant le reste de la nuit emmitouflé près de Sirius. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas faire la dernière partie ce soir. Il sourit encore. La semaine prochaine, peut-être.

Il alla finalement allumer la poêle, cependant, il s'arrêta et regarda sa chemise. Il ne voulait vraiment pas la salir, en plus, s'il s'habillait moins, il pourrait non seulement faire se sentir un peu mieux Sirius à propos de ses propres vêtements, mais il pourrait aussi temporairement le torturer. "Hey, Siri ?"

Sirius se tira hors de ses rêveries et releva la tête. "Ouais ?"

"Est-ce que tu as un t-shirt que je pourrais porter ? Je ne veux vraiment pas salir cette chemise."

Sirius acquiesça, se dépêchant de monter chercher une chemise à Harry. Les choses allaient de mieux en mieux. Harry pensait probablement qu'il sortirait Sirius de sa misère en se changeant. Visiblement, Sirius ne le ferait pas lui-même, alors Harry devait prendre les choses en main. Il semblait que ce soir, qu'importe qu'il essaye durement, il était baisé, qu'importe ce qu'il fasse. Il attrapa un t-shirt blanc de son tiroir, et courut en bas. Cependant, alors qu'il atteignait la cuisine, il s'immobilisa.

Là, haut milieu de sa cuisine, était Harry... la chemise complètement déboutonnée. Sirius déglutit. "Euh, tiens."

Harry sourit. "Super ! Merci Sirius."

Sirius se contenta d'acquiescer avec stupeur, regardant, hypnotisé alors qu'Harry faisait glisser sa chemise de ses épaules, la jetant nonchalamment sur la table. Puis il leva les bras pour mettre le t-shirt, l'étirement faisant glisser son pantalon déjà lâche un peu plus bas sur ses hanches.

Cependant, c'était fini aussi vite que ça avait commencé. Harry descendit le t-shirt, lui envoyant un sourire et retournant à la cuisinière préparer le dîner.

Sirius remua mal à l'aise. Harry n'était pas parfait, personne ne l'était, mais qu'il soit damné s'il n'en était pas proche. Ca ne devrait pas être possible d'être aussi adorable et mignon un moment, et d'être complètement baisable le suivant. Puis, bien sûr, une fois que le moment de désir était passé, Harry redevenait complètement angélique – causant à Sirius de se sentir extrêmement mal à l'aise et sale à propos de ça.

Ce n'était tout simplement pas juste. Sirius devait avoir énervé quelque obscur dieu. C'était comme un de ces anciens mythes moldus de la Grèce ou de Rome. Sirius était le simple mortel qui avait réussi à mettre en colère les dieux et était à présent puni et torturé pour l'éternité

"Hey Siri, tu as du bouillon ?"

Sirius releva la tête nerveusement. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Le bouillon Sirius. Comme de la soupe de poulet, sans le poulet ou n'importe quelque autre merde – juste la partie soupe."

Sirius eut l'air pensif un moment. « Peut-être. Je pense que j'en ai acheté au cas où Molly en aurait besoin pour cuisiner le poulet."

Harry sourit. Il savait déjà de Remus que Madame Weasley avait fait le repas. Cependant, il se disait qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à jouer innocemment avec Sirius un peu plus ce soir. Pas d'autre destruction cependant. "Alors tu as embobiné Madame Weasley là dedans, hein ? Je savais que tu n'avais pas vraiment fait quoi que ce soit toi-même."

Sirius haussa les épaules d'un air penaud. "Je voulais que tu apprécies le dîner." Puis il regarda le sol et soupira. "J'ai merdé la-dessus cependant."

Harry mordit de nouveau sa lèvre. S'il avait su que Sirius allait autant s'en vouloir à ce sujet, il aurait laissé le poulet. "Voila, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'aides pas à cuisiner maintenant, je peux t'apprendre, d'accord ?"

Sirius releva la tête, riant. "Beaucoup ont essayé, tous ont échoué."

Harry sourit. "Et bien, peut-être que j'aurais le toucher magique avec toi."

Sirius déglutit encore. "Peut-être," murmura-t-il.

Harry sourit doucement. "Bien. Maintenant va au réfrigérateur et dis-moi tous les types de sauces, crème ou liquide non buvable dedans. Et donne-moi le bouillon."

Sirius rit. "Tu es directif. Je croyais que tu étais supposé être bon à ce truc d'enseigner."

Harry eut un grand sourire. "Ouais, mais les élèves difficiles requièrent des actions plus dures. Maintenant va."

Sirius poussa un autre gloussement avant d'aller vers le réfrigérateur. "Ok, ketchup ?"

"Non."

"Moutarde ?"

"Non."

"Mayo ?"

Harry soupira. "Oublies les condiments. C'est un lo mein, pas un hamburger."

Sirius acquiesça. "Ok, donc pas de sauce salade alors. Tu as de la sauce soja. Il y a un truc sucré et aigre ?"

Harry acquiesça. "Donne-moi ça."

Sirius le sortit et continua à regarder. « Rien d'autre, vraiment, juste quelques trucs sucrés, et puis du miel."

Harry eut l'air pensif un moment. "Sors le miel."

Sirius haussa un sourcil. "Pourquoi faire ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Ca aidera à compenser quelques poivres et épices fortes. Le sucré et l'aigre se compensent, donc ça n'aidera pas."

Sirius sortit le miel et porta tout vers Harry. "Tu vois, je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Et bien, c'est parce que tu n'as pas encore appris. Tu vas me regarder pour l'instant. Puis je t'achèterai peut-être un livre de cuisine. Tu devrais être bon à ça, ça donnera des recettes précises, donc ce sera un peu comme concocter des potions. Puis, quand tu sauras quels trucs vont vraiment dans la nourriture, tu n'auras finalement plus besoin du livre."

Sirius acquiesça. "Ok, donc je devrai juste me tenir là et regarder ?"

Harry acquiesça. "Yep."

Harry enleva alors les pâtes de la casserole et les versa dans une passoire. "En fait, Siri, tu peux secouer les pâtes dans la passoire pour les aider à égoutter."

Sirius se prépara. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il merde même à moitié à aider Harry à leur cuisiner un nouveau dîner. Une pensée le frappa soudain. "Hey, est-ce que je devrais en jeter une contre un mur ?"

Harry releva la tête des légumes qu'il était en train de couper et éclata de rire. "Quoi ?"

Sirius fit un signe de tête en direction des pâtes. "Tu sais, pour s'assurer que ce n'est pas collant ?"

Harry gloussa. "Sirius, ça ne marche pas vraiment. Je ne peux même pas croire que tu ais vraiment entendu parler de ça. Viens là, laisse les pâtes tranquilles. Je vais faire les légumes." Il indiqua le comptoir et la planche à découper. "D'accord, je les ai un peu coupés. J'ai déjà versé de l'huile dans la poêle, donc, ils vont juste dedans." Harry versa alors tout dans la poêle et commença à le mélanger. Il les laissa cuire un peu avant d'ajouter finalement le bouillon, les sauces et un peu de miel. Enfin, il ajouta quelques épices, versa les pâtes dans la poêle, mélangea tout ensemble et le jeta dans un plat.

Sirius haussa un sourcil. "C'est tout ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Ouais. Pas si dur, hein ?"

Sirius eut l'air pensif. "Je pourrais probablement faire ça."

Harry sourit. "Bien sûr que tu pourrais. Maintenant, sors-nous des assiettes et des couverts et nous allons manger."

Sirius acquiesça. Il avait juste vraiment envie de s'échapper dans le salon. Il en avait eu assez de la cuisine pour la soirée et en avait marre de la regarder. Harry remarqua son rapide regard envieux. "Est-ce que tu veux manger là bas, Sirius ? Nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin de manger dans la cuisine."

Sirius soupira. Il le voulait vraiment. Mais alors ça voudrait dire qu'il ne laisserait même pas Harry manger sur une vraie table et des chaises ? Il ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, cependant, Harry le battit. "Viens. J'en ai marre de la cuisine pour ce soir. Nous pouvons manger là-bas, je m'en fiche – à moins que ça ne t'embête ?"

Sirius eut un grand sourire. "Non, c'est super." Il attrapa les assiettes, les couverts, le vin et fit léviter deux verres après lui. Peut-être que les choses n'allaient pas être complètement horribles ce soir après tout. Harry avait un sourire brillant sur le visage, et le dîner avait été sauvé.

Sirius s'assit avec impatience à côté de Harry, qui avait étonnement tout placé sur la table basse et s'était laissé tombé sur le sol. "Ok, dîner."

Sirius sourit et conjura une paire de baguettes. C'était la meilleure partie de manger chinois. Il prit impatiemment une bouchée, curieux de voir comment Harry pouvait cuisiner. "Putain, Harry, c'est vraiment bon. Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'ais fait de rien."

Harry lui envoya un sourire fier et soulagé. "Merci." Puis il remarqua que Sirius mangeait avec des baguettes et grogna. "D'où est-ce que ça vient ?"

Sirius haussa les épaules. "Je les ai conjurées."

Harry rit. "Tu as conjuré des baguettes ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ta fourchette ?"

Sirius lança un regard incrédule à Harry. "C'est de la nourriture chinoise, Harry. Tu manges toujours de la nourriture chinoise avec des baguettes."

Harry souffla. "Et bien, je ne peux pas utiliser de baguettes. Donc, _je_ ne mange pas ma nourriture avec des baguettes."

Sirius rit. "Tu veux dire que le cuisinier d'une nourriture chinoise si merveilleuse ne peut même pas utiliser de baguettes ?"

Harry lui lança un regard noir. "Va te faire voir."

Sirius rit et en conjura une paire pour Harry. "Voila, mon tour de t'apprendre quelque chose."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Je ne peux pas les utiliser, j'ai déjà essayé."

"Merlin, ce n'est pas de l'Arithmancie avancée." Sirius les prit et montra à Harry. "Comme ça."

Harry les prit et essaya d'attraper les nouilles. Cependant, les baguettes se séparèrent et de la sauce gicla partout. "Oh merde, c'est allé dans mon oeil."

Sirius gloussa. "Pratique, mon cher."

Harry essaya une fois de plus avec des résultats similaires, si ce n'est pires. "Merde !" Harry eut un regard mauvais et fit disparaître les baguettes, prenant sa fourchette. "Putain de baguettes."

Sirius regarda Harry grommeler avec amusement. Harry se tourna alors vers lui et lui lança un regard noir, levant les yeux au ciel. "Où est-ce que tu as même appris à te servir de baguettes ?"

Sirius haussa les épaules. "Chinatown. Tu te souviens ? Ne passais jamais de temps chez moi, m'achetais mes propres repas ?"

Harry se frappa intérieurement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait toujours remanier ces trucs à Sirius ? "Putain, je n'aurais pas dû demander. Je suis désolé."

Sirius sourit de manière rassurante. "Ca va. Nous pourrions y aller quelques fois. C'est brillant en ce moment, la nouvelle année chinoise est en ce moment."

Harry releva la tête et lança un sourire timide à Sirius. "J'aimerais ça," dit-il doucement.

Sirius s'éclaira et envoya un grand sourire à Harry. Tous les désastres mis à part, les choses allaient plutôt bien entre lui et Harry ce soir. Il avait eu peur que ce soit vraiment gênant. Mais ça ne l'était pas. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de ce qu'Harry pensait du baiser. Cependant, malgré tout, ils étaient toujours à l'aise. Harry souriait, et riait, et ne le haïssait pas. C'était plus que Sirius aurait pu espérer. Il n'espérait ou ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'Harry sorte encore avec lui. "Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il.

Harry acquiesça. "Quand tu veux y aller bien sûr." Puis il s'arrêta et gloussa intérieurement. "Peut-être le week-end prochain ?"

Sirius était presque si impatient qu'il était sur le point d'acquiescer immédiatement. Cependant, des alarmes et des drapeaux rouges commencèrent à s'agiter dans sa tête. Le week-end prochain. Samedi 14 février. Le week-end prochain était la Saint Valentin. Il jura intérieurement. "Euh, en fait, je suis occupé samedi prochain, Harry. Peut-être une autre fois ?"

Harry fixa un air déçu sur son visage. "Oh, pas de problème." Il vit Sirius tressaillir légèrement, avant de le regarder et lui envoya un sourire rapide. "Rendez-vous torride ou un truc du genre ?"

Harry cria intérieurement de triomphe alors qu'il regardait Sirius essayer de déglutir discrètement et qu'il entendait le bord nerveux de son rire. Puis il fixa un air horrifié sur son visage. "C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Putain, c'est la Saint Valentin la semaine prochaine." Harry sourit malicieusement. "Est-ce que tu as eu un rendez-vous avec ce type dont tu as parlé ?"

Sirius voulait lentement s'effacer. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cette conversation arrivait. "Heu, quel type ?" demanda-t-il pathétiquement.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu te souviens ? Tu as mentionné quelqu'un pendant le dîner l'autre soir."

Harry retint un rire alors qu'il regardait Sirius se tortiller. Bien sûr, Harry savait que le mystérieux petit ami de Sirius n'était autre que lui-même. Il était devenu rouge écarlate quand la réalisation et l'exacte implication de certaines des choses que Sirius avait dites cette nuit là s'étaient finalement faites en lui.

Sirius remua nerveusement. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à Harry. S'il confirmait qu'il y avait quelqu'un – un quelqu'un qui n'était autre qu'Harry lui-même – alors Harry pourrait penser qu'il n'était pas intéressé par lui. Cependant, il courrait le même risque en disant à Harry qu'il n'y avait personne. Cette nuit dépassait tout, avec lui étant grillé s'il disait oui, et grillé s'il disait non. Sirius se décida finalement pour secouer la tête. "Non, je plaisantais."

Harry sourit. "Oh. Pas de rendez-vous passionné alors ? Et bien, si tu n'as pas de rendez-vous amoureux pour la Saint Valentin, qu'est-ce que tu fais alors ?"

Sirius déglutit nerveusement. "Rendez-vous avec Fred et George, tu sais. On essaye toujours de démêler cette affaire à New York."

Harry adorait embêter Sirius, cependant au rappel de _ce_ problème, son sang commença à bouillir. "Oh ! Tu ne vas pas _croire_ ça. Ils ont eu à m'irriter en me demandant de déménager à New York et de le faire ! Et bien, après que j'ai recouvré du choc je me suis assuré de leur dire de te laisser à tes affaires et d'arrêter de t'importuner. Foutrement incroyable."

La queue de Snuffles tapa contre le canapé et il poussa un aboiement d'accord.

Sirius gloussa et versa un verre de vin à Harry. "Tiens, bois et calme-toi. Je les ai prévenus que tu les enverrais méchamment balader s'ils venaient près de toi."

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. "Tu savais à propos de ça ?"

"Ouais, dit Sirius. Je leur ai dit que je refuserais de te signer en tant que partenaire cependant, mais ils sont quand même allés te voir. Et bien, ça leur apprendra."

Harry eut l'air blessé. "Tu ne me signerais pas comme associé ?"

Sirius secoua la tête et regarda Harry dans les yeux. "Si mon refus de signer t'empêche de partir, absolument pas," souffla Sirius.

Harry sourit à nouveau. "Et bien, je ne prévois pas de te quitter bientôt."

Sirius eut une expiration basse et tremblante. Merlin, si seulement Harry savait comment il voulait prendre cette déclaration. "Et bien, je ne veux pas te laisser partir. Donc, je suppose que ça marche."

Harry sourit encore plus largement – sachant _exactement_ ce que voulait dire Sirius par cette réponse. "Je suppose," dit-il alors. Sirius remua un peu avant de finalement remplir à nouveau leurs verres pour se distraire.

Harry pensa qu'il devait essayer de ramener Sirius vers une humeur blagueuse. Il n'avait encore jamais vu l'homme si nerveux avant. "Tu essaies de me saouler, Sirius ?"

Sirius rit et sourit. "Non, non. On ne peut pas t'avoir trébuchant à Poudlard." Puis Sirius haussa un sourcil. "En plus, trop d'alcool baisse tes inhibitions tu sais. Tu pourrais ne pas être capable de retenir ton désir pour moi, et si je suis saoul aussi, et bien... rien de bien ne pourrait survenir de ça," dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Harry sourit. Beaucoup mieux. "Hmmm, et bien, selon toi, je pensais que seules de bonnes choses pouvaient venir de ça."

Sirius sourit. "Oh, et bien, elles viendraient, et elles seraient plus que bonnes. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que tu veuilles déjà aller là."

Harry sourit. "Et bien, finissons cette bouteille et voyons."

* * *

Harry gloussa alors que Sirius essayait de le nourrir de plus de gâteau. "Siri, je suis si plein... non..." 

Sirius étala un peu du glaçage sur la lèvre supérieure d'Harry et rit. "Tu sais que tu le veux."

"Est-ce que tu essaies de me gaver ?"

Sirius secoua la tête. "Non, mais c'est le seul truc sauvable d'avant que cette soirée ne commence, donc je pense que nous devrions le finir. Sans mentionner que c'est vraiment bon.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha vers Sirius. "Nourris-moi" dit-il trop théâtralement. Sirius sourit et prit un morceau de gâteau pour nourrir Harry à la main.

"Mmmh, c'est bon."

Sirius sourit. "Une bouchée de plus et c'est fini. Tu la veux ?"

Harry prit le dernier morceau de gâteau et secoua la tête. "Ouvre."

Sirius sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour qu'Harry le nourrisse du dernier morceau de gâteau. Cependant, quand Harry le glissa à l'intérieur, Sirius gloussa et mordit son doigt.

"Aie ! Ça fait mal !" hurla Harry avec un rire.

Sirius haussa les épaules, mais le laissa partir. "Ooops."

Harry se pencha et posa son menton sur l'épaule de Sirius. "Je ne pense pas que nous aurions dû ouvrir cette autre bouteille de vin."

Sirius baissa sa tête pour être face à face avec Harry. "Probablement pas," dit-il avec un sourire. Puis il bougea pour murmurer dans l'oreille d'Harry. "Tu sais, nous n'avons jamais parlé ce soir."

Harry gloussa. "Nous parlons maintenant, Sirius."

Sirius sourit. "Je veux dire _parler_. A propos de nous."

Harry déglutit. "Oh, ouais, tu voulais faire ça."

Sirius acquiesça, enfouissant le visage d'Harry et murmurant toujours. "J'ai un secret, Harry."

Harry se tourna et passa une main sur le visage de Sirius. "Non, tu n'en as pas, Sirius. Tu ne peux pas me mentir."

Sirius baissa la tête et acquiesça honteusement. "J'en ai un."

Harry sourit et déposa un autre petit baiser sur la joue de Sirius. "Tu n'en as pas. Mais je peux te dire un secret, Sirius ?"

Sirius acquiesça. "S'il te plaît. Je ne le dirai pas."

"Pas encore, dit Harry. Je te le dirai le week-end prochain. Mais je voulais que tu saches que j'ai un secret aussi. Donc, le week-end prochain, tu me diras le tien, et je te dirai le mien."

Sirius rit. "Comment sais-tu que nous nous verrons le week-end prochain ?"

"C'est une partie de mon secret" murmura Harry.

Sirius acquiesça encore. Harry lui souriait mystérieusement, et Sirius se trouva à juste fixer les lèvres d'Harry. Il lécha ses propres lèvres. Il voulait tant embrasser encore Harry que ça lui faisait mal. Il s'était souvenu de la sensation et du goût de ces lèvres toute la semaine. La sensation d'Harry dans ses bras. Les bruits qu'Harry avait faits. Il savait que ce serait une gigantesque erreur. Cependant, il était légèrement désinhibé en ce moment, il était assis avec Harry contre lui, et il se sentait juste bien. Mais c'était une mauvaise idée. Cependant, ça ne l'empêcha pas de bouger une fois encore pour être face à face avec Harry. "Je veux t'embrasser encore... Merlin, tellement..."

Harry retint sa respiration. Il avait peut être bu, mais pas assez pour ne pas savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée. "Sirius, je... Je pense que je devrais y aller."

Sirius se détourna. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais il avait juste pensé que...

Les choses étaient allées si bien. Depuis qu'Harry leur avait cuisiné le dîner. Ils avaient rit, et parlé, et flirté. Ils étaient à l'aise – se faufilant plus près l'un de l'autre alors que la nuit avançait, de légers attouchements de temps à autres. Mais, apparemment, il avait tort. Il s'était ridiculisé _encore_. "Je suis désolé. Dieu, je suis si foutrement stupide. Bien sûr que tu ne veux pas... Tu sais quoi, tu devrais probablement partir avant que je ne ruine notre nuit et que je ne m'embarrasse encore plus."

Harry mordit sa lèvre. "Sirius, s'il te plait... Je pense juste que je devrais partir parce que c'est mieux pour nous maintenant. Nous sommes tous les deux un peu saouls, et il est tard. Si je te laisse m'embrasser maintenant Sirius, comme ça – à moitié bourrés et déjà étendu sur un canapé – je ne sais pas si j'aurais la présence d'esprit de nous arrêter."

Sirius releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Harry ?"

Harry se pencha et remit Sirius sur ses pieds. "Je dis qu'il est tard, que nous ne sommes pas pleinement cohérents, et que ça a été une longue journée. Nous allons laisser cette discussion, que nous avons _besoin_ d'avoir, à un autre jour."

Sirius acquiesça. "Ok... Je suis désolé pourtant. Désolé à propos de ça, à propos du reste de la soirée, à propos de la semaine dernière..."

Harry secoua la tête. "Ne le sois pas. J'ai tout apprécié. Bonne nuit, Sirius."

Sirius avait l'air décontenancé et acquiesça juste. "Bonne nuit"

Harry sourit, se penchant pour déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Sirius. "Dors bien, Siri."

Sirius se tenait là, bouche bée, sa main touchant ses lèvres de choc, alors qu'Harry disparaissait avec un _pop !_


	15. Le jeu des rendezvous

**Disclamer : **Tous les merveilleux personnages de _folles correspondances_ ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à la géniale JKR. De même que l'histoire appartient à EnglishMuffin, qui a avoué s'être librement inspiré du film _Vous avez un message_.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans des chapitres lointains, est un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Sirius Black/Harry Potter

* * *

**Kaorulabelle** : Merci, et voilà la suite.

**Onarluca** : Merci, et désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps pour le dernier chapitre, mais tu vois, je me rattrape.

**Ma Lune** : Ma pauvre chérie, comme je compatis… Et comment ça, il se passe presque rien dans le chapitre d'avant ? En tout cas, tes menaces ont été efficaces ! J'ai eu tellement peur de te voir camper devant chez moi et t'occuper de ma flemmingite, que j'ai fait vite ! Alors, satisfaite ?

**Linaewen Ilca** : Et bien, je suppose que je ne sais pas. As-tu réussi à dormir ? Que je puisse répondre la prochaine fois qu'on me le demandera ! lol En tout cas, je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'es plu, et je suppose que tu vas être contente, car Remus apparaît dans ce chapitre. En espérant que ce soit le cas…

**Cajedi** : Je suis vraiment désolée pour le délai… Mais tu vois, cette fois j'ai fait mieux ! En tout cas, encore merci pour tes compliments, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

**Cyzia** : Il faut que je te rassure… même si je mets du temps entre chaque chapitre, j'ai bien l'intention de finir cette traduction… J'aime pas vraiment laissé les trucs en plan et pas les finir ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Procne Aesoris** : Tu mords les gens que t'aimes ! C'est à vouloir se faire détester par toi ! Si j'arrêtes de publier, tu me détesteras suffisamment pour pas me mordre ? lol Quant au couple Sirius/Harry, y en a pas tant que ça non plus en anglais… alors des bien ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Le jeu des rendez-vous**

* * *

Remus leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il regardait la scène devant lui. Le salon était en bordel. Il y avait des assiettes et des ustensiles et des déchets partout. Sirius dormait sur le sofa, toujours habillé comme la nuit d'avant. Snuffles était emmitouflés près de lui, dormant, ouvrant un oeil voilé pour regarder Remus. Sa queue commença à s'agiter et Remus gloussa alors qu'elle frappait répétitivement Sirius au visage.

Remus se contenta de s'asseoir et rit alors que le nez de Sirius commençait à tiquer. Sirius se réveillerait dans quelques instants, alors Remus décida d'attendre puisque ça l'amusait. Il avait voulu parler à Harry la nuit dernière pour voir comment s'était déroulé le rendez-vous, cependant, Harry était à première vue rentré très tard. Remus s'était endormi vers minuit et Harry devait encore venir. Pourtant, quand il s'était réveillé ce matin, il y avait une note glissée sous sa porte. Elle disait :

_Remus,_

_Je suppose que tu dors, et je suis trop fatigué pour tout te raconter de toute façon. Juste au cas où tu devrais aller voir Sirius demain – s'il mentionne quelque chose à propos de Snape, un bol de soupe et Dumbledore, contente-toi de sourire et de rire._

_Harry_

Remus était très curieux quant à ce que ça voulait dire.

Il gloussa quand Sirius commença enfin à bouger et que ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Sirius roula sur le côté, tapant la queue de Snuffles avec une main, et avançant l'autre pour caresser le chien. Ca causa juste à Snuffles de remuer sa queue plus vite. Sirius bafouilla finalement. "Huh, Snuffles, aller..."

Le chien poussa un glapissement content et Sirius gloussa. Remus se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. "Tu sais, Patmol, quand nous te faisions des trucs comme ça, tu nous jetais des sorts."

Sirius sauta du canapé et regarda Remus avec des yeux plissés. "Putain, Lunard ! Tu penses que tu pourrais prévenir quand tu regardes une personne en train de dormir ? C'est flippant !"

Remus grogna. "Tu sais, si j'avais été Harry, tu aurais pensé que c'était mignon."

Sirius souffla. "Et bien, tu n'es pas Harry."

Remus soupira. "Et bien, peut-être que si tu ne t'endormais pas sur ton canapé, alors les gens n'auraient pas à te regarder baver sur les coussins quand ils te rendent visite."

Sirius lui jeta un regard noir. "Ou tu pourrais être comme les gens normaux et transplaner hors de chez moi, ce qui te permettrait de frapper à la porte. Qu'aurais-tu fait si j'avais été nu ? »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. "J'aurais survécu."

Puis Sirius sourit. "Et si Harry avait été là et nu ?"

Une légère grimace passa sur le visage de Remus avant qu'un air sceptique ne la remplace. "C'est peu probable."

Sirius plissa les yeux. "Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?" Puis il lança un regard noir dans la direction de son ami. L'inaction du regard noir prolongé ramena les sentiments du premier réveil que Sirius avait mis de côté. Quand Remus cligna à peine des yeux, Sirius poussa finalement un soupir et se frotta la tête. "Putain, quelle heure est-il ?"

Remus haussa les épaules. "Autours de midi."

Sirius grommela quelque chose d'incohérent avant de prendre sa baguette et de l'agiter dans la direction de la cuisine. "Va dehors, Snuffles, la porte est ouverte." Le chien trottina dehors et Sirius s'étira.

Remus haussa un sourcil devant la scène. "Alors, comment s'est passé le rendez-vous ?"

Sirius poussa un soupir misérable et s'assit. "Je, euh... je ne sais même pas."

Remus avait l'air légèrement surpris. Il s'était attendu à deux réponses possibles. La première était que le dîner s'était passé horriblement. Sachant exactement ce qu'Harry avait prévu de faire, c'était une issue extrêmement probable. La seconde était merveilleusement. Parce que juste connaissant Harry, il était probable qu'il s'adoucisse envers Sirius et laisse le dîner se dérouler sans encombre. Particulièrement en considérant le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas surs que Sirius prenne tout avec humour ou qu'il fasse une crise de nerfs. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. "Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir ?" demanda-t-il.

Sirius secoua la tête. "Et bien, j'avais complètement tout prévu, tu sais ? Le dîner, les boissons, le décor. Tout était prêt et parfait. Donc, quand Harry s'est montré une minute ou deux en avance – habillé dans une belle chemise et un pantalon noir ! Et j'étais là, tout habillé relax..."

Remus haussa un sourcil. "Pourquoi étais-tu habillé décontracté ?"

Sirius soupira. "Tu te souviens ? La lettre ? Harry disait qu'il voulait un rendez-vous décontracté."

Remus fronça les sourcils. "Non, il ne disait pas ça."

Sirius le regarda avec incrédulité. "Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Lunard ? Tu étais assis là avec moi quand je l'ai lue !"

Remus acquiesça. "Je sais. Il disait qu'il voulait de la romance."

Sirius grimaça de confusion. "Non. Remus, je l'ai lue. Plusieurs fois."

Remus haussa un sourcil. " Je sais. J'étais assis là. Il disait que ce serait bien d'expérimenter un peu de romantisme, vu qu'il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu avant"

Sirius se leva et secoua la tête. "Ecoute, Lunard, je te le dis... J'ai toujours relu ses lettres." Puis Sirius fit venir son tas de lettres, et sortit la dernière. "Juste là, Lunard :

_Hummm, dîner, hein ? Ouais, tu mendies sans honte. Mais pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai amené ça ? Je pense que je ne suis pas d'un si grand niveau avec ce type de truc. Je suis assez simple. Mais, quand même, j'aimerais un peu de romance. Je sais que ça sonne un peu niais mais.. et bien, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de romance avant. Quelqu'un qui m'aime, et qui le pense. Donc, ce serait agréable. Un bon dîner, peut-être un peu habillé, une bouteille de vin. Je n'ai pas besoin de bougies et de fleurs… mais j'aimerais voir que quelque effort y a été mis. Donc, voilà tes indices pour la soirée. N'hésite pas à creuser pour quelque chose d'autre, la prochaine fois._

_Romantiquement tien,_

_Harry_"

Sirius était assis là, bredouillant et regardant la lettre avec incrédulité. "Remus, je te jure... ça _ne disait pas_ ça avant !"

Remus fronça les sourcils. "Sirius, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Peut-être que tu t'es trop stressé à propos de ça ?"

Sirius était bouche bée. "Lunard, dis-moi que tu te souviens qu'elle disait autre chose !"

Remus se força à soupirer. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait qu'elle disait autre chose. C'était parce qu'elle disait autre chose au départ. Il devrait savoir qu'elles étaient différentes. Après tout, il était celui qui les avait échangées et avait la copie originale dans sa poche à présent.

Harry avait été un peu inquiet à propos de quelques aspects du rendez-vous qui demandait la destruction complète de la soirée. Secrètement, Remus avait commencé à s'inquiéter aussi. Sirius était normalement quelqu'un qui prenait les choses avec humour et sans se démonter. Cependant, il était très nerveux à propos de son rendez-vous. Remus faisait confiance à Harry, cependant, pour savoir si les choses devenaient incontrôlables.

Pourtant, Harry avait été assez inflexible là-dessus. Il allait utiliser ces lettres contre Sirius, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il devait faire. Remus se devait d'être d'accord quand il regardait l'air confus passer sur le visage de Sirius. C'était une punition assez convenable.

"Sirius, ça a toujours dit ça." Remus retint un gloussement alors que Sirius recommençait à bafouiller. "Comment est-ce que ça aurait pu dire autre chose ? Qui sait à propos de ces lettres – moi, toi, Ron et Hermione ? Pas vrai ?" Remus décida de laisser de côté la partie à propos de Snape étant également au courant. "A moins que tu suggères que l'un de nous ait réussi à mettre la main sur la lettre, la réécrire avec une parfaite imitation de l'écriture d'Harry, et la mettre sur ton bureau, alors je pense que tu dois juste l'avoir mal lue. »

Sirius était bouche bée. "Lunard, je l'ai lue plusieurs fois ! Ca disait qu'il voulait du relax, t-shirt et jeans, pas de bougies, pas de fleurs ! Il voulait du décontract !"

Remus secoua la tête. "Ecoute, ça ne fait rien maintenant, Sirius. La soirée a déjà eu lieu. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Sirius se contenta de secouer la tête et poussa un soupir. Peut-être que Remus avait raison... peut-être qu'il se stressait trop à propos de tout ça. Mais... il aurait juré que la lettre disait qu'Harry voulait un dîner décontracté. Il soupira à nouveau. Remus s'en souvenait différemment pourtant – et il avait raison... à moins que les lettres aient été échangées, il n'y avait personne à blâmer à par lui-même. Mais... Sirius secoua la tête et repoussa l'envie pressante de se frapper en continu la tête contre à mur.

"Et bien, commença Sirius, Harry est venu tout bien habillé, avec une bouteille de vin chère. J'étais tout décontracté, juste un t-shirt et un pantalon camouflage. Puis le dîner a été ruiné parce que j'ai réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à complètement le brûler."

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent, et il se demanda qui exactement était responsable pour leur repas carbonisé. "Est-ce que c'était mangeable ?"

Sirius soupira et secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas. Un feu a commencé dans la cuisine, et Harry, il me regardait juste comme si je lui faisais pitié. Il a dit que quelques morceaux de poulets étaient mangeables et les a mit de côté.

Remus acquiesça. "C'est bien alors, comment c'était ?"

Sirius soupira et secoua la tête. "Je ne saurais jamais, Snuffles a sauté sur la table et les a mangés."

Remus eut un reniflement et mit son poing dans sa bouche. Sirius le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. "Remus ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! C'était horrible."

Remus détourna le regard et s'éclaircit la gorge, essayant de retenir d'autres rires. "Donc, euh, comment s'est passé le reste du dîner ?"

Sirius plissa les yeux devant son ami clairement amusé avant de continuer. "Et bien, Harry a sauvé les légumes. Puis il a fait du lo mein, qui était vraiment très bon. Mais là encore, j'étais là pour essayer de l'impressionner, et il a fini par devoir cuisiner le dîner, puis nous avons mangé dans le salon." Sirius secoua la tête.

Remus soupira. Le reste du dîner s'était probablement bien passé. Puisque Harry avait cuisiné tout un nouveau repas, Remus supposait qu'il avait décidé de laisser tomber le jeu. "Le vrai repas s'est bien passé pourtant ?"

Sirius sourit vraiment à ce moment là. "Ouais, vraiment. Je veux dire, Harry semblait s'amuser. Il riait avec moi et, et bien, flirtait un peu." Puis Sirius détourna le regard avec un air penaud.« Je ne suis pas sûr si c'était dû à la compagnie ou au vin, pourtant"

Remus haussa un sourcil. "Le vin ?"

Sirius haussa les épaules. "Nous avons bu une bouteille." Il détourna à nouveau le regard avec un air penaud. "Ou deux"

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent. "Deux ? Putain de merde, est-ce que vous étiez même sobres ?"

Sirius souffla. "Pour la majeure partie, oui. Mais, et bien... à la fin de la soirée, nous flirtions vraiment comme des malades." L'expression de Sirius devint soudain divisée. "C'est juste... Je ne sais pas si c'était parce qu'il avait bu ou bien... parce qu'il _voulait_ flirter avec moi." Puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Bien sûr, moi, dans mon infinie sagesse, je l'ai presque embrassé une nouvelle fois."

Remus secoua la tête. Il savait ce qu'Harry ressentait, mais _vraiment_, Sirius _ne savait pas_. Il marchait vraiment sur une ligne dangereuse, et avait vraiment de la chance que ses sentiments soient retournés. "Et ?" demanda-t-il avec exaspération.

Sirius soupira. "Et bien, au moins, je lui ai demandé cette fois-ci."

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. "C'était chevaleresque de ta part."

Sirius lui lança un regard noir. "Merci pour le support, Remus. Merde, pour une fois..."

"Ok, ok, dit Remus. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Et bien, il a dit qu'il pensait qu'il devrait partir. Ce dont, bien sûr, je me suis senti mal. Mais il a dit alors que c'était parce qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait se contrôler, ce dont j'étais confus – pas sûr si c'était parce qu'il était trop saoul pour sen soucier ou parce que, et bien, il voulait m'embrasser. Puis il m'a finalement donné un petit baiser d'au revoir. Ce dont je suis encore confus, mais c'était bien. » Puis il poussa un long soupir. "Donc, c'est pour ça que je ne sais pas. Au moment où ça allait vraiment bien, nous avions déjà ouvert le vin, et je ne sais juste pas..."

Remus était un peu surpris d'entendre qu'Harry était même allé aussi loin avec tout ça. "Ca ne semble pas si mal, Sirius. C'était un peu catastrophique plus tôt, mais Harry l'a pris avec humour. Le fait qu'il t'ait embrassé est toujours un bon signe."

Sirius poussa un grognement. "C'est juste que... putain, je ne peux même pas le décrire. Il y avait tout un tas de signaux mélangés. C'était comme si des fois je pensais qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi. D'autres fois, c'était comme s'il ne pensait à moi qu'en tant qu'ami. Puis nous buvions, et ça a tout jeté. Puis il y a le fait que nous ayons toujours été proches, de toute façon, et je lui fais probablement pitié puisque je suis un échec sentimental." Sirius s'effondra alors à nouveau sur le canapé.

Remus soupira. "Et bien, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire maintenant. Peut-être envoyer une lettre à Harry ? Excuse-toi pour ce dont tu sens que tu dois t'excuser, et dis-lui que tu t'es amusé et vois ce qu'il dit ?"

Sirius grogna. "Peut-être." Puis il poussa un petit soupir. "Je ne sais pas Remus. Je veux dire, ça ne compte plus, n'est-ce pas ? Dans moins d'une semaine, je vais lui dire que j'écrivais les lettres, puis il va savoir quel putain de trou du cul je suis." Sirius secoua sa tête tristement. "Il me connaît depuis des années, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait besoin d'attendre ou d'apprendre à me connaître... j'attends juste qu'il décide s'il m'aime ou pas."

"Patmol, écoute-moi... pense au temps que tu passes avec Harry en général, d'accord ? Tout d'abord, je vous ai regardé tous les deux flirter lourdement et éhontément – et il n'y avait pas d'alcool impliqué nul part. Et Harry n'a pas pitié de toi, ni ne pense que tu es un échec. Il t'aime, et il ne pouvait probablement pas supporter de te voir aussi malheureux." Remus grogna. "Tu dois admettre qu'aussi désastreux que ça ait été, tout ça était assez amusant. C'est le genre de choses dont je m'attendrais à te voir rire."

Sirius grogna. "Ouais et bien... crois-moi, si Harry ne finit pas par me rejeter, une des premières choses que je ferai sera de me tordre de rire à propos de la nuit dernière." Il gloussa. "Je veux dire, quelle série de catastrophes sans fin."

Remus sourit. "Ne t'en fait pas, Patmol. Harry a un bon sens de l'humour. En plus, une fois que tu as été assez bourré pour arrêter de te biler, je suis sûr que tu l'as charmé au point que la première partie de la soirée n'était qu'un distant souvenir. »

Sirius soupira. "Je l'espère."

"Très bien, dit Remus, alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Et ne dis pas qu'il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. Tu as toujours besoin de préparer le week-end prochain."

Sirius secoua la tête. "J'en ai juste marre de tout ça, Remus. Je ne peux plus continuer cette stupide comédie. Je pense que je vais juste lui écrire une lettre de plus, lui disant que je veux le rencontrer, et espérer qu'il réponde par oui."

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. "Bien sûr qu'il va dire oui. Il a l'assurance de Ron, Hermione et moi quant à ta... normalité." Sirius grogna et Remus continua. "Il meurt d'envie de te rencontrer, Patmol."

"Je suppose. Mais de toute manière, je ne peux plus lui écrire de ces lettres... des lettres entières. J'ai juste... récemment, je me suis senti mal de ne pas signer de mon propre nom, et il est probablement assez confus à mon sujet comme ça," dit Sirius avec un grognement.

Remus sourit. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Patmol. Tout ira bien samedi. Tu verras."

Sirius se contenta de secouer la tête. "Je l'espère, Lunard. Je l'espère vraiment."

* * *

Harry était allongé dans son lit, souriant. Tout était prêt pour samedi. En fait, presque tout. Il n'était pas encore vraiment sûr où Sirius voulait le rencontrer. Au début, quelque part de privé semblait logique, puisqu'il savait que l'homme était probablement terrifié d'être giflé, et qu'il ne voulait pas que ce soit public.

Cependant, si Sirius voulait le rencontrer dans un lieu privé, alors il se trahirait. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire à Harry de transplaner quelque part comme sa maison ou le cottage, et ne pas espérer qu'Harry fasse le lien. Donc, malgré le fait qu'il aurait préféré de l'intimité, Harry s'attendait à un lieu plus public. Sans mentionner que Sirius avait probablement peur qu'Harry soit terrifié à l'idée d'être seul avec lui la première fois qu'ils se rencontrent.

Ce que, même avec l'assurance de Ron, Hermione et Remus, il n'aurait peut-être pas été trop enthousiaste à faire. Cependant, ce n'était que de la théorie à présent, puisque Harry savait qu'il allait rencontrer Sirius. Il attendait juste une lettre pour mettre son propre plan en action.

"Harry, mec, tu es là ?"

Harry soupira quand il entendit Ron l'appeler. Ron et Hermione avaient été sur lui toute la semaine à propos de P et de Sirius. Harry ne leur avait toujours pas dit qu'il savait à propos du Sirius. Il était légèrement ennuyé qu'ils ne lui aient pas dit. Remus, il pouvait comprendre, puisque Remus était le meilleur ami de Sirius, cependant, Ron et Hermione était _ses _meilleurs amis, et son admirateur secret étant Sirius était quand même important. Donc, comme forme de revanche douce et mesquine, il allait juste attendre que tout soit joué avant de tout leur dire.

Harry roula hors de son lit avec un soupir. "Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Ron regarda le livre sur son bureau et sourit. "Brillant, tu fais ta métamorphose ?"

"Je viens de finir."

Le sourire de Ron s'agrandit. "Encore mieux. Est-ce que je peux te l'emprunter ?"

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête. "Vas-y. Tu sais, tu ne vas jamais réussir le prochain test si tu continues de copier mon travail."

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. "Ouais, merci _Hermione_. En plus, je ne copie pas. Je référence." Ron sortit alors du parchemin et se laissa tomber sur le lit d'Harry. "Alors, comment vont les choses ?"

Harry alla s'asseoir contre le montant. "Vont avec quoi ?"

Ron le regarda avec impatience. "Tu sais, avec P ?"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Pareilles que la dernière fois que toi ou Hermione m'avez demandé. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?" Harry haussa rapidement un sourcil. "Ce qui, je dois ajouter, est quelque chose qui est extrêmement probable."

Ron secoua rapidement la tête et rit nerveusement. "Nan. Tu sais, c'est juste... je me demandais."

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel une fois de plus. Vraiment, s'il ne connaissait pas déjà la situation, il serait devenu furieux à présent. Ron était un affreux menteur. Harry retint un reniflement et sourit. "Et bien, j'attends toujours de recevoir une autre lettre de lui. Elle devrait sûrement arriver aujourd'hui ou demain."

Ron acquiesça. Puis il s'éclaircit la gorge nerveusement. "C'est bien. Et, euh... à propos de Sirius ?"

Harry s'appuya contre le montant du lit et haussa un sourcil. Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi le job de pêcher des informations avait été donné à Ron. Cependant, il réalisa que Ron faisait sûrement ça de son propre gré. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'Hermione lui passe ça – il était vraiment horrible à ça. "Quoi, à propos de Sirius ?" contra Harry.

Ron s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge. "Et bien, tu l'as vu l'autre jour et tu ne nous en as toujours pas parlé."

"Je vois toujours Sirius. Ce n'est pas un tel évènement."

Ron était à présent celui qui levait les yeux au ciel. "Allez, mec. Vous deux vous êtes embrassés, et tu n'en as pas parlé pendant plus d'une semaine. Est-ce que tu ne fais juste qu'oublier tout ça ?"

Harry soupira. "Non, bien sûr que non, Ron. Mais... je dois penser à P aussi. Je ne peux vraiment pas gérer ça tant que je ne sais pas comment tout ce truc avec P va marcher, ok ?"

Ron regarda Harry avec des sourcils froncés. "Donc toi et Sirius vous êtes juste vu, et avez prétendu tout ce temps que rien ne s'était passé ?"

Harry acquiesça. "Ouaip."

Ron cligna des yeux. "Et ça marche ?"

Harry rit intérieurement de l'air sur le visage de Ron. "Bien sûr."

Ron secoua la tête. "Ca ne marche pas ! Tu sais mieux que quiconque combien gênant c'était pour moi et Hermione après ce premier incident !"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu veux dire baiser, Ron ?"

"Non ! _Incident_. C'était un désastre foutrement embarrassant après, c'est ce que c'était."

Harry gloussa à ce souvenir. C'était assez désastreux. Mais c'était surtout parce que Ron pouvait quelque fois être un peu con. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui-même une fois que lui et Hermione s'étaient vraiment embrassés. Donc, bien sûr, Hermione s'était indignée. Puis les deux ne pouvaient même pas se regarder, encore moins être dans la même pièce. Ca avait fini par s'arranger pourtant... Merci Merlin.

"Et bien, c'était juste différent, Ron."

Ron bafouilla légèrement. "Qu'est-ce que vous deux avez même fait ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Nous avons dîné et parlé, rien de plus."

Ron bafouilla encore. "Comme un rendez-vous ? Donc tu sors avec Sirius maintenant et tu n'as même pas pris la peine de me le dire !"

Harry grogna, se demandant pourquoi il avait même permis à cette conversation d'arriver.

"Ron ! Tu es là ?"

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. "Oui, il est là !"

Hermione vint rapidement avec une pile de livres. "Honnêtement Ron ! Je pensais que tu m'avais dit que tu allais faire tes devoirs ! Je t'ai cherché dans toute la bibliothèque."

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. "Je les finirai. En plus, tout le monde ne va pas à la bibliothèque pour ses devoirs."

Hermione plissa les yeux. "Et bien, ne me demande plus de faire tes commissions si je ne suis pas capable de te trouver après. Alors, qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ?"

Ron et Harry répondirent tous les deux en même temps.

"Faire mes devoirs"

"Copier ma métamorphose."

Ron se tourna vers Harry et lui jeta un regard noir. "Hey !"

"Ron ! Tu m'as dit que tu allais arrêter de copier les devoirs d'Harry ! Et Harry, tu es aussi mauvais que lui de le laisser faire !"

Ron devint rouge brique. "Il essaie juste de changer de sujet parce qu'il sort avec Sirius !"

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et elle poussa un cri de joie. "Tu sors avec lui !"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "_Non._ Nous ne faisons rien."

Ron secoua la tête. "Ils se sont embrassés, et maintenant, ils dînent ensemble. C'est un rendez-vous."

L'expression d'Hermione retomba. "Oh, Ron, laisse le tranquille. Tu es difficilement un expert en rendez-vous."

Ron se releva d'un bond. "Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?"

Hermione lui lança un regard noir. "Vraiment, Ron ! Arrête de tout prendre si personnellement. Je voulais juste dire..."

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement alors qu'Hedwige volait dans la pièce et interrompait leur dispute. Puis il sentit son coeur s'accélérer légèrement quand il réalisa que si Hedwige était là, alors Sirius lui avait écrit une autre lettre. Ron et Hermione se ragaillardirent aussi quand ils virent Hedwige entrer.

Hermione se dépêcha de venir alors qu'Harry ouvrait la lettre. "Oh ! C'est de P ?"

Harry ouvrit la lettre et fronça les sourcils. "Ouais. Mais c'est vraiment court, pourtant."

_Mon très cher Harry,_

_Je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas répondre à tout dans cette lettre. C'est juste que je ne peux pas. Je me suis senti vraiment horrible récemment de ne pouvoir signer de mon nom sur ces lettres. La prochaine fois que je te réponds, je veux le faire en personne._

_J'espérais que je pourrais te voir ce week-end, en chair et en os. Je pensais peut-être à l'extérieur du Chaudron Baveur à 19h ce samedi... le 14 février, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion. Pas que ça prendrait si longtemps à cette lettre pour t'arriver, puisque Hedwige est plus que prompte. Mais il semble que j'ai eu un bref moment de trou de mémoire – ou d'illettrisme – l'autre jour (je t'expliquerai plus tard) donc je voulais juste éviter tout problème._

Harry grogna intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas être totalement sûr, cependant, il supposait que Remus avait déjà échangé les lettres. Puis Harry eut un grand sourire. Il s'était demandé intérieurement si rendre Sirius fou était une si bonne idée, cependant, il décida rapidement que Sirius était déjà fou, donc que ce n'était pas un si gros problème.

_Ok, alors ce samedi, le 14 février, à 19h et au Chaudron Baveur ?_

_Je te vois bientôt alors ?_

_Tout mon amour,_

_P._

Harry se sourit alors qu'il allait chercher un morceau de parchemin vierge. Il jeta la présente lettre à Ron et Hermione, se disant qu'elle n'était pas si intéressante de toute façon, puis commença à composer sa nouvelle lettre pour Sirius. Donc l'homme avait choisi un lieu privé ? Harry raisonna que ça rendrait les choses beaucoup plus facile. Il permit à sa main de s'immobiliser et à la plume d'errer au-dessus du parchemin pendant un moment. Puis il haussa les épaules... Sirius se remettrait de sa surprise brisée avant la fin de la nuit.

_Cher P.,_

_J'aimerais. Je te vois ce jour là alors !_

_Affection,_

_Harry_


	16. Le massacre de la St Valentin

**Disclamer : **Tous les merveilleux personnages de _folles correspondances_ ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à la géniale JKR. De même que l'histoire appartient à EnglishMuffin, qui a avoué s'être librement inspiré du film _Vous avez un message_.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans des chapitres lointains, est un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Sirius Black/Harry Potter

* * *

**Ma Lune** : Non, ta capacité à faire peur n'est pas magique, elle est terrifiante... Et je suis sure que tu vas en abuser sans honte... Mais ta patience va enfin être récompensée... voisi le dénouement ! Et j'ai fait vite, t'as vu ! Je suis sûre que t'as à peine eu le temps de ranger ta tente ! En tout cas, merci pour ta reviex et tes encouragements.

**Kaorulabelle** : Merci, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Et voici la suite.

**Onarluca** : Merci, ça me fait plaisir.

**Cyzia** : Je suis contente alors ! Et tu as vu, celui là aussi est arrivé rapidement ! En tout cas, encore merci pour tes compliments.

**Doudaah** : Merci pour tous tes compliments. Mais tu sais, si tu avais lu cette fic plus tôt, je suis sure que tu aurais trouvé qu'elle coupait toujours au plus mauvais moment ! lol. Et puis il faut arrêter de te faire du mal comme ça… parce qu'entre te rendre malade et te faire des bosses ! lol. En tout cas, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu jusque ici, et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**Boo Sullivan** : N'est-ce pas ? Faut quand même le vouloir ! Et moi non plus je n'aimerais pas vraiment qu'on essaie vraiment de me faire croire que je deviens vraiment folle ! En espérant que la suite te plaise.

**Linaewen Ilca** : En fait, je fais pas vraiment attention à la longueur de mes réponses, mais c'est vrai que comparé à avant, c'est un peu plus court (beaucoup même !). Je suis contente que la suite continue à te plaire… Et tu vas voir, on va avoir une belle vue sur les sentiments de Sirius. Par contre, pas de Remus pour ce chapitre… Ni d'Hermione et de Ron, peut-être qu'elle est partie faire comme tu as proposé… C'est vrai que ça vaudrait mieux ! Et t'as vu, je reviens à des rythmes plus rapide de traduction ! lol. En espérant que ça te plaise toujours.

**Eowyn Malefoy** : Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Et tu vas être comblée, car voici enfin la fameuse soirée ! lol. En espérant que ça te plaise !

**Sharia** : Ton vœu va être exaucé alors, puisque voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira, surtout que tu vas voir Sirius bien embarrassé !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Sirius Black et le massacre de la Saint Valentin**

* * *

Sirius avait décidé que le trottoir devant le Chaudron Baveur avait désespérément besoin d'être repavé. Le ciment était inégal et il y avait des fissures de partout. Quand il avait fait les cents pas devant la porte pour la 27ème fois et avait trébuché, Sirius s'était brièvement demandé pourquoi Tom n'utilisait pas la magie pour égaliser le pavement. Cependant, il avait alors supposé que ça avait été quelque essai désespéré pour que cette zone du revêtement soit toujours comme celle de la zone moldue. Quand Sirius trébucha encore alors qu'il passait la bosse pour la 42ème fois, il avait décidé qu'il allait se plaindre à quelqu'un. Finalement, à la fois 61, il décida de s'installer en s'appuyant contre le mur et en tapant du pied répétitivement – avec une somme copieuse de gigotement.

Il était à présent samedi 14 février et l'heure était de 19h02. Sirius se tenait dehors depuis approximativement 20 minutes – ne voulant pas faire l'erreur d'être en retard ou de voir Harry arriver le premier. Cependant, il était 19h02... 19h03, et Harry n'était pas encore là.

Sirius poussa un soupir tremblant. Ca allait pourtant, Harry était probablement un peu en retard, puisqu'il devait se faufiler hors de Poudlard. Le pied de Sirius tapa nerveusement contre le mur. Il arrêta une fois encore.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça, grommela-t-il. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas..."

Pour la troisième fois cette soirée, il s'immobilisa au coin et se retourna. "Je le dois. Autrement, Harry va vraiment me haïr", se dit-il.

A ce moment, 19h06, il était sûr de dire que Sirius Black faisait une crise de nerf. Après tout, il était finalement sur le point d'avouer à Harry qu'il était son admirateur secret. Qu'importe ce qu'il se passait ce soir, Harry ne le regarderait plus de la même manière. Bien sûr, Sirius aimerait qu'Harry le regarde chaque jour à partir d'aujourd'hui avec un regard rempli d'amour. Cependant, les alternatives à ça étaient Harry évitant complètement de le regarder, et quand il serait assez infortuné pour devoir regarder Sirius, ce serait avec pitié, colère, haine ou dégoût. D'une certaine manière, Sirius avait l'impression que les dernières options étaient plus probables.

Il avait juste... il avait besoin de Harry dans sa vie. Il avait pensé à ça toute la semaine dernière. Rien n'était plus terrifiant à présent qu'un futur sans Harry – il voudrait Harry même si ça voulait dire qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis. Cependant, la perspective d'un futur sans Harry était à présent plus probable alors que les minutes passaient. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse même s'ennuyer à rassembler une apparence de confiance maintenant. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit vingt ans auparavant qu'il perdrait tous ses moyens pour un homme, il aurait rit. Mais, son moi d'avant ne connaissait pas Harry.

Sirius regarda encore sa montre.

19h12

Il acquiesça de défaite à ce moment. Harry ne venait pas. Ron et Hermione avaient dû lui dire qui l'attendrait et il ne se montrait pas. Sirius se retourna et commença à lentement se frapper la tête contre le mur. Il continua de cette manière quelque temps avant qu'un dur pinson à l'arrière de sa tête ne le tire de sa fête de la pitié. Il sursauta, se demandant si Harry l'avait peut-être reconnu et décidé, de rage de lui lancer des cailloux à travers la rue de. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vit.

"Hedwige ?" demanda-t-il confus.

Hedwige le mordit encore, lançant son très large fardeau vers lui. Sirius devint très confus alors qu'il regardait ce qu'Hedwige portait – une lettre et quelque sorte de paquet. Avec des mains tremblantes, Sirius prit et défit le parchemin et le paquet.

_Cher P,_

_J'espère que ça n'a pas pris trop longtemps à Hedwige pour venir, je détesterais vraiment si tu avais dû attendre. Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je ne vienne pas ou que quelque chose ne va pas._

Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement à ça.

_J'ai juste décidé que j'allais avoir ma propre surprise ce soir ! Le paquet qu'a Hedwige est un portoloin, et il s'activera aussitôt que tu le toucheras. J'ai juste pensé que peut-être que nous pourrions nous rencontrer dans un lieu un peu plus privé ce soir ? Maintenant, je suis sûr que tu te demandes pourquoi je ne me contente pas de te rencontrer moi-même d'abord et de te ramener, mais c'est aussi une surprise ! Bien sûr, si tu étais mal à l'aise de voyager par portoloin, je comprendrais parfaitement ! Vraiment ! Si tu n'es pas là à 7h30, je transplanerai vers toi._

_Je te vois bientôt._

_Affectueusement,_

_Harry _

Sirius regarda le portoloin avec intérêt. Pourquoi Harry voudrait le rencontrer ailleurs ? Tout ça était assez étrange. Cependant, il avait certainement confiance en Harry. Sans mentionner que l'idée de passer la soirée seul avec lui était extrêmement attrayante. Sirius regarda Hedwige et haussa un sourcil. Il y avait toujours le doute subsistant qu'Harry savait et l'envoyait au peloton d'exécution.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses Hedwige ? Tout va bien ?"

Elle hulula son accord et mordit l'oreille de Sirius. "Très bien", dit-il. La curiosité avait remplacé la nervosité alors que le portoloin tombait dans la main de Sirius. Il ressentit le familier tiraillement au nombril et espérait juste qu'Harry n'allait pas le tuer quand il atteindrait l'autre côté.

Il atterrit rapidement en tas sur ce qui semblait être un sol moquetté. Etonnamment, il n'y eut aucun hurlement de rage ou de surprise à son apparition. Cependant, alors qu'il se levait et regardait autours de lui, il réalisa que c'était parce que Harry n'était pas vraiment dans la pièce. Un sens de recognition commença à se former dans son esprit et il fronça les sourcils... c'était sa maison ! Pas sa vraie maison, mais son autre maison sur la côte.

"Sirius!"

L'effroi, l'anxiété et l'excitation remplirent immédiatement Sirius. Il sursauta et se retourna, s'attendant toujours au pire. Cependant, la seule chose le regardant était une expression de confusion et d'embarras.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Puis Harry s'arrêta. "Je veux dire, je suis sûr que tu te demandes ce que je fais là... j'ai un rendez-vous en fait ! J'aurais demandé, mais ça s'est fait à la dernière minute, et... je, je peux partir", déblatéra Harry.

Profondes expirations après profondes expirations s'échappèrent de la bouche de Sirius avant même qu'il soit capable de regarder Harry proprement. Il se sentait plus malade au fur et à mesure. Harry n'avait même pas encore réalisé pourquoi il était là ! Il pensait probablement qu'il s'était montré comme ça. "Non, ne t'en va pas, parvint-il enfin à cracher. Ca va. Tu n'as pas à demander pour venir ici."

Harry sourit. "Génial. Alors que fais-tu là ? Je pensais que tu avais un meeting ce soir ?"

Sirius recommença à remuer. "Euh, non... pas de meeting."

Harry mordit sa lèvre alors qu'il regardait Sirius danser d'un pied sur l'autre. L'expression sur le visage de Sirius était presque assez pour faire arrêter Harry. L'homme avait l'air positivement horrible. D'accord, aussi horrible qu'il pouvait possiblement avoir l'air, compte tenu du fait qu'il était habillé pour un rendez-vous. Cependant, il était plus pale que d'habitude et avait l'air horriblement terrifié. Harry détestait faire ça à Sirius, il le détestait vraiment. Malgré ça, il voulait vraiment que Sirius lui dise la vérité. Ce jeu de lettres semblait bien et marrant puisque Harry ressentait la même chose. Cependant, Sirius aurait pu vraiment blesser Harry. Si Harry avait pensé que les lettres étaient de quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou si Harry n'avait pas ressenti la même chose ? Le nombre de scénarii gênants ou douloureux était si important qu'Harry avait l'impression que Sirius lui devait au moins une confession. _Alors_ Harry pourrait probablement se dégonfler et sortir Sirius de sa misère. Bien que Sirius envoyait une image assez amusante à remuer comme ça. "Est-ce que ça va Sirius ?"

Sirius retint une autre respiration et acquiesça. "Ouais. Bien." Alors qu'il entendait les mots sortir de sa bouche, il se demandait s'il était possible de sonner encore moins convaincant.

Harry gloussa. "D'accord. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Sans vouloir te vexer, tu sais que j'aime ta compagnie et tout – mais j'allais avoir un rencart ici ce soir. Je peux complètement sortir si tu veux, mais si je peux utiliser la maison, alors..." Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens, retenant un rire à la grimace sur le visage de Sirius.

"Rendez-vous, hein ? demanda Sirius. Euh... qui ?" ajouta-t-il sans conviction.

Harry n'était pas sûr s'il devait être agacé ou amusé par l'évidente tentative de Sirius pour éviter le sujet. "Mon admirateur secret, tu te souviens, je t'en ai parlé ?"

Sirius acquiesça. "Ouaip. Tu me l'as dit. Tu me l'as dit pendant le dîner", déblatéra-t-il.

Harry soupira encore intérieurement, et extérieurement il grimaça d'inquiétude. "D'accord, viens, assieds-toi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Sirius secoua la tête, cependant, il permit à Harry de le conduire vers le sofa. "Rien. Alors quand arrive ton rendez-vous ?"

"Nous étions supposés nous rencontrer à 7h", dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules.

Avec un regard à sa montre, Sirius réalisa qu'il était à présent 19h35... Harry avait promis de transplaner à 19h30. "Est-ce qu'il n'est pas en retard alors ?" demanda pathétiquement Sirius.

"Ca va, répondit Harry. Maintenant, continua-t-il, dis-moi pourquoi tu essaies de faire une évasion osée en creusant un trou dans le sol du salon simplement en traînant les pieds ?"

Sirius secoua la tête et cessa immédiatement de bouger son pied. "Je n'essaie pas de m'enfuir !" 'Je n'essaie plus', pensa-t-il.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer. "D'accord, donc tu ne veux me parler de rien ?"

Sirius secoua la tête à nouveau et recommença à remuer. "Nan. Tout va bien." Il utilisa ses mains pour essayer de renforcer chaque mot. "Super." Il voulait juste le dire à Harry. Il savait que c'était la chose intelligente à faire à ce moment là, et, en feignant l'ignorance, il ne faisait que s'enterrer dans un trou plus profond. Cependant, quelle que soit la fonction cérébrale qui faisait que les mots allaient de son esprit à sa bouche, elle était actuellement suspendue. Une pensée entra brièvement l'esprit de Sirius – peut-être que s'il disait juste à Harry que ses fonctions cérébrales étaient suspendues, il pourrait se sortir de beaucoup de choses. Ou peut-être que ça ne marcherait pas et ne servirait qu'à agacer encore plus Harry. A cette pensée, Sirius décida de mettre cette idée en suspens.

Harry haussa un sourcil. "Rien que tu veuilles me dire ?"

C'était horrible. Harry tendait là la parfaite opportunité à Sirius de tout lui dire. Ils étaient seuls dans la maison de Sirius, tout était calme, Harry semblait de relativement bonne humeur. C'était même la nuit où Sirius avait prévu de lui dire. Cependant, pour la première fois depuis un long moment, Sirius pouvait vraiment dire qu'il était terrifié. "Euh, pas maintenant, non", répondit-il encore.

A présent, Harry tendait vers agacé. Il décida de juste continuer à acquiescer. "D'accord, et si c'était quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas me dire mais que tu te sentais obligé de me dire parce que c'est nécessaire ?"

Sirius tiqua. "Tu sais, ton rendez-vous..."

"Va bien", finit Harry durement. Puis il décida de prendre une autre approche. "S'il ne se montre pas ce soir, alors je serai juste _vraiment_ ennuyé et ce sera la fin."

A la perspective qu'il pourrait finir dans une pire situation, Sirius releva nerveusement la tête. "Ennuyé comment ?"

Harry eut l'air pensif une seconde. "Si énervé que je ne peux pas possiblement l'imaginer pour l'instant.'

Sirius remua sur le canapé à nouveau. "Autant en colère, hein ?"

Harry acquiesça. "Oh ouais. Alors arrête de te défiler et parle."

Sirius tressaillit encore. Puis il regarda la pendule au-dessus de la tête d'Harry et vit qu'il était 19h45. Harry avait dit dans sa lettre qu'il transplanerait et le rencontrerait à 19h30. Alors quelque chose de vraiment inquiétant se leva en Sirius. "Euh, Harry ? Est-ce que tu veux que je parle parce que tu es inquiet pour ma santé mentale ou parce que tu sais que j'ai quelque chose à te dire ?"

"J'ai passé le point de m'inquiéter pour ta santé mentale. J'en suis au niveau de l'acceptation", répondit Harry.

"Je suis sérieux là, Harry !" (NdT : sérieux se prononce comme Sirius en anglais.)

Harry se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Sirius soupira d'exaspération. "Putain, tu sais ce que je veux dire !"

"Pourquoi saurais-je que tu as quelque chose à me dire ?" demanda Harry nonchalamment.

Sa suspicion augmentant, Sirius haussa un sourcil. "Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que c'est le cas ?"

"Non", répondit Harry.

Sirius plissa les yeux. "Est-ce que tu es sûr ?"

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir. "Et que penses-tu de ça ? S'il y a quelque chose que tu dois me dire, alors dis-moi. Si tu choisis de ne pas me le dire, alors c'est bien. Cependant, même si je sais ce qu'est le truc bizarre que tu veux m'expliquer, nous pouvons juste continuer et prétendre que cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu."

Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Donc, tu veux dire que tu me le dirais si tu savais ?" demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Officiellement agacé, Harry secoua la tête. "Nan. Je ne dirai pas un mot. Nous pouvons juste prétendre que cette nuit n'a jamais eu lieu. En fait, nous pouvons prétendre que les dernières semaines n'ont jamais eu lieu si ça rendait vraiment ta vie plus facile." Harry se leva et lui lança un regard noir. "Excuse-moi, je dois vérifier le dîner."

Sirius jura sous sa barbe alors qu'il regardait Harry se lever et s'éloigner. Il sentit un noeud dans l'estomac. C'était ridicule. Il était un lâche et maintenant Harry s'éloignait. D'accord, ce n'était que vers la cuisine, mais ce n'était pas la question. Il pouvait sentir son estomac se tordre encore plus – Harry savait. Ou au moins Harry suspectait. "Putain", grommela Sirius. Il se leva promptement et alla vers la cuisine, où il trouva Harry préparant patiemment une salade.

"Harry ? Je suis désolé", dit Sirius tristement.

La vulnérabilité dans la voix de Sirius fit que tout agacement s'envola de Harry. Il soupira et releva la tête du comptoir. "Ne sois pas désolé", répondit-il. Puis il vint là où Sirius se tenait et passa une main sur la joue de l'homme. "Maintenant, es-tu sûr que tu n'as rien à me dire ?" demanda-t-il une fois de plus.

Se délectant de la sensation du toucher d'Harry, Sirius s'appuya contre sa main. "Si. Mais je suis désolé de tout faire merder."

Harry amena son autre main sur l'autre joue de Sirius. "Tu ne fais pas tout merder, Sirius."

Sirius se contenta de rire. Il couvrit les mains d'Harry des siennes et les fit descendre de son visage, pour qu'il puisse détourner les yeux. "J'ai plutôt bien merdé ce soir."

Harry secoua la tête. "Bien sûr que non."

Sirius soupira. "J'ai _vraiment_ merdé la semaine dernière."

Une rougeur se forma sur les joues d'Harry alors qu'il regardait ailleurs. "Crois-moi, ce n'était pas ta faute. Tout était parfait."

Sirius se contenta de secouer la tête pour répondre et conduisit Harry vers la table. "Voila, assieds-toi Harry. Je – J'_ai_ quelque chose à te dire."

L'excitation et le soulagement remplirent Harry alors qu'il mordait sa lèvre et s'asseyait avec obéissance. Sirius était sans aucun doute plus nerveux que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu. Même quand Harry avait affronté Voldemort pour la dernière fois, Sirius n'avait pas été aussi mal – en dehors au moins. Harry acquiesça pour que Sirius continue.

Pour sa part, Sirius avait imaginé de nombreuses manières de dire ça dans sa tête toute la semaine. Il avait même écrit une liste et l'avait classée de la meilleure manière, la plus pleine de tact, de le dire à Harry. Cependant, tout s'était enfui de sa tête, ne le laissant avec d'autres capacités que celle de bafouiller. Presque sur le point d'abandonner, Sirius s'écroula sur le sol d'un air découragé près de Harry. "Je suis un idiot", grommela-t-il.

La seule réponse d'Harry fut de frotter l'arrière de la nuque de Sirius, causant à un soupir de contentement de se battre pour remplacer les bafouillages. Si c'était pour l'encourager ou pour le relaxer, Sirius n'en était pas sûr. Il avait été en train de bafouiller et d'avoir une crise de nerf, donc chacune des deux options était possible. Finalement, décidant qu'il aurait à le dire à la fin, Sirius avoua. "Je, commença-t-il, je... je suis P, Harry. Je suis celui qui t'a écrit ces lettres."

Il tressaillit et attendit pour n'importe quelle sorte de réaction. Colère. Choc. Préférablement joie. Cependant, rien n'arriva, Harry continua juste à lui masser le cou et les épaules. Peut-être qu'il était devenu catatonique ? Sirius le regarda prudemment. "Harry ?" demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Cependant, Harry lui sourit simplement, ignorant la voix dans sa tête lui disant qu'il se dégonflait. "Je sais, murmura-t-il. Tu vois, me le dire n'était pas si dur, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le choc le frappa, et Sirius se leva d'un bond de sa position sur le sol. "Tu sais ?" Il avait suspecté qu'Harry savait quelque chose par la manière dont il se comportait plus tôt, cependant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être surpris de l'entendre de la propre bouche d'Harry.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer. Sirius cligna des yeux. "Comment ?"

Harry rit. "Aller, Sirius. Tu étais assez libéral avec les anecdotes sur ta vie et les informations. J'ai deviné."

"Quand ?" demanda Sirius, devenant à présent désespéré.

Harry sourit encore. "Juste après que tu m'ais embrassé. J'ai eu une lettre juste après être rentré à Poudlard, et j'ai finalement fait le lien."

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent. Harry savait depuis deux semaines ! Harry savait depuis tout ce temps et ne lui en avait pas dit un seul mot ? "Je ne peux pas le croire. Et si tu avais eu tort ?"

Harry rit. Cette partie serait amusante. Pauvre Sirius. "Et bien, c'est pourquoi je l'ai confirmé."

"Confirmé ?" demanda Sirius avec hésitation.

Harry acquiesça, un rire mauvais montant en lui. "Oui, confirmé. Avec Remus, bien sûr."

"REMUS ? _Quand_ ?"

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit. "Le même jour."

Sirius commença à faire les cents pas et à lancer des regards noirs à rien en particulier. "Je vais le tuer ! Deux semaines que ce bâtard sait et il n'a pas dit un mot !" Sirius se tourna vers Harry, le regard toujours noir. "Est-ce que tu sais qu'il est resté assis là à m'écouter avoir crise de nerf après crise de nerf ?"

Harry s'appuya contre le comptoir et haussa simplement un sourcil. "Oh, regarde qui est soudain un partisan de l'ouverture et de la révélation. Fait chier, pas vrai ?"

Sirius se tourna pour répondre, cependant, alors que les mots de Harry s'imprimaient en lui, il ferma rapidement la bouche dans un bruit sec. "Je suppose que je l'ai mérité, hein ?"

Harry acquiesça. "Juste un peu. Je te ferais savoir cependant – si ça te fait te sentir mieux – que mes supposés meilleurs amis n'ont pas dit un mot."

Sirius eut l'air abasourdi. "Tu as demandé si c'était moi et ils ne t'ont pas répondu ?"

Harry soupira. "Non, je n'ai pas demandé. Mais ce n'est pas la question", répondit-il, l'amertume filtrant dans son ton.

Sirius vint rapidement vers Harry et attrapa la main du jeune homme. Il s'occuperait de Remus plus tard. Son besoin de le tuer n'était pas très important maintenant. "Ecoute, Harry, je suis _tellement_ désolé? Tu n'as aucune idée de combien je me sens comme un complet enfoiré. J'aurais dû te le dire."

Harry lui envoya un petit sourire. "Ca va, Sirius. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que tout ça arrive. Remus m'a expliqué la euh... situation originale." Harry eut un grand sourire. "Tu vois, il t'a emmerdé un peu, mais il a déblayé un peu de ton sale boulot."

_C'est ça de bien au moins._ Sirius passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira. "Comment ne me hais-tu pas ?"

Une expression d'incrédulité traversa le visage d'Harry et il se contenta de secouer la tête. "Parce que je t'aime... idiot."

Sirius sentit son coeur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. "Je t'aime aussi, Harry. Je t'_aime_ vraiment."

Harry rit et lui envoya un sourire brillant. "Je sais. Je t'aime vraiment aussi."

Sirius fronça ses sourcils de confusion. "Tu m'aimes vraiment _vraiment_ ?"

Un éclat de rire hystérique résonna dans la pièce. "Sirius, quel âge as-tu, cinq ans ?" Devant l'expression sur le visage de Sirius, Harry essaya de contenir son rire légèrement. "Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas rire franchement de toi comme ça." Harry attendit jusqu'à ce que son rire se soit transformé en gloussement et que les gloussements se soient transformés en rien. "Oui, Sirius, grogna Harry. Je t'aime vraiment _vraiment_." Sirius se tenait juste là, bouche bée.

Contrairement à la manière dont il avait prévue de réagir, Sirius se tint là immobile. Harry l'aimait ? Harry l'aimait vraiment ? Il savait que maintenant serait probablement le moment le plus approprié pour embrasser Harry. Cependant, il avait besoin de sortir lentement de sa stupeur.

"Je t'aime," répéta Harry, plein d'espoir.

Ca le fit. Sirius regarda le visage plein d'attentes de Harry et, une fois de plus, il se sentit attiré. Il bougea lentement cette fois, se disant qu'il allait donner le temps à Harry de le repousser. Cependant, Harry ne le fit pas, et avant que Sirius le sache, ses lèvres étaient sur celles d'Harry une fois de plus. Ce n'était pas aussi frénétique et désespéré que la dernière fois. Le précédent baiser, Sirius avait vraiment été hors de son esprit et n'avait pas perdu de temps à plonger dedans. Cependant, maintenant, il n'était pas désespéré et il n'avait certainement pas besoin de se dépêcher. A la place, il prenait son temps, massant gentiment ma langue d'Harry de la sienne.

Harry fit un bruit satisfait à l'arrière de sa gorge et enroula ses bras serrés autours de Sirius – rapprochant effectivement l'homme. Il avait beaucoup de plans pour Sirius ce soir. En toute honnêteté, il avait prévu de le torturer un peu plus. Cependant, il avait mis Sirius dans suffisamment de misère ces dernières semaines. C'était définitivement plus amusant, de toute façon. Le baiser de Sirius était lent, et long, et profond, et Harry pouvait sentir ses orteils s'enrouler de passion. Même si c'était très loin du baiser ravageur qu'ils avaient précédemment partagé, c'était juste aussi agréable. Harry supposait que rien de ce que Sirius faisait ne manquait jamais de passion. A cette pensée, Harry gémit vraiment.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées quand il sentit son dos rencontrer le comptoir au centre de la cuisine. Harry se retira légèrement et eut un petit rire, essoufflé. "Pas de bisous près de la nourriture dans ma cuisine. Tu vas renverser la salade."

Sirius se déplaça pour déposer de doux baisers le long de la mâchoire d'Harry, s'arrêtant pour murmurer dans son oreille. "Ma cuisine, en fait."

Harry rit vraiment fort à ça. "Ouais, vrai."

Sirius pouffa et ramena Harry contre lui, reprenant leurs activités précédentes. Embrasser Harry était mieux que ce dont il se souvenait. Sa peau était lisse, ses lèvres étaient douces, et Sirius se sentait plus en sécurité et plus au chaud que ce qu'il avait jamais eu dans sa vie. Presque avec leur propre volonté, les mains de Sirius décidèrent une fois de plus d'errer et de toucher toutes les parcelles d'Harry, et de sa peau, qui étaient à portée. Il entendit Harry gémir à nouveau dans le baiser, et il était sûr qu'il ne s'en fatiguerait jamais. Juste alors qu'il était sur le point de diriger Harry dans un coin sombre de la cuisine où ils auraient pu s'embrasser pendant des heures, un odieux bruit de beeper résonna dans la pièce.

Sirius sortit précipitamment sa baguette et regarda autours de lui, aux aguets. "Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

Harry eut un rire fort et donna à Sirius un dernier baiser sur les lèvres. "Oh, oui, Sirius, c'est _ta _cuisine." Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "C'est le minuteur du four."

Sirius baissa sa baguette d'un air penaud et eut un petit rire. "Ooops." Puis il courut vers Harry et drapa ses bras autours de lui par derrière, une partie de lui toujours effrayée que s'il laissait partir Harry pour une seconde, alors Harry changerait d'avis. "Alors que cuisines-tu ?"

Harry gloussa alors que Sirius se collait à lui. "Des patates !" Puis il commença à taper légèrement les mains de Sirius. "Maintenant, laisse moi partir, idiot, avant qu'elles ne brûlent."

Sirius obéit avec un soupir et regarda Harry sortir des patates rôties à l'air assez bonnes du four. "Au moins un de nous est capable de ne pas brûler le dîner.

Harry posa la casserole sur la cuisinière et se retourna lentement avec un mélange d'expression penaude et nerveuse sur le visage. "Oui, euh... je voulais te parler de ça en fait."

Sirius haussa un sourcil. "Quoi ?"

"Tu vois, commença Harry, il y a une histoire derrière cette, et bien... catastrophe de cuisine de la semaine dernière."

Sirius grogna. "Oui, l'histoire est que je suis un trou du cul à qui on devrait interdire l'accès à toutes les cuisines du monde."

Harry mit les patates dans un saladier et rit. "Euh, non pas vraiment. C'est en fait une histoire assez amusante nous impliquant, moi, toi, Remus et la destruction intentionnelle de notre rendez-vous !" Harry regarda alors que la mâchoire de Sirius s'effondrait. "Euh, oui... je te le dirai pendant le dîner. Je t'aime, j'ai fait du steak", ajouta Harry avec un sourire plein d'espoir. Puis Harry mit le saladier de patates dans une des mains de Sirius, et celui de salade dans l'autre. "Viens, dit-il alors qu'il attrapait un autre plat, nous mangeons encore dans le salon."

"Je vais tuer Remus," grommela Sirius pour lui-même alors qu'il suivait Harry hors de la cuisine. Puis il releva la tête avec curiosité. "Tu as fait du steak ?"

Harry acquiesça. "Oui, les sacrifices que je fais pour toi."

"Grillé ou à la poêle ?"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Grillé. Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ?"

Sirius bafouilla encore. "Oui ! Bien sûr que c'est important. Ce sont deux manières complètement différentes de préparer la viande. Personnellement, je préfère grillé."

Une expression forcée de douleur traversa le visage d'Harry et il soupira. "Ecoute, Sirius... je t'aime. Mais si nous faisons tout ce truc de sortir ensemble, tu dois choisir."

"Que – que veux-tu dire, choisir ?" demanda Sirius avec inquiétude. Il savait que c'était trop bien pour être vrai.

"Entre moi et le steak, Sirius", déclara Harry, l'amusement dansant dans ses yeux.

Le soulagement remplit Sirius quand il réalisa qu'Harry plaisantait. Il soupira finalement de défaite. "Et bien, ce fut quelques minutes agréables dans la cuisine. Euh, merci de m'avoir grillé du steak. Mais je suppose que c'est là que nous devons nous séparer."

Harry se tourna et tapa Sirius derrière la tête. Au moins, Sirius était à l'aise et semblait retrouver son humour. Sirius commença juste à rire. "Aïe."

"C'est ce que tu mérites, répondit Harry. Tu vas avoir du poulet pour le reste de ta vie."

Sirius mit les saladiers sur la table et s'assit, attirant un Harry riant avec lui. "Est-ce que je t'ai avec le poulet ?"

Harry sourit et acquiesça. "Oui." Il soupira trop théâtralement. "Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne compensation..."

Sirius eut un grand sourire. "Je mangerais du poulet tous les jours jusqu'à ma mort pour toi."

Harry placarda un sourire trop mielleux sur son visage. "C'est mignon Sirius – à supposer que tu ais le choix en la matière."

Alors Sirius adopta une expression dramatique et poussa son assiette de steak sur le côté. "En fait, mon amour, je deviendrais végétarien si ça servait ton but ! Végétalien, même !"

Harry grogna. "Tu peux être végétalien tout seul."

Sirius retint bruyamment sa respiration de surprise. "Tu ne passerais pas ta vie à manger des légumes pour notre amour ?"

Harry se pencha, coupa un petit morceau de son steak et le mit dans sa bouche. "Nan," répondit-il.

Sirius eut un petit gloussement et un sourire se propagea sur son visage alors qu'Harry mâchait bruyamment. "Je t'aime", dit-il. Puis il se pencha et donna à Harry ce qui était supposé être un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Cependant, il gémit.

"Quoi ?" demanda Harry avec un rire.

"Ta bouche a le goût du steak" répondit-il avant d'approfondir le baiser. Harry répondit avec impatience, retenant à peine plus de rires. Sirius se retira avec un sourire. "Très bien, c'est partit, dit-il. Mangeons."

Harry lança un autre coup bien placer sur son bras et rit. "Reviens ici ! Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi !"

Sirius fila vers Harry avec un large sourire sur le visage. "Tout ce que tu veux."

Harry attira Sirius pour un autre baiser profond, ravageant la bouche de l'autre homme jusqu'à ce qu'Harry puisse à peine respirer. Puis il se retira pour prendre une profonde inspiration. "Très bien, commença Harry, maintenant, nous pouvons manger."

* * *

Sirius posa ses couverts avec un soupir. "D'accord, alors laisse-moi résumer. D'abord, tu découvres que je suis P."

Harry mit une patate dans sa bouche et acquiesça. "Oui."

"Puis, continua Sirius, tu as conspiré contre moi avec Remus."

Harry acquiesça à nouveau et sourit. "Vrai. Pour servir un plat de vengeance bien méritée et satisfaisante."

Sirius plissa légèrement les yeux, cependant, il continua. "Le résultat de cette cruelle, cruelle conspiration a eu lieu samedi dernier, où tu as sans pitié brûlé le repas que Molly avait trimé à nous faire."

Harry acquiesça avec enthousiasme. "Ouaip ! N'oublie pas la partie où j'ai aussi demandé à Remus d'échanger les lettres pour que tu penses que tu devenais fou."

"Bien sûr, qui pourrait oublier cette partie ?" demanda Sirius, de marbre.

Harry haussa un sourcil. "Es-tu en colère ?"

Sirius se tourna et soutint le regard d'Harry, plissant les yeux et essayant de projeter une façade d'agacement. "Tu as ruiné notre rendez-vous, et m'a conduit dans des niveaux de folies que je ne pensais même pas pouvoir atteindre."

"Wow, je suppose que c'est quelque accomplissement alors, hein ?" rétorqua Harry avec un grand sourire.

"_Comme j'allais dire_, continua Sirius avec une expression solennel, tout était exécuté avec une main de maître." Il s'arrêta puis eut un sourire resplendissant. "Espèce d'enfoiré froid et calculateur."

Harry sourit et plaça un baiser sur la joue de Sirius. "Tu n'es pas en colère", taquina-t-il.

Sirius rit. "Pas contre toi. Remus, cependant, et bien, Lunard ferait mieux de prier pour un miracle." Puis Sirius ricana. "Cette lettre où tu m'as décrit comme un mec blond à la vingtaine... c'était bon. Tu sais que j'ai vraiment changé temporairement mes cheveux en blond ?"

Harry rit fortement et commença à bondir avec jubilation. "Oui ! Remus me l'a dit. Laisse moi voir."

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent. "Non, absolument pas !"

Harry continua juste à rire et agita sa baguette en direction des cheveux de Sirius, les regardant changer de couleur. Finalement, il poussa un rire perçant. "Oh, c'est horrible !"

"Remets-les !" gémit Sirius.

Harry sourit et secoua la tête. Puis il tira sur une mèche de cheveux. "Humm, non, pas encore."

Sirius soupira et regarda Harry avec une expression horrifiée. "Harry..."

Harry se contenta de continuer à glousser comme un malade. Il poussa un autre cri alors que Sirius plongeait sur lui. "Change-les !" gémit à nouveau Sirius.

Harry secoua la tête. "Je pense que je mérite encore un peu de revanche contre toi."

Sirius arracha un cheveu blond, le regarda et bouda. "Est-ce que tu vas te moquer et m'embêter tout le temps ?"

"Non, dit Harry avec un sourire. C'est tout."

Sirius commença à désigner frénétiquement sa tête aux cheveux blonds. "Mais est-ce que je mérite vraiment cette torture ?"

Harry acquiesça avec ferveur. "Oui." A l'air désespéré qui commença à se former sur le visage de Sirius, Harry commença à rire. "Je dois te demander Sirius, et ne pense pas que je me plaigne de la manière dont les choses se sont déroulées, mais... _à quoi_ pensais-tu ?"

Sirius fronça les sourcils. "A propos de quoi ?"

" A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?" demanda Harry sarcastiquement.

"Oh... _ça_," dit Sirius alors qu'il continuait à passer une main dans ses cheveux. "Tu étais juste tellement triste. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de te voir comme ça, et j'étais désespéré de pouvoir t'aider." Il regarda Harry d'un air penaud. "Ca semblait une bonne idée à ce moment là."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Harry avec une curiosité moqueuse.

"Ecoute Harry, est-ce que tu n'es vraiment pas en colère contre moi ?" demanda nerveusement Sirius. "Parce que tu n'as aucune idée de combien j'ai l'impression d'être un complet con. Je suis un trou du cul, connard, branleur, cinglé, totalement irréfléchi..."

"Tas de merde ?" finit Harry, pour aider.

Sirius rit. "Ca aussi."

Harry sourit et secoua la tête. "Non, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi... je ne le suis plus." Puis il eut un petit rire fort et rapide. "Pourtant, tu aurais dû me voir quand je venais juste de deviner. J'étais _furieux_."

Sirius tressaillit. "Je suis désolé."

Harry secoua la tête. "Non, je n'étais pas vraiment en colère contre toi. Je veux dire, je pensais que je l'étais, je suppose, mais j'étais juste vraiment énervé contre moi-même."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Sirius, extrêmement curieux de savoir comment Harry pouvait possiblement se blâmer pour quoi que ce soit dans ce bordel.

"J'aurais dû deviner plus tôt, répondit Harry. Je veux dire, vraiment... tu étais pathétiquement évident et toutes ces autres personnes savaient. » Harry rit. "Quand j'ai découvert que Snape entre tous savait, ça m'a rendu fou."

"_SNAPE SAIT_ ?" s'exclama Sirius, choqué.

Harry s'immobilisa. "Je euh, n'avais pas réalisé que tu n'étais pas au courant de cette information."

"Putain, comment Snape sait ?" cria Sirius.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Remus, je suppose."

A ça, Sirius poussa vraiment un grondement féroce. "Tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais même plus tuer Remus. Le tuer serait trop facile à ce stage. Je vais lentement le torturer et lui faire des blagues."

Harry donna un acquiescement solennel. "Mort par blague. Intéressant."

L'agacement s'envola de Sirius à la vue du visage amusé d'Harry et il parvint à rire. "Alors, tu n'es pas en colère ?"

Harry sourit encore et secoua la tête. "Non, je ne suis pas en colère", dit-il doucement. Puis il plaça un autre baiser tendre sur les lèvres de Sirius. "Tout s'est arrangé pour le mieux de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sirius acquiesça. "Ouais." Il regarda amoureusement dans les yeux de Harry pendant quelques secondes avant de plonger à nouveau sur lui. "Maintenant, répare mes cheveux !"

Harry gloussa. "La vengeance est un plat qui se mange blond."

Sirius essaya de bouder et joignit ses mains pour supplier. "Je t'aime, Harry. Je t'aimerai toujours et j'ai désespérément pensé tout ce que j'ai jamais dit à propos de vouloir coucher avec toi... alors s'il te plait, remets mes cheveux ?"

Avec un léger roulement d'yeux, Harry leva sa baguette. "Je les aime de l'autre manière, de toute façon."

Le blond retourna graduellement en un noir profond et Sirius poussa un gigantesque soupir de soulagement. Il arracha un autre cheveu pour être sûr, et regarda Harry avec un grand soupir quand ledit cheveu fini par être noir. "Merci Merlin, j'aurais probablement terrifié Snuffles. J'avais peur de quitter cet endroit en ressemblant à l'enfant chéri de Gilderoy Lockhart."

Harry gloussa. "Urg, c'est dégoûtant, Sirius !" Puis Harry se pencha et donna à Sirius un rapide baiser. "Et pourquoi devrais-tu partir ?" Harry mordit alors sa lèvre et regarda Sirius avec un sourire timide. "Parce que, tu sais, Sirius, je euh... je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de rentrer."

Sirius retint silencieusement sa respiration. "Vraiment ?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Non. Je veux dire, c'est si tu veux que je reste, se corrigea rapidement Harry. Mais Ron sait où je suis, et je n'ai rien à faire demain."

Un large sourire se forma sur le visage de Sirius. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru qu'Harry voudrait rester pour la nuit. Il ne pouvait penser à rien de meilleur que d'avoir Harry dans ses bras toute la nuit – ce qui était vraiment tout ce à quoi il s'attendait de la part d'Harry, mais en même temps tout ce dont il avait vraiment besoin de sa part en ce moment. "J'aimerais ça", dit Sirius doucement.

Harry relâcha sa lèvre inférieure d'entre ses dents et sourit. "Génial. Alors, est-ce que tu vas me montrer le reste de cet endroit ?"

Sirius gloussa. "Je pourrais, mais, est-ce que ça te dérange si nous retournons dans ma vraie maison ?"

Harry haussa un sourcil. "Pourquoi ? C'est dans cette maison que tu emmènes ton chapelet d'amants ?"

"Ca ne te dérange pas – n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Harry haussa les épaules puis lui fit un clin d'oeil. "Est-ce que je me joindrais jamais à vous ?"

"Quand tu veux."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Splendide. Alors pourquoi veux-tu _vraiment_ retourner chez toi ?"

Sirius rit. "J'ai une jeune et adorable chose m'attendant à la maison. Je dois la chasser du lit pour te faire de la place."

Harry regarda Sirius avec scepticisme. "Vraiment ?"

Sirius acquiesça. "Ouais. J'avais un dîner avec lui. Tu sais, au cas où ça," dit Sirius en désignant lui et Harry, "ne marcherait pas."

Harry mordit sa lèvre et acquiesça. "C'est bien Sirius. Je ne me serais pas ennuyé avec le steak si j'avais su que toi et _Snuffles_ alliez ouvrir une boite de croquettes ensembles"

Sirius poussa son rire fort, semblable à un aboiement. "Je ne sais pas si je devrais être offensé ou pas que tu ais réalisé que je parlais de mon chien."

Harry sourit. "Je pariais juste sur le fait que je suis le seul qui me mettrait vraiment avec toi."

"Tu vois, ça me vexe", dit Sirius sincèrement.

Harry gloussa et se pencha pour donner un rapide baiser à Sirius. "Oh, bien", dit-il doucement.

Un large sourire se forma sur le visage de Sirius. "Ca m'a passé. Le côté du lit de Snuffles est officiellement tien."

Une rougeur se forma soudainement sur les joues d'Harry. Il savait qu'il avait proposé l'idée de rester en premier, mais avec tout ce qui c'était passé ces dernières semaines Harry n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à la perspective de Sirius prouvant finalement qu'il était capable entre les draps. En fait, Harry _avait_ pensé à ça, pourtant, il n'avait pas pensé à quand ça allait vraiment arriver. Il aimait Sirius et une partie de lui voulait juste déchirer leur vêtement tout de suite. Cependant, une autre, et malheureusement plus grande, partie était toujours un peu terrifiée d'y aller quand il avait à peine eu le temps de perfectionner son baiser ravageur. Harry remua un peu mal à l'aise. "Euh, Sirius... Tu sais, je n'ai pas... Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais je ne peux pas, et..."

Harry s'arrêta nerveusement, ne sachant pas vraiment comment le dire. Cependant, il fut sauvé de ce qu'il voyait comme une situation embarrassante quand Sirius déposa un doux bisou sur sa joue puis murmura dans l'oreille d'Harry : "Je sais, ça va. Les lits sont faits pour dormir."

Un soupir soulagé franchit la bouche d'Harry et Sirius sourit. "Un jour les lits seront pour autre chose aussi", ajouta Sirius.

Harry réussit à avoir un sourire timide à ça, sa nervosité le quittant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était nerveux pour commencer, pourtant. Sirius ne l'aurait jamais poussé à faire quoique ce soit. "Un jour, dit Harry, définitivement."

Sirius rit et attira Harry à lui. "Bien sûr, j'ai une autre chambre si tu en veux une."

Harry ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il était inquiet. Sirius était extrêmement prévenant. _Trop_ prévenant en fait, mais Harry appréciait quand même. "Je prendrais l'autre chambre si tu viens avec moi, répondit Harry. Nous pouvons laisser Snuffles avoir tout le lit."

Sirius grogna. "Snuffles va juste nous suivre. En plus, je m'en fiche de savoir dans quel lit nous sommes, aussi longtemps que tu es où je peux te tenir et t'embrasser." Une pause. "Et c'est tout, bien sûr", ajouta Sirius rapidement.

Ce qui semblait être un des innombrables sourires de la soirée fit son chemin sur le visage d'Harry. "Bien, donc nous sommes d'accord."

Sirius acquiesça avec impatience et attira Harry plus près pour un autre baiser. "Absolument. D'accord."


	17. Trucs gluant

**Disclamer : **Tous les merveilleux personnages de _folles correspondances_ ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à la géniale JKR. De même que l'histoire appartient à EnglishMuffin, qui a avoué s'être librement inspiré du film _Vous avez un message_.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans des chapitres lointains, est un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Sirius Black/Harry Potter

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrait par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Trucs gluants, nouveaux meilleurs amis et poulet**

* * *

Harry se sourit à lui-même alors qu'il sentait une main une fois encore faire son chemin vers le bas de son dos. Il rentrait à Poudlard et Sirius avait sans honte été sur lui depuis le moment où ils avaient emprunté le passage de la sorcière borgne. Pas qu'il allait s'en plaindre cependant. Quand la main de Sirius atteint finalement ses fesses, Harry décida de s'arrêter et regarda Sirius avec un sourcil relevé. "Tu n'as aucun sens de subtilité ou de honte, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Harry avec un sourire.

Sirius prétendit avoir l'air pensif pendant une seconde, avant de finalement secouer la tête. "Non, je ne crois pas." Puis il envoya à Harry un de ses propres sourires. "Mais tu le savais."

Harry gloussa et attira Sirius plus près de lui, lui donnant un baiser quelque peu court. "C'est tout ce que tu as, dit Harry après s'être écarté. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je t'embrasse dans ce passage. C'est dégoûtant ici."

Sirius rit et décida d'éprouver la déclaration d'Harry en se penchant pour un autre baiser. Harry, bien sûr, répondit. Mais cette discussion durait depuis la dernière demi-heure à peu près, sous des formes diverses, donc Sirius ne s'attendait à rien d'autre. "Et si je le nettoyais ?" demanda Sirius avec espoir.

Un rire fort résonna dans le passage secret. "Tu ne peux même pas garder ta maison propre, Sirius !"

Sirius bouda. "Si je peux."

Harry secoua la tête et eut un grand sourire. "Non tu ne peux pas. Au moins pas bien", ajouta-t-il effrontément.

Sirius gloussa. "Vrai, mais c'est pour ça que je t'ai !"

Harry haussa un sourcil. "Donc la vérité c'est que tu me veux seulement pour ma non-aversion au nettoyage."

"Bien sûr que non !" dit Sirius avec un air offensé sur exagéré. Puis il fit un clin d'oeil. "J'aime ta cuisine aussi."

Harry donna une petite tape sur la poitrine de Sirius, leva les yeux au ciel et accéléra son pas. "Il y a des gens que tu peux payer pour ça, Siri," commenta-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Sirius courut pour rattraper Harry et drapa ses bras autours du jeune homme par derrière. Harry gloussa alors que Sirius commençait à placer des baisers le long de son cou. "Mais il y a d'autres avantages à être avec toi", ajouta Sirius.

Harry inclina légèrement sa tête, ferma les yeux et permit à un sourire de fleurir sur son visage. "Tu sais, Siri... il y a des gens que tu peux payer pour ça aussi."

Sirius eut un rapide rire avant de pincer le flanc d'Harry. "Tu es hystérique, tu sais ça ?"

Harry se retourna et lui envoya un rapide sourire. "Je sais. C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes", répondit-il avec humour.

Sirius sourit et acquiesça. Il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry. "Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un que je pourrais payer pour ça ?" grommela-t-il dans le baiser.

"Probablement, dit Harry avec un gloussement. Mais je le ferai gratuitement..."

Sirius sourit et captura à nouveau les lèvres d'Harry. "C'est si gentil."

"Un effort complètement égoïste, je te l'assure", dit Harry avec un sourire.

L'amusement d'Harry mourut alors que Sirius continuait à augmenter l'intensité de leur baiser. Finalement, Harry devait concéder que l'autre homme avait gagné, et ils se bécotaient à présent dans ce passage sale et dégoûtant. Alors que la langue de Sirius courrait le long de l'arrière de ses dents et ses mains le long de son dos, Harry découvrit ne pas se soucier vraiment du fait qu'il était sur le point de se retrouver dos au mur. Cependant, dans ce qui allait être son dernier acte cohérent pour un moment, Sirius se retourna et se trouva lui-même dos au mur à la place. Harry voulait sourire et dire merci, cependant ça aurait requis de s'écarter. A la place, il se contenta de gémir. Finalement, se retrouvant à cours d'air, Harry se retira, ayant juste besoin d'une légère inspiration. Il n'avait pas encore vraiment compris la technique pour respirer et embrasser Sirius à en perdre la raison en même temps, cependant il s'améliorait. Un autre sourire commença à se former sur ses lèvres – il avait eu beaucoup d'entraînement.

"Je devrais définitivement tirer avantage de ça" dit Harry avec un sourire à l'air légèrement maléfique.

Sirius, qui était occupé à mordiller l'oreille d'Harry, gloussa. "Tirer avantage de quoi ?"

"Toi coincé entre le mur et moi", répondit Harry avec un sourcil haussé de façon suggestive.

Sirius s'écarta et eut un grand sourire. Il était sur le point d'être d'accord de tout son coeur avec Harry et déclarer qu'il voudrait joyeusement qu'on tire avantage de lui. Cependant, dans son enthousiasme, il frappa accidentellement sa tête contre le mur. Sirius cligna des yeux. "Ouch."

Harry gloussa. "Doucement, Sirius."

Sirius bouda. "Va te faire voir, ça fait mal." Il enleva ses mains de la taille d'Harry et en utilisa une pour masser la bosse sur sa tête et l'autre pour s'assurer contre le mur. Cependant, quand sa main descendit sur le mur, elle atterrit sur ce qui était indéniablement un endroit mouillé et gluant. Sirius sursauta et cria.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant ?"

"J'ai touché quelque chose !" gémit Sirius. "C'est collant et je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mais sur la main dont je me sers pour ma baguette."

Harry secoua la tête et sortit sa baguette. "Je jure devant dieu, Sirius." Harry soupira. "_Lumos_."

Sirius cria encore quand il fut confirmé qu'il y avait une substance étrangère bizarre sur sa main. "Beurk ! Enlève ça, Harry !"

Harry eut un sourire narquois alors qu'il conjurait un vêtement avec lequel essuyer la main de Sirius. "Je t'ai dit que ce passage était dégoûtant. Mais tu _devais_ continuer à me peloter, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sirius poussa un gros soupir d'agacement. "Crois-moi, c'est la dernière fois que je vais faire _cette_ erreur." Sirius lança à Harry un rapide regard en coin et s'écarta légèrement avant qu'Harry puisse le frapper avec la serviette.

Harry eut un regard noir. "Tu sais Sirius, si tu vas avoir des problèmes à me peloter et finir éventuellement avec une substance collante sur les mains... nous aurons peut-être des problèmes là."

Sirius se retourna et poussa un rire fort, extrêmement ravi qu'Harry se sente toujours assez à l'aise pour plaisanter de ça avec lui. "Oh, crois-moi, je n'aurais pas de problème avec _ça_. En fait, j'attends ça."

Harry rattrapa finalement Sirius et lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue. "Bien."

Sirius eut un grand sourire et laissa sa main à nouveau propre errer vers le bas du dos d'Harry. Harry s'immobilisa. "Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ?"

Sirius rit et attira Harry dans ses bras. "Absolument pas."

Harry gloussa et permit à Sirius de lui donner un baiser doux et rapide. "Sirius, nous sommes à six mètres de l'entrée de Poudlard. Je ne peux pas rester là pour toujours."

Sirius bouda. "Je resterai avec toi..."

Harry haussa un sourcil. "Il n'y a pas de nourriture, pas d'eau, pas de lumière et des chances que tu tombes à nouveau sur un truc visqueux."

"De quel type de truc visqueux parlons-nous là ?" demanda Sirius de façon suggestive.

"Le mauvais type."

Sirius eut un petit rire tiède. Il regarda Harry avec un sourire, puis la porte, et il réalisa que leur temps dans le passage secret était sur le point de s'achever. Il attira Harry plus près et poussa une respiration légèrement tremblante. "Hey, Harry ? Est-ce que je peux être mièvre pendant les 30 prochaines secondes ?"

Harry rit mais acquiesça. "Bien sûr. Est-ce que tu veux que je te chronomètre ?"

Sirius sourit. "Non, ça ne devrait prendre qu'un moment." Sirius baissa légèrement la tête, pour pouvoir appuyer son front contre celui d'Harry. "Honnêtement, commença Sirius nerveusement, je ne veux pas aller de l'autre côté de cette porte et ne pas te revoir jusqu'à la semaine prochaine."

Harry sentit son coeur se briser. Il mordit sa lèvre et décida de simplement passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sirius. Il savait que c'était ridicule, et il savait que ce n'était qu'une semaine. Possiblement même pas une semaine, avec la manière dont Sirius passait quelque fois à Poudlard. Cependant, la nuit dernière avait été merveilleuse. Sirius était parfait. Ils étaient restés debout la moitié de la nuit, simplement à parler et s'embrasser. Quand il fut temps d'aller au lit, Snuffles avait cédé sa place à Harry avec enthousiasme – content de s'enrouler sous les couvertures à leurs pieds – et Harry s'était endormi dans les bras de Sirius avec joie. Harry n'avait pas de mot pour décrire combien il était merveilleux de se réveiller vraiment le matin. Il ne voulait vraiment pas retourner là-haut et s'endormir dans son dortoir cette nuit.

"J'aimerais pouvoir rester encore ce soir. J'aimerais vraiment", répondit finalement Harry. "Mais..."

Sirius le coupa avec un rapide baiser. "Ca va. Je sais. Je ne te demande pas de rester. Je voulais juste le dire." Sirius eut un sourire penaud. "En plus, je pense que mes 30 secondes sont finies" dit-il dans un murmure sur exagéré.

Un doux sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry. "Tu peux avoir tout le temps que tu veux avec moi, Sirius." Soudain, Harry le regarda avec une expression amusée. "Tu pourrais toujours m'écrire, hein ?"

Sirius rit. "Je pourrais, c'est vrai." Un sourcil haussé. "Quel nom devrais-je signer ?"

"Ce que tu veux", dit Harry, riant.

Sirius eut un autre petit gloussement, et commença à marcher avec Harry vers l'entrée. "Et bien, que préfèrerais-tu ?"

Harry prétendit avoir l'air pensif une seconde. "Sirius serait plus que bien."

"Bien", répondit Sirius. Il attira une fois encore Harry près de lui. "C'est ce que je prévoyais de signer de toute façon."

Harry sourit. "Parfait", répondit-il, avant d'autoriser Sirius à s'approcher pour un dernier baiser.

* * *

Harry soupira alors qu'il s'approchait de l'entrée de la Tour de Gryffondor. Il avait laissé Sirius à la statue de la sorcière borgne. Celui-ci voulait faire un tour aux quartiers des professeurs et avoir un petit mot avec Remus. Harry gloussa à cette pensée. Il avait presque décidé d'aller avec Sirius, juste pour voir la rencontre entre les deux hommes. Cependant, il avait peur que s'il était absent plus longtemps, ses camarades envoient une équipe de sauvetage.

Finalement, la Grosse Dame se dessina et Harry poussa un autre soupir. Il grommela le mot de passe, se préparant à faire une Marche de la Honte à travers la salle commune et vers son dortoir.

Harry savait qu'il devrait être extatique en ce moment. Après tout, lui et Sirius étaient enfin ensembles, et tout était merveilleux. C'était comme si tout s'emboîtait parfaitement, et les choses comme ça n'arrivaient normalement pas à Harry Potter. Cependant, il détestait le fait qu'il ne serait capable de voir Sirius qu'une fois par semaine. Il détestait aussi comment ils étaient obligés de garder leur relation secrète – au moins pour le moment. C'était une des choses dont ils avaient discuté la nuit dernière. Harry ne pouvait pas être certain de la manière dont les gens réagiraient à leur relation. Il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Cependant, il ne voulait pas non plus que qui que ce soit l'empêche de voir Sirius – ce qui pourrait être un problème, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit hors de Poudlard.

Harry traversa lentement la salle commune. Plusieurs Gryffondors lui envoyèrent des signes de tête de reconnaissance, aucun ne remarquant ou ne se souciant du fait qu'il parcourait la salle commune en portant les mêmes vêtements que 24 heures auparavant. Harry marcha vers son dortoir avec un soupir.

"Et bien, et bien... regardez qui décide de nous rejoindre !" dit Seamus avec un sourire. "Bonne nuit la nuit dernière ?"

Harry regarda ses camarades de dortoir avec un sourcil relevé. "Très bonne. Merci de demander."

Seamus eut une moue sur exagérée. "Se pourrait-ce ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a fait ce que j'ai passé des années à essayer d'accomplir ?"

Tout le monde, sauf Neville et plus Hermione, était dans le dortoir. Seamus et Dean riaient, pendant que Ron et Hermione regardaient Harry avec une légère surprise. Harry gloussa. "Va te faire voir, Seamus. Personne n'a rien fait. Si tu dois savoir, je suis allé voir Sirius la nuit dernière et me suis juste endormi chez lui. Pas de quoi en faire un plat."

Harry remarqua que l'expression de surprise sur les visages de Ron et d'Hermione s'accentua. Seamus soupira et lança un sourire malicieux à Harry. "Hey, donc il y a encore de l'espoir pour nous !"

Harry grogna. "Le même espoir qu'il y a toujours eu, Seamus."

Un rire s'échappa de la bouche de Dean alors qu'il tirait son ami vers la porte. "Je m'excuse pour lui, Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous partons jouer au Quidditch de toute façon. Tu veux venir ?"

"Non merci" dit Harry avec un sourire. Puis il leva les yeux au ciel alors que Dean traînait un Seamus toujours riant dehors. Aussi tôt qu'il fut sûr qu'ils étaient hors de portée de voix et loin de la pièce, Harry retourna son attention vers ses deux amis restants – tous les deux le regardaient avec un mélange de scepticisme et de légère incrédulité.

Hermione s'éclaircit finalement la gorge et fut la première à exprimer ses pensées. "Donc tu as juste dormi comme ça chez Sirius la nuit dernière ?"

Au début, Harry avait prévu de les faire marcher un peu, cependant, l'impatience dans la voix d'Hermione était évidente. Même si Harry était encore d'humeur un peu maussade du fait de ne pas pouvoir voir Sirius pendant une semaine, il était toujours extatique à propos du fait d'être avec Sirius. Harry sourit. "Et bien, ce n'était pas tout à fait par hasard."

"Oh, Harry ! Arrête ! Dis-nous juste ce qu'il s'est passé !" s'exclama Hermione. Son constant désir de tout savoir combiné avec sa suspicion que Harry et Sirius étaient ensemble la privaient de toute patience.

"D'accord !" dit Harry avec un rire. "Je suis resté chez Sirius la nuit dernière parce que je le voulais. Ca semblait la chose la plus prudente à faire en considérant que le reste de notre rendez-vous s'était si bien passé."

Hermione poussa un cri ravi. "Oh, je le savais ! Je le savais." Puis elle attrapa Harry et l'attira pour une embrassade à vous briser les os. "Je suis si contente pour toi !"

Ron eut juste un grand sourire et donna une tape dans le dos d'Harry. "Ouais, félicitations, mec."

Hermione relâcha Harry et le regarda avec un grand sourire. Elle était quasiment sure que si Harry et Sirius étaient à présent un couple, ça voulait dire que Sirius avait tout révélé. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas être sure. "Alors", demanda-t-elle avec hésitation, décidant juste de pousser un peu, "que s'est-il passé ?"

Harry s'assit sur son lit et les regarda avec un sourcil relevé. "Je pourrais vous demander la même chose, vous savez ?"

"Nous demander quoi ?" répondit Ron.

Harry soupira. "Que s'est-il passé ?" Il réprima un peu d'agacement. "Comment se fait-il que vous ne m'ayez pas dit que P était Sirius ?"

Ron cligna des yeux et Hermione mordit sa lèvre. "Je suis désolée Harry !" dit Hermione avec précipitation. "J'ai juste pensé qu'il était mieux pour toi de l'entendre de sa bouche."

"Mais Hermione, commença Harry, c'est _Sirius_. C'était une assez grande affaire et je sais qu'il vous a demandé de ne rien dire mais..." Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne sachant pas vraiment comment exprimer ses sentiments par des mots. Il était en quelque sorte blessé. Il avait toujours tout dit à Ron et Hermione – les seules exceptions étant quand Dumbledore lui avait spécifiquement interdit de le dire à qui que ce soit. Maintenant, il semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner la pareille. Harry réalisait que Sirius avait demandé à Ron et Hermione de rester silencieux. Cependant, Sirius voulait qu'ils se taisent à propos de lettres d'amour qui ne les concernaient pas mais concernaient Harry. Dumbledore voulait qu'Harry se taise sur des sujets de guerre concernant Harry et Voldemort, qui n'avaient vraiment rien à voir avec Ron et Hermione. Peut-être qu'Harry était un chouïa hypocrite, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être blessé et de voir cette situation comme distinctement personnelle.

Voyant l'état d'Harry, l'expression d'exultation d'Hermione devint une expression de déconfiture. "Oh, Harry, honnêtement – nous sommes désolés ! Nous essayions juste de faire attention à toi et tu ne semblais pas trop en colère que nous ne disions rien."

"C'est avant que je sache que c'était Sirius , rétorqua Harry. Et, une autre chose, est-ce que vous essayiez juste de faire attention à moi quand vous avez cambriolé ma putain de malle ?"

"Nous n'avons pas cambriolé ta malle", dit Ron sur la défensive.

Harry haussa un sourcil. "Remus m'a dit que c'était comme ça que vous avez lu les lettres."

Ron se moqua. "Et bien nous ne l'avons pas cambriolée. Ce putain de truc nous aurait probablement tués si nous avions essayé... tu l'as fermée comme Gringotts." Puis Ron remua, mal à l'aise. "Elle s'est en quelque sorte ouverte toute seule."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "C'est de la logique de merde, Ron."

"Et bien, nous _faisions_ juste attention à toi, Harry !" répondit Hermione avec agacement. "Je m'inquiétais pour toi ! Tu semblais devenir si proche de cette personne et tu ne connaissais même pas son nom. Comment savais-tu que ce n'était pas un Mangemort ou quelque lunatique ? Tu ne savais pas. Tu supposais juste qu'il ne l'était pas." Hermione poussa un soupir et permit à son ton de s'adoucir. "Je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé Harry – physiquement ou émotionnellement. Donc j'ai pensé que je pourrais peut-être deviner qui écrivait les lettres, et qu'avec chance tout irait bien."

Harry poussa un soupir et appuya ses mains contre ses tempes. "Cette dispute n'a aucune raison maintenant. Tout est fini, de toute façon. Je suis probablement hypocrite avec mon indignation moralisatrice."

"Hypocrite ? demanda Hermione, confuse. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

Harry secoua la tête. "J'ai deviné que P était Sirius il y a près de deux semaines, je ne vous l'ai pas dit, je ne l'ai pas dit à _Sirius_, et ai juste mis lentement en place une revanche comique contre lui avec l'aide de Remus. Je suppose qu'on peut ajouter à mon hypocrisie que j'ai encouragé _son_ meilleur ami à le garder dans le noir."

"DEUX SEMAINES, cria Ron avec surprise. Et tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?"

Harry plissa les yeux. "Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? Non, je ne vous l'ai pas dit. Parce que vous ne me l'avez pas dit. Donc vous avez découvert après Sirius. Je sais que c'est immature, mais je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment."

"Est-ce qu'il était en colère ?" demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

"Sirius ? Non. Il en a juste rit. Je ne pense pas que quelque chose aurait pu vraiment le mettre en colère après que j'ai, heu... _discuté_ de mes sentiments avec lui la nuit dernière." Harry sourit. A présent que le sujet était revenu sur Sirius, il découvrait que son agacement et sa colère semblaient disparaître. "Au fond, il savait qu'il méritait un peu de torture pour ça de toute façon. Il était un peu agacé que Remus soit dans le coup, mais il n'est pas vraiment en colère contre lui."

"Mais tout va bien, pas vrai ?" demanda Hermione, ayant juste besoin de le confirmer une deuxième fois.

Harry eut un grand sourire. "Tout est génial."

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec toi toujours ici ?" demanda Ron avec curiosité.

Harry soupira. "Nous allons y penser. Je vais passer autant de temps avec lui que possible, et nous pouvons nous écrire." Harry les regarda soudain urgemment. "Vous ne pouvez pas le dire à qui que ce soit pourtant ! Aussi longtemps que je suis à Poudlard, je ne veux pas risquer quelque objection rendant ça plus difficile que ça ne l'est déjà."

"Tu penses vraiment que les gens vont s'en préoccuper, mec ?"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi quiconque devrait s'en préoccuper. Mais je semble être un sujet favori de commérages et de rumeurs... Sirius n'est pas trop loin derrière. Beaucoup de gens refusent toujours d'accepter l'innocence de Sirius. Crois-moi, je souhaite que personne ne s'en soucie, mais Rita Skeeter va exploiter ça pour tout ce que ça vaut."

Le matelas bougea soudain alors qu'Hermione s'installait à côté d'Harry sur son lit. "Et bien, personne qui est ami avec toi ne va se préoccuper d'autre chose que de ton bonheur." Puis elle se rapprocha de son ami et le regarda avec un sourire impatient. "Si tu veux bien, je veux tout entendre depuis le moment où tu as trouvé ! Comment est-ce que tu as compris ? Est-ce que Remus te l'a dit ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Sirius ?" Puis elle eut une expression rêveuse sur le visage. "Est-ce que la nuit dernière était vraiment romantique ?"

"Putain de merde Hermione ! Laisse-le !" s'exclama Ron.

Harry gloussa. "Ca va Ron. Je vais vous faire une proposition – vous pouvez écouter l'histoire maintenant si vous venez aux cuisines avec moi." Harry eut l'air penaud alors que son estomac poussait un grognement. "Je meurs de faim. J'ai pas eu de petit déjeuner."

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent. "Comment as-tu commencé la journée sans nourriture ?"

Harry gloussa nerveusement. "Et bien, j'étais debout, et j'allais cuisiner le petit déjeuner... mais j'ai été distrait.

"Distrait ? Putain de merde, qu'est-ce qui pourrait te distraire de la nourriture ?"

Harry sourit et partit vers les cuisines. Il ne regarda pas en arrière mais il était assez sûr d'avoir entendu Ron rire, et se dépêcher pour le rattraper. Vrai, Sirius lui manquait, mais en même temps Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir délirant de bonheur. Il avait ses amis, l'école finirait bientôt, il avait Sirius, un chien et une maison l'attendant, et il n'y avait pas de menaces majeures sur sa vie. Harry se sourit à lui-même alors que Ron et Hermione le rattrapaient enfin. Pour une fois, il semblait qu'il serait vraiment capable d'être heureux.

* * *

Sirius fit un peu les cents pas devant la porte de Remus. Il avait besoin d'avoir au moins une façade de colère avant d'entrer dans les appartements de son meilleur ami. S'il était honnête, il était agacé contre le loup-garou pour avoir laissé la mascarade continuer pendant deux semaines et n'avoir rien dit. Remus était supposé être son meilleur ami ! Sirius était allé chez Remus presque tous les jours et avait pleuré sur comment Harry allait sûrement le haïr. Pendant les deux dernières semaines, Remus était assis là, l'avait écouté et avait probablement intérieurement rit de lui. Donc, Sirius raisonnait qu'il devrait être furieux. Cependant, en ce moment, il ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment. Harry l'aimait. Harry l'aimait, donc il n'avait pas le temps d'être furieux contre Remus.

Sirius força un regard noir contre la porte.

Mais il était là, et il allait se rendre furieux contre Remus. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Sirius alors qu'il décidait qu'il était aussi en colère que possible. Il décida de faire au moins croire à Lunard qu'il était en rogne et commença à cogner contre la porte.

Remus ouvrit vivement la porte en grommelant. "Au nom de Merlin, qu'est ce..."

Il s'arrêta quand il vit que c'était Sirius et sourit. "Bonjour, Patmol. Je me serais attendu à te voir de bonne humeur ce matin."

Sirius lui lança un regard noir alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce. "Je te hais. Je veux un nouveau meilleur ami."

Remus se contenta de grogner. "Une nuit _informative_ la nuit dernière alors ?"

Sirius alla vers le canapé de Remus d'un pas lourd et fit un spectacle de s'asseoir avec colère. "Très informative. Particulièrement la partie où il se révèle que je te hais et que je veux un nouveau meilleur ami", répéta Sirius avec une moue.

Remus leva simplement les yeux au ciel. "Je mettrai une annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier pour toi."

"Merci, répondit Sirius. Assure-toi de mettre dans l'annonce que mon nouvel ami ne doit pas conspirer contre moi pour son propre amusement ou sortir avec un connard graisseux."

"Ce n'était pas pour mon amusement, répondit Remus avec un rire. Ecrire ces lettres était stupide. Je m'en fiche de comment ça s'est fini. Tu devrais me remercier que tu t'en sois sorti si facilement avec Harry."

Sirius souffla. "Ne mens pas." Puis il sourit. "C'était totalement pour ton propre amusement."

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, mais un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. "C'était en partie pour mon propre amusant. _Mais"_, continua Remus, lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendu à un Sirius à l'air triomphant, "c'était surtout parce que tu avais besoin d'une leçon."

Depuis la nuit précédente, Sirius pensait à la manière dont les choses auraient pu tourner entre lui et Harry. Il semblait y avoir un nombre infini de scénarii qui auraient pu se dérouler, et le seul avec une fin heureuse était celui qui était vraiment arrivé. Donc Sirius admettait que, si vous deviez la réduire à une probabilité, alors son idée d'écrire les lettres était horrible. Cependant, en considérant la manière dont les choses s'étaient passées, il ne pouvait pas le regretter à présent. Même sans les lettres, lui et Harry se seraient mis ensembles à la fin. Mais comment pourrait-il regretter quelque chose qui avait seulement servi à accélérer la procédure ? Utilisant cette logique, Sirius décida juste d'être immature et de tirer la langue. "Va te faire foutre, Lunard. Harry n'est même pas si en colère contre moi. Je parie que tu l'as encouragé dans sa petite machination." Une rapide expression de reconnaissance passa sur le visage de Remus, faisant sourire Sirius d'un air suffisant. "C'est ça, pas vrai ? Ca va Lunard. A la fin, j'ai Harry et tu as un connard graisseux."

Remus se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. "Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, Sirius ! Est-ce que tu vas jamais arrêter avec Snape ?"

Sirius gloussa. "Non, et j'en ai pas besoin. Je vais avoir un nouveau meilleur ami, tu te souviens ?"

"Ouais, et bien voyons si ton nouveau meilleur ami te supporte autant que moi."

Sirius gloussa. "Cette raillerie de Snape me rappelle – conspirer avec Harry est une chose, mais est-ce que tu devais le dire à Snape ?" gémit Sirius.

"Oui, répondit Remus. C'était soit lui dire soit l'avoir à vous causer plus de problèmes. En plus, il l'aurait découvert de toute façon, comme je suppose que vous ne prévoyez pas de garder ça secret pour toujours. En fait, tu devrais me remercier."

"Pour quoi ?" demanda Sirius avec incrédulité.

Remus haussa les épaules. "Choisis quelque chose."

Sirius était sur le point d'ouvrir sa bouche et de répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit. "Merci d'avoir ruiné mes projets de remarque cassante !" grommela Sirius. Il remarqua alors Snape et ses robes tourbillonnantes dans la pièce. "Et apparemment mes projets pour un après-midi plaisant", grommela Sirius encore plus bas. Cependant, le commentaire n'échappa pas à l'ouïe de Remus, et Sirius reçut un fort coup de pied dans le tibia.

"Lupin, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié..." Snape laissa sa phrase en suspens alors qu'il remarquait Sirius. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il poussa un soupir agacé. "Pour l'amour de Merlin, Black ! S'il te plait, dis-moi que nous n'allons pas encore être soumis aux malheurs de ta vie amoureuse ?"

"Personne ne te force à rester, Snape", rétorqua Sirius, supportant le regard mauvais de l'autre homme. Un glapissement se fit entendre dans la pièce alors que Remus lui donnait un autre coup de pied bien placé dans le tibia. "Aïe Lunard !" gémit Sirius. "Ce n'est pas parce que notre amitié est finie que tu dois être violent !"

Snape haussa un sourcil. "Ton amitié avec Black est finie, Lupin ? Je n'étais pas au courant que Noël venait en avance", dit-il d'une voix traînante.

"Ok ! Assez !" hurla Remus alors que Sirius faisait un geste grossier dans la direction de Snape. "Aucune amitié n'est finie." Il poussa un soupir et commença à se masser les tempes. "Est-ce que vous pourriez, s'il vous plaît, essayer de vous entendre tous les deux ?"

"Non !" répondirent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

"Vous voyez ! dit Remus avec excitation. Vous êtes d'accord sur quelque chose !"

Snape leva les yeux au ciel. "Ta brillance ne cesse jamais de me surprendre, Lupin. Cependant, je crois difficilement que mon accord avec le clébard de ne pas m'entendre avec lui est un pas dans la bonne direction."

Sirius acquiesça. "Autant que ça me peine, je pense que je vais devoir être encore d'accord avec lui." Son regard retourna alors sur Snape, et avec un soupir résigné, Sirius se leva. "Très bien, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. Je te verrai sûrement plus tard cette semaine, Lunard. Je vais vouloir te présenter mon meilleur ami."

"Splendide, dit Remus en levant les yeux au ciel. Je pourrai le prévenir."

Sirius tira simplement la langue. Avec un acquiescement final dans la direction de Snape, Sirius sortit.

Snape soupira alors que la porte se fermait dans un clic. "Je ne sais pas comment tu fais avec lui, Lupin. N'es-tu pas du tout exaspéré par ses gémissements constants à propos de Potter ?"

Remus haussa les épaules. "En fait, ils sont ensembles maintenant, donc ça ne devrait pas être un tel problème."

Snape grimaça. "Ensembles ? Excuse-moi un moment Lupin, je pense que je vais être malade."

Alors que Snape allait dans la salle de bain, Remus poussa un soupir et secoua sa tête. Pourquoi était-il entouré d'idiots ?

* * *

Harry grogna alors qu'il sentait une autre morsure sur son oreille. Dans les brumes du sommeil, sa première pensée avait été que les morsures étaient de Sirius. Cependant, alors qu'elles continuaient, il réalisa qu'elles étaient trop dures, qu'Harry était à Poudlard, et que Sirius ne se lèverait jamais le premier. Quand une dernière morsure dure fut placée sur son nez, Harry se releva d'un coup et attrapa ses lunettes.

Son agacement au réveil de 6h fut remplacé par de la joie. Les morsures étaient apparemment la courtoisie du hibou de Sirius – un animal qui était à première vue aussi obstiné que son maître. Harry sourit alors qu'il ouvrait la lettre attachée.

_Mon très cher Harry,_

_Bonjour mon chéri. Je sais que tu ne peux pas me voir, mais je souris comme un fou en pensant à toi. J'ai erré à l'étage aussitôt que je suis rentré à la maison, cherchant Snuffles, et il était roulé sur ton oreiller sur le lit. Je pense que tu lui manques. Tu me manques aussi. Je ne suis pas sûr de comment je vais réussir à dormir ce soir. J'ai peur que tu m'ais gâté la nuit dernière en me laissant te tenir. Maintenant, je n'accepterai rien de moins... sauf que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix sur le sujet vu que tu es à Poudlard et que je suis là. Est-ce que c'était ta forme finale de vengeance ? Mon dieu, mon dieu... quel homme retors j'ai._

_Alors maintenant que j'ai chargé le début de cette lettre d'idioties, je vais passer à autre chose. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de répondre à ta dernière lettre. Je déteste te laisser mariner et il y a quelques trucs que j'ai l'impression de devoir éclaircir. Tout d'abord le problème de mon soi-disant autel. Je n'apprécie pas les accusations de mon ancien meilleur ami (j'y viendrai) selon lesquelles j'ai un autel. Il se réfère simplement au fait que j'ai une photo assez adorable de toi accrochée bien en vue sur ma cheminée. Il est juste jaloux parce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour lui d'avoir jamais une photo adorable de Snape. La raison devrait en être évidente._

_Je relisais ta "description" de l'homme de tes rêves. Tu es démoniaque. Donc tu veux vraiment me parler de l'homme de tes rêves ? S'il te plaît, n'hésite pas à te répandre en compliments à mon sujet. J'aime la flatterie._

_Laisse-moi à présent discuter de mon ancien meilleur ami, un certain Remus Lupin. Je lui ai parlé immédiatement après t'avoir quitté. J'ai décidé qu'il était temps que nous finissions notre amitié à cause de son incapacité à se confier à moi à propos de toi sachant qui j'étais. En fait, pas vraiment. J'ai juste boudé beaucoup et gémis que j'allais avoir un nouveau meilleur ami. Remus m'a plutôt ignoré. Puis Nancy est arrivé donc je suis parti._

_En parlant de ça... est-ce que tu penses que je devrais être plus agréable avec Nancy ? Il est le petit ami de Remus et malgré mes récents essais, Remus est toujours mon meilleur ami. Logiquement je sais que je devrais faire un essai... mais... c'est Nancy !_

_Je t'aime. J'ai juste pensé à ça et je voulais te le faire savoir._

_Ok, maintenant, parlons de la chose la plus importante. Quand est-ce que je vais te voir, te tenir, te toucher, te goûter, te sentir et être avec toi à nouveau ? Est-ce que ce week-end te va ? Je pensais que je pourrais peut-être te préparer du poulet ? En fait, ce sera probablement grillé, parce que c'est tout ce que je peux faire sans le ruiner. Je peux nous griller du poulet, et nous pourrons manger, ouvrir une bouteille de vin, nous embrasser – ou tout ce que tu veux faire, et nous pelotonner au lit. Ou si tu veux faire quelque chose d'autre, fais-le-moi savoir. Une autre ville peut-être ? Paris ? Rome ? Plus de Londres ? Aussi longtemps que tu es heureux et dans mes bras, ça me va tout à fait._

_Je t'aime. Je voulais juste encore le dire. Tu me manques aussi. Plus que tout._

_Ecris-moi vite !_

_Tout mon amour,_

_Sirius_

Harry savait que c'était stupide. Néanmoins, il ne put empêcher la palpitation qui eut lieu dans sa poitrine alors qu'il lisait le nom sur le parchemin. Sirius. Harry passa ses doigts sur l'écriture élégante pendant un moment avant de passer au post-scriptum.

_PS : Je sais que nous avons eu cette discussion auparavant, pourtant, quand tu as commencé à parler de ce terriblement excitant round de sexe par parchemin, ça aurait été dur (ou pas) à se faire. Maintenant que nous sommes désespérément amoureux et que nous connaissons le nom de l'autre, j'ai pensé que je ferai une autre tentative. Alors mon amour, très sérieusement (tant de jeux de mots ce soir !)... qu'est-ce que tu portes ?_

Harry rit. Il regarda son accoutrement et voyant qu'il était 6h du matin et qu'il était au lit, il portait actuellement son pyjama. Ou, comme Harry l'appelait... son boxer. Il sourit. Sirius allait adorer la réponse à cette question.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre de 'Corresponding folies'. L'auteur, EnglishMuffin a déjà annoncé qu'elle ne ferait pas de séquelle, mais elle prévoit de faire un voir deux épilogues. Si c'est le cas, je vous les traduirais le moment venu. 


End file.
